L'heure du thé
by Nafrayu
Summary: Lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, Théodore Nott aimerait beaucoup inviter Hermione Granger à boire une tasse de thé avec lui mais quand on est à Serpentard tout est toujours plus compliqué. Alternative aux tomes 6 et 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Note... Nott... Ha ha ! Hum... Je vais arrêter avec mes blagues à la gomme et je vous souhaite le bonsoir ! Je reviens sur le fandom Harry Potter avec un two-shot (voire peut-être une mini-fic en trois chapitres) sur un Hermione Granger/Théodore Nott !

J'ai essayé de coller au maximum aux caractères des personnages des livres donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
C'est une histoire sans prétention, un peu UA puisque ça se passe en 6e année et que Sirius est vivant, d'ailleurs le problème Voldemort est résolu (c'est tellement pratique avouons-le !). J'avais vraiment vraiment envie d'une histoire fluide, légère tout en collant avec l'ambiance des livres.

 **Résumé** : Théodore Nott aimerait beaucoup inviter Hermione Granger à boire une tasse de thé avec lui mais quand on est à Serpentard tout est toujours plus compliqué.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Théodore / Hermione et d'autres petites surprises en route :)

 **Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling, celle-là même qui a froidement assassinée Sirius, Dumbledore et Severus humf !

* * *

 **L'heure du thé**

 **Chapitre 01**

Pour peu que ça soit possible, le cours d'histoire de la magie était encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude. Hermione avait même renoncé à prendre des notes ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. À sa droite Ron somnolait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. À sa gauche Harry en profitait pour terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Le cours était commun avec les Serpentard et pourtant la voix de Binns était suffisamment soporifiques pour endormir jusqu'aux tensions qui régnaient entres les deux maisons. Tandis qu'il énumérait les différentes conséquences de la révolte des Gobelins en 1749, Hermione posa sa plume et reboucha sa bouteille d'encre. Autant ne pas gaspiller d'encre pour rien. Elle ferait des recherches complémentaires à la bibliothèque. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda ses camarades de classe. Parvati et Lavande jouaient sur un bout de parchemin, Dean dessinait un gobelin en guise de conclusion au cours et Neville s'était tout simplement endormi. Ah tiens, Ron aussi d'ailleurs.  
Les Serpentard n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Au premier rang, Malefoy semblait lutter avec chaque fibre de son être pour garder les yeux ouverts, Crabbe et Goyle regardaient le professeur Binns avec un air de poisson mort, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Pansy Parkinson lisait le dernier exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ sous la table en faisant des commentaires à voix basse avec Daphné Greengrass. Quant à Blaise Zabini, il avait eu la même idée qu'Harry puisqu'il avait étalé son livre de potion derrière son exemplaire d' _Histoire de la Magie_ par Batilda Tourdesac et rédigeait son devoir pour le professeur Slughorn.

Hermione soupira et constata que le seul élève qui travaillait était Théodore Nott. Certes, il avait l'air de ne noter qu'un mot sur trois mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. La tête dans une main, sa plume dans l'autre, il griffonnait son cours en lançant de temps à autre un regard désespéré à Binns. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se sentit probablement observé puisqu'il tourna brièvement la tête vers la jeune fille. Il lui lança un regard vaguement endormi et reprit son griffonnage. De tous les Serpentard, Théodore Nott était le plus… normal. Il restait souvent à l'écart, ne se mêlant pas tellement à Drago et à sa bande. Hermione l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de solitaire et comme il était toujours poli et cordial avec elle – bien que son père ait été un Mangemort –, elle était polie et cordiale avec lui.

Il était quinze heures et quarante-quatre minutes, pour être précis, lorsque Théodore Nott posa sa plume. A exactement seize minutes de la sonnerie le professeur Binns venait d'épuiser les ultimes ressources dont il disposait en terme de survis dans cette salle de classe.  
Hermione songea qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un cours de potion dans les cachots avant le week-end. Elle se réveilla un tant soit peu et attendit la fin du cours en tapotant machinalement contre le rebord de la table. Harry venait de terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Il le roula précautionneusement et le rangea dans son sac. Ron continuait de dormir.  
À seize heures la sonnerie réveilla la majorité des élèves de la classe. Hermione se précipita hors de la salle, rapidement suivie par Harry et Ron qui avait l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Les courants d'air glacials qui balayaient les couloirs du château frigorifiaient les élèves. Hermione avait enfermé un feu perpétuel dans un bocal à confiture qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle. Elle avait donné l'idée à plusieurs Serdaigle qui partageaient son cours d'arithmancie et il était désormais courant de voir des attroupements d'élèves autour d'un feu portable.  
Le cours de potion avait lieu dans les cachots. D'habitude, suivre un cours dans cette partie-là du château avait de quoi achever les élèves déjà bien gelés par l'air ambiant. Cependant le professeur Slughorn allumait toujours un feu dans sa salle de classe et le cours se révélait très agréable. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de la défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione s'installa à une table et sortit son nécessaire à potion. Harry prit place à ses côtés et ouvrit immédiatement son _Manuel avancé de potion_. Hermione jeta au livre un regard dégoûté à croire qu'il l'avait offensé personnellement et sortit son propre manuel de son sac. Aujourd'hui le professeur Slughorn avait décidé de leur faire préparer un filtre d'amour, à la plus grande joie des filles ici présentes – et de quelques garçons il fallait bien l'avouer.

La potion de l'Amortentia était une potion très difficile à préparer. Une cinquantaine d'ingrédients différents étaient nécessaires. Il fallait, en outre, ajouter certains de ces ingrédients dans un ordre précis, à une heure précise, pendant la pleine lune ou au contraire pendant la nouvelle lune… la liste des contraintes était très longue. Par chance, Slughorn leur laissait deux mois pour la préparer ce qui constituerait la principale note du trimestre. Alors qu'Harry suivait à la lettre les instructions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Hermione jeta un œil à Ron dont la potion rejetait de grosses bulles jaunes, chose qui n'était absolument pas normale. Il jeta un œil à la potion d'Ernie Macmillan qui ne semblait pas s'en sortir mieux. Hermione se concentra sur sa propre potion en ignorant Harry qui faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir ajouté le persil frais, le gingembre en morceau et un crin de licorne, la potion d'Hermione prit une jolie teinte mauve. Très satisfaite de son travail, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire. Harry, naturellement, avait terminé sa potion quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était son ami et elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais elle trouvait que sa réussite n'était pas méritée. Malgré tout, tous les élèves n'y arrivaient pas aussi bien. A la table voisine, une élève de Serdaigle creusait un puits dans sa potion devenue aussi compacte qu'un bloc de glace. A la table des Serpentard, juste en face, Malefoy touillait son chaudron sans grande conviction. Zabini s'en sortait mieux. Sa potion était d'un joli mauve et Hermione était prête à parier que sa chère mère savait mieux que quiconque préparer un filtre d'amour. A côté de lui Daphné Greengrass faisait de l'air au-dessus de son chaudron à l'aide de ses feuilles de notes, celle-ci dégageant une odeur très malodorante. Enfin, à côté de Malefoy qui touillait encore et toujours sa potion sans conviction, Théodore Nott était très occupé à couper son gingembre en part égale. Sa potion semblait tout aussi bonne que celle d'Hermione et celle-ci espéra d'autant plus récolter la meilleure note.  
Elle attrapa l'épingle qui retenait ses épais cheveux bruns et défis son chignon. Elle vit dans le reflet de sa fiole que sa frange était de travers mais qu'importe. Hermione pensait réellement qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire en elle. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie, elle ne pensait pas être plus douée que la moyenne toutes ses connaissances provenant de ses efforts de travail. Être la meilleure en tout lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle donna une fiole de sa potion au professeur Slughorn et rangea son chaudron dans un coin de la salle en prenant soin d'étiqueter son nom dessus.

– N'oubliez pas de revenir dans quatre jours à la pleine lune, lança le professeur Slughorn avant d'observer d'un air ahurit la potion jaune fluo de Daphné.

A dix-huit heures la cloche sonna et ils furent enfin en week-end. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent alors le chemin de la cabane de Hagrid, celui-ci les ayant invités à prendre un thé.

– Vous irez à Pré-au-Lard demain ? questionna Hagrid en leur servant une énorme tasse de thé et des biscuits maison.

– Oui, répondit Ron en rajoutant un morceau de sucre dans son thé. Je dois acheter une plume, Coq a grignoté la mienne…

Coquecigrue était le hibou que Sirius avait offert à Ron après qu'il ait perdu son rat, qui n'était pas un rat d'ailleurs.  
Harry et Ron avaient également prévu d'aller à Zonko pour faire le plein de farces et attrapes, tandis qu'Hermione voulait acheter du fil dentaire à la menthe sans sucre pour ses parents dentistes.

– Je vais y faire un tour aussi, ajouta Hagrid. Si vous êtes d'accord on peut se retrouver aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre ?

Ils acceptèrent avec joie et décidèrent de se retrouver à dix-sept heures le lendemain aux Trois Balais.

* * *

Malgré ses deux écharpes, Hermione avait froid. Ce n'était pas tellement étonnant étant donné les soixante centimètres de neige épaisse et collante qui tapissaient le sol. Harry, Ron et Neville discutaient avec animation de Quidditch quelques pas derrière elle. Devant, les Serpentard marchaient avec enthousiasme. Sauf Drago Malefoy qui faisait la même tête qu'une loutre déprimée. Hermione pensa, probablement à juste titre, qu'il y avait un lien avec la chute de Voldemort. Tous les Mangemorts avaient été traqué sans pitié jusqu'à Noël dernier et, bien entendue, la famille de Malefoy en faisait partie. Son père et sa tante avaient été enfermé à Azkaban alors que sa mère, Narcissa, était autorisée à rester chez elle mais sous étroite surveillance d'après Arthur Weasley. Le père de Nott avait été arrêté, tout comme les parents de Crabbe et Goyle. En pleine disgrâce, les Serpentard avaient perdu de leurs superbes et le professeur Dumbledore avait mis en place – d'après Parvati Patil qui le tenait de Dean Thomas qui avait affirmé ça comme venant d'une élève de quatrième année de Serpentard – un programme visant à réinsérer les enfants des Mangemorts. Bien que le programme soit tenu secret, chacun avait sa théorie sur la façon dont ils étaient « soignés ». Ernie Macmillan avait affirmé qu'ils étaient tous torturés à l'aide du sortilège Doloris tandis que Seamus Finnigan pensait qu'on leur faisait subir un lavage de cerveau. Plus raisonnablement Hermione pensait qu'ils voyaient des Médicomages ou l'équivalent de psychologues moldus. De tous les Serpentard à mine revêche, Théodore Nott était celui qui semblait le moins souffrir de la situation, avec Zabini. Le père de Ron leur avait dit le Noël dernier, pendant qu'ils passaient leurs vacances au 12 Square Grimmaurd, que la mère de Zabini était une sorcière célèbre pour sa beauté et qui était plus attirée par l'argent que par les Mangemorts. En revanche, Malefoy traînait son air abattu de cours en cours et quand il n'avait pas l'air abattu, il était désagréable.

Un vent glacial s'était mis à souffler. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent tout d'abord chez Scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes, où Ron y acheta une jolie plume de faisan noir et or. Puis, ils firent le plein de chocolats, de caramels et de nougats chez Honeydukes. Ils croisèrent une bonne quantité d'élèves de Poudlard dont Ginny qui achetait des Suçacides et Katie Bell portant une grosse boite de Patacitrouilles. Après un rapide passage chez Zonko, la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, ils prirent la direction du Trois Balais où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Ils avaient dépensé une jolie quantité d'argent et c'est la bourse plus légère qu'ils entrèrent dans la chaleur du pub. Madame Rosmerta, la très belle tenancière du pub, les salua et Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Hagrid leur fit de grands signes de la main et ils s'assirent tous les trois autour de la table. Neville était également là, ayant rencontré Hagrid par hasard et étant le seul élève de sixième année qui avait conservé les soins aux créatures magiques, le garde-chasse lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux. Ils commandèrent quatre bièraubeurres et un verre de whisky Pur Feu pour Hagrid.

– On étudie les dragons ce trimestre, déclara Neville. C'est passionnant !

Hagrid semblait au bord des larmes tant il était heureux.

– On regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir pu continuer Hagrid, déclara Harry.

Même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai, Harry ne voulait pas blesser son ami.

– Ce n'est pas grave… dit-il d'un ton bourru. Et puis avec mon cours Neville va avoir une bonne formation pour devenir Botaniste.

Peu habitué aux compliments, Neville rougit. Tous connaissaient son don pour la Botanique et Hermione était vraiment heureuse de voir qu'on l'encourageait dans cette voie.

– Tu veux devenir Botaniste ? demanda Ron.

– Si j'y arrive… murmura Neville. Ma grand-mère pense…

– Oublie ta grand-mère, coupa Hagrid. Choisis la vie qui te convient !

– Et puis tu étais avec nous au Ministère, ajouta Hermione. Tu as combattus les Mangemorts.

– Exact ! renchérit Harry.

Neville semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Pour la première fois Hermione décelait chez lui un sentiment de fierté.  
Harry offrit une nouvelle tournée de bièraubeurre et commanda également quelques muffins à la pomme et à la cannelle parfait en cette très froide après-midi du mois de février. Ils dégustèrent leurs goûters en parlant de Quidditch avec beaucoup d'animation. Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. De nombreux élèves et professeurs de Poudlard se pressaient entres les murs des Trois Balais. Le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall et… le professeur Rogue – aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître – bavardaient avec animation à une table près du bar même si Rogue faisait la même tête d'enterrement que d'habitude. Il tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et Hermione regarda ailleurs. De l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione vit Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas en train de terminer un devoir à l'aide d'une plume à papote. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Parvati et Padma Patil discutaient avec Lavande Brown d'un air surexcité. Hermione était prête à parier Pattenrond qu'elle parlait de Firenze et de divination. Dans un coin, Théodore Nott était attablé avec Blaise Zabini. Ils ne parlaient pas du tout : Zabini buvait distraitement une bièraubeurre en écrivant une lettre et Nott lisait un épais livre tout en tripotant une branche de ses lunettes. Ginny Weasley passa dans son champs de vision en bavardant bruyamment avec un garçon de Poufsouffle qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas mais qui la dévorait du regard, Zabini tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, la fusilla du regard et reparti dans l'écriture de sa lettre.  
Étrange.

Vers dix-neuf heures, la nuit était tombée et de nouveaux flocons commençaient à tomber. Hagrid les raccompagna au château où ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir la Grande Salle chauffée et les délicieux plats qui l'accompagnaient.

* * *

Ce lundi soir était morose. Hermione était persuadée qu'il y avait une loi quelque part qui exigeait que les lundis soient mornes, inintéressants voire déprimants. Harry et Ron étaient à leurs entraînements de Quidditch – et vu la tempête de neige qui avait décidé de gronder au dehors, Hermione leur avait souhaité bonne chance –, Hermione avait décidé de s'avancer dans la montagne de devoir que les professeurs leurs avaient donné. Après avoir achevé un devoir d'arithmancie, elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans la dissertation de métamorphose qu'ils devaient rendre le mardi suivant. C'était un devoir extrêmement complexe et Hermione avait posé sa tête entre ses mains, fatiguée d'essayer de comprendre ce que le professeur McGonagall attendait. La plupart des élèves étaient complètement paniqués face à la difficulté des cours de métamorphose et Hermione n'était pas très loin de là. Elle se leva et partie chercher un cinquième livre dans l'espoir qu'il puisse lui être utile. Elle croisa Neville qui portait quatre gros livres de botanique dans une main et sa dissertation de sortilèges dans l'autre.

– Salut Hermione, souffla-t-il derrière sa pile de livre.

Elle le salua à son tour et prit finalement quatre nouveaux ouvrages de métamorphose. Hermione avait horreur quand elle ne comprenait pas un cours.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard elle trouva plusieurs informations très intéressantes dans le huitième tome de _La métamorphose : technique, avancées et explications_. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux, trempa sa plume dans sa bouteille d'encre et commença un nouveau paragraphe de sa dissertation. Trop heureuse d'avoir enfin compris une notion essentielle du cours de McGonagall, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'était approché de sa table et attendait manifestement de lui parler. Finalement, la personne se racla la gorge et Hermione releva la tête. Un peu surprise de voir Théodore Nott, qui d'habitude ne lui parlait pas, elle fronça les sourcils et attendit.

– Excuse-moi de te déranger, dit-il rapidement l'air un peu agité. J'ai été absent du dernier cours d'arithmancie et comme le professeur Vector a dit que la grammaire risquait de tomber aux examens je me suis dis que peut-être tu accepterais de me prêter ton cours ?

Hermione le regarda un peu soupçonneuse. Avec les Serpentard on ne sait jamais trop à quoi s'en tenir mais après tout Nott ne s'était jamais aussi mal comporté avec elle que les autres…

– Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle un peu froidement.

Nott paru soulagé et attendit patiemment qu'elle fouille dans la tonne de devoir qu'elle avait étalé sur deux tables différentes. Elle trouva enfin ses notes et lui tendit en précisant qu'elle aimerait les récupérer avant la fin de la semaine.

– Merci, murmura-t-il. J'aurais terminé de tout recopier je pense…

Il fut interrompu par la bande à Pansy Parkinson qui déboula vers eux de façon très bruyante. Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. La bibliothèque était son havre de paix personnel et elle ne supportait pas qu'on le trouble. Madame Pince devait très certainement être occupée pour ne pas avoir rappliqué sur elles comme un rapace sur une proie. Malheureusement pour Hermione – qui eut ainsi la confirmation que tous les lundis étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle – Pansy tourna son affreuse tête de pékinois vers Nott et elle.

– Tu fricotes avec les Sangs-de-bourbes Nott ? lança Pansy.

L'ensemble des dindes qui composaient sa bande ricanèrent. Théodore fit une étrange grimace suivit d'un rictus et partis sans demander son reste. Rouge de colère, Hermione resta interdite quelques instants avant de ramasser ses affaires et de sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Dans son dos, elle sentie le regard de Nott la suivre jusqu'à la porte.  
Trop énervée pour attendre Harry et Ron, elle expliqua à Dean et Seamus, qui traînaient dans la salle commune, qu'elle montait se coucher. Ils promirent de le dire à ses amis elle rejoint le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Par chance, ni Parvati ni Lavande ne se trouvait là et elle put prendre une longue douche chaude. Tout en s'enveloppant dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse, Hermione pensa qu'elle avait stupidement oublié qu'elle disposait d'une grande salle de bain, celle des Préfets, au sixième étage. Soupirant, elle brossa ses cheveux humides, puis ses dents, et appliqua une crème hydratante sur son visage – sur les conseils de sa mère. Elle s'installa dans son lit à baldaquin et tira les rideaux pour se retrouver dans son cocon. Les Serpentard la traitaient de sang-de-bourbe assez souvent, même s'ils s'étaient calmés depuis la chute de Voldemort. Malgré tout, chaque insulte la rendait furieuse et réveillait en elle la douloureuse sensation de ne pas être une sorcière légitime. Elle tenta de faire comme chaque fois c'est-à-dire de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle se promit néanmoins de lancer à Nott un sort digne de celui qui avait touché Marietta Edgecombe s'il ne lui rendait pas son cours à temps.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione raconta sa mésaventure à Harry et Ron qui furent scandalisés. Ron proposa de lancer quelques bombabouses sur l'horrible tête de Pansy Parkinson et Harry lui suggéra de récupérer son cours au plus vite.

– Tu es trop gentille Hermione, conclu Ron en se servant des œufs et du bacon.

Hermione ne répondit rien et préféra enchaîner sur un sujet plus léger.

– Comment s'est passé l'entraînement de Quidditch ? lança-t-elle en grignotant un toast.

Ron se renfrogna et elle comprit qu'elle avait posé la mauvaise question manifestement. Harry fit une drôle de tête et préféra se concentrer très fort sur le fond de son verre de jus d'orange, à croire qu'il avait l'intention de s'y noyer.

– Je suis un horrible gardien, marmonna Ron d'un air abattu.

– Ne dis pas ça ! intervint Harry. Tu as laissé passer quelques souaffles, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui.

– J'ai laissé passer huit souaffles sur dix et c'est plus qu'Olivier Dubois dans toute sa scolarité, répliqua Ron d'un ton amer.

Hermione dû bien avouer que c'était médiocre bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas grand-chose au Quidditch.

– Tu vas t'améliorer, dit Harry.

Pourtant, même lui avait l'air de ne plus trop y croire.

Ron était toujours abattu lorsqu'ils se rendirent au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry tenta de le rassurer sans succès et murmura ensuite à Hermione que s'il se réconciliait avec Lavande les choses iraient sans doute mieux. Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle avait plus ou moins décidé de laisser tomber tout ce qui aurait pu, ou ne pas, se passer avec Ron. Sa mère lui avait conseillé dans une de ses lettres de ne pas se rendre malheureuse pour un garçon, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Elle avait choisie de l'écouter et s'efforçait de chasser de son esprit toute pensée parasite qui voudrait plus que de l'amitié.  
Cela dit, elle avait pour l'heure d'autres choses bien plus importantes à penser. Le cours était commun avec les Serpentard et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau avec eux. Fort heureusement le cours suivant, celui de botanique, était en commun avec les Poufsouffle.  
Pour ne rien arranger le professeur Rogue semblait de très mauvaise humeur puisqu'il réprimanda copieusement Seamus qui avait éternué un peu trop fort à son goût.

Le cours du jour porta sur les Détraqueurs. Les anciens membres de l'A.D. échangèrent un sourire complice et Neville brava même sa peur du professeur Rogue pour répondre à une question sur la meilleure façon de s'en défendre. N'importe quel professeur aurait récompensé Neville pour sa bonne réponse en attribuant des points à Gryffondor. Mais pas Rogue.

– C'est exact Londubat, murmura-t-il. Apparemment vous avez enfin décidé de vous mettre à travailler. En sixième année, il serait temps…

Harry lança un regard féroce à Rogue et sembla sur le point de répondre mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude pour l'en dissuader. Hermione se contenta de le fusiller du regard alors que Neville fixait sa table. Rogue se récolta ainsi une bonne dizaine de regards furieux. Le cours se poursuivit avec morosité. Hermione notait consciencieusement le cours tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Neville qui paraissait aussi abattu que Ron. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant la sonnerie lorsque :

– Weasley ! aboya soudain Rogue en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ron lui jeta un regard incrédule. La plume en l'air et le parchemin pratiquement vierge, il n'avait manifestement pas noté grand-chose du cours et Rogue l'avait remarqué.

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? susurra Rogue d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Rien, répondit Ron avec aplomb.

Ses oreilles étaient rouges et son air furieux indiquait clairement qu'il passait une très mauvaise semaine et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire par Rogue quitte à se récolter une retenue.

– Rien ? répéta Rogue.

– Rien, répondit Ron. Contrairement à Neville, j'ai décidé de ne pas travailler cette année, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Ça n'y coupa pas. Rogue enleva dix points à Gryffondor et Ron écopa d'une retenue vendredi soir. Lavande, assise non loin d'Hermione, regardait Ron comme s'il venait de sortir victorieux d'une grande bataille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Tandis que quelques Serpentard ricanaient bêtement, Hermione vit du coin de l'œil que Nott l'observait. Il ne riait pas avec les autres et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de revenir à son cours. Hermione se sentit de nouveau furieuse sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi.

– C'était brillant Ron ! s'exclama Lavande radieuse en se jetant sur lui à la fin du cours.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait rien de brillant à répondre à un professeur, aussi hargneux soit-il, et à faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Mais ça bien sûr ça échappait totalement à Brown qui avait autant de jugeote qu'un Véracrasse. Hermione comprit alors que la relation de Ron avec Lavande la dérangeait précisément parce que c'était Lavande.  
La mauvaise humeur de Ron perdura jusqu'au déjeuner même si sa réconciliation avec sa petite-amie l'aida à mieux supporter la perspective de sa retenue avec Rogue. Neville aussi était furieux même s'il avait fait gagner vingt points à Gryffondor pendant le cours de Botanique.

– On a deux heures de libre cet après-midi, dit Harry. Tu veux venir t'entraîner ? proposa-t-il à Ron.

La perspective de jouer au Quidditch régénéra Ron qui proposa même à Neville de les accompagner. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas de temps libre puisqu'elle avait un cours d'arithmancie à quatorze heures.  
L'hiver était si froid cette année que l'épidémie de grippe et de rhume était redoutable. Madame Pince donnait aux malades une potion très efficace quoiqu'un peu gênante puisqu'un des principaux effets était qu'une épaisse fumée sortait des oreilles. Une fois devant la classe d'arithmancie, Hermione remarqua plusieurs absents dont Malefoy.

Elle prit place comme à son habitude au premier rang et constata avec agacement que Nott avait été plus rapide qu'elle et s'était installé à sa place fétiche : près de la fenêtre. Soucieuse de mettre plusieurs sièges entre elle et ce Serpentard décidément très enquiquinant, Hermione s'installa un peu plus loin. Le professeur Vector arriva rapidement, une écharpe bleu vif sur le nez, et commença l'appel.

– Où sont Terry Boot et Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-il le nez dans son parchemin.

– Terry est malade professeur, lança une élève de Serdaigle. Il a une mauvaise grippe.

– Malefoy aussi, ajouta Nott.

Hermione posa sa bouteille d'encre et son parchemin sur la table puis fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son livre _Numérologie et grammaire_. En vain. Elle se sentie bête d'avoir oubliée son livre et leva la main.

– Oui miss Granger ?

– J'ai oublié mon livre professeur, dit Hermione avec un air contrit. Je suis désolée…

– Oh ce n'est rien ! Voyons… Mr. Nott est seul et sera sans doute ravi de vous aider.

Hermione regarda son professeur, consternée. Non, bien sûr que non Nott ne sera pas « ravi » de l'aider. Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle rangea ses affaires avec une grimace et s'installa à côté du Serpentard, près de la fenêtre. Théodore observait la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre et lui jeta à peine un regard. Il farfouilla soudainement dans son sac et en sorti un deuxième exemplaire de _Numérologie et grammaire_ qu'il posa à côté d'elle sans un mot. Hermione haussa un sourcil et se demanda pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il ne lui avait tout simplement pas prêté son livre au lieu d'attendre qu'elle ait dû déménager à côté de lui.  
Peu après le début du cours, tandis que le professeur Vector expliquait la grammaire avec enthousiasme, Nott cessa soudain d'écrire et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Il sorti les notes d'Hermione qu'elle lui avait prêté la veille et lui tendit.

– Merci, répondit-elle froidement.

Elle rangea un peu brusquement ses cours et se remit à noter. Elle réussissait presque à s'intéresser à ce que disait Vector lorsque Théodore lui adressa la parole en faisant une phrase complète ce qui changeait totalement de ses silences, regards et autres monosyllabes.

– A propos de hier… commença-t-il en chuchotant.

– Aucune importance, coupa-t-elle avec colère. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à parler avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Hermione se rendit alors compte que tous ses calculs étaient faux. Sa main tremblait de colère et elle éprouvait une vague envie de planter sa plume dans l'œil de Nott.

– Non ce que je veux dire, insista-t-il alors que Vector partait aider une élève de Poufsouffle, c'est que ce n'est pas facile d'être à Serpentard.

Hermione le regarda incrédule puis secoua la tête en recommençant ses calculs.

– Mon pauvre ami, dit-elle avec ironie. Tu as une vie bien triste.

– Je ne pouvais ps te défendre, acheva-t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

– Me défendre ?

Hermione releva la tête si brusquement que sa nuque lui fit mal.

– Tu crois que j'ai besoin qu'on me défende ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Après tout, elle lui lancerait peut-être le même maléfice qu'à Edgecombe.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, chuchota-t-il agacé. Disons que je n'avais pas le choix.

– On a toujours le choix, marmonna Hermione.

– Peut-être à Gryffondor, répliqua-t-il. Ou dans n'importe quelle autre maison d'ailleurs mais pas à Serpentard. Pas quand on ne fait pas la carrure de Montague en tout cas.

Montague était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il était grand, massif et surtout très bête. Nott était également très grand, mais mince et donnait plus l'impression d'être un rat de bibliothèque qu'un meneur.

– C'est pour ça que tu es toujours tout seul ? questionna Hermione en laissant définitivement tomber son tableau de calcul.

– Je ne suis pas toujours tout seul, répliqua-t-il piqué au vif.

– Ah oui pardon tu traînes avec Zabini parfois. Tu as de magnifiques fréquentations, dit-elle avec ironie.

– Blaise est sympa, se défendit-il.

– Et Malefoy aussi ? ajouta-t-elle avec scepticisme quand elle lut « Ce livre appartient à Drago Malefoy » sur le revers de la couverture du livre que Theodore lui avait prêté.

– Malefoy est… enfin c'est Malefoy, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas spécialement dire qu'on soit proche, il a plutôt tendance à être pénible.

Nott avait dit ça à voix basse comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et la regarda. Il avait de beaux yeux très bleus qui lui donnait un air plus chaleureux et innocent qu'il ne l'était sans doute en réalité.

– Toujours est-il, reprit-il, que je ne pense pas que tu ne sois pas une sorcière juste parce que tes parents ne sont pas des sorciers.

Venant d'un Serpentard cette remarque était un tel exploit qu'Hermione resta interdite.

– Et bien je suppose que c'est un bon progrès, grommela-t-elle.

Théodore hocha la tête et se remit à écouter le professeur Vector. Hermione se concentra deux fois plus qu'à l'ordinaire pour rattraper son retard, sa petite conversation avec Nott avait été plutôt agréable mais elle en avait raté une bonne demi-heure de cours.  
Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentis et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Le professeur Vector la retint quelques instants pour lui parler de son dernier devoir et elle put enfin sortir de la salle de classe.

– Hum, Granger ?

Théodore Nott était accoudé contre une colonne non loin de la salle de classe. Hermione fronça les sourcils et garda une main sur sa baguette magique, au cas où.

– Je voulais savoir… tu aimes bien Pré-au-Lard non ?

Prise de court, Hermione le dévisagea. Ce garçon était décidément incroyablement étrange.

– Comme tout le monde non ?

– Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais que je t'offre une tasse de thé ou quelque chose d'autres le prochain week-end où on pourra y aller ? demanda-t-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Hermione fut tellement interloqué qu'elle répondit « non » avant même d'y avoir réfléchi. Nott hocha la tête.

– Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua-t-il. Tant pis. A plus tard.

Il disparut rapidement parmi le flot d'élève qui grouillait dans les couloirs.

* * *

– Il t'a demandé quoi ? s'exclama Ron en laissant tomber sa fourchette.

– Si je voulais l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, combien de fois je dois le répéter ? dit Hermione d'une voix exaspérée.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interloqué.

– C'est n'importe quoi ! conclut Ron en mangeant une saucisse.

– Je le sais bien, répondit Hermione en se servant une louche de purée de pomme de terre.

– Et tu as répondus quoi ? demanda Harry.

Son poignet était enveloppé dans d'épais bandages et Hermione soupçonna Ron d'avoir fait n'importe quoi pendant leur entraînement.

– Non, bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle.

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Ginny se laissa tomber à côté d'eux. Elle avait sa baguette magique à la main et l'air en colère.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

– Non, dit-elle abruptement. Je viens de me battre…

– Pardon ?! s'exclama Ron.

– Avec Zabini, ajouta Ginny. Cet idiot est encore plus idiot qu'il n'y parait.

– Ils sont déchaînés les Serpentard aujourd'hui, commenta Harry.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny avec mauvaise humeur.

– Nott a invité Hermione à sortir avec lui, répondit Ron la bouche pleine de petit pois.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. Ginny parut au moins aussi interloqué qu'eux.

– Le même Nott qui a ri quand Face-de-Bouledogue t'a appelé « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

Hermione sourit face au surnom de Pansy Parkinson.

– Lui-même, dit-elle. D'ailleurs il s'est excusé pour ça…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard interloqué.

– J'ai toujours dis que Nott était pas net, dit Ron.

– Cite-moi un Serpentard qui le soit ? ajouta Harry.

– Très juste Harry, approuva Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zabini au fait ? questionna Harry.

– Il passait dans le même couloir que moi et cet imbécile m'a provoqué sur notre famille. Comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle un peu lassée. J'ai répliqué sur sa chère maman, il a vu rouge et je lui ai lancé mon plus beau maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Sa mère ne le reconnaîtra pas !

Elle conclut sa phrase d'un petit rire triomphal.

– Il n'empêche que les Serpentard sont très bizarres, reprit Harry. Malefoy n'a rien dit quand il a vu ce que faisait Nott ?

– Il était absent, répondit Hermione. D'après Nott, il a la grippe.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis Harry sorti la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche.

– Il est bien à l'infirmerie, commenta-t-il Ah tiens Zabini aussi !

Ginny sembla très satisfaite d'elle-même.  
Hermione avait la tête ailleurs. Il lui semblait évident que Théodore voulait simplement se moquer d'elle et qu'il s'était excusé uniquement dans le but de l'amadouer. Pourtant il semblait très différent des autres Serpentard bien que son père soit un Mangemort… Non c'était impossible qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque attirance pour elle. Il avait peut-être monté cette blague de toute pièce dans le seul but de l'humilier et de se récolter l'approbation des autres Serpentard. Hermione resta sur cette idée et partie travailler à la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées. Harry et Ron la suivirent à contrecœur et ils étalèrent leurs devoirs sur plusieurs tables. Madame Pince réprimanda – terrorisa – sévèrement un groupe de Serdaigle de troisième année et bientôt la bibliothèque fut plongée dans un silence quasi religieux. Hermione sortie ses livres avec la ferme résolution de terminer le devoir pour Rogue au plus vite. Dans sa hâte elle fit tomber _Numérologie et grammaire_ par terre.

– Oh non, soupira-t-elle.

– Quoi ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête de sa carte du ciel.

– J'ai gardé le livre de Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

– Comment ça se fait que tu ais le livre de Malefoy ?

– Je n'avais pas mon exemplaire en arithmancie alors le professeur Vector m'a fait mettre à côté de Nott qui en avait deux exemplaires dont celui de Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle.

– Si tu veux mon avis tout était planifié, dit Ron.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Malefoy a dû monter ce coup avec Nott. Il se fait passer pour un malade, il fait en sorte que tu sois seule avec le gringalet qui peut du coup te demander de sortir avec lui ! s'exclama Ron.

Mais beaucoup de choses ne tenaient pas la route dans son raisonnement.

– Premièrement Nott ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui, répliqua Hermione. Il voulait juste qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-Lard…

Ron échangea un regard peu convaincu avec Harry.

– …ensuite, poursuivit Hermionne comme si de rien n'était, il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'oublierais mon livre.

– Et Malefoy est vraiment à l'infirmerie, ajouta Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête. On ne trompait pas Madame Pomfresh comme ça.

– Il faut que je lui rende…

Elle lança un regard dégoûté au livre, comme s'il l'avait gravement offensé. Soudain, elle leva la tête et balaya la pièce du regard.

– Heu… Hermione ? demanda Harry.

– Théodore traîne souvent ici, marmonna-t-elle, mais pas ce soir évidemment !

–Tu l'appelles « Théodore » maintenant ? demanda Ron d'un air contrarié.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui lui rappelait tellement le professeur McGonagall qu'il estima préférable de se concentrer sur son devoir de divination. Elle finit par décréter qu'elle allait voir le professeur Slughorn pour lui confier le livre. Il était le directeur des Serpentard. Il était bientôt seize heures, Hermione était sûre de le trouver dans les cachots. Elle arriva en soufflant devant la salle de classe où attendaient déjà les élèves de Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Tout en tapotant d'impatience sur la couverture de son livre, elle se demandait encore à quoi rimait le jeu stupide de Nott. Soudain quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva justement devant lui.

– Je suppose que tu me cherchais ? dit-il en regardant le livre.

Elle lui tendit.

– En fait je comptais le confier au professeur Slughorn mais puisque tu es là…

Sa phrase fut noyée dans le brouhaha des Poufsouffle et Hermione dû hausser la voix pour leur demander de se taire. Elle retira même quelques points pour qu'ils cessent enfin de piailler.

– On sait pourquoi ils sont à Poufsouffle, murmura Nott en les dévisageant d'un air méprisant.

– Tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas comme ça, répliqua Hermione. Ça reviendrait à dire que tous les Serpentard sont des Mangemorts ou que tous les Griffondor sont courageux. Ça ne rime à rien.

Elle eut une pensée pour Lavande.

– Tu penses que je suis un Mangemort ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, marmonna-t-elle.

– De toute évidence si, répliqua-t-il.

Il semblait profondément agacé.

– Simplement parce que mon père en était un, ajouta-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas dis ça, se défendit-elle.

– Mais c'est ce que tu as sous-entendu, insista-t-il.

– Avoue que ton comportement est bizarre, finit-elle par dire.

– C'est toi qui viens de me traiter de Mangemort et c'est moi qui suis étrange ?

– Ah non ça suffit, je n'ai rien dit !s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'as invité à venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard ?

Il sembla totalement prit de court par la question.

– Parce que je le voulais, quoi d'autre ? répondit-il avec suspicion.

Hermione ne dévoila pas le fond de sa pensée mais ne sembla pas totalement satisfaite. Elle sembla sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un gloussement l'interrompit. Lavande Brown suivit de Parvati et Padma Patil parlaient d'une voix surexcitée de Firenze le « très beau » centaure dixit Parvati.

– Tu pensais à _ça_ quand tu disais qu'être Griffondor ne voulait pas nécessairement dire être courageux ou un truc du genre ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Précisément, marmonna-t-elle.

– C'est à se demander ce qu'elles vont faire de leur vie…

– Tu as le même genre de spécimens à Serpentard non ? lança-t-elle en pensant très fort à Parkinson.

– Malheureusement oui, marmonna-t-il. C'est insupportable quand elles sont autour de Malefoy à piailler comme des dindes, ajouta-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

La remarque fit rire Hermione et Nott eut un sourire contrit. Sentant qu'un blanc menaçait de s'installait, elle poursuivit :

– Tu viens travailler à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?

Il eut l'air soudain très mal à l'aise.

– Non… non. J'ai un rendez-vous, dit-il en lançant un regard vers le bureau du professeur Slughorn.

La porte s'ouvrit et un élève de Serpentard – Crabbe – sorti, rapidement suivit d'un Médicomage.

– A bientôt, lança Nott à Hermione avant de suivre le Médicomage.

C'était donc ça la « rééducation » des enfants de Mangemorts. Hermione avait vu juste, ils voyaient des espèces de psychologues.  
Hermione remonta à la bibliothèque pour prendre ses affaires et raconter à Harry et Ron son étrange conversation avec Théodore.

– Ce type est cinglé, dit Ron. Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Il a peut-être vraiment voulu t'inviter à Pré-au-Lard.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron ! rétorqua Hermione.

* * *

 _Voilà pour la première partie !_  
 _J'espère que vous avez aimés, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours très plaisir (d'ailleurs celui qui trouvera la référence à Terry Pratchett dans cette histoire aura droit à un bisou)._

 _Je posterais la suite et fin vendredi prochain :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, mise en favori/alerte. Je suis très, très surprise et heureuse que vous ayez aimés :)

 **Tia** : Merci beaucoup de ta review, je ne voulais pas d'un Ron horrible comme on peut en voir ailleurs. En revanche, la 2e partie de ton commentaire m'a laissé perplexe. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon traitement de Pansy et Lavande sont sexistes étant donné que je n'ai fais que reprendre ce que j'ai vu en relisant mon tome 6. Bien sûr qu'elles sont bien plus que des cruches mais Hermione, elle, ne voit pas plus loin que ça pour le moment :)

 **MissLilly** : Pas du tout mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire référence à ça. Non en fait la référence est dans le titre, l'heure du thé c'est aussi le nom de M. Leureduthé (ou Mr. Teatime en VO), le super assassin du _Père Porcher_ , entre autre :)

Cette histoire sera finalement plus longue que prévu, étant donné que j'ai déjà trois autres chapitres d'écrits en plus de celui-ci. Tant que j'ai de l'inspiration j'écris ! J'espère aussi avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas je le ferais la prochaine fois sans faute.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! En plus ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

Exceptionnellement, Hermione ne passa pas ses vacances de février au 12 Square Grimmaurd en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, préférant partir faire un séjour au ski avec ses parents. C'était l'occasion idéale de retrouver une complicité avec eux qu'elle voyait si peu bien qu'elle écrivait plusieurs lettres par semaine. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron dans le Poudlard Express la veille de la rentrée. Ils semblaient avoir passés d'excellentes vacances.

– Sirius était ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, dit Harry en mordant dans un Patacitrouille.

Il semblait triste d'avoir été obligé de repartir.

– Tu le revois pour Pâques, lui rappela Hermione.

Harry sembla un peu plus joyeux et donna à Hermione les deux pulls que Mrs. Weasley avait tricotés pour elle.

– Tu vas en mettre plein la vue à Nott comme ça, ironisa Ron.

Hermione ne répondit rien et entama son sandwich au bacon que sa mère avait préparé pour elle. Harry et Ron racontèrent ensuite les dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout du moins de ses membres.

– Lupin et Tonks vont acheter une maison, dit Ron. Papa et Sirius les ont convaincus. Au début Lupin ne voulait pas à cause de son « problème de fourrure », Sirius l'a traité d'imbécile, Lupin a répliqué, Sirius aussi et finalement Lupin a bien été obligé de comprendre que si Sirius et James l'ont aidé quand il était à l'école il y avait pas de raison que Tonks ne puisse pas.

– Ils ont raison ! approuva Hermione. Ils méritent tous les deux d'être heureux !

Harry hocha la tête.

– Sirius s'ennuie alors il sort beaucoup, poursuivit Harry. Il est content parce que pratiquement plus personne ne le regarde de travers. Il attire pas mal de fille d'après Lupin…

– Harry lui a raconté ce que Rogue a fait pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ajouta Ron. Sirius était furieux, il a dit qu'il irait dire deux mots à, je cite, « cette espèce de saleté ».

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire face à ce qui semblait être un bon souvenir.

– Et toi alors tes vacances ?

Hermione leur raconta ses vacances au ski d'où elle était revenue avec un bronzage impressionnant. Elle promit de les amener un jour pour en faire, Harry n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de tester et Ron ignorant totalement comment on pouvait bien glisser là-dessus.  
Dehors, une pluie drue s'était mise à tomber, glissant sur les fenêtres du Poudlard Express. Alors qu'ils arrivaient non loin de Poudlard, Hermione enfila sa robe de sorcier, deux écharpes et un bonnet supplémentaire avant de descendre du train. Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque le train s'arrêta sur les rives du lac qui s'étendait sous le magnifique château. Ils montèrent dans les petite carrosses tirées par les Sombrals et s'installèrent sur les banquettes. Il régnait un froid polaire tandis que le mois de mars approchait à grands pas. Harry et Ron discutaient des prochaines séances de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. La pluie drue qui tombait sans discontinuer l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit au dehors.  
La douche chaleur qui régnait dans le hall d'entrée fit du bien aux élèves trempés et frigorifiés par la pluie glacées. Ron essora son chapeau au-dessus du sol et grimaça en voyant l'impressionnante quantité d'eau qui en sortie.

– C'est dingue toute cette pluie, grommela-t-il en se servant du ragoût.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas en compagnie des autres élèves. Neville n'était pas reparti chez lui pour les vacances et leur avoua que pratiquement tous les Serpentard étaient également restés.

– Forcément, dit Harry en se servant de la soupe, la plupart n'ont plus de famille pour les accueillir.

– Je me demande comment ils vont faire cet été… dit Ron.

Harry hocha les épaules.

– Malefoy a toujours sa mère, dit-il.

– Zabini aussi, ajouta Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Neville.

Manifestement, la petite guerre entre lui et Blaise Zabini n'était pas terminée. Lavande arriva en courant et s'installa à côté de Ron avec un sourire béat. Parvati arriva à sa suite et s'installa à côté d'Hermione et lui fit un sourire contrit. Manifestement elle aussi souffrait un peu que son amie passe toutes ses journées avec Ron.

– Whouah Hermione tu es drôlement bronzée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione lui sourit et raconta ses vacances au ski. Autant les manières de Lavande ne lui plaisaient pas forcément, autant elle appréciait la compagnie de Parvati.  
Après le diner ils montèrent se coucher. En se glissant sous les draps propres et chauds, Hermione se rappela du travail des elfes de maison et sortie ses aiguilles à tricoter. Elle savait que les elfes de Poudlards ne voulaient pas de ses vêtements mais elle pouvait toujours faire plaisir à Dobby en lui tricotant quelques paires de chaussettes supplémentaires.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant le cours de potion. Elle prit des œufs avec du bacon, des toasts et une grande tasse de thé bien fort.

– Je vais rater mon filtre d'amour je le sens, ronchonna Ron. Harry je pourrais t'emprunter ton livre ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres et préféra ne rien ajouter à la conversation.

– Arrêtes de faire cette tête Hermione, soupira Harry. Pour une fois que je peux être le meilleur en quelque chose…

– Tu es le meilleur en Quidditch, coupa Ron.

– Peut-être mais je parlais des cours surtout…

– Oh je sais bien Harry, lâcha Hermione. Mais tout de même je suis sure que tu peux être le meilleur sans avoir besoin d'un livre pour te dire comment faire. Regarde avec l'A.D.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête et Harry sembla fier de lui-même. Tout comme Neville, Harry avait du mal à reconnaître ce qu'il y avait de bien en lui. Hermione décida de le laisser tranquille avec son _Manuel avancée de potion_. Pour le moment du moins. Elle nota également dans un coin de son esprit de penser à poursuivre ses recherches à propos du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

– Au fait, ajouta Harry à l'intention d'Hermione, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'était pas mon père, ni Sirius. J'ai demandé à Lupin et Sirius et ils ne savent pas du tout de qui ça peut être.

– Lupin a parlé comme toi, Hermione, ajouta Ron avec un sourire.

– C'est vrai, avoua Harry. D'ailleurs ils se sont chamaillés avec Sirius pendant un bon moment pour savoir si c'était bien ou pas.

Hermione eut un petit rire. Son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui manquait beaucoup.  
Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et se hâtèrent vers les cachots où les Serpentard attendaient déjà, arborant tous un air très morne. Les Serdaigle arrivèrent peu après en bavardant joyeusement et Ernie Macmillan les rejoignit en soufflant, une main sur son point de côté.

– Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances les enfants ? demanda le professeur Slughorn une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. Miss Granger vous avez un bronzage impressionnant ! Vous êtes allés au soleil ?

– Non monsieur, répondit Hermione en souriant. J'étais en France avec mes parents, je suis allée faire du ski.

– En France, c'est fascinant ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que le ski ?

– Un sport moldus qu'on pratique à la montagne quand il y a beaucoup de neige, expliqua Hermione. Ça consiste à glisser…

Les Serpentard ricanèrent et Hermione résista à la tentation de regarder si Théodore trouvait ça drôle aussi. Elle n'avait pas à rougir d'être qui elle est.

– Voilà qui a l'air fascinant, répéta le professeur Slughorn. Je serais absolument ravie que vous m'expliquiez ça en détail miss Granger.

Hermione sourit de contentement alors que les Serpentard se taisaient brusquement. Cela dit c'était peut-être aussi parce que Ron les fusillait du regard.

– Vous avez raison monsieur, ajouta Harry soucieux de soutenir son amie. C'est un très bon sport.

Hermione savait que Harry n'en avait jamais fait et qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour la soutenir et elle eut un sourire radieux. Le professeur Slughorn, quant à lui, semblait aux anges.

– Mon cher Harry, un sport que vous aimez ne peut qu'être bon !

Ce fut trop pour Malefoy qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant ostensiblement. Apparemment c'était mille fois plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Ron au contraire était très satisfait. Il semblait considérer chaque occasion d'exaspérer Malefoy comme une victoire.  
Ils reprirent bien vite la préparation de leur potion. Harry avait ouvert son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ et le partageait avec Ron qui tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper la sienne. Hermione ouvrit son propre exemplaire et vit soudainement passer une grosse bulle jaune fluo devant ses yeux. Manifestement la potion de Daphné Greengrass ne s'arrangeait pas.  
Après avoir rajouté une cuillère à café rase de piment, celle d'Hermione prit une belle teinte rouge foncé.

– La couleur de l'amour miss Granger ! lança le professeur Slughorn en passant devant sa table. Oulà… ajouta-t-il en voyant les énormes bulles jaunes qui flottaient dans l'air.

Dépitée, Daphné se contentait de faire de l'air au-dessus de son chaudron. La potion de Malefoy prenait des teintes bleutées et il avait le nez dans son livre pour tenter de rattraper la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. En désespoir de cause il jeta un œil sur celle de Zabini qui était au moins aussi rouge que celle d'Hermione. Nott ne s'occupait pas de ce que ses voisins faisaient, pas plus que des bulles jaunes qui flottaient dans toute la salle, il était occupé à ajouter le piment. Malheureusement, Malefoy lui donna un coup de coude sans le faire exprès et il renversa bien plus que la cuillère à café règlementaire. Sa potion se mit à bouillir et prit une couleur rouge si foncée qu'elle était pratiquement noire. Il fusilla Malefoy du regard et celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ron avait réussi à rattraper sa potion à l'aide du livre d'Harry et le professeur Slughorn le félicita.  
Soudain, le chaudron d'Ernie se mit à trembler et explosa en aspergeant les élèves à proximité. Hermione cria de douleur alors que ses mains se couvrirent d'énormes cloques.

– On se calme ! s'exclama Slughorn alors que tout le monde se plaquait contre le mur du fond.

Deux élèves de Serdaigle, Hermione et Harry avaient reçu de la potion sur eux. Le professeur Slughorn exhorta tous les élèves à prendre leurs affaires et à sortir tandis qu'il accompagnait les blessés à l'infirmerie. Ron prit leurs sacs et les suivit.

– Mais quel idiot ! lâcha-t-il en voyant Madame Pomfresh s'affairer autour d'Ernie.

Hermione soupira et regarda ses mains entourées de bandages montant jusqu'aux coudes.

– Comment je vais pouvoir assister aux cours de sortilèges et de métamorphoses… se lamenta-t-elle. Sans parler de l'arithmancie.

Et de tous les autres comme fit remarquer Ron. Harry s'en était mieux sorti : il avait simplement un gros bandage autour du cou. Une fois que Madame Pomfrash les laissa partir, ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune et déposèrent leurs affaires de potion. Hermione peinait à ouvrir ses livres et sa mauvaise humeur augmenta quand elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait même pas tenir sa baguette. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la fureur de Ginny qui déboula dans la salle commune à la vitesse d'un cognard en colère. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant que ses cheveux étaient… verts.

– Ginny, commença Ron, qu'est-ce que…

– Regarde ! hurla-t-elle en se plantant devant elle. Tu vois mes cheveux ?

Elle ressemblait tellement à Mrs. Weasley que Ron estima préférable de ne pas répondre « oui ».

– Est-ce que tu as vu mes cheveux ? hurla-t-elle de nouveau en terrorisant deux premières années qui passaient par là.

– Heu… oui bien sûr mais…

– Ginny tes cheveux sont verts ! s'exclama Lavande en s'approchant.

– Non tu crois ? cracha Ginny avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable. Je n'avais pas remarqué, merci de ta brillante intervention.

Parvati s'approcha rapidement, marmonna une formule magique et les cheveux de Ginny reprirent leur teinte roux flamboyant à la plus grande satisfaction de tout le monde.

– Merci… murmura Ginny surprise dont la colère semblait s'être évanouie.

– Je t'en prie, dit Parvati en souriant. C'est un simple sort de métamorphose. Je m'en sers parfois pour changer la couleur de mes cheveux et voir ce qui me va le mieux, avoua-t-elle les joues roses.

– Tes cheveux sont très bien comme ça Parvati, dit Harry.

– Merci Harry ! s'enthousiasma Parvati.

– En tout cas, intervint Hermione, heureusement que Parvati était là, ce sort était sacrément réussit. Qui a pu faire ça ?

– Zabini, cracha Ginny comme si son simple nom était une insulte.

– Zabini ? répéta Ron prudemment.

– Il cherche probablement à se venger du maléfice de Chauve-Furie que j'ai lancé avant les vacances… grogna-t-elle.

– Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Lavande.

– Me venger et lui faire regretter sa propre mise au monde, répondit Ginny avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Personne n'osa la contredire Ginny étant, après tout, une redoutable sorcière.

* * *

A quatorze heures, Hermione arriva devant la salle d'arithmancie en tenant très maladroitement son livre. Ses mains étaient douloureuses et elle soupira en se disant qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas une bonne note ce semestre. Elle entra dans la classe la première et s'installa près de la fenêtre, son endroit favori. Malefoy entra, bientôt suivi de Théodore. En la voyant, Malefoy donna un coup de coude à Nott et ricana. Hermione soutint son regard et fut soulagée en constatant que Théodore eut l'air singulièrement agacé et s'installa plus loin sans soutenir Malefoy. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir soulagée, après tout Nott n'était même pas un ami juste un Serpentard un peu bizarre. Elle le chassa de ses pensées et ouvrit son manuel. Malheureusement, elle ne put pas prendre de notes tant ses mains étaient douloureuses. Penaude, elle se contenta d'être très attentive au cours.  
La sonnerie retentit et Hermione se hâta de ranger ses affaires, du moins autant qu'elle le put compte tenu des bandages qui lui enserraient les doigts. Elle sortit à la hâte du cours et constata avec surprise que Théodore l'attendait comme la dernière fois. Elle stoppa sa marche et il s'approcha d'elle en tenant une liasse de parchemin.

– C'est le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit-il doucement. Je ne pense pas que tu aies pu écrire quoi que ce soit avec tous ces bandages.

– Merci… dit-elle prudemment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le prête ?

Après tout elle n'avait rien demandé à personne.

– Tu m'as aidé la dernière fois, donc maintenant on est quitte, répondit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête et fourra maladroitement le cours dans son sac. Ses mains étaient vraiment douloureuses et elle grimaça plusieurs fois.

– Il est vraiment idiot ce Macmillan, soupira-t-il. Il a tenté de copier sur toi sauf que mettre du piment juste après les racines de gingembre sans avoir remué au préalable forcément ça fait tout exploser…

Hermione sourit mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

– Malefoy n'a pas été très malin non plus quand il t'a bousculé, remarqua Hermione.

– Non pas vraiment, admit-il. Cela dit je pense qu'on devra tous recommencer notre potion, Slughorn va être plus prudent maintenant.

Ils s'étaient mis à marcher dans le couloir du premier étage. Il était bondé et ils avaient du mal à avancer, Hermione n'avait jamais prêté attention à cela mais il y avait _vraiment_ beaucoup de premières années. Elle gardait ses mains contre elle et grimaçait à chaque fois que quelqu'un les touchait par inadvertance. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'elle avait prévu de rendre visite à Dobby et Winky aux cuisines pendant ses heures de libres.

– Je dois aller aux cuisines, dit-elle à Théodore alors qu'ils avaient rejoints le hall d'entrée.

Il parut surprit.

– Aux cuisines ? Tu sais y aller ? demanda-t-il intéressé.

– Oui, avoua-t-elle. Fred et George Weasley m'ont montré.

– J'aime bien leur boutique, dit-il brusquement. J'ai voulu y aller l'été dernier mais ils m'ont regardé de travers…

– Avec le climat de peur qui régnait tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde, les excusa-t-elle.

Pourquoi elle se justifiait au fait ? Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se sente exclu uniquement parce que son père avait été un Mangemort même si c'était effectivement le cas.

– Oh je sais bien, dit-il. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça depuis la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et encore c'était parce que mon père était un Mangemort, Blaise a moins de problème.

– Il a rendu les cheveux de Ginny vert, dit-elle sans se retenir.

Théodore eut un petit rire.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il en voyant la tête contrariée d'Hermione. Mais c'est moi qui l'aie accompagné à l'infirmerie après que Weasley lui ait lancé le maléfice de Chauve-Furie. C'est une redoutable sorcière.

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

Les mots s'était échappés de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Nott sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

– Pourquoi pas après tout, dit-il.

Hermione se dirigea vers les cuisines et sortie les quatre paires de chaussettes qu'elle avait tricoté pour Dobby. Théodore lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– C'est pour un des elfes, expliqua-t-elle.

– Les elfes de maison ne portent pas de vêtements tu sais, dit-il.

– Je le sais, rétorqua Hermionne. Celui-ci est différent des autres.

Le couloir menant aux cuisines était très chaleureux. De multiples tableaux de fruits et de plats appétissants ornaient les murs et les torches illuminaient l'endroit en le rendant très chaleureux. Nott n'était jamais venu dans cette partie-là du château puisqu'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. La lumière se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus en les rendant encore plus clair qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Je ne suis jamais venus ici, avoua-t-il. Je suppose que la salle commune des Poufsouffle doit se trouver quelque part par-là.

Hermione s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et chatouilla la poire. Celle-ci s'agita et se transforma en une poignet dorée. Elle la tourna et le tableau s'ouvrit sur les cuisines. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux et en moins de deux minutes ils eurent droit à un nombre incalculable de révérences.

– Miss Granger !

Hermione eut le souffle coupé quand Dobby se précipita sur elle. Il l'entraîna à l'écart où Winky se remettait doucement de sa libération. Elle avait heureusement arrêté de boire de la Bièraubeurre et avait meilleure allure. Hermione offrit les nombreuses chaussettes qu'elle avait tricotées à Dobby qui pleura de reconnaissance.

– C'est vraiment étrange, murmura Nott à ses côtés.

Dobby se tourna vers Theodore et se figea. Hermione pensa aussitôt qu'il était peut-être allé chez les Malefoy alors que Dobby était encore à leur service.

– Monsieur est le fils d'un méchant sorcier, murmura l'Elfe.

– Dobby…

– Monsieur est venu voir les Malefoy qui sont une famille de méchants sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noire, dit Dobby de sa voix aigüe.

– Les choses ont changé Dobby, insista Hermione. Pour le moment – elle jeta un œil à Théodore – il se comporte très bien.

– Miss Granger est une grande sorcière avec un noble cœur et Dobby lui souhaite le meilleur, soupira l'elfe.

– Je ne suis pas comme mon père, se défendit-il enfin. Je ne suis pas non plus comme les Malefoy.

Dobby ne sembla pas très convaincu et continua de regarder Théodore avec crainte.

– Est-ce que je pourrais rendre visite à Harry Potter et ses nobles amis un jour prochain miss ? demanda timidement l'elfe.

– Bien sûr Dobby, assura Hermione. J'aurais d'autres vêtements à te donner si tu veux. Tu aimerais un pull ?

Alors que Dobby éclatait en sanglot devant tant de gentillesse et se répandait en remerciement, Hermione vit que Théodore avait demandé de quoi manger aux autres elfes puisqu'il grignotait à présent un énorme éclair au chocolat.  
Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione se demanda quoi dire face aux propos de Dobby. Nott ne sembla pas spécialement gêné de ça puisqu'il avait terminé son éclair et mangeait un croissant.

– Il vaudrait mieux que ça reste secret, dit soudainement Hermione. À propos de l'emplacement des cuisines et de Dobby, ajouta-t-elle face à son air interrogateur.

– Oh je ne dirais rien ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura-t-il. Drago m'avait dit un jour que « cet imbécile de Potter » lui avait fait perdre son elfe de maison mais je ne savais pas du tout qu'il était venu à Poudlard.

– Ici ils sont bien traités, dit Hermione avec un sourire. En plus Dobby est payé !

– Tu as l'air de trouver ça normal, fit remarquer Theodore.

– Ça l'est ! Traiter une créature comme un esclave, ça, c'est moins normal, répliqua-t-elle piqué au vif.

– Ce n'est pas toi, par hasard, qui a créé la _Sale_ ?

Hermione stoppa sa marche, stupéfaite.

– C'est S.A.L.E. pas _Sale_ mais oui c'est moi, comment tu le sais ? questionna-t-elle.

– Peu après la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand je suis arrivé plusieurs personnes étaient déjà là : Fol Œil et d'autres aurors, ils parlaient de la _Sale_ qu'une élève avait créé pour venir en aide aux elfes de maison. Sur le moment j'ai trouvé ça un peu étrange, expliqua-t-il.

– Oh… murmura-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autres.

– Ils parlaient d'utiliser ton association pour faire des lois de protection pour les créatures magiques, poursuivit-il. Après Fol Œil s'est aperçu de ma présence et bien entendu il n'a pas voulu dire un mot de plus.

Hermione sentie une bouffée d'espoir monter en elle. Sa toute petite association allait avoir des répercussions, on l'avait écouté et les choses allaient progresser. Elle eut un sourire de bonheur et se décida à poser la question qui la taraudait.

– Tu connais Dobby alors ?

– Je suis allé chez Malefoy oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Cela dit je n'ai vu Dobby qu'une ou deux fois. Il n'était pas bien traité, ajouta-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

– Je trouve ça étrange mais je peux comprendre que quand on vient d'un monde moldu ça doit paraître étrange d'avoir des elfes de maison. Vous n'avez pas ce genre de chose ?

– On a parfois des femmes ou hommes de ménages mais on les paye et on les traite bien, dit Hermione.

– Je vois… murmura-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à déboucher dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione savait qu'on la trouvait étrange et qu'on ne la prenait pas au sérieux avec la S.A.L.E. mais si l'Ordre du Phénix avait décidé de faire quelque chose c'est qu'elle avait raison.  
Dans le hall, les élèves étaient attroupés autour du tableau d'affichage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Nott passa devant elle et se fraya un chemin vers le tableau en donnant quelques coups de coude.

– C'est simplement la date du prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il en revenant. Le week-end du 1er mars. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

Hermione resta interdite et Théodore eut un petit sourire.

– Ça ne fait rien, dit-il avant qu'elle ne réponde. On se verra peut-être là-bas.

Il repartit vers sa salle commune et Hermione resta quelques minutes sans bouger dans le hall d'entrée.

* * *

– Moi je trouve ça louche, dit Ron d'emblée.

Hermione leur avait raconté toute l'histoire depuis que Théodore lui ait passé son cours jusqu'à leur visite aux cuisines. Harry lui était très en colère que Nott ait avoué que Dobby avait été maltraité chez les Malefoy. Certes, il s'en doutait mais il voyait là une raison supplémentaire de haïr cette famille.

– De toute façon il doit être soulagé, lâcha Hermione.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Ils étaient installés à la bibliothèque, étalés sur plusieurs tables et tentaient de venir à bout de leurs devoirs.

– Tout le monde me trouve ridicule avec la S.A.L.E. et encore vous, vous vous me connaissez. Lui il a sans doute un immense manoir et autant d'elfes de maison donc il doit me trouver totalement…

– Bizarre ? suggéra Ron. Laisse tomber Hermione !

– Depuis quand l'avis d'un Serpentard compte ? ajouta Harry. Et puis on ne te trouve pas ridicule du tout.

– En plus si Dumbledore trouve que c'est une bonne idée alors s'en est une même si lui-même est un peu siphonné par moment, conclu Ron en étalant son devoir de potion par-dessus celui de sortilèges.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et se dit qu'elle ferait bien de trouver le moment de continuer à développer son association. En attendant, elle tricoterait.

– Tiens, Casanova est de retour, marmonna Ron.

Harry et lui partirent en fou rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Nott venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livre. Il s'installa seul à une table, ouvrit son sac et sortit plusieurs parchemins de son sac, une bouteille d'encre et une plume.

Hermione regarda ses mains et soupira en se disant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à écrire de sitôt.

– Demande à McGonagall et Flitwick de rater leur cours, proposa Ron.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux effarés.

– Rater deux cours d'affilés alors qu'on a les A.S.P.I.C. l'année prochaine ? Non mais vraiment !

Hermione ôta ses bandages et appliqua consciencieusement sa crème sur ses brulures. C'était vraiment très moche. Elle soupira profondément tandis qu'Harry l'aidait à remettre ses pansements.

– D'ici demain tu pourras sans doute écrire non ? dit-il en coinçant le bout du bandage avec un morceau de sparadrap.

– J'espère Harry…

Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Nott qui l'observait avec son habituel air énigmatique sur le visage.

– Hermione je peux t'emprunter ta dissertation sur les Détraqueurs ? dit Ron.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron et reprit sèchement sa dissertation.  
Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

Le samedi matin du 1er mars, les élèves se regroupèrent dans le hall d'entrée du château avant de partir à Pré-au-Lard. Les mesures de sécurités restaient effectives jusqu'à la fin de l'année d'après le professeur McGonagall et ce _« jusqu'à ce que tous les Mangemort avérés ou aspirants soient capturés »_. Par conséquent, Rusard continuait son petit manège de fouiller les élèves à l'aide du capteur de Dissimulation.

Cependant, le 1er mars était aussi l'anniversaire de Ron Weasley. Puisque le week-end de Pré-au-Lard tombait si bien, Ron avait proposé à certains anciens de l'A.D. de venir boire un verre aux Trois Balais. C'est ainsi que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny – qui préparait activement sa revanche contre Zabini, – Ernie Macmillan – qui s'était répandu en excuses auprès d'Hermione pour l'avoir blessé –, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma et Lavande se retrouvèrent en cette froide matinée autour d'une table du pub de Madame Rosmerta. Ils prirent une des plus grandes tables et commandèrent une belle quantité de bièraubeurres et de chocolats chauds. Hermione se servit un chocolat dans lequel elle versa quelques marshmallows et but le tout avec gourmandise. Elle avait offert à Ron un livre intitulé _Les grandes équipes mondiales de Quidditch_ qu'il avait lu avec avidité avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

– Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter, dit-elle à Harry d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

Il hocha la tête et Hermione se leva pour aller au comptoir. Hagrid buvait joyeusement un verre avec le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick. Il lui adressa un grand signe de la main et un sourire auquel elle répondit. Derrière Hagrid se trouvait la porte d'entrée du pub. Elle vit Nott entrer en compagnie de Zabini. Hermione détourna le regard et commanda un morceau de tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle. Tandis qu'elle attendait sa commande, elle balaya la salle du regard en espérant revoir Théodore. C'était idiot bien entendu. Elle n'avait aucune bonne raison de vouloir le revoir et lui parler. Pourtant elle en avait envie et c'était très très bête.

– Salut Granger, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Quand on parle du loup…

– Tu m'as fais peur, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur et commanda deux Bièraubeurres.

– C'est la fête à Weasley ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la bruyante table.

– Oui c'est son anniversaire, répondit-elle en espérant toujours aussi bêtement que sa tarte ne viendrait pas si vite.

Théodore hocha la tête et pianota du bout des doigts sur le comptoir en bois. Il chercha des yeux Zabini qui s'était installé le plus loin possible de leur table à eux. Il avait dû voir Ginny.

– Tes mains vont mieux, remarqua-t-il.

Hermione avait pu enlever ses bandages la veille et elle avait une montagne de cours à rattraper.

– Oui. Je recopie ton cours au plus vite et je te le rends, lui assura-t-elle.

– Oh je ne disais pas ça à propos de mon cours, dit-il d'un air un peu surpris. La prochaine fois tiens-toi loin de Macmillan ça vaut mieux pour ton intégrité personnelle.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Harry arriva au bar.

– Je venais voir ce que tu faisais. Oh… salut, dit-il en regardant Nott d'un air suspicieux.

– Potter, le salua Theodore d'un ton assez froid.

– Je vous rejoins dès que ma tarte arrive Harry, lui assura Hermione.

Harry reparti non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Theodore.

– Je ne savais pas pour Potter et toi, dit abruptement Nott.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione en le regardant.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec lui, marmonna-t-il en montrant Harry d'un signe de tête.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux puis eut un petit rire nerveux.

– J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

– Je ne suis pas avec Harry, dit-elle précipitamment. Il est mon meilleur ami, tout comme Ron, mais nous ne sommes pas ensembles !

Theodore sembla surpris pendant quelques secondes puis eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

– Je me suis trompé alors… dit-il en prenant les deux Bièraubeurres. A plus tard Granger !

Il partit rejoindre son ami en donnant aux plus petits des coups de coudes bien placés et comme il était très grand, ça aidait. Hermione prit l'assiette qui contenait une belle part de tarte et repartie s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Lavande étant partie chercher à manger avec Parvati, Ron se rapprocha d'eux et Hermione leur raconta sa conversation avec Nott.

– Tu sais quoi Hermione ? dit Ron. Il veut vraiment sortir avec toi.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua Hermione en ayant l'impression de se répéter. C'est peut-être un stupide pari entre Serpentard…

– Il n'est pas très proche des autres Serpentard, intervint Ginny en se rapprochant. J'ai pas mal suivis Zabini…

– Ah vraiment ? coupa Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

– … et Theodore est souvent soit avec lui, soit seul. Rarement avec Malefoy et encore moins avec Crabbe, Goyle, Face-de-Bouledogue et compagnie, ajouta Ginny comme si de rien n'était. C'est un solitaire.

– Tu penses qu'il est sincère ? demanda Harry.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. En fait je trouve qu'il te ressemble Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit et mangeant sa tarte en réfléchissant. Elle était froide. Se pourrait-il que Theodore Nott ait réellement envie de sortir avec elle ? Et elle, en avait-elle envie ? Sa réponse la plus spontanée serait oui. Il était assez intriguant avec ses airs mystérieux, sa silhouette longiligne et ses yeux très bleus. Il lui plaisait tout simplement. Sans compter qu'ils avaient l'air d'aimer tous les deux les études et les livres. Elle secoua la tête. Comment un Serpentard venant d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur pourrait-il assumer de sortir avec une sorcière né-moldue ? Ça paraissait incongru. Pourtant avec la chute et mort définitive de Voldemort, tous les espoirs de changements restaient possibles.

Il était quatorze heures et douze minutes lorsque Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny sortirent du Trois Balais pour faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Le vent glacial leur mordit le visage et Hermione enroula son écharpe de laine autour de sa tête. Elle était également heureuse d'avoir mis le pull très chaud de Mrs. Weasley. Ginny fit un tour à Zonko où elle acheta plusieurs objets qu'Hermione soupçonna d'entrer en jeu dans sa vengeance contre Zabini.

– J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose ! s'exclama Ginny une fois qu'elle eut payé ses achats. Fred et George vont ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard, ils ont racheté Zonko le mois dernier.

– C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron.

– Ils s'en sortent vraiment bien, dit Hermione admirative.

Ginny hocha la tête.

– Ils voulaient attendre d'avoir signé les papiers pour vous le dire mais maintenant c'est officiel ! D'ailleurs Harry comme tout a commencé grâce à toi ils vont t'envoyer un gros colis prochainement…

– Je ne peux pas accepter ! protesta Harry.

– Tu plaisantes ? C'est grâce à toi tout ça ! rétorqua Ginny.

– Tout de même…

– Accepte-le et remercie-les et ils seront très très heureux crois-moi, affirma-t-elle. D'ailleurs Fred et Angelina – Johnson – sont très proches, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

– Oh ! Ils sont allés ensemble au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers non ? demanda Hermione.

– Oui et depuis ils ne se quittent plus !

Ginny semblait ravie et Hermione la comprenait. Angelina était très belle, douée au Quidditch et intelligente, pas étonnant que Fred ait craqué sur elle.

– Pourquoi ils ne me disent rien ? protesta Ron. Je suis leur frère !

Ginny haussa les épaules.

– Tu n'as qu'à leur envoyer plus de lettres aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Je leur écris chaque semaine, comme à Bill d'ailleurs.

Ron maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles et ils se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes. Comme prévu, l'endroit était bondé. Hermione se fraya un chemin entre Terry Boot et Hanna Abbott et arriva devant le stand des bonbons sans sucre. Elle remplit un petit sachet de fil dentaire à la menthe, de grenouilles sauteuses et de sucettes à la Bièraubeurre. Son père adorait ça ! Elle acheta également une grande boite de Fondants du Chaudron et de Patacitrouilles. Elle paya ses achats et rejoignit Harry et Ron qui se demandaient si oui ou non ils achetaient un paquet de Bulles Baveuses.  
Neville passa près d'eux et marcha sur le pied de Ginny par inadvertance.

– Excuse-moi Ginny ! Il y a tellement de monde…

Ginny massa son pied endolori et regarda Neville s'éloigner à la recherche de Chocogrenouilles.

– Le temps se gâte on ferait peut-être bien de rentrer non ? suggéra Hermione.

– Mais non, rétorqua Ron en mangeant un de ses Fondants du Chaudron. Il fait très bon dehors.

Il se trompait. Dehors la neige et le vent s'étaient intensifiés et on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Ils rentrèrent en luttant contre les bourrasques qui les glaçaient jusqu'au sang et la chaleur du hall d'entrée fut accueilli avec des soupirs de soulagement.

– Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce temps ? râla Ron en époussetant sa cape blanchit par la neige.

– J'espère que ça se sera calmé pour le match de Quidditch samedi prochain, marmonna Harry en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard en grimaçant. Jouer quand il y a autant de vent et qu'il fait froid n'est jamais agréable, sans compter qu'il y a beaucoup plus de risque de chute, de blessure ou de toucher un membre de sa propre équipe.  
Ils décidèrent de passer le reste de leur après-midi à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans leurs devoirs. Cette année, Ginny passait son Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (B.U.S.E.) et elle avait donc autant de devoirs à boucler que Harry, Ron et Hermione même si cette dernière battait tous les records avec ses nombreuses options.

– Tu n'es plus avec Dean ? demanda soudain Hermione en s'apercevant presque de la présence de la jeune fille.

– Oh… non, grommela Ginny. Il était pénible.

Hermione n'insista pas et se mit à recopier le cours de Théodore. Elle voulait lui rendre au plus vite. Il avait une jolie écriture fine et serrée. Hermione constata avec satisfaction qu'il notait à peu près autant de choses que lui, elle n'aurait donc pas à compléter son cours avec des recherches supplémentaires.

– Saleté va… marmonna Ginny en fixant un point derrière elle.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda derrière elle. Blaise Zabini était assis à une table et avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Il avait entassé ses manuels sur la table à côté et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins tout autour de lui.

– Tu cherches encore à te venger ? marmonna Harry tout en feuilletant son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal.

– Il a rendu mes cheveux _verts_ , dit-elle d'un ton amer. Alors oui je vais me venger.

Zabini releva la tête et échangea un regard noir avec Ginny. Manifestement, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour se détester. Hermione se replongea dans son recopiage et ignora les soupirs de Ron à côté d'elle qui faisait du bruit exprès pour qu'elle craque et lui propose sa dissertation. Une demi-heure plus tard elle termina de recopier le cours de Nott et roula son parchemin précautionneusement.

– Tu vas pouvoir lui rendre, marmonna Ginny en terminant sa dissertation de Divination.

– Pardon ?

En guise de réponse, Ginny fit un signe de tête derrière elle. Hermione se retourna et vit que Théodore avait rejoint Zabini et ils travaillaient tous les deux en silence.

– Je n'irais pas le voir si Zabini est là, affirma Hermione. Pour me faire encore traiter de Sang-de-bourbe non merci.

– S'il fait ça j'aurais une bonne raison de lui en coller une, objecta Ginny en souriant.

Hermione sourit également mais refusa tout net d'aller le voir.

– Pourquoi j'ai voulu continuer mes études déjà ? ronchonna Ron au bout de deux heures de travail.

– Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? répondit Ginny.

– J'aurais mieux fais d'aller travailler pour Fred et George, maugréa-t-il.

– Ron ! intervint Hermione. C'est important les ét…

– Il n'a pas tort, coupa Ginny en la regardant. Fred et Geroge vont rester sur le chemin de Traverse mais ils ont besoin de quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard.

Ron sembla considérer très sérieusement la remarque de Ginny.

– Et nous laisser tomber Harry et moi ? demanda Hermione. Harry veut devenir auror donc il doit continuer et moi…

– Tiens c'est vrai ça, dit Ginny en relevant la tête, tu veux faire quoi Hermione ?

Hermione tapota un instant sa plume contre son parchemin.

– J'ai pensé à travailler au ministère de la Magie pour faire avancer la cause des elfes de maison, dit-elle le regard perdu dans le vide. Cela dit devenir une auror me plairait bien, tout comme continuer les potions ou la métamorphose…

– En fait tu n'en sais rien, conclu Ron.

– Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, dit Harry. Tu es la plus douée de cette école.

Ginny et Ron approuvèrent farouchement tandis qu'Hermione rougissait de plaisir.

À dix-neuf heures, ils descendirent prendre leur repas dans la Grande Salle. Zabini et Nott marchaient devant eux en parlant nonchalamment. Hermione observa Théodore un instant et se rendit compte qu'elle le voyait rarement sourire. Or là il souriait en parlant avec son ami et ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière ses lunettes. Il était vraiment mignon elle devait bien l'avouer et, surtout, son intelligence lui plaisait. Elle chassa bien vite ces pensées de sa tête et partie s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Après tout il y avait encore une possibilité non négligeable qu'il veuille simplement se moquer d'elle.  
Hermione se servit des pommes de terre et mangea avec avidité. Ron avait rejoint Lavande assise un peu plus loin, Neville discutait avec Dean et Seamus et Ginny observait la table des Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. Hermione songea qu'elle avait dû mettre sa vengeance à exécution et ça n'y coupa pas. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre et Zabini se transforma en gros canari. Tout le monde éclata de rire, Ginny la première et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

– Elle m'a emprunté ma cape d'invisibilité, expliqua-t-il face à son air interrogateur.

– Ce petit imbécile fait moins le fier maintenant, lança Ginny avec triomphe.

Elle se paya même le luxe de faire un petit signe à Zabini en souriant.

– Crème Canari ? questionna Hermione.

– Oui ! Je l'ai acheté chez Fred et George, j'étais sûre que ça me servirait un jour, expliqua-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione rendit ses cours à Théodore le lundi suivant. Elle profita de le voir seul à la bibliothèque pour s'approcher avec un air détaché.

– Voilà tes cours, dit-elle en lui tendant son parchemin.

Il releva la tête de son devoir de potion et pris ses cours qu'il rangea soigneusement.

– Tu as fait vite, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

– Zabini va mieux ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

– Il a perdu ses plumes, dit-il à voix basse. Cela dit si j'étais miss Weasley je ferais attention à ne pas trop boire de jus de citrouille ces prochains jours…

Hermione se promit de lui dire.

– Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa-t-il. Je compte travailler pendant un petit moment.

Hermione hésita. Après tout elle ne risquait pas grand-chose et a priori il était seul… sauf qu'elle devait rejoindre Harry et Ron pour assister à leur entraînement de Quidditch.

– Pourquoi pas, dit-elle finalement.

Elle tira une chaise en face de lui et s'installa. Elle sortit plusieurs livres de son sac de cours et deux ou trois rouleaux de parchemin. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Hermione appréciait beaucoup qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de lui faire la conversation, travailler côte-à-côte et en silence était très agréable. Elle se détendit et termina rapidement son devoir de métamorphose. Elle sortit ensuite son livre d'astronomie et entreprit de rédiger sa dissertation intitulée : _« Les lunes de Jupiter : différences et similitudes »_. Hermione consulta son manuel, puis ouvrit sa bouteille d'encre et trempa le bout de sa plume.  
La bibliothèque était très calme et dehors le soleil se couchait doucement. Hermione remarqua que Théodore avait cessé d'écrire et gribouillait machinalement un bout de parchemin. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de sa vie. Elle savait que son père avait été un Mangemort et était emprisonné à Azkaban mais ceci n'était qu'un fragment de sa vie qui devait être beaucoup plus complexe. Sans compter qu'on ne peut pas réduire un individu à sa famille. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

– Toi aussi tu as du mal à travailler ? demanda-t-il.

– Un peu, dit-elle sans avouer que sa présence la troublait un peu. Je me demandais quelque chose…

– Quoi donc ?

– Maintenant que ton père est à Azkaban tu vis avec ta mère ou elle aussi…

– Ma mère est morte, coupa-t-il un peu froidement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

– Oh je suis désolée !

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-il.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et contrarié et Hermione regretta de lui avoir parlé de ça.

– Elle est morte un peu avant mon entrée à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il brusquement. Pour être honnête… je n'avais pas de bonnes relations avec mon père, je vais quand même le voir parce qu'il est mon père et qu'il ne me reste plus que lui mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment parler.

Il haussa les épaules et fixa son parchemin.

– Tu vas vivre seul du coup, dit Hermione doucement.

– Oui… Je vais avoir dix-sept ans en mai donc je n'aurais pas de problème, murmura-t-il.

Ils reprirent leurs devoirs en silence. Hermione regretta de lui avoir parlé de ça. Cela dit, si Théodore voulait l'inviter à boire le thé il fallait qu'elle en sache un minimum sur lui.

– Et toi tu as une vie de famille normale n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione cru déceler une pointe d'envie dans sa voix.

– Oui, répondit-elle. Tout n'est pas parfait évidemment mais j'ai de bonnes relations avec mes parents.

– Tu as de la chance qu'ils t'emmènent faire du sport… heu à la montagne, dit-il.

Hermione devina qu'il parlait de ses vacances au ski.

– Oui on adore voyager et faire des tas d'activités, expliqua Hermione. Et puis on ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant depuis que je suis à Poudlard donc on en profite quand on se voit.

– C'est normal oui. Ça doit être perturbant pour eux d'avoir une sorcière non ? Je veux dire il n'y a vraiment personne qui le soit dans ta famille ?

Hermione secoua la tête et Théodore sembla incrédule. Apparemment il avait du mal à comprendre comment une sorcière pouvait naître subitement sans aucun antécédent.

– Ils s'y sont fait et ils sont très fiers que je sois une bonne élève, expliqua-t-elle.

– Il y a de quoi, murmura-t-il.

Théodore lui fit un petit sourire et reprit son gribouillage sur un bout de parchemin.  
Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à travailler.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui !_  
 _La suite arrive vendredi prochain, par contre je serais en Espagne pour deux semaines et je n'aurais pas internet. Je préparerais les deux prochains chapitres pour les poster (toujours le vendredi) depuis mon téléphone mais je ne répondrais aux reviews qu'à mon retours :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris/alerte, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise !

Pour rappel je suis en vacances en Espagne et je n'ai pas internet, j'ai préparé les chapitres 03 et 04 pour pouvoir les poster depuis mon téléphone mais je ne répondrais à vos adorables reviews qu'à mon retours le 16 août.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

Hermione suivait Hagrid qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule des élèves qui se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch. En tant que demi-géant il n'avait aucun mal.  
Fort heureusement, les grosses tombées de neige et le vent glacial de ces dernières semaines avaient laissés leur place à un soleil éclatant. Certes il faisait toujours froid mais au moins ce match, qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard, promettait d'être très beau. Normalement, il aurait dû avoir lieu fin octobre mais avec les multiples arrestations des Mangemorts, les élèves de Serpentard avaient eu le temps de tout sauf de s'entraîner. L'ordre des matches avaient donc été décalé.  
Hermione enfonça plus profondément son bonnet rouge sur la tête et tenta de se discipliner sa chevelure. En vain.

– Ma pauvre Granger, lança Pansy Parkinson qui, par malheur, se trouvait juste derrière elle. Rases-toi la tête ça ira plus vite.

Hermione fut le point de répliquer mais Hagrid la devança.

– Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, Parkinson, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Hermione fut ravi de voir Pansy grimacer et se tasser face à la taille très imposante de Hagrid. Celle-ci ne répondit rien et partie dans les tribunes de Serpentard.

– Merci Hagrid, dit Hermione en souriant.

Il secoua sa main – manquant de faire tomber un élève de troisième année de Poufsouffle qui passait par là – et grommela que ce n'était rien voyons.

– Si ces imbéciles de Serpentard mettaient la moitié de l'énergie qu'ils utilisent à vous embêter, à remettre le monde droit, crois-moi tout le monde s'en porterait mieux !

Une fois sur les tribunes, Hermione trouva une bonne place à côté de Hagrid et de Neville. Seamus était assit juste derrière elle en compagnie de Lavande et de Parvati qui tenaient une immense banderole aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Luna arriva dans la tribune, coiffée de son habituel chapeau en forme de tête de lion. Quelques élèves ricanèrent en la voyant et Hagrid les fusilla du regard.

– Vous savez qui ils ont pris comme commentateur ? demanda Neville en se tournant vers Hagrid et elle.

– Aucune idée, avoua Hermione.

– Moi non plus, grommela Hagrid. Mais je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas Lovegood, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione et Neville pouffèrent de rire. Les commentaires de Luna au dernier match avaient été une catastrophe.

– Tant que ce n'est pas un Serpentard… ou Smith !

Hagrid et Hermione approuvèrent farouchement. Zacharias Smith, un ancien de l'A.D. et élève de Poufsouffle était une vraie plaie !  
Finalement, les élèves eurent l'excellente surprise de constater que le professeur McGonagall elle-même ferait les commentaires du match. Hermione savait qu'elle était une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch et elle restait passionnée par ce sport.

 _« Sonorus ! »_

Le match commença ! Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain en filant comme des flèches. Hermione applaudit son équipe à tout rompre tandis que Neville commençait déjà à sautiller sur place. Au bout de dix minutes Ginny avait déjà marqué un but et fit un tour d'honneur. Au cours de la semaine dernière, Zabini s'était vengé de la Crème Canarie en glissant des Pastilles de Gerbe dans son jus de citrouille. Malgré l'avertissant de Théodore, Ginny en avait malencontreusement bu et avait vomit ses tripes sur les chaussures du professeur Rogue, le seul professeur de Poudlard sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas vomir. Apparemment, Fred et George avaient _vraiment_ une clientèle très large.

 _« Et encore dix points pour Gryffondor grâce à un but de Katie Bell ! »_

Hermione applaudit à tout rompre. Gryffondor menait de vingt points à zéro. Les joueurs de Serpentard commençaient à s'énerver et Crabbe fit probablement la chose la plus idiote de toute son existence. Il lança un cognard en direction de Demelza qui l'évita en faisant un tonneau. Le cognard ne s'arrêta pas là et poursuivit sa route en atterrissant directement sur la tête de Malefoy qui volait non loin de là. Un énorme craquement à donner la nausée retenti dans tout le terrain et un silence de mort s'instaura pendant quelques secondes. Puis, les supporters de Serpentard hurlèrent quand Malefoy se mit à tomber à pic de son balai. Goyle tenta de le rattraper mais le rata de peu. Malheureusement, les joueurs de son équipe étaient tous bien trop loin de lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le sol. Au dernier moment Harry fila comme une flèche et saisit son bras avant qu'il ne percute le sol. Ginny le seconda et ils atterrirent doucement, Malefoy totalement évanouie dans leur bras. Ses cheveux blonds, sa robe et tout un côté de son visage étaient tâchés de sang et il était d'une pâleur de mort. Hermione vit le professeur Rogue se précipiter sur le terrain tandis que de son côté le professeur McGonagall était également descendu et hurlait à s'en casser la voix sur Crabbe qui allait sans doute écoper de la plus belle retenue de toute sa vie.

– Il va bien vous croyez ? demanda Parvati.

– On s'en fiche non ? répondit Seamus.

– Non on ne s'en fiche pas Finnigan, grommela Hagrid. Les choses n'iront mieux dans ce monde que quand on arrêtera d'être égoïste. Harry a bien fait !

– Oui mais Malefoy n'aurait pas hésité à le laisser tomber lui, répliqua Seamus.

– Justement ! On vaut mieux que ça nous non ?

Cette remarque fit taire Seamus et Hermione pensa qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Hagrid. Tout désagréable qu'il soit, Harry avait bien fait de le rattraper. Sur le terrain, les joueurs des deux maisons étaient réunis autour de Madame Bibine. Finalement, les remplaçants de Malefoy et Crabbe montèrent sur leurs balais et le match reprit. Le professeur McGonagall était de retour et reprit ses commentaires.

 _« Le match reprend ! Bell passe le souaffle à Weasley qui le passe à Robins eeeeeet… Ah non Vaisey l'intercepte ! »_

Harper remplaçait Malefoy au poste d'attrapeur. Il décrivait de larges cercles autour du terrain tandis qu'Harry zigzaguait à travers les joueurs. Hermione vit qu'il était encore tâché du sang de Malefoy.

 _« Serpentard marque ! »_

Hermione admirait la capacité du professeur McGonagall à garder son sang-froid. Même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle arrivait à faire un commentaire objectif du match.  
Vingt minutes plus tard Serpentard avait marqué trois autres buts et menait par quarante points contre vingt pour Gryffondor. Urquhart, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, se prit un cognard dans le ventre lancé par Jimmy Peakes et Harper s'écrasa sur le sol après une très belle feinte de Wronski par Harry. Les supporters de Gryffondor acclamèrent leur attrapeur et le professeur McGonagall se targua d'un magnifique : _« Bien joué Potter ! »_

Ron reprit du courage et arrêta deux nouveaux buts de Serpentard. Voir Gryffondor, mais aussi Poufsouffle et Serdaigle le soutenir lui donna du courage et bientôt Ginny égalisa le score de quarante à quarante. Harper avait le nez cassé et son sang ruisselait mais il suivait Harry avec un air féroce sur le visage. Soudain Harry monta en flèche et Harper le rattrapa.

– Ils vont se percuter ! hurla Parvati.

– Non Harry va avoir le Vif d'Or ! cria à son tour Neville.

Ils avaient tous les deux raison. Ils se percutèrent violemment et Harry chancela un instant sur son balai tandis que Harper était soutenu par Goyle. Tout à coup, il leva son bras d'où on pouvait apercevoir l'éclat brillant de la minuscule balle.

 _« Gryffondor gagne ! »_ cria le professeur McGonagall qui pleurait de joie.

Hermione ne sentait plus ses mains à force d'applaudir.

 _« WEASLEY »_ hurla alors McGonagall si fort que plusieurs élèves sursautèrent.

– Regardez ! cria Seamus en pouffant de rire

Il montra du doigt les tribunes des Serpentards en proie à un grand désordre. Hermione observa la scène à travers ses jumelles et éclata de rire. Ginny avait _malencontreusement_ atterri sur Blaise Zabini. Tandis qu'elle tentait de s'expliquer avec une McGonagall furieuse, Zabini se tenait la tête d'où une énorme bosse venait d'apparaître. A côté de lui, Théodore regardait son professeur de métamorphose gesticuler en se retenant visiblement de rire.

* * *

Bien qu'une fête ait très probablement lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hagrid, Neville et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Harry était assit sur un des lits, son équipe déjà autour de lui. Il avait simplement le poignet cassé mais Madame Pomfresh insistait pour le garder la nuit. Dans un lit voisin, Zabini avait un énorme bandage sur la tête et paraissait furieux alors que Ginny s'excusait mollement, McGonagall sur ses talons. Allongé dans le lit en face de celui d'Harry, Malefoy était toujours inconscient. Nettoyé de son sang et portant un pyjama de l'école, il arborait une impressionnante blessure à la tête recouvert d'une bonne quantité de bandage.

– Il a le crâne cassé, chuchota Katie Bell à Hermione.

Harper et Urquhart étaient également blessés mais dans une moindre mesure. Le premier avait le nez cassé et le second s'en tirait avec un vilain hématome. Comme à son habitude, Madame Pomfresh marmonnait qu'un tel sport n'avait pas sa place dans une école. Harry la supplia littéralement de le laisser remonter dans la salle commune mais elle refusa tout net et exhorta tout le monde à sortir.  
Harry soupira et mangea son repas sagement tandis que Madame Pomfresh tirait les rideaux autour de lui et des autres malades. Dans la soirée, Harper et Urquhart rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy qui dormait toujours. Vers vingt-deux heures trente, l'infirmière de Poudlard revint avec une bouteille de Potion de Sommeil et en donna deux cuillères à Zabini et à Harry. Elle leur précisa également que s'ils se mettaient en tête de faire du bruit dans son infirmerie – en se disputant par exemple – les blessures dues aux Quidditch ne seraient rien à côté de ce qu'elle ferait. Harry se promit de dormir sagement jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait à peine prit sa potion qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Harry fut réveillé par quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse dire ce que c'était avec précision. Il bougea dans son lit et prit une position plus confortable sans ouvrir les yeux. Il était pratiquement sûr d'entendre des gens murmurer autour de lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir où il était et pourquoi il était là. La potion de Madame Pomfresh était vraiment efficace. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa table de nuit. L'infirmerie était silencieuse à l'exception des chuchotements provenant du lit en face du sien. Harry tendit l'oreille et saisit des bribes de conversations.

– …cet imbécile incapable de viser…

Harry reconnut la voix glaciale et traînante de Malefoy qui semblait singulièrement agacé. Il se souvint alors que Malefoy avait été blessé par un cognard en pleine tête envoyé par Crabbe.

– On a vraiment cru que tu allais t'écraser, répondit une voix grave.

Zabini. Harry se rappela que Ginny lui avait accidentellement foncé dessus à la fin du match et l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

– Ouai, soupira Malefoy visiblement exaspéré. Saint Potter m'a rattrapé. C'est plus fort que lui il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer les héros.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre que du mépris de la part de Malefoy mais il trouvait quand même assez incroyable qu'il pense qu'Harry n'ait fait ça que pour s'attirer un peu de publicité supplémentaire. Zabini devait penser la même chose puisqu'il ne répondit rien.

– …même Rogue a reconnu que Potter avait été, je cite, _plutôt_ _réactif_. N'importe quoi !

Tandis que Malefoy râlait dans son coin et visiblement tout seul, Harry se demanda si le monde n'allait pas se mettre à tourner à l'envers. Rogue n'avait jamais eu que de la haine pour lui et entendre dire qu'il avait prononcé une espèce de micro-compliment relevait d'un exploit quasi inimaginable. Harry pensa sérieusement pendant cinq bonnes minutes que c'était Rogue qui avait reçu le cognard sur la tête et non pas Malefoy.  
Harry jeta un œil aux fenêtres et constata qu'il faisait jour, il ne devait donc pas être si tôt. Il se leva et s'habilla sans faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait.

Madame Pomfresh arriva rapidement et examina son poignet sous toutes les coutures. Finalement elle accepta de le laisser sortir et parti examiner la tête de Zabini. Malefoy lui lança un regard encore plus mauvais que d'habitude – si c'était possible – à croire qu'il était personnellement responsable du cognard qui lui avait cassé le crâne.

– Tu n'as pas pu résister hein Potter ? lança-t-il.

– A quoi ? répondit Harry d'un ton glacial.

– Jouer les héros, cracha Malefoy.

– Oh bien sûr je me suis dis que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ça, ironisa Harry. En revanche je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que tu pouvais, je ne sais pas moi, _mourir_ ? Et qu'aucun des imbéciles qui te servent de coéquipiers n'allaient te rattraper ?

Malefoy eut la même expression que le jour où Hermione l'avait giflé.

– Et puis, poursuivit Harry, je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas fais la même chose pour moi, c'est ce qui nous différencie.

– Tu penses valoir mieux que moi ? ricana-t-il.

– Exactement, s'agaça Harry. Parce que je ne te laisserais pas mourir alors que toi oui.

– Si tu attends des remerciements ou…

– Je n'attends rien du tout ! s'énerva-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry prit ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

– Mais quel faux-jetons ! s'exclama Ron quand Harry leur raconta sa conversation avec Malefoy.

– C'est bien triste, dit Hermione en beurrant un toast. Il est totalement incapable de mettre ses différents avec nous de côté pour te remercier...

Hermione eut un regard éloquent et Harry comprit qu'elle pensait à Sirius qui continuait à traiter Rogue comme s'il n'était rien.

– Si tu penses à Sirius… commença Harry.

– Harry, coupa-t-elle, j'aime Sirius autant que toi mais il n'a pas toujours un comportement très innocent.

– Il est parfois encore un peu déséquilibré de tout ce temps passé à Azkaban, se justifia-t-il.

– Je ne parle pas que de ça Harry. Tu as toi-même admis qu'ils se sont acharnés sur Rogue et c'est ce qui l'a convaincu en partie de devenir un Mangemort, chuchota-t-elle.

Ni Harry, ni Ron ne surent quoi répondre. Hermione avait raison bien sûr et Harry se promit de dire un mot à son parrain à propos de son vieil ennemi.  
Hermione croqua dans son toast et but une gorgée de son chocolat tout en tentant d'apercevoir Théodore. Elle se trouvait très bête d'agir ainsi. Elle le vit enfin au bout de la table des Serpentard. Il lisait un livre et buvait son thé d'un air distrait. Involontairement, Hermione eut un petit sourire.  
Heureusement personne ne le vit puisque Ginny se laissa tomber à côté d'eux en soupirant.

– J'ai une retenue, dit-elle en grimaçant. Pour avoir eu _« intentionnellement l'intention d'atterrir accidentellement sur Zabini »_.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

– Je vais aider Madame Pince à trier les livres de la Réserve demain soir, ajouta-t-elle. Ça pourrait être pire…

– Zabini a une belle bosse, fit remarquer Harry. Il était encore à l'infirmerie quand je suis parti.

Comme pour le contredire, Blaise entra dans la Grande Salle. Il jeta un regard noir à Ginny, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire, et parti s'installer à la table des Serpentard.

– Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te fasse quelque chose ? demanda soudain Ron.

– Peur de quoi ? ricana Ginny. Qu'il me jette un sort de magie noire ? Il n'est pas idiot et n'a certainement pas envie d'aller à Azkaban. Non le pire qu'il puisse me faire c'est aller pleurnicher dans les jupes de sa mère.

Ayant pris un peu d'avance dans leurs devoirs, Harry, Ron et Ginny partirent voler un peu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione accepta cette fois de les accompagner et Lavande lui emboita le pas. L'air était frais mais pas aussi glacial que ces dernières semaines et les premiers bourgeons annonçaient l'arrivée du printemps. Hermione s'installa dans les gradins et enfila une paire de gants en peau de dragon pour se protéger du froid. Quelques élèves de Poufsouffle étaient également là et Harry accepta que le capitaine de leur équipe teste l'Éclair de Feu.

– Tu prends l'air Granger ?

Hermione tourna vivement la tête et vit Théodore s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il tenait toujours son livre dans les mains et elle put lire le titre : _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ de Kennilworthy Whisp.

– Tu m'as suivi ? questionna-t-elle.

– Peut-être, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– En fait je n'avais rien de spécial à faire et je t'ai vu sortir en compagnie de Potter et de Weasley numéro un et deux en direction du terrain. Comme ils portaient leurs balais je savais qu'ils joueraient au Quidditch et pas toi, donc je me suis dis que je pourrais toujours te tenir compagnie.

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

– Élémentaire mon cher Watson, dit-elle machinalement.

Théodore sembla perdu.

– Pardon ?

– Oh c'est une citation qui vient d'un livre moldu, expliqua-t-elle. Ça parle d'un détective très intelligent appelé Sherlock Holmes qui dit à son assistant, le docteur Watson, cette phrase à chaque fois qu'il fait un raisonnement logique.

– Je ne connais aucun livre moldu, avoua-t-il.

– Celui-ci te plairait peut-être…

Elle fut interrompue par les rires des élèves lorsque Ginny imita la tête de Zabini quand elle lui avait atterri dessus.

– Leur petite guerre ne s'arrange pas, remarqua Hermione.

– Avec Blaise ? Non. Cela dit ça n'a pas tellement l'air de le déranger, murmura-t-il.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle.

– A chaque fois que le sujet vient sur le tapis, il a presque l'air de _s'amuser_ , précisa Théodore. Comme s'il attendait de voir à chaque fois de quoi Weasley est capable…

A la réflexion, Hermione dû bien avouer que Ginny agissait de la même façon.

– Ginny est une sacrée sorcière, dit Hermione. Elle l'impressionne peut-être.

Théodore eut un petit rire.

– Quand on rencontre la mère de Blaise, on a du mal à se dire qu'il puisse être impressionné par qui que ce soit d'autre, lança-t-il.

– Je ne lis pas de magasine de sorcier, avoua-t-elle en sachant que Mrs. Zabini faisait régulièrement la une de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Je ne la connais pas.

– Oh il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, expliqua-t-il. Elle est très belle, très charismatique et probablement dangereuse…

Hermione eut une pensée pour ses sept maris tragiquement décédés. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

– Tu aimes le Quidditch ? questionna-t-elle tout en se disant qu'elle ne savait pas non plus grand-chose de ses goûts.

Théodore regarda un instant la couverture abimé de son exemplaire.

– Ce livre est passionnant, dit-il en souriant, mais je n'aime pas jouer. Ou plus exactement, je suis très bien sur la terre ferme.

Hermione rit et lui avoua qu'elle n'était pas non plus très douée en Quidditch.

– Malefoy va se remettre de son coup sur la tête ? demanda-t-elle.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

– Je suppose oui. Il ne reviendra que mercredi prochain en cours d'après Goyle, l'informa-t-il. Pour une fois qu'il ne simule pas sa douleur…

– Tu penses au cours de Hagrid avec les hippogriffes ?

– Oui. Il a été très pénible, soupira-t-il.

– Alors que tout était de sa faute, ajouta Hermione.

– Il n'écoute jamais rien de toute façon, poursuivit Nott. Tout le monde était la à le plaindre c'était insupportable…

– Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, murmura-t-il. Disons que lui et moi n'avons rien en commun, il me parle comme à un égal simplement parce que je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur tout comme lui.

– Il n'y a plus vraiment de famille de Sang-Pur alors ? questionna Hermione en pensant à la façon dont Malefoy traitait Crabbe et Goyle.

– Non bien sûr, confirma-t-il. La plupart sont des Sang-mêlé qui se contentent d'effacer les éléments indésirables de leurs arbres généalogiques.

– Voldemort était un sang-mêlé, dit machinalement Hermione.

Theodore grimaça en entendant le nom de Voldemort.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Oui, dit Hermione. Dumbledore a fait quelques recherches.

– Quelque part c'est un peu étrange, mais d'un autre ce n'est pas si étonnant. Toutes les familles sang-pur se connaissent et lui est arrivé un peu comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

– Personne n'a pensé à faire de recherche ? s'étonna Hermione.

– Absolument personne… J'ai déjà posé la question à mon père qui m'a conseillé de me taire et d'arrêter de faire le fouineur, dit-il avec amertume.

– Ils avaient tous bien trop peur pour oser faire quoi que ce soit, ajouta Hermione.

– C'est exactement ça, confirma Théodore.

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par les Poufsouffle qui jouaient au Quidditch en compagnie de Ron, Harry et Ginny.

– Tu as déjà vu Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda soudainement Nott.

– Une seule fois pendant la bataille au ministère l'année dernière… murmura-t-elle. En revanche Harry l'a vu plusieurs fois.

Bataille qui avait également vu la fin de Voldemort lorsque celui-ci était passé à travers le Voile du département des Mystères.

– Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit dans cette interview l'année dernière… maugréa-t-il.

– Tu parles de l'article qu'Harry a fait au _Chicaneur_? questionna Hermione.

Théodore hocha la tête.

– Je ne l'ai pas tellement apprécié, avoua-t-il. Je me serais bien passé de cette publicité. Les jours suivants tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais un Mangemort.

Il paraissait singulièrement agacé.

– Tu ne l'es pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda involontairement Hermione.

Rarement les mots sortaient de sa bouche avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de penser à leur sens mais cette fois-ci elle s'en serait bien passée.  
Théodore tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et enleva son écharpe, puis ses gants et sa veste.

– Heu… commença Hermione.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se déshabiller entièrement si ?

– Comme ça tu verras, marmonna-t-il.

Il put enfin remonter les manches de son pull et de sa chemise pour lui montrer ses avant-bras.

– Tu vois ? Je n'ai rien.

Hermione se sentit soulagée et elle décida de lui faire un peu plus confiance.

– Je ne voulais pas insinuer quoi que ce soit tu sais, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

– Au moins maintenant tu es fixée, dit-il en se rhabillant.

Elle lui sourit et espéra secrètement que la séance de Quidditch se prolonge.

– Malefoy… commença-t-elle.

– Lui oui, admit-il. Il est le seul cela dit. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vanter dans le train même si avec la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui c'était à peu près aussi utile de sauter du train en marche. Il était persuadé que sa famille s'en sortirait une fois de plus. Au début je ne le croyais pas et puis quand les aurors ont voulus l'arrêter on a tous vu sa Marque…

Sa voix se perdit dans les cris des supporters.

– Moi ça n'a jamais été mon truc, poursuivit-il. J'étais trop différent des autres Serpentard – au grand désespoir de mon père – pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'accorde une quelconque importance et je n'ai jamais adhéré à ses théories.

– Pas comme Malefoy qui passe son temps à faire le malin, remarqua Hermione.

– Il va le payer cher, dit Theodore sur un ton désinvolte. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde emploierait un ancien Mangemort, fils d'un autre Mangemort qui plus-est.

Vu comme ça, l'avenir de Malefoy paraissait bien sombre, ce qui expliquait sans doute ses airs abattus.

– Tu n'as jamais voulu en devenir un ?

Theodore eut un petit rire.

– Tu t'assures que je ne suis pas un mage noir en puissance ?

– Non ! dit-elle précipitamment. C'est juste que… c'est un peu bizarre que tu me parles alors je me pose des questions.

– Parce que tu es à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard ? Ça n'est pas si étonnant, il y a plein d'autres élèves qui s'entendent bien sans être de la même maison, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Pas seulement, tu viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur et moi d'une famille moldue. En général les deux ne font pas bon ménage, marmonna-t-elle en ayant la sensation de se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Théodore la regarda un instant.

– Ça, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi, dit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. Au début ça en avait surtout parce que je ne comprenais pas tellement ce que tout ça voulait dire, mais au bout d'un moment j'ai bien vu que je n'avais rien en commun avec tous les autres. Tous les Serpentard ne soutiennent pas les Mangemorts, conclu-t-il.

Hermione resta silencieuse le temps d'assimiler toutes ses informations. Ses hypothèses étaient justes alors, Théodore était différent des autres et ça expliquait sans doute son côté très solitaire.

– Mais leurs avis comptent quand même, murmura Hermione en faisant référence au moment où, quelques semaines plus tôt, Nott avait rit quand Parkinson l'avait traité de Sang-de-bourbe.

Théodore dû le comprendre puisqu'il grimaça.

– Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il. Sur le moment je n'ai pas su comment réagir… j'ai été un peu idiot.

– Je confirme, approuva Hermione.

– Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, répéta-t-il.

– C'est mieux, murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire.

– Comme je t'ai dis c'est parfois difficile d'être à Serpentard pour ces raisons-là… d'ailleurs le Choixpeau a hésité à m'envoyer à Serdaigle, lança-t-il.

– Moi aussi ! s'exclama Hermione.

– Tu vois c'est pour ça que j'aime bien discuter avec toi, rebondit-il. Je fais déjà deux fois plus de phrases qu'avec les autres et on a l'air de s'intéresser aux mêmes choses.

Hermione se sentit rougir et sourit tout en détournant la tête. Elle vit vaguement Ginny atterrir à côté de Ron et Harry et se demande une fois encore si Théodore était sincère. Une petite partie d'elle craignait encore qu'il ne se moque d'elle, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour une relation quelconque avec toutes ses révisions et surtout pas avec un Serpentard. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui souffla qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ginny monter les marches et se diriger vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Nott a côté d'elle mais vint quand même se planter devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, dans une attitude qui rappelait étrangement Mrs. Weasley.

– On va rentrer à la salle commune, dit-elle sans se préoccuper du Serpentard. Tu viens avec nous ?

Hermione hésita. Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Théodore et aurait bien aimé poursuivre leur conversation mais… le voulait-il aussi ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui et il haussa les épaules.

– Je dois rendre ce livre à la bibliothèque… dit-il de son habituelle voix basse.

Il se leva – Hermione constata alors à quel point il était grand – et repartit en lui adressant un petit sourire.

– Hum hum, fit Ginny quand il fut suffisamment loin.

Hermione se tourna vers elle.

– Quoi ?

– Rien rien, dit-elle d'un ton évasif.

– Tu as envie de dire quelque chose je t'entends presque penser, railla Hermione.

– Disons que je vais finir par penser comme Ron et croire qu'il veut vraiment sortir avec toi, lâcha finalement Ginny en se laissant tomber sur le siège vide que Nott avait laissé.

* * *

Malefoy revint en cours le mercredi suivant. Il avait minci et de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Il semblait en outre de très mauvaise humeur. Le cours d'histoire de la magie était très compliqué ce jour-là et Malefoy ne se donna clairement pas la peine d'écouter et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait. A côté de lui, Zabini tentait de jeter un œil – ou peut-être même deux – sur la copie de Théodore qui notait scrupuleusement son cours, le nez dans son parchemin. Hermione soupira et se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle aurait l'occasion de lui reparler. La veille, Malefoy était encore à l'infirmerie et Nott s'était installé à côté d'elle pendant le cours d'arithmancie. Même sans parler, Hermione avait passé un très agréable moment. Il était manifestement très intelligent ils purent échanger sur les différentes matières sans gêne. Pour une fois Hermione ne se sentait pas comme la miss je-sais-tout.  
Elle se souvint de sa quatrième année lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Viktor Krum. Ça avait été quelques mois très agréables et elle ressentait à nouveau les picotements au creux du ventre qui lui indiquait que Théodore ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Le cours était déjà entamé depuis une bonne heure lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était le professeur Rogue.

– Puis-je vous emprunter Mr. Nott je vous prie ? demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix froide et doucereuse.

Binns releva la tête de son cours et regarda un instant le professeur Rogue comme s'il avait jusqu'à oublié la présence d'êtres humains vivants dans cette école.

– Bien sûr oui, grommela Binns qui ne devait avoir aucune idée de qui « Mr. Nott » pouvait bien être.

Théodore fronça les sourcils et rangea rapidement ses affaires au grand dam de Zabini qui n'avait plus personne sur qui copier. Il sortit rapidement de la classe, Rogue sur ses talons et le cours reprit.

Hermione ne revit pas Théodore à l'heure du déjeuner, pas plus qu'au cours de potion de l'après-midi. Naturellement elle ne pouvait pas demander à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle avait la sensation que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

– Peut-être qu'il a été arrêté parce qu'il était lui aussi un Mangemort, suggéra Ron au cours du dîner dans la Grande Salle.

– Il n'est pas un Mangemort, le contredit Hermione d'un ton détaché.

– Et comment tu le sais ?

– Il m'a montré ses bras, dit-elle en rougissant.

– Et le reste ? demanda Harry tandis que Ron éclatait de rire en renversant de la soupe sur la nappe.

– Si tu veux tout savoir, dit Hermione les joues rouges, on était dans les tribunes et il est venu me voir. On a finit par parler de ça et il a relevé ses manche pour me prouver qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort.

– Qui n'est pas un Mangemort ? soupira Ginny en se laissant tomber à la table des Gryffondor.

– Casanova, répondit Harry en souriant.

– Théodore Nott, reprit Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

– Bien sûr que non, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Il doit être le Serpentard le moins enclin à tout ça d'après ce que j'ai compris quand je suivais Zabini.

– Il est le fils d'un Mangemort, répliqua Ron.

– Sirius vient d'une famille de Mangemort, objecta Harry. Il s'en est plutôt bien sortit.

– Exactement, approuva Hermione.

– Zabini s'est vengé au fait ? demanda Ron.

– Non… il se fait étrangement silencieux et ça ne me plait pas, maugréa-t-elle.

Théodore avait raison, songea Hermione, ils semblaient prendre tous les deux du plaisir à leur petite guerre inutile.

– Malefoy n'a pas l'air en forme en tout cas… nota Harry.

Ils se tournèrent vers le Serpentard qui mangeait des petites bouchées de son repas, sans grande conviction.

– Il doit y avoir autre chose que sa blessure, suggéra Ginny.

* * *

Hermione aperçu Théodore le vendredi suivant. Il était fatigué et amaigrit et s'était installé tout au bout de la table des Serpentard, le nez plongé dans un livre. Il n'aurait pas pu montrer une plus farouche volonté qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il sauta le cours d'histoire de la magie et même le cours de potion. Inquiète sans le vouloir, Hermione se demandait si aller le voir serait approprié.

Pourquoi pas après tout… songea-t-elle. D'habitude c'était le plus souvent lui qui venait lui tenir compagnie. Le samedi matin, elle le repéra près du Lac noir. Enveloppé dans sa cape, il marchait sans réel but. Elle enveloppa quelques toasts dans une serviette et sortie rapidement en remerciant Merlin qu'Harry et Ron dorment encore. Elle ne voulait pas subir leurs sarcasmes. Elle ralentit sa cadence au moment d'arriver près de lui. Il semblait perdu.

– Salut ! lança-t-elle.

Il sursauta violemment, se retourna et se détendit quand il la vit.

– Salut Granger, la salua-t-il d'une voix morne.

– Je t'ai amené de quoi grignoter…

Elle lui tendit sa serviette et il eut un sourire franc.

– Oh tu t'inquiétais pour moi, s'amusa-t-il.

– Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, se justifia-t-elle.

– Ah. Tu dois être la dixième personne à me le dire ce matin.

Il mangea un toast, puis un deuxième…

– Tout va bien ? questionna-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblait réellement se demander s'il se sentait bien ou pas.

– Mon père est mort, lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement de manger.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

– Oh non, je suis sincèrement désolée !

– C'était à prévoir pourtant… murmura-t-il sans doute pour lui-même. Il était vieux et pas spécialement en bonne santé mais entre se préparer à quelque chose et le voir se passer il y a un monde.

Il mâchouilla un autre toast mais il semblait avoir du mal à manger.

– Je suis désolée… répéta Hermione.

– Tu n'es pas responsable de quoi que ce soit, coupa-t-il.

Ils se mirent à marcher autour du lac. Hermione vit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle assis sous un arbre dans le parc. Crabbe donna un coup de coude à Malefoy et les montra du doigt. Théodore leur jeta un coup d'œil mais ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention qu'au calamar géant qui le suivait en espérant récupérer un bout de toast. Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir mais ne fit aucun geste pour venir vers eux. Hermione se rappela les paroles de Nott la semaine dernière lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Malefoy se sentait obligé de le traiter comme un égal.

– Tu n'as plus personne ? demanda Hermione.

– Non, soupira-t-il. Pour être honnête depuis que ma mère est morte je n'avais déjà plus l'impression d'avoir grande monde.

Il haussa les épaules. Hermione fouilla alors dans son sac et lui tendit les deux cours de la veille.

– Merci, sourit-il. Je te revaudrais ça.

Hermione lui sourit.

– Malefoy n'a pas l'air d'apprécier notre balade, fit-elle remarquer.

Théodore ricana.

– Et alors ? Il n'a qu'à regarder ailleurs.

– Il ne doit pas aimer que tu ais des contacts avec moi, marmonna-t-elle.

– Je te l'ai dis Granger, je me fiche que tu sois une Sa… née-moldue, dit-il précipitamment.

Elle devina qu'il avait failli dire « Sang-de-bourbe » montrant à quel point cette insulte était rentrée dans le langage courant de certaine famille.

– Désolé, dit-il d'un air contrit. Je ne voulais pas…

– Aucune importance, coupa-t-elle. Je suppose que tu l'as trop entendu quand tu étais petit.

Elle regretta un peu son ton froid mais elle était révoltée de voir ce que certains parents pouvaient avoir comme mauvaise influence.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, maugréa-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu puis Théodore reposa une vieille question avec l'air de celui qui jette un pavé dans la mare :

– Cette fois-ci tu serais d'accord pour boire une tasse de thé avec moi ?

Hermione sourit.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter cette fois ?

– Je suis en deuil, affirma Théodore. Du coup j'ai besoin de me changer les idées…

– Tu te sers de la mort de ton père pour que j'accepte de venir avec toi ?

Il eut un sourire contrit.

– C'est pour ça que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tant de « Serpentarisme » comme dirait Ron.

– Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, ça me plait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle le trouva très beau avec ses yeux bleus et ses traits fins.

– D'accord, lâcha-t-elle. Après tout pourquoi pas.

Théodore eut un sourire et envoya son dernier toast au calmar géant.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine prochaine et plein de bisous depuis la Castille !_


	4. Chapter 4

Encore une fois merci de vos reviews, de plus en plus nombreuses, que je lis avec beaucoup de plaisir ! Ça me motive énormément pour avancer. J'y réponds dès que je serais chez moi à partir de demain soir :)

Sans plus de blabla, voici la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

– Tu es sérieuse Hermione ? demanda Ron incrédule.

Hermione venait de leur raconter sa balade autour du lac avec Théodore. Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver lors de leur prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

– J'espère _vraiment_ qu'il ne va pas t'amener chez madame Pieddodu, grimaça Harry qui en gardait un mauvais souvenir.

– Et il a vraiment dit qu'il s'en fichait que tu viennes d'une famille moldue ? insista Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête et se servit du jus de citrouille.

– Je suppose que maintenant qu'il est orphelin il est libre, ajouta Ginny.

Harry lui lança un regard effaré.

– Non Harry ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolée je voulais dire que Nott doit s'en fiche de décevoir qui que ce soit à présent. Tu vois comment Malefoy est avec son père ? Même si Théodore ne s'entendait pas avec le sien il est probable qu'il y ait le même genre « d'endoctrinement ».

Harry hocha la tête et se détendit.

– Libre de sortir avec une sorcière comme moi tu veux dire ? questionna Hermionne.

Ginny hocha la tête.

– Elle n'a pas tort, intervint Ron. S'il se fiche de l'avis de Malefoy il remonte déjà un peu dans mon estime.

– Je me demande ce qu'il a Malefoy, intervint Harry. C'est moi où il a l'air mal en point ?

Toujours aussi pâle et mince, Malefoy pourrait bientôt se confondre avec un fantôme.

– Il a l'air mal en point, confirma Ginny.

Soudain un hibou vola vers eux et se posa à côté de Ginny. Suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième et bientôt d'une dizaine.

– Qu'est-ce que…

La voix de Ginny se perdit dans les piaillements des hiboux.

– Heu… Ginny qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? demanda Ron en lisant une des lettres qui était arrivé.

– Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? rétorqua Ginny.

Elle attrapa le hibou qui portait un petit paquet et le déplia.

– Nom de…

L'insulte fut couverte par les hiboux mais son air effaré en disait long. La plupart des élèves des autres maisons s'étaient retournés et Hermione vit Zabini faire un grand sourire en levant son verre en direction de Ginny. Apparemment, il s'était vengé.  
Elle se glissa à côté d'elle tout comme Harry, Ron, Parvati, Seamus et Dean qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. C'était un numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ avec une photo de Ginny volant pendant le match de Quidditch de Serpentard contre Gryffondor la semaine dernière.

 _« Ginevra Weasley, une sorcière ordinaire mais ambitieuse »_

Rien que le titre fit crisper les mains de Ginny de fureur.

 _« Ginevra Weasley_ – qui a dit à cet immonde cloporte mon prénom complet ? fulmina-t-elle – _est une sorcière qui semble avoir beaucoup d'ambition. Fille cadette de la famille Weasley, elle affiche une ambition étonnante. D'après nos sources, elle a jeté son dévolu sur le Survivant, notre si célèbre et aimé Harry Potter, il y a plusieurs années de cela. Suite à un rejet dont elle s'est à peine remise, celle-ci jeta son dévolu sur nombre de jeunes hommes de Poudlard dont le non moins célèbre Blaise Zabini, fils de la célèbre Ambre Zabini… »_

Elle stoppa sa lecture de l'article qui continuait encore sur deux pages. Ginny était aussi furieuse que le jour où ses cheveux étaient devenus verts et le magazine tremblait littéralement. Personne ne songea à rire parce que tout le monde savait de quoi elle était capable, surtout en colère. Harry grimaça en constatant qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de citer son nom. Encore.

– Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-elle.

– Les lettres viennent d'admirateurs, dit Ron qui les ouvrait au fur et à mesure. Oh et pas que…

– Je vais le tuer, répéta Ginny le regard fixé sur le « torchon » comme elle l'appelait. Et je vais tuer ses enfants, ses petits-enfants et…

Pendant que Ginny continuait sa liste, Hermione s'empara du magazine et relu l'article.

– En fait il est _vraiment_ allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, commenta Hermione.

– Et c'est bien le problème, cracha Ginny.

Elle reprit son magazine et, d'un coup de baguette magique, le réduisit en cendre.

* * *

Tandis que Zabini jubilait en se pavanant comme un paon chaque fois que Ginny passait dans son champ de vision, Malefoy semblait dépérir.  
Harry essayait de ne pas prêter attention à toutes les élèves qui avait lu le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et qui le dévisageait à présent avec encore plus de fascination qu'à l'ordinaire. Installé dans le parc, sous le même arbre près du lac où son père avait été quelques années plus tôt, il lisait son _Manuel avancée de potion_ tandis que Ron lisait le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. En ce début du mois d'avril, le temps s'adoucissait doucement et le soleil commençait tout juste à réchauffer les élèves les plus hardis pour traîner dans le parc.  
En levant le nez de son livre, Harry vit Demelza arriver vers lui en courant.

– Salut Harry, dit-elle en soufflant. J'ai un mot du professeur Dumbledore pour toi.

Demelza lui tendit le bout de parchemin et repartie vers le château.

– Ça dit quoi ? demanda Ron en se penchant vers lui.

– Dumbledore veut me voir ce soir vers dix-huit heures dans son bureau pour _« …parler de tout et de rien »_.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

– Il doit s'ennuyer, s'esclaffa Ron.

Harry se demandait ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il voyait mal le grand sorcier Dumbledore inviter les élèves à prendre le thé dans son bureau juste par ennui. Il avait plutôt la sensation que le directeur voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important sans attirer l'attention autour de lui. Il rangea le mot du directeur dans sa poche et reprit sa lecture.

Le soir même, il prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il donna le mot de passe _« Confiture de prune »_ et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry s'apprêta à frapper à la porte mais stoppa son geste en constatant que non seulement la porte n'était pas bien fermée mais qu'en plus quelqu'un était en train de parler – ou de pleurer ?

– …elle ne va pas bien du tout…

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer et colla son oreille contre la porte. Théoriquement la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais Dumbledore lui avait affirmé le contraire lors de sa quatrième année lorsqu'Harry avait eu la bonne idée de faire un tour dans sa Pensine.  
Il reconnu la voix de Malefoy. Malefoy qui sanglotait à présent dans le bureau du Directeur qu'il semblait pourtant tant mépriser.

– Je comprends Drago, répondit la voix rassurante de Dumbledore.

– Vous pouvez faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

– Je peux effectivement parler au ministre de la Magie, assura Dumbledore. En revanche tu peux comprendre que ton comportement n'a pas toujours été exemplaire Drago. Il faut donc que ça change.

Malefoy ne répondit rien mais il hocha probablement la tête.

– Je ne me rendais pas compte…

– Comme tous les adolescents qui ont rejoint Voldemort, coupa Dumbledore. Faire partie de quelque chose de grand, de puissant ferait tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Cependant la contrepartie est souvent bien douloureuse et tu n'es pas le premier à en faire les frais.

– On m'a dit ça depuis que je suis enfant…

Malefoy était pathétique à pleurnicher mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour son ennemi. Tout son monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

– Ma mère est toute seule au Manoir et même si je lui envoie une lettre tous les jours je sens bien qu'elle ne va pas bien, continua Drago. Elle est obligée de rester allongée à cause du bébé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. La mère de Malefoy était donc enceinte et Harry supposa qu'il négociait la sortie de son père.

– Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour négocier la libération de ton père Drago, assura le Directeur. En échange, tu es bien conscient qu'il va falloir modifier quelque peu ton comportement ? En particulier envers certains élèves de cette école sur lequel tu uses d'un mot dont j'ai personnellement horreur.

Harry devina sans peine que Dumbledore parlait de tous ceux que Malefoy traitait de « Sang-de-bourbe », en particulier Hermione.

– Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que le sang n'a rien à faire avec le fait d'être, ou de ne pas être, un bon sorcier, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Une fois de plus, Malefoy ne répondit rien mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas être d'accord avec Dumbledore.

– Si vous en voulez à miss Granger d'être une excellente élève, pourquoi ne pas travailler plus pour être à son niveau ? Plutôt que de la rabaisser sans cesse à propos d'une chose dont elle ne peut rien et dont, par ailleurs, elle n'accorde aucune importance.

Il y eut un silence puis :

– Elle est pénible à toujours montrer à quel point elle sait tout, grommela finalement Malefoy. On n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse qu'elle a déjà la main levée.

– Certaines personnes ont besoin de montrer de quoi elles sont capables parce qu'elles ne se sentent peut-être pas légitimes dans ce qu'elles sont et on ne peut pas les en blâmer. Tu veux une Malice Réglisse ?

La phrase de Dumbledore était un peu énigmatique mais Harry était sûr que Malefoy avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Un bruit de chaise lui indiqua que l'entretien était terminé. Harry cru bon de frapper à la porte pour indiquer sa présence et ne pas laisser croire à Malefoy qu'il avait tout entendu.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte en lui souriant à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il croisa Malefoy qui avait encore les yeux rouges et qui lui lança un regard féroce. Harry nota qu'il tenait encore la Malice Réglisse dans sa main. Il entra dans le bureau et s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau.

– Bonjour Harry, dit doucement le Directeur en s'installant derrière le bureau. Comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien monsieur, merci, répondit Harry.

– Je dois te demander de ne surtout pas répéter ce que tu as entendu de ma conversation avec Mr. Malefoy, dit doucement le Directeur.

Harry se mit à rougir. Comment Dumbledore le savait-il ?

– Je suis désolé monsieur…

– Ce n'est rien Harry, le rassura Dumbledore, je me suis rendu compte que la visite impromptue de Mr. Malefoy collerait avec la tienne et que parfois des oreilles traînent malencontreusement. Toujours est-il que ses problèmes doivent rester dans ce bureau.

Harry hocha la tête et promit de ne répéter ça à personne.

– Monsieur… la mère de Malefoy est vraiment enceinte ?

– Oui Harry. Elle attend un petit garçon pour cet été et elle ne va pas bien, expliqua Dumbledore.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry. Comme ramener Mr. Malefoy d'Azkaban et le laisser chez lui comme… heu… une assignation à domicile ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Tu éprouves de la compassion pour les Malefoy, Harry ?

Harry resta interdit quelques instants.

– Peut-être, avoua-t-il. Après tout ce n'est pas de la faute du bébé s'il nait dans une telle famille.

– C'est ta compassion qui fait de toi un grand sorcier Harry, murmura Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour que Mr. Malefoy soit « assigné à domicile » comme tu dis.

Il y eut un silence seulement brisé par le bruissement des plumes de Fumseck.

– Monsieur ! s'exclama soudainement Harry. Votre main !

– Ah oui… dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Sa main noircit retrouvait des couleurs plus… normales.

– Vois-tu Harry, l'Horcruxe qui a jeté le sortilège qui me tuait à petit feu, parce que oui j'étais destiné à mourir, s'est affaiblit quand Voldemort est passé derrière le Voile du département des Mystères.

Harry se souvint de ce moment étrange. Lors de la bataille au Ministère, Voldemort lui avait lancé le sortilège de la Mort qui l'avait touché de plein fouet. Harry s'était effondré tandis que Voldemort avait été considérablement affaiblis. Dumbledore lui avait alors jeté un sortilège qui l'avait propulsé directement derrière le Voile, le condamnant à tout jamais. Plus tard, le directeur avait expliqué à Harry que celui-ci avait été un Horcruxe involontairement crée par Voldemort le soir où il avait tenté de le tuer presque dix-sept ans plus tôt. En tentant de l'assassiner une nouvelle fois, Voldemort n'avait fait que tuer son propre Horcruxe et Harry avait pu revenir à lui, survivant par deux fois à ce terrible maléfice. Dumbledore lui avait assuré que l'Ordre du Phénix et lui-même se chargeraient des autres Horcruxes.

– Vous allez survivre n'est-ce pas ? s'écria Harry, inquiet.

– Oui Harry, s'amusa Dumbledore. J'ai également beaucoup de chance d'avoir Severus Rogue près de moi. Il est un remarquable sorcier.

De l'avis de Harry, beaucoup de mots étaient de sens contraire dans cette phrase comme « Severus Rogue » et « chance ». En revanche, il ne doutait pas que Rogue soit un remarquable Mangemort.

– C'est d'ailleurs à propos du professeur Rogue que je t'ai fais venir ce soir, Harry, ajouta Dumbledore.

Harry grimaça.

– Je connais l'animosité que vous entretenez soigneusement l'un contre l'autre, poursuivit Dumbledore, et je souhaite que tu en connaisses l'entière raison.

– Il haïssait mon père, bourgeonna Harry.

– Non Harry… c'est plus profond que ça. Je dois d'ailleurs te dire qu'il était farouchement contre ce que je m'apprête à faire et cela à son importance.

Dumbledore se leva et prit sa Pensine dans l'armoire derrière lui. Il la posa sur son bureau et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. Il prit ensuite une fiole pleine de cet étrange liquide argentée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier rouge vif et la versa dans la Pensine.

– Il est temps que tu saches qui est réellement le professeur Rogue et pourquoi je lui fais autant confiance, Harry…

Harry plongea dans la Pensine et sentit un tourbillon l'entraîner au plus profond des souvenirs du professeur Rogue…

* * *

Hermione ne cessait de tourner et retourner la conversation avec Théodore autour du lac. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée d'accepter ? De toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer. Ginny n'était guère disposée à l'aider puisqu'elle était très occupée à comploter sa vengeance contre Zabini. Elle ne supportait plus de voir les exemplaires de _Sorcière Hebdo_ dans les mains des autres élèves et avait déjà réduis en cendre une dizaine d'entre eux. Elle était furieuse que le _« journaliste_ _»_ digne de Reeta Skiter d'après elle ait écrit que non seulement Harry l'ait jeté (ce qui était faux) mais qu'en plus elle aurait des vues sur Zabini ce qui était tout aussi idiot que le reste.

– Le jour où j'aurais envie de sortir avec un cloporte pareil, tues-moi Hermione ! avait-elle grommelé.

Les examens approchaient à grand pas et Hermione fit un planning de révision pour Harry, Ron et elle.

– Oh super j'ai un soir de libre par semaine, ironisa-t-il. Merci Hermione…

– Heu… en fait c'est pour le Quidditch, répondit Hermione.

– Génial, grommela Ron démoralisé.

– Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il est monté voir Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Dix-neuf heures trente, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. On le retrouvera peut-être à la Grande Salle.

Ils partirent prendre leur repas mais Harry ne s'y montra pas. Il n'était pas non plus à la salle commune et Ron monta se coucher en pensant que peut-être Harry s'y trouvait. Hermione termina un devoir et monta également se coucher lorsqu'elle s'endormit presque sur son parchemin en renversant sa bouteille d'encre partout sur la table.  
Elle tomba de sommeil dans son lit sans même prendre la peine de tirer les rideaux de son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron à la Grande Salle. Harry avait de larges cernes autour des yeux montrant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi. Il refusa tout net de leur raconter son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et proposa plutôt d'aller dans le parc pour qu'ils puissent être tranquilles. Ils avalèrent leur thé et leurs toasts en vitesse et sortirent dans la fraicheur matinale du parc pour discuter. Le parc était désert à cette heure-ci et ils purent se diriger tranquillement vers les serres où aurait lieu leur premier cours de la journée.  
D'une voix éteinte, Harry leur raconta tout : l'enfance de Rogue et de Lily, sa mère, ses parents qui le négligeaient et le maltraitaient, sa solitude à Poudlard, Lily qui lui tourna le dos, les brimades de James et Sirius… son enrôlement parmi les Mangemorts, ses efforts pour sauver ses parents, le reste de sa vie mis au service de la protection d'Harry en souvenir de Lily, Rogue qui avait tout sacrifié par amour pour sa mère. Harry s'était assit dans l'herbe et arrachait des touffes d'herbes sans s'en rendre compte. Il semblait à la fois perdu, en colère et profondément triste. Hermione et Ron s'assirent à côté de lui.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru… murmura-t-elle.

– Il a demandé à Dumbledore de cacher ça, poursuivit Harry. Il ne voulait pas que les gens voient ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui.

– Il s'est quand même acharné sur toi, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

– Il a besoin de continuer à haïr mon père, murmura Harry, et je lui ressemble trait pour trait, à part mes yeux. Il ne sait pas fonctionner autrement, il aime toujours ma mère parce qu'elle a été la seule à lui témoigner de l'affection.

Ron ne répondit rien.

– Rogue le sait que tu as vu tout ça ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

– Oui et il n'était pas d'accord apparemment, grimaça-t-il.

– Je me demande comment il va se comporter avec toi maintenant… murmura Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Comme d'habitude je suppose mais maintenant je sais qui il est vraiment.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne savaient quoi ajouter. Il était facile de haïr le professeur Rogue lorsque celui-ci se contentait d'être odieux et lorsque tout le monde pensait qu'il n'était qu'un homme aigrit qui en connaissait beaucoup trop sur la magie noire. Aujourd'hui, Rogue apparaissait comme une sorte d'antihéros qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger le fils de la personne qui avait gâché sa vie à Poudlard, par amour pour sa femme.

– Il est un peu un héros, intervint Hermione. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne pense pas que beaucoup se repentirait de cette manière…

Harry se sentait mal et ne savait pas comment le formuler. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas vu les évènements comme lui, Harry ne pouvait que tenter de retranscrire ce qu'il avait observé et ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Comment réagir quand on découvre que quelqu'un qui nous déteste nous protège depuis si longtemps ? Et le fait que Rogue ne veuille pas que Harry sache tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui n'aidait en rien.

– En fait j'ai pitié de lui, dit soudainement Ron, parce que visiblement personne n'a jamais tenu à lui comme ta mère l'a fait Harry, pas même ses propres parents.

– Il doit se sentir aussi mal que toi en sachant ce que tu as vu, enchaîna Hermione. Je pense que le mieux à faire c'est de te faire un peu oublier, il n'aimerait sans doute pas savoir qu'on ait pitié de lui…

Harry approuva. Il éprouvait en effet beaucoup de pitié pour Rogue et aurait aimé le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne savait pas comment. La pensée d'aller voir son professeur et de lui dire « merci » paraissait aussi inconcevable que Ginny épouse Zabini.

– Le cours va commencer, dit Ron en voyant arriver le reste de la classe et le professeur Chourave.

Ils se relevèrent et entrèrent dans la serre numéro six. Le cours portait sur les Tentaculas Vénéneuses et au bout d'une heure Harry, trop distrait par les révélations sur Rogue, se fit mordre la main et Ron l'emmena d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Les morsures des Tentacula étant vénéneuses, Harry dû rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'au samedi matin. Étrangement, il en était ravi.

– Je n'aurais pas à assister au cours de défense contre les forces du mal !

Pourtant, le cours se révéla mieux que d'habitude. Le professeur Rogue faisait comme si strictement aucun Gryffondor n'était présent et il déblatéra son cours sur les Inferi à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

* * *

Hermione était très nerveuse. Elle marchait en direction de Pré-au-Lard en croisant les bras et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se sent mal. Elle avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec Théodore aux Trois Balais et avançait littéralement à reculons. Elle n'était toujours pas persuadée que Nott ne voulait pas se moquer d'elle. Elle était venue sans enfiler de tenue particulière, sans avoir lissé ses cheveux ou mit un peu de maquillage. Après tout, s'il l'aimait bien ainsi ce n'était pas une raison de changer ce qu'elle était. Elle avait simplement soigneusement brossée ses cheveux, ce qui était inutile étant donné le vent qui avait décidé de souffler de tous les côtés.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà aux Trois Balais. Ils avaient tenus à être là pour surveiller le Serpentard discrètement – du moins Hermione l'espérait. Ils avaient même prévus des bombabouses au cas où Nott se serait effectivement moqué d'elle. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et l'estomac noué. C'était idiot pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple petit verre de rien du tout. Bon et peut-être un bout de l'excellente tarte à la pomme et à la cannelle de Madame Rosmerta, mais rien de plus. Ils parleraient comme ils l'avaient toujours fais et repartiraient au château en fin d'après-midi et tout serait parfait. Voilà ça se passerait ainsi et tout irait bien. Elle arriva devant la devanture du pub et attendit un peu. Les gens allaient et venaient devant elle en riant et plaisantant gaiement. La fin de la guerre avait apporté un élan d'optimisme et de bonheur dans tout le pays. Elle vit passer Neville en compagnie de Dean et Seamus qui se rendait au bureau de Poste. Cho Chang et son amie Marietta Edgecombe – la figure abondamment recouverte de fond de teint pour cacher ses pustules – sortaient de chez Gaichiffon avec des sacs remplis de vêtements et, un peu plus loin, Lavande, Parvati et Padma partaient acheter de nouvelles plumes chez Scribenpenne.  
Le soleil avait timidement pointé le bout de son nez et il semblait à Hermione qu'il y avait bien plus d'élèves que d'habitude à Pré-au-Lard.

– Salut Granger !

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Théodore lui sourit et ouvrit la porte du pub. A cause du beau temps, il était moins bondé que d'habitude, beaucoup de client préférant prendre leur boisson sur les tables extérieures. Hermione vit néanmoins Harry et Ron assit sur une table à l'écart avec un air absolument pas naturel sur le visage. Hagrid était également avec eux et leva un pouce en l'air quand Hermione croisa son regard. Elle pria de toutes ses forces que tout se passe bien et songea qu'elle était bien plus douée pour combattre un Mangemort que pour sortir avec le fils de l'un d'entre eux.

– Tu veux boire quoi ? questionna-t-il.

– Un thé à la bergamote, répondit-elle en tentant d'agir comme d'habitude, à croire qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Oh et une part de tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle aussi.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il en enlevant sa cape une fois que Madame Rosmerta eut notée leur commande. Je suis en retard mais bien sûr il va fallut que cet imbécile de Goyle renverse sa potion sur mon lit au moment de partir.

– Une potion de quoi ?

Théodore ricana.

– Un filtre d'amour, se moqua-t-il. Figure-toi qu'il est amoureux, je ne sais pas comment il a réussit à tomber amoureux ça a l'air trop complexe pour lui mais bref, et il se dit qu'il aura plus de chance avec ça.

– Amoureux de qui ? s'étonna Hermione.

– Une fille de quatrième année de Serpentard, répondit-il en prenant la commande. Elle est la petite-sœur de Daphné de notre classe.

Hermione se souvenait de Daphné comme d'une des filles traînant avec Parkinson. Elle s'assit en face de Théodore qui avait les cheveux tout ébouriffé à cause du vent. C'était très mignon.

– Il va surtout lui faire peur, répondit Hermione.

– Ça c'est sur mais il est tellement empoté qu'il ne sait pas comment faire autrement et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'aider, poursuivit-il.

– C'est vraiment la meilleure de l'année, murmura Hermione.

Théodore sourit et but une gorgée de son thé vert à la menthe tandis qu'elle mangeait un bout de sa délicieuse part de tarte.

– Oh tiens Weasley et Potter sont là aussi… remarqua-t-il.

Hermione manqua d'avaler de travers et leur jeta un coup d'œil. Ils étaient en grande conversation avec Hagrid et ne semblaient pas trop faire attention à elle. Tant mieux !

– Oui on vient parfois boire quelque chose avec Hagrid, expliqua-t-elle.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un a continué les cours de soin aux créatures magiques ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Oui Neville, l'informa-t-elle. Mais sinon…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

– Ses cours n'étaient pas inintéressants quand il nous a parlé des licornes, reconnu-t-il. Ou des Niffleurs, c'était amusant ça aussi, mais les Scroutt à pétards…

– Hagrid n'a pas la même notion du danger que nous, admit-elle. J'avais aussi adoré le cours sur les Sombrals.

Pour une raison inconnu, Théodore sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

– Je n'aime pas ce qu'ils représentent, avoua-t-il. C'est morbide.

– Tu les vois n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que c'était toi qui avait levé la main avec Harry quand Hagrid a demandé qui les voyait.

Théodore hocha la tête.

– C'est pour ça que je ne les aime pas trop, expliqua-t-il. Si je les vois c'est à cause de quelque chose que j'aimerais mieux oublier.

Hermione mangea un autre bout de sa tarte et regretta de lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

– Je n'ai tué personne, dit-il en souriant.

– Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

– Je me suis dis que tu te poserais peut-être la question, lança-t-il, en plus Weasley me regarde de travers, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oh ne fait pas attention à lui, répondit Hermione.

– C'est marrant j'ai toujours cru qu'il voulait sortir avec toi, lança Théodore en enlevant son écharpe.

Hermione avala de travers son thé et il dût lui tapoter le dos.

– Ça va ? J'ai dis une bêtise si grosse que ça ? s'amusa-t-il.

– Un peu, répondit-elle en reposant sa tasse. A vrai dire Ron n'a jamais été quelqu'un de clair. Il a fait tout un cinéma quand je suis allée au bal avec Krum et puis plus rien.

– Drago a faillit s'étrangler quand il a vu que c'était toi au bras de Krum, avoua Théodore.

– Ah bon ? Pour être honnête je n'ai pas fais attention à lui.

– En fait il n'a pas reconnu tout de suite et après il n'a pas arrêté de râler. Soit il t'a trouvé très jolie et ça l'embêtait beaucoup, soit il aurait voulu que Krum l'accompagne.

Hermione éclata de rire et elle se surprit à se sentir très détendue à présent. Elle pria que tout continue comme ça.

– Tu vas mieux au fait ? questionna-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant comme s'il ne se souvenait pas très bien du pourquoi il se sentirait mieux ou pas.

– Tu parles de la mort de mon père ? Oui ça va. Je te l'ais dis on n'était pas proche du tout. Les trois-quarts de l'année je suis à Poudlard il devait m'envoyer une lettre par mois environ et pendant les vacances d'été j'étais souvent dehors parce que je traînais dans ses pattes parait-il. Il faut m'expliquer comment je peux être en travers du chemin de quelqu'un dans un immense manoir mais bon…

– Si tu te sens bien c'est le principal, nota Hermione.

– Je crois que je vais déménager, dit-il en fixant son thé. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre là-bas tout seul.

– Tu aimerais aller où ? questionna-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Peut-être sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Il lui sourit et Hermione but son thé pour ne pas montrer qu'elle rougissait. En reposant sa tasse elle vit que quelqu'un avait oublié son exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ sur la table voisine.

– Weasley était furieuse je suppose, lança Théodore.

– C'était au-delà de ça, répondit Hermione. Elle a promit de le tuer, de tuer ses enfants, ses petits-enfants et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

Il se mit à rire.

– Il a fait fort en effet. Sa mère est très amie avec la rédactrice-en-chef qui n'a pas pu résister à un peu de potin même si c'était faux je suppose…

– C'est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup Harry avant, expliqua Hermione, mais elle a apprit à vivre par elle-même et aujourd'hui je crois qu'elle sort avec un Serdaigle…

– Ou _sortait_ vu comment l'article a été lu non ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui ça c'est fort probable.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, Hermione regarda sa montre et fut surprise de voir qu'il était pratiquement dix-huit heures. Elle eut un sourire en songeant à ses amis qui devaient en être à leur dixième Bièraubeurres.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne au château ? proposa-t-il. Vu que Potter et Weasley sont là…

– Oh ils ont probablement prévus autre chose, dit-elle d'un air détaché. Avant j'aimerais bien passer au bureau de Poste j'ai un colis à déposer pour mes parents.

Elle espéra qu'il voudrait bien l'accompagner. Il sourit et remit son écharpe et sa cape, elle fit de même et ils sortirent dans la fraicheur de la soirée qui tombait.

– C'est par là-bas non ? demanda Théodore.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils partirent vers le bureau de Poste. Beaucoup d'élèves commençaient à rentrer pour le dîner à la Grande Salle.  
Elle prit tout son temps pour emballer son colis et inscrire l'adresse dessus.

– Tu leur envoi des sucreries ? demanda-t-il en voyant le logo de chez Honeydukes.

– En fait ce sont des bonbons sans sucre, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents sont dentistes.

Elle releva la tête, tendis le paquet au postier et vit que Théodore la regardait avec un air incrédule.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ça un _dentiste_ ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est l'équivalent d'un Médicomage, mais seulement pour les dents, précisa Hermione.

– Oh d'accord…

Il semblait trouver la chose un peu incongrue mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle choisit une jolie chouette effraie et son colis s'envola. Ils ressortirent du bureau de Poste, repassèrent devant les Trois Balais et prirent le chemin qui menait au château. Hermione vit Hagrid rentrer seul et fronça les sourcils. L'instant d'après elle comprit. L'herbe semblait s'écraser toute seule, il y avait donc de fortes chances que Harry et Ron soient sous la cape d'invisibilité.

– Tu restes au château pour les vacances de Pâques ? demanda-t-il.

– Non je ne pense pas, avoua-t-elle. Je vais chez Harry.

– Oh d'accord, murmura-t-il un peu déçu. Il habite chez Sirius Black n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Sirius est son parrain, expliqua-t-elle.

– Quand on veut embêter Drago on lui rappelle qu'il est parent avec Potter, s'amusa Théodore.

– A cause de Sirius ? Ça n'est pas un lien de sang, fit-elle remarquer.

– Non en fait le grand-père de Potter, son grand-père sorcier je veux dire, a épousé une Black qui était dieu-sait-qui dans la généalogie des Black mais qui était bien une Black. D'ailleurs un de la famille Black a aussi épousé un Weasley donc théoriquement ils sont cousins très, très, très, très éloignés, conclu-t-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

– Oui on est tous plus ou moins parents, avoua-t-il, il ne reste pas assez de famille de Sang-Pur pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

– C'est un peu malsain, fit-elle remarquer.

Il hocha la tête.

– Surtout quand on apprend qu'on est parents avec les Malefoy sans le faire exprès, s'amusa-t-il.

Ils se mirent à rire tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur les marches de l'entrée du château. Ils croisèrent alors Rogue qui tenait fermement Goyle par le bras et paraissait furieux. Hermione eut un sourire.

– Si tu veux mon avis son filtre d'amour n'a pas marché, murmura-t-elle.

Théodore rit et lui promit de lui dire ce que Goyle avait écopé comme punition.

– Je crois qu'il avait acheté chez les frères Weasley pourtant, ajouta-t-il. Cela dit lire une étiquette et suivre des instructions c'est sans doute un peu trop compliqué…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et repéra Harry et Ron qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

– Je vais te laisser, murmura Théodore, sinon ils vont croire que je te retiens en otage…

– Oh ne t'occupe pas d'eux – Hermione les fusilla du regard – j'ai passé un très bon moment merci, dit-elle en souriant.

– Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il. On se voit au banquet !

Il parti alors en direction de sa salle commune. Hermione rejoignit ses amis en faisait taire la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas embrassé.

* * *

– Il t'a embrassé ? demanda d'emblée Ginny.

– Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione en rougissant.

– Quoi ? dit-elle un peu trop innocemment.

– En tout cas on ne l'a pas vu s'il l'a fait, lança Ron.

Hermione et Ginny les fusillèrent du regard.

– Quoi ? répéta Ron. On voulait s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait rien c'est tout.

– Et vous avez mis Hagrid dans le coup, ajouta Hermione.

– Au début non, dit Harry, mais il nous a demandé ce qu'on pouvait bien faire là et où tu étais donc on lui a expliqué. Finalement il a attendu avec nous, conclu-t-il.

– Il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse rien, marmonna Ron, parce que Hagrid avait promit de l'aplatir sinon…

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Hermione dont les yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs.

– Il n'a sans doute pas voulu le faire devant tout le monde, dit Ginny.

– S'il a honte d'Hermione alors… commença Ron.

– Mais non ! l'interrompit Ginny. Ça t'échappe peut-être mais la plupart des gens n'étalent pas leur couple à la face du monde, Ron !

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges vifs.  
Hermione ne cessa de penser aux paroles de Ginny bien après qu'ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent de Quidditch. Se pourrait-il que Théodore ait voulu l'embrasser ? Une grosse partie d'elle espéra que oui tandis qu'une autre lui murmurait de ne pas se faire d'inutiles espoirs. Après le diner ils remontèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour étudier un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Ginny termina un devoir de sortilèges tandis que Ron et Harry se concentraient sur les potions. En voyant l'exemplaire abimé du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potion_ , Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait totalement laissé de côté ses recherches sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Elle se promit d'aller le lendemain à la bibliothèque, ça lui permettrait au moins de ne pas penser à _lui_.

Après une nuit agitée, Hermione prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et s'installa tôt à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait le calme et la tranquillité qui y régnait. Elle s'installa près d'une fenêtre et observa le parc qui s'animait doucement devant ses yeux et sourit. Comme elle regretterait Poudlard une fois partie ! Elle se leva ensuite prit diverses archives afin de trouver un éventuel rapport avec le mot « prince ». Elle ne trouva rien dans les archives des années 70 et encore moins dans celles des années 30 et 50. Elle ouvrit machinalement celles des années 60 et parcourut les nombreuses coupures de journaux qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne saisisse leur sens et elle se sentit doucement glisser dans le sommeil…

– Bonjour Granger, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux en se rendait compte qu'elle s'était assoupie sur ses archives.

– Bonjour, bégaya-t-elle. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

– Ça ne je sais pas, tu es arrivée vers quelle heure ? demanda Théodore.

Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait dormit une bonne demi-heure.

– Trop tôt manifestement, dit-elle en souriant.

– Tu consultes les archives ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, je cherche quelque chose en rapport avec un prince… dit-elle avec prudence.

– Un prince ? répéta-t-il avec surprise.

– Oui en fait je pense que c'est une sorte de… pseudonyme. Le nom entier c'est le Prince de Sang-mêlé, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Absolument pas, désolé. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un se vanter d'être de sang-mêlé en plus, ajouta-t-il. Est-ce que je peux m'installer là ?

– Bien sûr !

Hermione sourit et reprit son épuisante lecture des innombrables coupures de journaux datant des années 1960 à 1969.

– C'est si important ? demanda-t-il.

– En fait… heu…

– Tu ne veux pas me le dire, conclu-t-il.

– Ça n'est pas contre toi, assura Hermione. Ça concerne d'autres personnes et je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

Il ouvrit son livre d'étude des runes, ses propres cours et commença à réviser. Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil et avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer. Malgré tout, une minuscule coupure de journal attira son attention et elle poussa un petit cri.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Théodore en relevant la tête.

– Et bien… je crois que j'ai compris… murmura-t-elle sans détacher son regard de la coupure.

Nott se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle pour lire ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

– C'est Rogue ? chuchota-t-il.

Hermione sourit et lui tendit le journal. C'était une rubrique consacrée aux naissances et un petit encart précisait que Eileen Prince, l'épouse de Tobias Rogue, avait eu un enfant prénommé Severus.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais oui c'est bien Rogue. Je ne savais pas qu'il était de Sang-mêlé, murmura-t-il.

– Il faut que je le dise à Harry, s'exclama-t-elle tout excité. Tout s'explique !

– Pas pour moi en tout cas, rétorqua-t-il.

– Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, assura Hermione ravie.

Drago Malefoy passa devant eux. Il était seul et portait une bonne dizaine de livres dans ses mains. Il leur jeta rapidement un coup d'œil et partit s'installer sans un mot à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.  
Théodore releva la tête et sourit à Hermione. Il avait des yeux bien trop bleus et elle songea que ça devrait presque être interdit. Sans qu'elle ne cherche à comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Elle resta interdite quelques instants avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. C'était très doux, très agréable et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle ne pensait plus à la bibliothèque, ni à Malefoy assit plus loin et encore moins à Madame Pince. Elle savourait simplement la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la caressa doucement. Elle se sentit frissonner et espéra que ce moment ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Malheureusement Madame Pince n'était sans doute pas d'accord avec elle puisqu'elle vint se planter devant eux en braillant que c'était une bibliothèque, pas un salon de thé et que s'ils avaient pour ambition de faire des cochoncetés, il valait mieux sortir d'ici. Après s'être fait expulser _manu militari_ – Hermione avait subtilisé la coupure de journal en la cachant dans la poche de sa robe – Théodore s'excusa :

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je l'avais totalement oublié elle…

Il semblait très contrarié. Hermione sortie alors la coupure de journal de sa poche.

– Tu as intérêt à le remettre à sa place, s'amusa-t-il, sinon elle risque de te tuer à coup de dictionnaire…

Elle eut un petit rire le regarda une nouvelle fois, tentant de faire taire la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui murmurait qu'elle avait très envie qu'il recommence. Théodore devait avoir la même petite voix agaçante au fond de lui mais il choisit de ne pas l'écouter puisqu'il s'approcha et l'embrassa de nouveaux.

* * *

 _C'est-y pas mignon tout plein ça ^^_  
 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci, merci, merci ! Je reçois de plus en plus de reviews, de mise en favoris ou alerte et j'en suis très très heureuse :) Vous me motivez beaucoup !

 **Astria** : Je suis en cours de rédaction du chapitre 11 donc elle risque effectivement d'être longue :) Merci et à bientôt !

 **PotatoKiwi** : Merci pour ton long commentaire que j'ai beaucoup aimé lire ! Pour être honnête, je reçois vraiment pas mal de reviews, plus que ce que je reçois d'habitude donc j'en suis très heureuse. Cela dit, j'écris cette histoire avant tout pour moi mais je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise à d'autres ^^ Rassure-toi, je suis comme toi, je ne lis pas les fics qui ont des fautes d'orthographe, des titres en majuscule ou encore des "Je suis nulle en titre/résumé donc venez-lire" c'est typiquement le genre de chose qui ne me donne justement pas envie de lire.  
Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! J'essaye de coller au plus près de l'univers des livres et surtout des caractères des personnages (c'est plus facile pour Théo étant donné qu'il est peu décrit dans le livre, un peu sur l'ancien site de JK Rowling mais guère plus...). Encore merci et à bientôt !

 **Charoo** : oui chef, à vos ordres ! ;)

Voilà la suite, enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

Hermione ne put cacher bien longtemps son air joyeux et quand elle arriva à la salle commune pour expliquer à Harry et Ron ses trouvailles à propos du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose venait de se passer.

– Ça va Hermione ? demanda Ron.

– Quoi ? Oui, oui très bien… mais j'ai découvert quelque chose au sujet du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Harry et Ron ne semblait pas tellement se soucier du Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour le moment.

– C'est Nott hein ? Il a fait quoi ? questionna Harry.

– Il l'a embrassé, dit laconiquement Ginny en s'installant sur un des fauteuils avec Arnold le Boursouflet perché sur son épaule.

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione dont les joues étaient devenues d'un rose soutenue.

– J'espionnais Zabini dans le but de me venger de son immonde article, expliqua Ginny, et une fois n'est pas coutume Théo était avec lui et il lui a dit.

– Comment Zabini a réagit ? demanda immédiatement Hermione.

– Et pourquoi tu l'appelles « Théo » ? questionna Ron.

– Parce que c'est moins pompeux que « Théodore », répliqua Ginny. Il s'en fichait un peu en fait, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Au moins maintenant tu es sure que ce n'est pas une blague. Zabini a juste dit que tu étais agaçante avec ta manie d'avoir toujours raison mais c'est tout.

Hermione se détendit et laissa un sourire naître sur son visage.

– Et tu ne nous l'a même pas dis ! dit Ron scandalisé.

– J'allais vous le dire, rectifia Hermione, mais j'avais des informations plus importante à propos de ton fichu livre Harry !

– Ah oui ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle sortie le _Manuel Avancée de Préparation des Potions_ de son sac et le tendit à Harry. Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent.

– J'ai préparé une toute petite potion de rien du tout, se justifia Ginny. Zabini va adorer.

– Avec ce livre ?

– Ce n'est pas une potion dangereuse, Hermione, insista Ginny. C'est un simple filtre temporaire.

– Et qui a pour effet de ? demanda Harry.

– Vous verrez bien assez tôt, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

– Et donc qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, enchaîna Harry.

Hermione sortie la coupure de journal de sa poche.

– C'est Rogue, dit-elle d'un air satisfait.

– Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en cœur.

Hermione leur tendit l'article.

– Attention je l'ai pris à la bibliothèque et Madame Pince n'est pas au courant, murmura Hermione. Elle nous a jeté dehors avant que je puisse le ranger.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi, ironisa Ron.

Ils lurent l'article en silence. En face d'eux, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et la douce chaleur qui se répandait les rendait un peu somnolant.

– Tu es en train de me dire que depuis le début de l'année j'ai de bonnes notes en potion juste parce que je suis les instructions que Rogue a gribouillées là-dedans ? s'écria Harry.

Il paraissait scandalisé comme si le livre l'avait personnellement trahi.

– Heu… oui.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et se mit à sourire.

– Donc tu ne peux plus me le reprocher, conclu-t-il. Après tout je ne fais que suivre les instructions d'un professeur…

Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent.

– Tu suis les instructions d'un adolescent de seize ans particulièrement intelligent et surtout très seul comme tu nous l'as dis Harry, répliqua Hermione. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que certaines de ces formules soient de la magie noire.

– Je me contenterais des potions qu'on doit faire en cours alors, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Hermione soupira et rangea l'article dans sa poche en se promettant de le remettre à la bibliothèque au plus vite.

Le lendemain matin, il se passa un évènement étrange quoique pas si étonnant à la table des Serpentard. Il y eut un cri, un bruit de verre qu'on renverse et Zabini couru hors de la Grande Salle sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves. Ginny n'aurait pas pu sembler plus fière d'elle si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle venait d'obtenir toutes ses BUSES.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? demanda Dean Thomas en s'approchant.

– Je l'ai transformé en fille, dit Ginny.

Elle n'aurait pas eu un ton différent si elle avait demandé les prévisions météorologiques.

– Tu… quoi ? s'exclama Hermione.

– Pour la journée seulement, précisa-t-elle. Les effets ne sont que temporaires.

Ils terminèrent rapidement leurs œufs et leurs bacons et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer – Ginny avait son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques et Harry, Ron et Hermione leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal – lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard prit Ginny à partie. Une belle jeune fille, manifestement folle de rage, avait sortie sa baguette et la pointait sur elle. Ron, Harry et Hermione sortirent également la leur prêts à la défendre. Ginny, en revanche, paraissait très calme.

– Je vais te le faire payer Weasley ! dit la jeune fille d'une voix un peu trop aigüe.

– Tu es tellement plus belle en femme Zabini, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire féroce.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard incrédule et Ron laissa échapper un ricanement.

– Oh oui rigole la belette mais quand tu auras vu ce que j'aurais fais de ta sœur tu…

– Oui tu es très méchant et menaçant on l'a comprit, coupa Ginny.

Manifestement son calme exaspérait Zabini qui tremblait de rage.

D'autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux – principalement des Serpentard et des Gryffondor – et observaient la scène d'un air amusé.

– Bon si tu permets j'ai un cours dans exactement cinq minutes, lança Ginny en regardant sa montre.

Zabini l'attrapa alors par le bras et Ginny sortie sa baguette de sa manche pour la pointer entre ses deux yeux. Elle avait un air féroce qui faisait furieusement penser à Mrs. Weasley.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? cria le professeur McGonagall en fendant la foule. Weasley et heu… vous qui que vous soyez expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Harry fut prit d'un tel fou rire qu'il s'éloigna de la foule. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit que Ginny avait également le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux tandis que Blaise semblait sur le point de faire un ulcère juvénile.

– Elle m'a transformé en fille ! s'exclama Zabini en montrant son corps.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda un instant, incrédule.

– Zabini est-ce que c'est vous ? demanda-t-elle en l'examinant de haut en bas.

– Oui ! Et c'est elle qui m'a fait ça ! insista-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers Ginny.

– Il a fait en sorte qu'un article totalement idiot et très faux sorte à mon sujet dans ce torchon de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , se défendit la jeune fille sans laisser le temps à leur professeur de parler.

– Tu m'as atterris dessus pendant le match de Quidditch et tu l'as fais exprès ! répliqua Zabini très amer.

– Tu as mis une pastille de Gerbe dans mon jus de citrouille et j'ai vomis sur le professeur Rogue ! grogna-t-elle.

Le professeur Rogue où le seul professeur de Poudlard sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas vomir.

– Et la crème canari est arrivée par accident dans mon repas peut-être ? ironisa Zabini.

– Tu as changé la couleur de mes cheveux pour du _vert_ !

– Il ne fallait pas me lancer ce stupide sortilège de Chauve-Furie alors ! rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione avait l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis ou chaque adversaire se renvoyait la balle. Le professeur McGonagall avait fermé les yeux et semblait chercher un ultime sursaut de patience en elle.

– Tu avais insulté ma famille, répliqua Ginny hors d'elle.

Zabini ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il pouvait difficilement justifier quoi que ce soit à ce stade.

– Taisez-vous tous les deux ! coupa le professeur McGonagall au moment où Ginny allait ajouter quelque chose. J'enlève cinquante points à chacun d'entre vous et vous aurez toutes les deux… Heu tous les deux une retenue. Je trouve proprement scandaleux que deux élèves de quinze et seize ans ne sachent pas se comporter correctement et régler un différent autrement qu'en se lançant des sorts et autres stupidités ! Allez plutôt réviser vos examens quoi que, d'après ce que je vois Weasley, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à obtenir un « Optimal » en potion…

Ginny eut un petit sourire et toisa Zabini lorsqu'il l'a lâcha enfin. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cours mais le professeur McGonagall l'arrêta.

– Une minute ! Vous allez accompagner Zabini à l'infirmerie et expliquer ce que vous avez fais et je vous préviens tous les deux que ça sera la dernière fois que je serais aussi tolérante !

Le professeur repartit alors vers le premier étage, laissant là Ginny et Zabini tous les deux scandalisés. Manifestement, retirer cinquante points à chacun et leur donner une retenue n'entrait pas dans leur définition de la tolérance.

– On va être en retard ! s'écria Hermione en consultant sa montre.

Ils coururent pratiquement au deuxième étage où avait lieu le cours de défense contre les forces du mal et rejoignirent _in extremis_ la file des élèves qui rentrait. Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard et leur demanda de ranger leur livre puisqu'ils allaient apprendre à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Les anciens membres de l'A.D. échangèrent un sourire, ils savaient tous faire un patronus et avaient hâte de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Le cours fut, étrangement, passionnant. Malgré la présence de Rogue, tous les Gryffondor réussirent à produire un patronus, ce qu'il ne récompensa pas, bien évidemment. Rogue semblait avoir décidé que Harry n'existait tout simplement plus, il sauta même son nom lorsqu'il fit l'appel et passa devant lui sans lui donner l'impression de le voir. Contrairement à sa haine habituelle, Harry y voyait presque un progrès.  
Du côté des Serpentard c'était un peu plus compliqué. La plupart de parvenait qu'à produire un peu de fumée argenté voire même rien du tout.

– Un souvenir heureux ! aboya Rogue qui semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

Il montra très rapidement son propre patronus, une biche, et Harry se força à regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à son professeur concernant ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il devait dire quoi que ce soit.  
Au bout d'une heure et dix minutes de cours, Théodore Nott parvint enfin à produire un patronus tangible : un chat qui gambada autour de lui quelques instants avant de s'évaporer.

– Félicitation Nott, fit le professeur Rogue. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Les Gryffondor le fusillèrent du regard. Ils auraient pu ramener au moins quatre-vingt points à Gyffondor si le professeur Rogue n'était pas aussi partial.  
Hermione lança tout de même un sourire à Théodore qui lui répondit en lançant un autre patronus. Le chat courut dans sa direction, gambada autour d'elle et s'évapora rapidement. Heureusement, aucun autre Serpentard ne put produire de patronus. Malefoy en arriva même à agiter sa baguette dans l'espoir que la brume argentée qu'il avait produit ne se transforme en autre chose. Rogue leur annonça que le cours sur les patronus se poursuivrait après les vacances mais qu'ils auraient à rédiger deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sortilège.

– Ils vont nous achever, conclu Ron à la sortie.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient dans deux jours et chaque professeur semblait très heureux de leur donner le plus possible de devoir à faire, en plus des révisions des examens.

– Tu crois que si je dansais sur une table Rogue continuerait de m'ignorer ? demanda machinalement Harry.

– Probablement, affirma son meilleur ami.

Harry eut un petit sourire avant de regarder autour de lui.

– Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

– Heu ?

Lavande les rejoignit mais ils ne virent pas Hermione.

– Tu sais où est Hermione ? questionna Harry.

– Là-bas, répondit Lavande en montrant le couloir qui menait à la salle d'Arithmancie. Avec un Serpentard… conclu-t-elle.

Harry et Ron jetèrent un regard tout sauf discret dans le couloir et virent Hermione en compagnie de Nott qui discutait avec animation. Le Serpentard lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle se retourna, leur fit un petit signe de la main, et reprit sa conversation.

– Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, nota Théodore alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle d'Arithmancie.

– Ils n'ont confiance en aucun Serpentard, soupira-t-elle. Au fait comment va Zabini ?

Théodore étouffa un rire.

– Il est furieux d'être une fille et encore plus furieux d'avoir eu une retenue mais apparemment Weasley lui a assurée que les effets se dissiperont ce soir donc je suppose qu'il attend ça avec impatience…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur Vector. Hermione partit s'installer à côté de la fenêtre comme à son habitude et sortie ses affaires. Théodore lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa en bout de table en compagnie de Malefoy.  
Hermione avait décidé de passer les vacances de Pâques au 12 Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Elle en était heureuse bien entendu mais quelque part elle ressentait un petit pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas clairement parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Théodore, elle ne savait pas si ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui ou pas et elle se demandait s'il apprécierait qu'elle lui écrive pendant les vacances. Ce n'était pas son habitude de se poser autant de question à propos des garçons – et surtout d' _un_ garçon – mais elle dû bien s'avouer qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup.  
Lorsque la sonnerie sonna, Hermione constata que Malefoy semblait bien décidé à rester avec Théodore, elle décida donc de partir travailler un peu à la bibliothèque. L'atmosphère calme et tranquille de la bibliothèque lui faisait toujours du bien. Elle rangea rapidement la coupure de journal qui mentionnait la naissance de Rogue et partie chercher quelques livres de sortilèges pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs de vacances. Elle était en train d'hésiter entre _Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions_ et _Manuel Pratique des Anti-Sorts_ lorsque deux mains l'enserrèrent par la taille. Elle sursauta et reconnut la voix de Théodore lorsqu'il lui susurra à l'oreille :

– Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle se sentit frissonner. C'était une délicieuse sensation mais si Madame Pince les surprenait, ils étaient bons pour une interdiction à vie de remettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque.  
Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

– Madame Pince va nous tuer, chuchota-t-elle.

– Mais non je te fais confiance pour l'ensorceler avec… heu, _Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions_ , dit-il en prenant le grimoire dans ses mains.

Elle rit, reprit son grimoire et se retourna. Il la prit doucement par la taille et l'embrassa. Après quelques jours éloignés de lui c'était vraiment plus que délicieux. Elle oublia qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, et surtout que Madame Pince pouvait potentiellement les surprendre, pour se concentrer uniquement sur les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui. Soudain, quelqu'un toussota. Hermione s'écarta et fixa la personne qui venait de les déranger. C'était un Serdaigle de deuxième année qu'elle avait déjà vu dans la bibliothèque.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Théodore visiblement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

– Heu… lemanueldessortilègesniveaudeuxs'ilteplait, bafouilla le Serdaigle.

Il paressait tout petit et encore plus à côté de Nott. Théodore repéra le grimoire, l'attrapa et le fourra dans les bras du Serdaigle en lui conseillant d'aller voir ailleurs.

– Ils sont vraiment minuscules à cet âge-là, ajouta-t-il en le regardant s'éloigner à la hâte.

– Tu restes ici pour les vacances de Pâques ? questionna brusquement Hermione.

– Oui, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi.

– C'est normal, approuva-t-elle.

– Et toi tu vas toujours chez Potter ?

Elle cru déceler une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Ils se mirent à marcher dans le rayon des sortilèges avancés qui était pratiquement désert. Hermione hocha la tête.

– La maison a besoin d'être refaite alors je vais aider, ajouta-t-elle. Et il y a beaucoup de choses à faire.

– C'est la vieille maison de la famille Black ? questionna-t-il.

– Exact, approuva Hermione. On va commencer par essayer de décrocher le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Elle m'insulte à chaque fois que je passe devant, ajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur.

– Oui forcément ça n'aide pas à se sentir bien, admit-il.

Hermione hésita un instant puis se lança.

– Tu m'écriras ? demanda-t-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait détaché.

Il paru surprit mais content puisqu'il sourit.

– Avec plaisir, ça me distraira des devoirs qu'on a à faire…

Hermione se sentit le cœur plus léger lorsqu'elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ginny n'était pas là mais elle retrouva Harry et Ron. A peine s'était-elle assise sur le banc que Lavande se pencha vers elle.

– C'est vrai ce qu'on dit Hermione ? questionna-t-elle.

– Et qu'est-ce que « on » dit ? demanda Hermione en se servant du ragoût.

– Un élève de Serdaigle de deuxième année a dit que tu embrassais Nott dans la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle tout excitée.

Hermione ignora les fous rires de Harry et Ron et songea qu'elle aurait mieux fais d'assommer le Serdaigle avec le livre plutôt que de lui donner.

– C'est vrai et ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Un peu déçue, Lavande se remit à discuter avec Parvati.

– On sait pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à la bibliothèque maintenant, dit Ron en souriant.

– Tais-toi et passe-moi la marmelade !

Ginny ne se montra qu'au dessert. Elle arriva l'air contrarié et de mauvaise humeur.

– Il est exécrable, maugréa-t-elle en se servant une part de tarte aux pommes. En plus j'ai raté le repas…

Harry, Ron et Hermione devinèrent qu'elle parlait bien sûr de Zabini.

– Il va bien ? demanda Harry.

– Il est toujours une fille, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il reste à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas et on devra nettoyer les cachots ensemble le lundi de la rentrée…

* * *

Hermione regardait défiler le paysage à toute vitesse. Le Poudlard Express filait vers Londres, sous la pluie, depuis onze heures ce matin. Elle avait dit au revoir à Théodore rapidement et lui avait promit de lui écrire également. A présent, elle avait la tête posée contre la vitre froide du wagon et somnolait tout en pensant à quel point sa vie avait changé ces dernières semaines.  
A côté d'elle, Harry et Ron faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier tandis que Lavande lisait le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Sur la banquette d'en face, Ginny dormait, sa robe de sorcier roulé en boule contre la fenêtre en guise d'oreiller. Arnold le Boursouflet était recroquevillé dans son cou et Pattenrond était étalé contre elle.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur le paysage lorsque le train se mit à ralentir. Hermione enfila sa veste de laine et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. La pluie continuait de tomber sans discontinuer, donnant à l'extérieur un aspect lugubre et déprimant. En allant chercher des sandwiches auprès de la sorcières qui en vendait, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pu constater que Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini rentraient eux aussi pour les vacances de Pâques. Zabini leur avait lancé un regard noir mais Malefoy avait détourné les yeux vers la vitre du dehors. La veille, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait titré sa première page :

 _« Le Mangemort Lucius Malefoy relâché sous certaines conditions. Plus d'information p. 9 »._

Harry avait été soulagé de voir que son nom n'était pas cité. Dumbledore était intervenu pour demander son relâchement pour _« le bien-être de sa famille »_ d'après ce que le journaliste avait écrit. Cependant, Harry était sûr que Drago savait qu'il était intervenu. A présent, il avait adopté la même technique que Rogue à savoir faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il était également content de voir qu'il n'insultait plus ni Hermione, ni Ron. En revanche Zabini n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir été transformé en fille.

Le train arriva en début de soirée à la gare de King's Cross. Harry était tout excité de revoir Sirius et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Ron avait le plus grand mal à récupérer son pull – Pattenrond dormait dessus – et Ginny se cogna l'épaule avec sa valise qui tomba du porte-bagage. Dix minutes plus tard ils sortirent enfin du Poudlard Express. Sirius les attendait en compagnie de sa cousine Tonks avec qui il bavardait joyeusement. Un peu plus loin, Hermione vit Mrs. Malefoy grimacer en voyant Tonks. Après tout, elle était sa nièce, la fille de sa sœur Andromeda. Ou peut-être était-ce juste à cause de ses cheveux rose vif. Elle détourna le regard lorsque Drago arriva et le serra longuement contre elle. Apparemment Lucius n'était pas là et Hermione se souvint que l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ mentionnait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de chez lui. Narcissa Malefoy était également très enceinte et Drago fit une grimace en voyant le ventre très arrondit de sa mère. Il ne semblait pas très ravi d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.  
Il y a quelques jours Harry leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait apprit en montant voir Dumbledore et leur avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler.

Sirius serra longuement Harry contre lui et semblait ravi de les accueillir tous les trois pour Pâques. Ils retrouvèrent la famille Weasley un peu plus loin et Sirius promit d'inviter Molly, Arthur et Ginny un soir pour manger. Il approuva également l'idée d'Harry et Ron de rendre visite aux jumeaux Weasley dans leur boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Tonks leur expliqua également que toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse rouvraient petit à petit. Voldemort était mort depuis presque un an et la vie reprenait son cours même si Dumbledore avait encore un Horcruxe à détruire apparemment.

Ils empruntèrent une voiture du ministère afin de se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd et Tonks leur expliqua qu'elle devait veiller sur Harry jusqu'à la fin des mesures de préventions du retour des Mangemorts. Ils entassèrent leurs trois grosses valises dans le coffre de la voiture et ils s'assirent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, manifestement agrandie grâce à la magie. Hermione tenait le panier de Pattenrond sur ses genoux et le chat ne cessait de cracher avec fureur. Harry tenait la cage d'Hedwige tandis que Ron avait enveloppé celle de Coquecigrue qui ne cessait de hululer de contentement.  
La façade du 12 Square Grimmaurd était tout aussi délabrée que la dernière fois qu'Hermione était venue mais l'intérieur avait meilleure mine. Sirius avait décroché toutes les horribles têtes d'elfes de maison et avait arraché une partie de la tapisserie. Le salon était, quant à lui, intégralement refait. La tapisserie avait été enlevée et les murs repeint dans une teinte bien plus chaleureuse, Sirius avait également enlevé les rideaux pour les remplacer par des tentures de velours rouges sang. Tout cela faisait très Gryffondor naturellement et Hermione, Harry et Ron eurent le sentiment de retrouver la chaleur de leur salle commune. Remus était également là – il vivait ici avec Sirius et Tonks lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans l'appartement qu'elle louait non loin du ministère de la Magie – et les salua tous les trois chaleureusement. Ils montèrent leurs valises à l'étages et Hermione constata qu'ils avaient chacun leur chambre. La sienne était plutôt petite mais plus chaleureuse que les autres pièces de la maison. Sa fenêtre donnait sur Londres et le tout était très propre. Elle installa ses affaires dans un coin et laissa sortir Pattenrond de son panier. Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant de sauter sur le lit à baldaquin et de s'endormir sur le couvre-lit argenté.

– Hermione ! appela Sirius dans le couloir. Ah tu es là, tu as ta salle de bain juste là – il ouvrit une petite porte étroite près de la commode – je me suis dis que ça serait mieux pour ton intimité. Les garçons se débrouilleront avec celle de l'étage en dessous.

Hermione remercia Sirius qui caressa Pattenrond et partit aider Ron qui avait trouvé un épouvantard dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Harry et Ron avait chacun leur chambre à l'étage en dessous du sien et partageaient la même salle de bain. Sirius logeait l'étage au dessus, qui était également le dernier de cette grande maison et Remus était installé sur le pallier juste en face d'Hermione. Elle décida de prendre une douche pour se rafraichir un peu et sortit ses affaires de toilettes. La salle de bain était petite mais luxueuse, comme le reste de la maison, et Hermione essaya divers robinets de la baignoire – qui en comportait sept – avant de s'installer paisiblement dans l'eau chaude et parfumée.

Kreattur avait préparé un ragoût à base de viande, de riz et de pomme de terre qui embaumait toute la maison. Après la bataille au ministère de la Magie il y a presque un an, Dumbledore avait longuement discuté avec Sirius. C'est Kreattur qui avait en effet indiqué que Sirius était aux mains des Mangemorts alors qu'il était simplement en train de soigner Buck que l'elfe avait blessé. Hermione était persuadée que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de se montrer poli et respectueux envers Kreattur comme envers n'importe quel autre être. Après tout, c'est le ressentiment de l'elfe envers Sirius qui l'avait poussé à chercher du réconfort auprès de Bellatrix Lestrange. Aujourd'hui, les choses semblaient beaucoup mieux se dérouler en particulier depuis que Sirius lui avait donné le faux médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. L'elfe le portait autour du cou avec fierté et avait prit ce geste de la part de Sirius comme une invitation à honorer la mémoire de Regulus Black, son regretté maître et frère cadet de Sirius.

– Je voulais plutôt me débarrasser de ce truc, avait avoué Sirius, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Le comportement de l'elfe avait changé du tout au tout. Il leur servit un délicieux repas agrémenté de pain chaud, de jus de citrouille et d'une tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert. Hermione nota également avec plaisir que Sirius s'adressait a lui avec plus de douceur qu'autrefois et qu'il le remerciait à chacune de ses tâches. Elle encouragea d'ailleurs Ron et Harry à faire de même.  
Après le repas, Kreattur apporta des chocolats chauds et ils s'installèrent dans le salon, près de la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu.

– Il reste quel Horcruxe à trouver ? demanda Ron.

– Un seul. Dumbledore a détruit la bague avec Rogue, Tonks et Andromeda ont détruit la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle qui était dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts, les aurors du ministère ont tué le serpent Nagini, le médaillon de Serpentard c'est Maugrey qui s'en est chargé, Harry a détruit le journal de Jedusor et le sortilège de la Mort a « tué » l'Horcruxe en Harry, énuméra Lupin.

– Il ne reste donc qu'un objet en lien avec Serdaigle, nota Hermione.

– Exactement, approuva Sirius. Cela dit Voldemort est passé de l'autre côté du Voile au département des Mystères et il est rigoureusement impossible d'en revenir, du coup le dernier Horcruxe est particulièrement affaiblit mais Dumbledore poursuit tout de même ses recherches dans l'école.

– L'Horcruxe est à Poudlard ? questionna Ron.

– C'est ce que Dumbledore pense, approuva Lupin. Je crois qu'ils vont profiter de cet été pour le fouiller de fond en comble.

Hermiona laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil et regarda le feu tout en buvant son chocolat. Après la bataille du ministère, Dumbledore leur avait expliqué à quel point Voldemort avait franchis toutes les barrières de la magie noire pour s'enfoncer profondément et irrémédiablement dans le mal. Il avait félicité chaque élève ayant participé pour leur courage et avait confirmé que, cette fois-ci, Voldemort ne reviendrait pas. Malgré tout, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait être vigilant afin qu'aucun mage noir ne prenne sa place.  
Vers vingt-trois heures, Hermione décréta qu'elle montait se coucher et Sirius insista pour que Harry et Ron en fasse de même. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre. Il faisait froid et elle frissonna lorsqu'elle enfila sa chemise de nuit pour se glisser dans les draps glacés. Finalement, elle attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et jeta un sort de Réchauffement à son linge de lit. En quelques secondes elle fut envahit par une très agréable chaleur et s'endormit rapidement.

Hermione fut réveillée par une série de coup répétée contre la fenêtre. Encore endormie, elle se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller en espérant se rendormir mais la chouette ne sembla absolument pas de cet avis. Elle continua à tapoter avec insistance sur la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lève. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et une belle chouette effraie s'engouffra dans la chambre avant de se poser sur le montant du lit. Elle referma la fenêtre et prit le colis et la lettre que le volatile lui avait apportée. Elle avait un beau pelage ébouriffée lui donnant l'impression d'être passée à travers une tempête. Hermione sourit et farfouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d'un peu de Miamhibou qu'elle gardait pour Hedwige ou Coquecigrue quand Harry et Ron lui envoyaient des lettres. La chouette hulula et mangea avec avidité avant de boire dans le verre d'eau qu'Hermione avait posé sur sa table de nuit.

Elle déballa le colis et trouva une grande boite de Fondants du Chaudron ainsi qu'une lettre soigneusement pliée. Elle déballa une des confiseries et la mangea tout en lisant la lettre.

 _« Chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que Hel est bien arrivée parce qu'il faisait un temps épouvantable quand elle est partie. D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'elle m'en veut un peu. »_

Hermione interrompit sa lecture et jeta un œil vers la chouette à présent paisiblement endormie, la tête sous son aile et les plumes encore ébouriffée dans tous les sens.

 _« Le château est pratiquement désert pour une fois et, mis à part quelques cinquièmes et septièmes années, j'ai la bibliothèque pour moi tout seul. J'ai déjà terminé les dissertations de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal et je crois que je vais terminer par écrire un livre à ce rythme. D'ailleurs j'ai écris deux parchemins de plus que ce que Slughorn voulait, j'espère que ça ira quand même. »_

Hermione eut un immense sourire. Il lui semblait lire ses propres mots lorsqu'elle écrivait à Harry ou Ron.

 _« J'espère que tu aimes les Fondants du Chaudron, je me suis rappelée que tu avais achetés des bonbons sans sucre pour tes parents du coup je ne savais pas très bien.  
J'ai également oublié de te dire que Goyle est en retenue chaque samedi matin pendant un mois pour avoir tenté de faire boire le filtre d'amour à Daphné en plus de lui avoir fait peur.  
Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances et j'espère que tu vas bien._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Théo_

 _P.S. : Est-ce que Hel peut rester se reposer un peu avant de repartir ? Vu le temps, je pense qu'elle sera très fatiguée. »_

Hermione se rendit compte de son immense sourire lorsqu'elle termina sa lettre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chouette qui dormait profondément et caressa doucement son plumage. Le réveil de sa table de chevet indiquait neuf heures et demie du matin. Hermione se leva, s'habilla et rangea soigneusement sa lettre dans son livre favori.  
Sirius était déjà debout. Il buvait une grande tasse de café dans le salon tout en lisant _La Gazette du sorcier_.

– Bonjour Hermione, la salua-t-il en souriant. Bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et partit se faire une bonne tasse de thé. Elle vit que Kreattur avait préparé une grande assiette de pancakes et elle se servit avec plaisir. Elle rejoignit ensuite Sirius dans le salon. Harry et Ron se levèrent une demi-heure plus tard et arrivèrent en pyjama dans le salon.

– Ah parfait, s'exclama Sirius, puisque vous êtes tous les trois debout, je vais pouvoir continuer les travaux dans l'entrée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se hâtèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner pour aider Sirius dans ses travaux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à arracher la tapisserie de l'entrée. Sirius tenta par trois fois de détacher le portrait de sa mère mais sans succès. Il était en train d'évaluer très sérieusement la possibilité d'abattre le mur lorsque Lupin arriva aux alentours de midi.  
Pour le déjeuner, Kreattur servit un délicieux repas composé de pommes de terre, de viande savoureuse et d'une tarte au caramel.

– Kreattur c'est divin comme repas ! s'exclama Ron.

L'elfe s'inclina et Hermione vit un sourire de reconnaissance passer furtivement sur son visage.

– Harry est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter Hedwige pour envoyer une lettre tout à l'heure ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent mangé le dessert.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire.

– Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

– Casanova t'a écrit ? questionna Ron.

– Casanova ? répéta Sirius incrédule.

Lupin éclata alors de rire.

– À l'école on appelait parfois Sirius « Casanova », se justifia-t-il en voyant la mine surprise du trio.

Sirius se mit à rire aussi à ces souvenirs heureux.

– Casanova est le surnom du petit-ami d'Hermione, expliqua Harry.

– Oh tu as un petit-ami ! Qui est-ce ? On le connait ? questionna Sirius.

Hermione, les joues roses, tenta de rester digne.

– Théodore Nott, répondit-elle.

Sirius et Lupin échangèrent un regard inquiet.

– Le fils du Mangemort ? questionna Remus.

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Il n'est pas comme son père, dit-elle sans masquer son agacement.

– Son père est mort il y a peu non ? demanda Sirius.

– Oui il y a quelques semaines…

– Je me souviens de lui, intervint Lupin. Il était très intelligent et c'était clairement un de mes meilleurs élèves. Il ne se mêlait pas tellement aux autres et je le voyais souvent seul à lire dans la bibliothèque ou ailleurs.

– Pas tellement le profil d'un Mangemort, intervint Harry dans un soucis se soutenir son ami.

– Non, on ne peut pas dire…

– Rogue était comme ça, cracha Sirius.

Son commentaire provoqua un grand malaise parmi Harry, Ron et Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en voyant leur mine sombre.

– J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire à propos de Rogue, murmura Harry. Mais plus tard.

– En tout cas Nott a dit qu'il s'en fichait qu'Hermione vienne d'une famille moldue, ajouta Ron après un petit silence.

– Il me parait être quelqu'un de bien, approuva Lupin.

– Vous êtes certains qu'il ne cherche pas à se venger de la mort de son père ? insista Sirius

Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Sirius faisait remonter toutes ses angoisses à propos de Théodore.

– Je ne pense pas, intervint Lupin. Quand j'étais professeur, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne rentrait pratiquement jamais chez lui.

– Il m'a dit ne pas être proche du tout de son père, ajouta Hermione.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Lupin. Il était différent des autres Serpentard, toujours très poli… Et puis venir d'une famille de Mangemort ne veut rien dire, pas vrai Sirius ?

Sirius grogna. Sa famille avait été beaucoup trop pro-Voldemort pour qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit contre ça.

– Il m'a avoué que le Choixpeau a hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle, avoua-t-elle. Comme moi.

– Il a tout à fait le profil en effet, confirma Lupin. Après tout il a peut-être simplement décidé d'aller à Serpentard comme Harry à Gryffondor. Parfois ça tient à vraiment à peu de choses, ajouta-t-il avec sagesse.

– C'est vrai que j'ai aussi négocié avec le Choixpeau, admit Sirius avec un sourire.

– A onze ans on ne sait pas toujours quoi faire, ajouta Hermione. Essayer de faire plaisir à sa famille, ou pas…

– Tu as tout à fait raison Hermione… dit Remus avec un sourire.

– Vous ne voulez pas revenir comme professeur ? intervint Ron tout à coup.

Remus eut un sourire triste.

– J'adorerais Ron, je peux te l'assurer mais…

– Tu as toujours été un excellent professeur, coupa Sirius.

Il semblait révolté que son ami ne puisse pas vivre normalement.

– Peut-être que quand Slughorn prendra sa retraite alors Rogue reprendra sa place de maître des potions, suggéra Ron.

– Rogue ne laissera jamais sa place, fit remarquer Harry. Mais vous pourriez être maître des potions, vous êtes doués en potion non ?

– Il était excellent tu veux dire ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Vous dites n'importe quoi, grommela Remus en débarrassant son assiette.

Pourtant, ils virent qu'il était très heureux de la confiance de ses amis.

– La guerre est finie et vous êtes un héros, ajouta Hermione.

– Allons, allons…

– Elle a raison Lunard, coupa Sirius. Tu devrais parler à Dumbledore.

– Il me semble, dit-il très sérieusement, que nous parlions du petit ami d'Hermione.

– Justement ! Tu vas devenir professeur de potion l'année prochaine et tu pourras surveiller Nott, expliqua Sirius.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Lupin étreignit Sirius comme un frère.

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsqu'ils terminèrent de nettoyer l'entrée de la maison. Fatigués, fourbus mais heureux car ils pourraient tout repeindre le lendemain.

– J'ai fais encadrer toutes les photos que j'avais de James, Remus et moi, plus quelques autres… dit Sirius.

Harry regarda avec avidité toutes les photos de ses parents.

– J'ai essayé d'effacer Peter mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, ajouta-t-il férocement.

Peter Pettigrow croupissait à Azkaban en compagnie de nombreux autres Mangemorts. Le nouveau ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt qui était membre de l'Ordre, avait ordonné aux Détraqueurs de déserter la prison. À présent, le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu s'en portait bien mieux ! Tout paressait plus simple et plus heureux. Aujourd'hui, les Aurors se relayaient pour faire des rondes autour d'Azkaban.

Hermione s'installa dans le salon pour rédiger sa lettre. Lupin et Sirius avaient prévus une grande quantité de chocolat de Pâques et elle grignota le sien, remplit de caramels, tandis que Pattenrond ronronnait sur ses genoux. Ron faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Lupin tandis qu'Harry et Tonks bavardaient avec animation. Elle termina sa lettre et y joignit un colis de chocolat. Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la chambre d'Hermione, par-dessus le couvre-lit argenté. Elle avait allumé un feu perpétuel dans un bocal à confiture et ils se réchauffaient doucement autour. Hel, la chouette de Théodore, se reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout en observant les personnes qui allaient et venaient en bas de la rue.

– Tu vas lui dire à Sirius ? demanda Ron. Ce que tu sais de Rogue.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je devrais mais je ne veux pas que Sirius m'en veuille… ou qu'il croit que je crois qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire face à la phrase alambiquée d'Harry.

– Sirius est parfaitement capable de reconnaître ses erreurs, intervint Hermione tout en caressant le dos de la chouette. Il a lui-même avoué ne pas être très fier de ce qu'il a fait à Rogue pendant sa scolarité, tu te souviens ?

Ron approuva et Harry hocha la tête.

– Et puis beaucoup de gens sont stupides quand ils sont adolescents, ajouta Ron. Regarde Malefoy, et lui, personne ne l'a poussé.

Ils se mirent à rire tout en mangeant encore un peu de chocolat malgré le délicieux dîner concocté par Kreattur.

– Je vais essayer de lui en parler avant de partir oui… dit Harry.

– Au fait, dit Ron subitement, vous venez au mariage cet été n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde sera là !

Fleur Delacour devait se marier cet été avec Bill Weasley et ils étaient tous conviés.

– Fleur a dit que vous pouviez chacun venir avec un invité… lança Ron l'air de rien.

Il échangea un sourire avec Harry.

– Mais c'est fini oui ? s'exclama Hermione.

– Si tu veux inviter un certain Serpentard par exemple, ajouta-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas s'il se sentirait à l'aise… commença Hermione.

– Tous les membres de l'Ordre seront là, coupa Ron. Rogue aussi d'ailleurs du coup il ne sera pas vraiment le seul Serpentard.

– Je lui poserais la question, promit Hermione.

– Je sais que Fred viendra avec Angelina et je crois que George a invité Alicia, énuméra Ron. Mais il y aura aussi Katie Bell, Lavande et les jumelles Patil je crois… et plusieurs amies de Fleur, ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur.

– Peut-être qu'elles seront toutes Vélanes, ajouta Harry en souriant.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. _Non mais vraiment !_

* * *

Les vacances furent très agréables. Un mercredi soir, toute la famille Weasley vint manger au 12 Square Grimmaurd et la soirée fut très animée. Mrs. Weasley insistait pour qu'Harry reprenne de chaque plat et Mr. Weasley discutait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme avec Hermione du fonctionnement du métro londonien.  
Pendant ces deux semaines, Hermione échangea plusieurs longues lettres avec Théodore et Sirius, Remus et Tonks les aidèrent à boucler leurs devoirs. Quelques jours avant de repartir, ils firent un tour à Londres et au Chemin de Traverse pour faire le plein de farces et attrapes au magasin de Fred et George et Ron racheta plusieurs robes de cours. Ils finirent la journée en buvant une Bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur.  
Le matin du départ vers la gare de King's Cross, tout le monde était plutôt tendu. Sirius courrait partout pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien oublié, Lupin aidait Ron à boucler sa valise et Hermione dû parcourir les trois étages de la maison avant de retrouver Pattenrond, caché sous l'armoire de Lupin.

Finalement, Tonks arriva avec la voiture du ministère qui devait les escorter jusqu'à la gare. Le temps était maussade mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Le train écarlate du Poudlard Express les attendait sur le quai numéro 9 3/4 et de nombreux élèves étaient déjà là. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley étaient également présent et les aidèrent à monter leurs bagages dans le train. Ensuite, Harry, Ron et Hermione ressortirent le temps de dire au revoir. Sirius était au moins aussi maussade que le temps mais il les serra néanmoins tous les trois contre lui et leur souhaita une bonne chance aux examens.

La pluie commença à tomber peu avant quatorze heures. D'abord fine, elle se transforma en déluge et bientôt il fut difficile de voir quoi que ce soit à travers la vitre du compartiment. Ginny s'était installée avec eux et lisait son _Mensuel de Quidditch_ tandis qu'Arnold, son boursouflet, dormait sur Pattenrond. Hermione était également absorbée par sa lecture de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , qu'elle relisait pour la centième fois au moins comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron. En parlant de Ron, il somnolait sur Lavande tandis qu'Harry grignotait un paquet de Bulles Baveuses.  
Hermione posa sa tête contre son écharpe roulée en boule et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par le clapotis de l'eau qui s'écrasait la vitre du wagon. Elle eut un léger sourire en se rappelant qu'elle _le_ reverrait dans seulement quelques heures.

* * *

 _J'aime particulièrement créer des petites histoires avec tous les personnages de la saga et ne pas simplement rester avec Hermione et Théo. J'espère que vous aimez cette façon de faire :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Encore une fois **merci** pour toutes vos reviews, ça me surprend que vous soyez autant à aimer cette histoire mais ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Merci aussi à mes lecteurs fantômes (coucou je vous voiiiiiis !) et à toutes les mises en alerte et favoris :)

 **Lily** : Merci beaucoup :) Je me suis dis également que ça donnerait plus de corps à l'histoire vu que ça part d'un sujet simple.

 **PotatoKiwi** : Bonjour mon petit kiwi ! Effectivement ça ne sera pas une fic en 120 chapitres avec trahison, coups-bas, larmes, réconciliation, re-trahison, re-larmes etc. XD Normalement je devrais avoir terminé aux alentours de 30 chapitres. M'enfin j'avais bien dis que cette fic serait à la base un OS donc bon... J'ai pensé à faire un triangle amoureux, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre du tout :) Mais pour le coup, je réserve ça à une autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire et qui sera un Théo-Hermione bien plus compliqué et long que cette histoire-ci.  
Je suis aussi tombée sur des histoires avec 3000 fautes par phrase et franchement parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas fait exprès XD Sinon j'ai du mal aussi à lire les histoires pleines de clichés (j'ai été la première à tomber la dedans alors que j'écrivais ma première histoire cela dit) ou qui font des personnages des complets OOC. En tout cas merci de ta review ! :)

 **Soph28** : J'aurais pu te répondre sur ton compte mais j'y ai pas pensé sur le moment XD Alors leur relation n'est pas un secret pour leur entourage (et quelques Gryffondors, le petit Serdaigle et Blaise Zabini) mais globalement ils ne s'affichent pas non plus. Cela dit, comment aurais-je tuer Sirius et Remus ? Inconcevable ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 06**

Le jour de la rentrée, lors du petit-déjeuner, Hermione trouva Harry le nez dans un parchemin. Il essayait de faire rentrer le maximum de soirée d'entraînement de Quidditch dans la semaine, le dernier match étant Gryffondor contre Serdaigle le samedi suivant. Ron arriva à la suite et examina le planning d'Harry.

– Il faut qu'on gagne la coupe ! dit férocement Ron. Tu te rends comptes que l'année prochaine sera notre dernière année à l'école ?

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne répondirent quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu déprimant d'y songer, pendant six ans l'école avait été une deuxième famille et la quitter brutalement l'année prochaine serait douloureux pour chacun d'entre eux.

– On pensera à ça le moment venu, trancha Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et vit Théodore qui dépliait son exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ tout en caressant Hel distraitement. La chouette lui mordilla le poignet et il releva la tête. Croisant le regard d'Hermione, il lui fit un sourire en coin.  
Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer et renversa par mégarde son jus de citrouille sur la table. Elle épongea précipitamment le liquide avec une serviette et fut contente que personne n'ait rien vu.

La matinée débuta avec un cours de potion. Le professeur Slughorn leur fit refaire le filtre d'Amortentia tout en prenant un soin très particulier à vérifier ce que chaque élève faisait. Surtout Ernie Macmillan. Sans surprise, à la fin du cours, Harry récolta tous les suffrages et Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé. Malefoy ne se donna même pas la peine de soupirer d'agacement puisque sa potion avait enfin prit la couleur rose pâle au lieu de la couleur bleue de la dernière fois. Cela dit, il était probable qu'il préfère aussi ignorer Harry grâce à qui son père était enfin libre.  
Théo avait enlevé son pull et relevé les manches de sa chemise. Il remuait sa potion tout en consultant son manuel tandis que Daphné Greengrass jetait un coup d'œil pas très discret dans son chaudron. Sa potion ne crachait pas des bulles jaune fluo, comme la dernière fois, mais elle arborait une couleur marron qui n'était pas tellement plus engageante. Cela dit, comme le fit remarquer Slughorn, c'était quelque part « une sorte de progrès ».

A la fin du cours, Hermione donna son échantillon au professeur Slughorn et sortit de la classe, Harry et Ron sur ses talons. Théo l'y attendait et sourit en la voyant. La plupart des Serpentard étaient partis, seul restait Zabini qui peinait à faire rentrer son manuel de potion dans son sac de cours surchargé de livres. Nott l'attira doucement contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle avait attendu ça depuis deux semaines et se laissa aller dans ses bras. C'était si doux et agréable qu'elle oublia tout autour d'elle l'espace de quelques instants. Harry et Ron partirent en direction de la salle commune non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux deux Serpentard encore présents.

– Miss Granger ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en sortant en trombe des cachots et manquant de claquer la porte au nez de Zabini.

Elle se sépara d'un bond de Théodore. Blaise ricana et partit dans les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée.

– Excusez-moi professeur, bafouilla-t-elle les joues rouges.

Cependant Slughorn eut un immense sourire.

– Ce n'est rien voyons ! Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse…

Son regard se perdit un instant dans ce qui semblait être de merveilleux souvenirs. Il se tourna alors vers Théodore qu'il avait ignoré depuis à peu près la toute première fois où il l'avait vu soit le début de l'année. Hermione se souvenait qu'il n'appréciait pas les Mangemorts et évitait d'inviter les enfants de Mangemort dans ses soirées.

– Mr. Nott vous avez d'excellents résultats et comme Miss Granger semble vous faire confiance…

Hermione rougit de plus belle.

– …peut-être que vous seriez heureux de l'accompagner à ma prochaine soirée ? Mercredi soir de la semaine prochaine dans mon bureau, soyez chic il y aura des invités très prestigieux.

Slughorn agita sa main et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres. Théodore resta un instant interdit.

– C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole depuis le début de l'année scolaire, fit-il remarquer. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait conscience que j'étais dans sa classe. En revanche toi il t'adore, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

– Je crois qu'il préfère se tenir loin des enfants de Mangemort, dit-elle en grimaçant.

– Oh, je m'y attendais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'il comprendra que je n'ai rien à faire avec eux de près ou de loin.

– Je suis ta caution d'intégrité, s'amusa Hermione.

– On dirait bien, approuva-t-il. Je vais enfin voir ce que c'est que de faire partie du Club de Slug.

Elle eut un petit rire.

– Et bien pour te faire un résumé : McLaggen parle sans arrêt, Zabini regarde Ginny de travers – et inversement –, on mange beaucoup et Harry trouve toutes excuses possibles pour ne pas venir. Oh et la dernière fois il y avait la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpie de Holyhead.

– Je suppose que ça permet malgré tout de se forger un assez solide réseau de relation… remarqua Théodore.

Ils marchaient tranquillement côte à côte en direction de la bibliothèque.

– Oui, approuva Hermione. Il m'a déjà présenté à une société de potionniste qui aimerait que je les rejoigne…

Il lui sourit.

– Tu devrais en profiter tu sais Granger !

– C'est Hermione, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

– Oui je sais, rigola-t-il.

– Alors arrêtes de m'appeler Granger, dit-elle gentiment. On dirait Malefoy…

– Alors ça c'est très mesquin…

Elle se plaça devant lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

– C'est même très Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

– Comme ça je t'appelle Théodore et tout le monde est content.

Il grimaça.

– En fait, je préfère que tu m'appelles Théo... Théodore c'est un peu formel et ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, murmura-t-il.

– C'est très bien aussi, approuva-t-elle.

Une fois au deuxième étage, devant les portes sombres de la bibliothèque, Hermione vit Ginny qui tenait un gros grimoire de métamorphose dans ses mains.

– Ah Hermione ! l'interpella-t-elle. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai reçu un hibou de maman ce matin, elle veut savoir si tu viens accompagnée ou pas au mariage de Bill ?

Hermione piqua un fard. Elle n'avait rien demandé à Théo et ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Pour ne rien arranger, Ginny lança un regard très – trop – éloquent vers Nott et lui sourit. Il sembla un peu perdu.

– En fait Ginny, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

– Bon alors on va y remédier – elle se tourna vers Théo – tu accompagnes Hermione au mariage de mon frère Bill avec Fleur Delacour ? Ma mère a besoin d'une liste d'invitée, demanda-t-elle en bloc.

Hermione évalua la possibilité de s'enterrer vivante et lança un regard effaré à son amie.  
 _Traitresse._

– Fleur Delacour ? La Vélane ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione changea son plan et décida d'enterrer Fleur vivante et peut-être aussi Théo s'il continuait d'arborer cet air idiot. Ginny sourit et hocha la tête.

– Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée, dit-il néanmoins. Il y a des Aurors je suppose et tous ceux qui ont participé à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et mon père était un Mangemort…

– On s'en fiche de ça, coupa Ginny. Chez nous on ne fait _pas_ de différence entre les sorciers tu vois. Mes parents accueillent tout le monde et puis la famille de Sirius était très pro-Voldemort et pourtant Sirius est adorable. Ronchon, mais adorable.

Hermione esquissa un sourire mais Théo semblait encore mal à l'aise.

– Cela dit, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire retors, Viktor Krum sera là et il a _vraiment_ hâte de te revoir Hermione.

La technique de Ginny était si peu subtile qu'Hermione doutait que ça marche. Et pourtant. Théodore sembla soudain assez tendu et déclara :

– Ah bon ? Krum sera là aussi ? Pourquoi ça ?

– Il est un ami de Fleur, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Et puis il n'a toujours pas oublié Hermione…

– Pourquoi pas finalement, coupa Théo en tripotant nerveusement la fermeture éclair de son sac. Si personne ne s'y oppose alors…

– Mais non, trancha Ginny. Tu es le bienvenu tant que tu ne blesses pas Hermione.

Ginny rajouta un autre de ses sourires qui en disait long et disparu dans le couloir. Hermione ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Elle était incroyablement soulagée qu'il ait accepté même si elle espérait que personne ne le regarderait de travers juste parce qu'il venait d'une famille de Mangemort.

– Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, ajouta Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligés juste à cause de Viktor.

– Je n'aurais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. A part errer dans le manoir et parler avec mes elfes de maison alors autant te tenir compagnie…

– Ginny avait raison tu sais, ajouta-t-elle. Ses parents acceptent tout le monde, un peu comme Dumbledore…

* * *

De son côté, Harry préparait activement le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Il s'était réunit, avec son équipe, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et exposait son plan. Assit entre Katie et Demelza, il cherchait un créneau pour son dernier entraînement avant le match samedi prochain. Seul Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote, les batteurs, étaient absents pour cause de cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

– Vendredi soir ? proposa Katie.

– Non, répondit Ginny. Imagine que quelqu'un se blesse ou… autre et on ne pourra pas jouer !

Katie hocha la tête.

– Jeudi soir alors ? demanda Ron.

– On a astronomie… dit Katie. Cela dit, si l'entraînement ne fini pas trop tard c'est d'accord, j'ai un créneau de libre l'après-midi.

Ils convièrent alors de se retrouver à dix-sept heures et Demelza accepta de l'annoncer aux autres.

– J'espère gagner la coupe, dit Katie une fois les joueurs dispersés, c'est ma dernière chance.

Harry lui sourit. Katie était en septième année et passait ses ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) dans peu de temps.

– Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire après ? demanda-t-il.

– On m'a proposé un poste de Poursuiveuse, avoua-t-elle avec les joues roses, dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead mais je ne sais pas si je vais accepter. On ne peut pas jouer au Quidditch toute sa vie…

Harry songea que si une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle lui demandait de jouer avec eux, il n'hésiterait pas. Katie prit ses livres et fonça vers son cours de sortilèges non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Harry.  
Celui-ci la regarda partir et songea qu'il ferait mieux de descendre déjeuner. Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà attablés. Neville était assit non loin d'eux, son Mimbulus Mimbletonia posé sur le banc à côté de lui. Ils auraient droit à un cours de métamorphose à quatorze heures suivis d'un cours de botanique, ceci expliquait cela.

– Hermione a un cavalier pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, lui annonça Ginny de but en blanc.

Harry se servit des saucisses et constata que les joues d'Hermione étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de Ginny. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Ah vraiment ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

– Oui vraiment, répondit Hermione. Grâce à Ginny et à ses techniques infaillibles…

Ginny sembla extrêmement fière d'elle-même.

– Je l'ai annoncé à maman, ajouta-t-elle. En espérant que Errol arrive sain et sauf…

Errol était le vieux hibou de la famille Weasley.

– Tu aurais dû m'emprunter Hedwige ! s'exclama soudainement Harry.

– Je ne l'ai pas trouvé à la Volière, expliqua Ginny. Elle était sans doute partie chasser et puis je devais bien renvoyer Errol. Maman a dit que ça serait son dernier voyage, après ça, il reste à la maison.

– Fred et George ont promis de racheter un hibou quand Errol sera mort, avoua Ron, mais mes parents seront tristes.

– Dire qu'Errol était déjà là quand je suis née, soupira Ginny.

– Il est _vraiment_ vieux alors, intervint Hermione.

– Oh oui, confirma Ron. Beaucoup de hiboux ne vivent pas aussi longtemps…

Il se servit des pommes de terre et sembla soudain triste, tout comme Ginny. Hermione les connaissait suffisamment bien tous les deux pour savoir qu'ils seraient très tristes quand Errol viendrait à mourir.

Après le dessert – une délicieuse tarte aux pommes pour Hermione et de la glace pour Harry, Ron et Ginny – ils partirent à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Ginny grommela que le soir même elle avait sa retenue avec Zabini et parti d'un pas traînant à son cours de divination. Harry, Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, partirent à leurs cours de métamorphose.  
Ils eurent droit à un long discours de la part du professeur McGonagall qui leur expliqua tous les enjeux des examens de fin d'année. Ensuite, ils eurent un cours particulièrement intensif et difficile sur les sortilèges de métamorphose humaine. Comme McGonagall l'expliqua, il ne s'agissait pas de devenir un animagus mais de se transformer brièvement en un objet dans le but, par exemple, d'échapper à un ennemi quelconque. Harry sourit et échangea un bref regard avec Ron et Hermione. Ils se souvenaient tous les trois du récit de Harry qui avait expliqué comment Slughorn s'était fait passer pour un fauteuil lorsque Dumbledore et lui, lui avaient rendus une petite visite.  
Cela dit, ils n'eurent plus aucune raison de rire lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur annonça que c'était à eux de se métamorphoser. Ils devaient tous se transformer en cactus et ils eurent le plus grand mal à le faire. Parvati eut un début de métamorphose lorsqu'elle changea sa couleur de peau en vert au bout de quarante-cinq minutes et il fallut attendre une heure et demie après le début du cours pour qu'Hermione arrive enfin à se changer en un magnifique cactus d'un vert d'eau très subtil. Ron, pour sa part, était couvert d'épine et totalement vers mais sa métamorphose s'arrêtait là. Harry en revanche avait pratiquement réussit si l'on omettait le fait que le cactus en lequel il était transformé avait une grosse touffe de cheveux noir de jais sur la tête. Le professeur McGonagall paru néanmoins satisfaite de la classe et elle leur laissa lourdement sous-entendre que ce sortilège serait aux épreuves des ASPIC l'année prochaine lors de leur septième année.

Une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti et que la totalité des élèves eurent retrouvés une apparence normale, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la serre numéro six pour le cours de botanique. Le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu éclatant et le soleil commençait doucement à les réchauffer. Hermione vit Hagrid au loin en train d'arroser le potager de l'école, Crockdur allongé paresseusement au soleil au pied de sa cabane. Le cours portait une fois de plus sur les Tentaculas Vénéneuses et le professeur Chourave encouragea vivement Harry à ne pas se faire mordre une seconde fois. Harry, Ron et Hermione firent équipe avec Ernie Macmillan qui se mit à leur poser une quantité de question astronomiques sur les examens de fin d'année.

– Je travaille sept heures par jour, disait-il en gonflant le torse de fierté. Deux heures le matin, deux heures à midi…

Ron se retenait à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel et Harry envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de se faire mordre la main une seconde fois pour éviter d'avoir à l'écouter de nouveau. Malgré tout, Ernie se révélait être un excellent camarade de classe quand il ne leur énumérait pas ses heures de révisions.

– Bonne chance pour le match de samedi, leur dit-il joyeusement à la fin du cours. Je soutiens Gryffondor !

– Encore heureux, grommela Ron une fois qu'Ernie fut loin. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soutienne Serdaigle…

* * *

Le samedi matin, l'excitation dans l'école était palpable. Hormis la plupart des Serpentard qui semblaient considérer qu'un match sans leur équipe ne valait pas la peine de se déplacer, tous les élèves bavardaient joyeusement en attendant l'heure de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis face à face à la table des Gryffondor et personne ne parlait beaucoup. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Katie, Demelza, Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote. Ils ne mangèrent pas plus qu'ils ne parlèrent et à onze heures, toute l'école prit le chemin du terrain de Quidditch.

Le temps était idéal pour voler comme le fit remarquer Ron pas moins de cinq fois. Visiblement, il avait le trac. Hermione les laissa à leur vestiaire et monta dans la tribune des supporters de Gryffondor. Comme pour le match précédent, ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui fit les commentaires. Hermione s'assit à côté de Neville et Parvati au premier rang.

– Poussez-vous un peu là… grommela une voix derrière eux.

Hagrid se frayait un chemin parmi eux et s'assit en bout de rang. Il s'installa à côté de Neville et sortit une énorme paire de jumelle de sa poche.

– Ça va être un beau match, commenta-t-il.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le match fut spectaculaire.

 _« Voici arrivé le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison qui va opposer Gryffondor à Serdaigle ! Que le match… commence ! »_

Katie s'empara du souaffle dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine. Elle fonça vers les buts adverses avec une détermination sans faille.

 _« Le but est arrêté par_ _le gardien de Serdaigle_ _et c'est_ _Bradley_ _qui reprend le souaffle ! »_

Harry décrivait des cercles au dessus du match, tout comme Cho Chang qui semblait suivre ses mouvements de près.  
Après un premier but de Serdaigle – et les acclamations du côté des Serpentard montraient qu'ils étaient précisément de leur côté – Ginny reprit le souaffle, le passa à Démelza qui l'envoya à Katie qui put égaliser.

 _« Et dix points pour Gryffondor ! »_

Ginny fut sur le point de marquer une nouvelle fois, elle fonçait vers les buts adverses avec une détermination sans faille et chacun pu observer qu'elle était une grande joueuse de Quidditch. Malheureusement, un des batteurs de Serdaigle envoya un cognard bien placé qui lui atterrit en plein sur le nez. Une acclamation de protestation monta des tribunes de Gryffondor et Hermione vit que même le professeur McGonagall se retenait de lancer un juron. Harry se précipita sur Ginny dont le sang ruisselait de son nez cassé. Elle semblait un peu hagarde et refusa tout net qu'on l'a remplace. Pendant ce temps, Serdaigle avait tiré trois buts supplémentaires montant le score à quarante à dix.  
Ginny essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et reprit son vol avec une rage qui avait de quoi effrayer l'équipe adverse. Katie s'empara du souaffle et fonça vers les buts adverses. Tandis que les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle se précipitaient à sa suite, Katie envoya soudainement le souaffle à Ginny qui marqua sans peine un but.

 _« Quarante à vingt en faveur de Serdaigle ! »_ tonna le professeur McGonagall qui sautait littéralement sur place.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le score était extrêmement serré puisque Gryffondor menait à présent de soixante-dix à soixante. Les joueurs étaient au coude à coude, Ginny et Katie se distinguant nettement de part leur rage de vaincre.

– C'est du grand spectacle ! tonna Hagrid.

Hermione approuva. Neville ne cessait de hurlait, tout comme Parvati et Lavande qui agitaient un drapeau aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fonça vers le ciel et Cho accéléra pour se placer juste derrière lui. Ils zigzaguaient parmi les joueurs et Hermione su que ce n'était pas une feinte quelconque de la part d'Harry, il avait vraiment vu le Vif d'Or.

– Allé Harry ! hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor.

Hermione braqua ses jumelles sur lui et attendit, les doigts crispés. Ce fut extrêmement serré et pourtant il attrapa la petite sphère argentée à quelques centimètres à peine de Cho. Il redescendit vers le terrain et ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent sur lui. Katie et Demelza étaient en larmes, Ginny applaudissait à tout rompre malgré sa pâleur et le sang qui continuait de couler sur sa robe de Quidditch déjà écarlate. Hermione sautillait sur place et le professeur McGonagall pleurait de joie. Ils avaient gagné la coupe !  
Toute l'équipe monta dans la tribune où Dumbledore, le regard pétillant, tendit la coupe à Harry. Lorsqu'il la leva au dessus de sa tête, une acclamation monta des gradins de Gryffondor et emplit tout le stade.  
Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'infirmerie où Ginny pu faire soigner son nez cassé. Cependant, Madame Pomfresh ne vit pas d'un très bon œil la venue d'une dizaine d'élèves armés de Patacitrouilles, de Chocogrenouilles, de divers gâteaux et de bièraubeurres. Elle accepta néanmoins de les laisser fêter la victoire de Gryffondor pendant quelques minutes avant de chasser tout le monde prétextant que Ginny avait besoin de repos.  
L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor fêta sa victoire jusqu'au bout de la nuit et le professeur McGonagall dû intervenir deux fois pour réussir à disperser la foule d'élève de la salle commune.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt malgré la petite nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle prit une douche fraiche, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui c'était le 2 mai, soit la date d'anniversaire de Théodore. Elle avait glissé le cadeau qu'elle comptait lui offrir dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. La Grande Salle était peu peuplée en ce dimanche matin, la plupart des élèves préférant faire la grasse matinée. Hermione mangea rapidement son bol de céréale et sa tasse de thé avant de filer à la bibliothèque où elle était à peu près sure de le trouver. Elle s'installa sur une petite table à côté du rayon de Botanique et gribouilla quelques notes de sa dissertation de métamorphose. Une heure plus tard, Théodore débarqua à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement il n'était pas seul et Hermione constata que Malefoy et Zabini le suivait de près. Elle soupira de déception, prit ses affaires et s'installa dans un coin plus tranquille pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle se sentait déçue mais tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger et décida de terminer sa dissertation.  
Elle avait pratiquement terminé lorsque Zabini passa devant elle pour s'engouffrer dans le rayon de Défense contre les forces du Mal avancé à exactement dix heures et demie du matin. Il lui lança un regard indéfinissable auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention.

Vers midi, elle descendit à la Grande Salle et s'installa aux côtés d'Harry et Ron en tentant de paraître la plus naturelle possible. L'après-midi, Ginny fut autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie et ils partirent se balader tous les trois autour du lac. Malgré la fraicheur de l'eau, quelques filles avaient ôté leurs chaussures pour tremper leurs pieds dans le lac. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre et Ron s'autorisa même une petite sieste en se servant de sa robe de sorcier comme d'un oreiller.  
Hermione eut beau regarder tout autour d'elle, elle ne vit aucune trace de Théo, ce qui la contraria un peu. Une part d'elle luttait pour ne pas trop s'attacher au cas où, tandis qu'une autre avait envie de se laisser aller et de profiter sans compter. Pourtant, elle dû bien s'avouer qu'il lui manquait beaucoup.

Même les professeurs semblaient vouloir profiter du beau temps qui illuminait le parc. Les professeurs Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick se baladaient parmi les élèves en plaisantant gaiement tandis que le professeur Dumbledore arpentait le parc en compagnie de Rogue qui ressemblait plus que jamais à un vampire avec son teint pâle et son air morose.

Le soir, après le dîner, ils remontèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cependant, dans le couloir menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione vit Théodore nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne et lisant un livre. Son cœur fit une embardée et elle s'approcha de lui en tentant de ne pas paraître trop ravie. Comme dirait sa mère, il faut toujours laisser les hommes courir un peu.

– Ah tu es là, dit-il doucement en souriant. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir dormir par terre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-elle.

– Je t'ai cherché cet après-midi, expliqua-t-il, mais comme tu étais dans le parc avec Weasley, Weasley junior et Potter je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

Brusquement, Hermione se souvint du petit paquet dans sa poche.

– Je t'ai cherché ce matin aussi, avoua-t-elle, mais il y avait Malefoy et…

Il se renfrogna.

– Oui je t'ai aperçu. Drago avait besoin d'aide pour terminer la dissertation de Rogue, ronchonna-t-il.

Hermione farfouilla alors dans sa poche et lui tendit son cadeau un peu froissé d'avoir passé toute la journée là-dedans.

– Je peux enfin te donner ça, dit-elle en rougissant.

Il sembla très surprit.

– Oh… tu n'étais pas obligée…

– Je sais, coupa-t-elle, mais ça me fait plaisir. Ouvre-le.

Il défit rapidement le papier kraft et dévoila un petit livre à la couverture ouvragée qui le fit sourire.

– Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, dit-elle précipitamment, mais un jour je t'ai parlé de Sherlock Holmes…

Théodore contempla _« Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes »_ du célèbre auteur moldu Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et eut un sourire.

– Si je m'en souviens et tu m'as appelé Waston je crois, ajouta-t-il.

– Watson, corrigea-t-elle. _Le chien des Baskervilles_ est mon tome préféré personnellement.

– C'est la première fois que je vais lire de la littérature moldue, avoua-t-il.

– C'est très populaire, dit Hermione avec enthousiasme. On l'étudie même à l'école.

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête au creux de son cou en soupirant d'aise.

– Merci beaucoup Hermione… murmura-t-il en l'embrassa doucement.

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés puis il la relâcha.

– Et en plus j'ai enfin dix-sept ans, clama-t-il manifestement ravi, je peux faire tout ce que je veux maintenant.

– Tu attendais ça avec impatience on dirait, commenta-t-elle.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc près du portrait de la Grosse Dame et Théo feuilleta le roman.

– Plus autant qu'avant à vrai dire, avoua-t-il. Avant, je voulais surtout échapper à mon père, à ses idées et à la magie noire. Maintenant qu'il est mort il ne reste plus que moi dans la famille donc je suis d'ors et déjà libre. Quelque part c'est mieux, au moins je ne risque pas de le décevoir.

– Le décevoir ?

Il eut un sourire.

– Il avait bien comprit que rien qui concernait Tu-sais-qui de près ou de loin ne m'intéressait vraiment, donc déjà ça partait mal. Son seul espoir restant était que j'épouse une sorcière de Sang-pur et comme il est mort il ne verra pas que ça non plus ça ne m'intéresse pas. Quelque part, il a dû garder une image de moi moins… triste à ses yeux que ce qu'il aurait pu voir.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Ginny avait donc raison. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant tandis que, petit à petit, les élèves de Gryffondor rentraient à la salle commune.

– Le couvre-feu ne doit pas être loin, grimaça-t-il.

– Tu n'as plus que… sept étages à redescendre, dit-elle en souriant.

– Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué après tout, railla-t-il. Les Gryffondor ne pouvaient pas avoir une salle commune facilement accessible non, il faut crapahuter jusqu'en haut.

Hermione rit et ils s'embrassèrent doucement pour se dire au revoir.

– On se voit en potion, dit-il en prenant l'escalier en sens inverse de la majorité des élèves.

Les joues roses et les cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, Hermione donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame – _Pudding_ – et entra dans la salle commune.

* * *

Juste après le cours de potion du lundi matin, le professeur Slughorn ne manqua pas de rappeler à Harry et Hermione que la prochaine soirée serait mercredi soir. A peine s'était-il assuré qu'il serait là qu'il sauta presque sur Zabini et Nott qui n'avaient même pas encore rangé leur affaire. Ron et Malefoy firent à peu près la tête : celle d'une personne qui a avalé un citron entier de travers. Ils retrouvèrent Ginny au déjeuner en train de bavarder avec Luna qui s'était également assise à leur table. Hermione admirait la capacité de Luna à faire fi de la répartition des maisons.

– Je suis sûr que ça sera ennuyeux à mourir, assura Harry pour remonter le moral à son ami.

– Oh non, intervint Ginny. Je suis désolée Ron que tu ne sois pas invités mais on ne va pas se taire à chaque fois que tu es là juste pour que tu ne sois pas vexé, ajouta-t-elle sèchement. Slughorn a invité le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Ils cherchent un joueur pour les prochaines années, ça pourrait être ta chance Harry.

Harry sentit son estomac effectuer une feinte du Wronski tout seul et s'imagina un instant dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Rêveur, il renversa la moitié de ses saucisses sur la table mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Hermione préféra sortir un livre de son sac pour éviter les coups d'œil furieux de Ron et le sourire béat d'Harry.

– Dire que les examens sont dans à peine un mois, soupira Hermione.

Sa nouvelle relation avait un peu atténuée les angoisses qui la prenaient à chaque fin d'année mais réaliser qu'il ne lui restait qu'un mois de révision avant les examens lui semblait aussi stressant que de se jeter d'un pont.

– Un mois et demie, rectifia Ron.

– C'est du pareil au même, répliqua-t-elle.

– Vivement que ça soit fini, soupira Ginny. Mes BUSES seront passés et l'année prochaine sera un peu plus tranquille.

– Dire que tu vas passer ta septième année sans nous, dit Harry en se servant un peu de purée de pomme de terre.

– Sauf si l'un de vous redouble, fit remarquer Ginny.

– Il faudrait vraiment être très mauvais non ? Vu que même Crabbe et Goyle ont réussis à arriver jusqu'en sixième année, dit Ron.

– Si tu veux mon avis ils n'iront pas jusqu'aux ASPIC, ajouta Ginny. Ils sont idiots comme leurs pieds.

Le mercredi soir, Harry avait enfilé sa robe de soirée et retrouva Hermione et Ginny dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron jouait furieusement aux échecs contre Seamus et ils promirent de revenir aussi vite qu'ils le pourraient.

– Quelle tête de pioche ! commenta Ginny avec mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils furent dans les couloirs.

Elle portait une robe d'un bleu soutenu qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir la couleur écarlate de ses cheveux. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était apprêtée comme le soir du Bal de Noël de leur quatrième année. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge et avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon piqué d'une rose rouge.

– C'est Parvati qui a eu l'idée, révéla-t-elle en rougissant.

– Tu es très belle Hermione, lui assura Ginny et Harry approuva farouchement.

C'était toujours un spectacle étrange que de voir Hermione sans la dizaine de livre qu'elle portait habituellement sur le dos, sans sa robe de sorcier et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle était très jolies assurément et Harry se surprenait à la remarquer à chaque fois.  
Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour descendre les sept étages qui les séparaient du bureau de Slughorn. Principalement parce que Peeves avait inondé partiellement le quatrième étage en jetant des sceaux d'eau dans les couloirs et que Rusard lui courrait après en beuglant. Finalement, ils arrivèrent tout de même à l'heure et Ginny frappa à la porte. Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade et elle se trouva extrêmement bête. Après tout si Théo la trouvait jolie d'habitude, ce n'est certainement pas ce soir-là que ça changerait, bien au contraire.

Un garçon de septième année, qui faisait manifestement le service, leur ouvrit et Harry, Hermione et Ginny purent constater que le bureau avait été aménagé et qu'une foule d'invitée s'y trouvait. Ils ne connaissaient personne à part les quelques élèves de l'école et Ginny s'approcha de Slughorn.

– Miss Weasley vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama leur professeur. Ah et miss Granger et monsieur Potter sont là aussi, très bien, très bien… Monsieur Potter, je vous présente le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre !

Tandis qu'Harry faisait connaissance avec le capitaine de l'équipe d'un air extatique, Hermione entraîna Ginny vers le buffet et se servit un verre de diabolo citron.

– Cet idiot de McLaggen est là, commenta Ginny.

Hermione tourna la tête vers le garçon de septième année qui se pavanait comme un pou et haussa les épaules. Soudain, Théodore apparut dans son champ de vision avec l'air de celui qui vient de s'arracher à une Tentacula Vénéneuse. Hermione sourit et avala une gorgée de son verre. Il était très chic dans sa robe de soirée qui, de toute évidence, devait couter une fortune. Il était suivit de près par Zabini, tout aussi élégant, qui affichait un air impassible mais les fusilla tout de même du regard lorsqu'il les vit.

– Tiens, Zabini ne veut pas rester tout seul, commenta Ginny à voix basse mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende pas.

Depuis leur retenue commune, ils semblaient avoir cessés leur petite guerre mais Hermione était sure que ce n'était que partie remise. Lorsque Théo vit Hermione, il écarquilla les yeux et vint à sa rencontre.

– Hermione tu es magnifique, commenta-t-il à voix basse.

Ginny vit Zabini lever les yeux au ciel et le fusilla du regard. Hermione avait les joues roses et tenta de ne pas paraître trop satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas passée deux heures à se préparer pour rien tout de même !

– Merci, sourit-elle.

– Il y a la capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead par là-bas, ajouta-t-il en grignotant un petit four. Elle adore s'écouter parler, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ginny lui accorda soudain toute son attention et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

– Ah vraiment ? questionna-t-elle avec avidité.

– Oui. Je crois qu'elle et le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre cherchent de nouveaux joueurs…

– Parfait ! s'exclama Ginny. Hermione, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

– Elle ne recrute pas au berceau, trancha Zabini.

Théo lui lança un regard noir.

– Elle recrute les joueurs doués, répliqua Ginny. C'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne seras jamais. Au pire tu feras un bon journaliste pour ce torchon de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Zabini sembla sur le point de répliquer mais il eut soudain un sourire. Hermione, en revanche, perdit le sien. Rita Skeeter, vêtue d'une robe rose fuchsia criarde, les ongles longs comme des serres d'oiseaux, prit Ginny par l'épaule d'un air extatique. Théodore entraîna Hermione à l'autre bout de là où se trouvait présentement Rita Skeeter.

– J'ai horreur de cette femme, dit-il en grimaçant.

– Elle écrirait n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui, ajouta Hermione.

– Je me souviens de toutes les bêtises qu'elle a racontées en quatrième année sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ajouta-t-il en la prenant par la taille. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle recommence.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Hermione en souriant. Elle n'a sans doute pas envie que je raconte _son_ secret donc elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à écrire sur moi, et si elle est maline, elle n'écrira rien sur toi.

– C'est quoi son secret ? Parce que Drago se vantait sans arrêt en quatrième année d'avoir des contacts privilégiés avec Skeeter mais il n'a jamais voulu dire comment elle récoltait des informations aussi précises.

– C'est un animagus non déclaré, dit Hermione en souriant. Elle se transforme en scarabée, à partir de là c'est très facile de se faufiler partout.

Théodore eut l'air impressionné.

– Comment tu l'as découvert ? demanda-t-il.

– En fait, après le cours du professeur McGonagall sur les animagus, je suis allée consulter le registre des transformations. Or ces dernières années il n'y a eu que cinq personnes en tout. Harry m'a donné l'idée de chercher dans cette direction quand il a parlé de micros, ce sont des petits appareils moldus qui permettent d'espionner des gens. Bien entendu, ici il n'y en a pas mais du coup je me suis souvenue que j'avais un scarabée dans les cheveux quand Viktor Krum m'a dit… certaines choses, et il y avait un scarabée derrière la fontaine où Hagrid et Madame Maxime parlaient et ainsi de suite.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

– Tu es brillante, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

– Tu ferais une brillante Sherlock Holmes, ajouta-t-il en souriant. J'ai commencé les trois premiers chapitres du livre ! C'est assez étonnant de lire quelque chose qui se passe dans un monde dénué de magie mais c'est extrêmement prenant.

– Oh je suis contente que tu aimes !

Ils s'assirent sur un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule et caché par de lourdes tentures vert émeraude. Hermione posa alors sa tête sur son épaule.

– Cela dit, je pense que Skeeter tient plus du cafard qu'autre chose, commenta-t-il en jetant un œil à Zabini et Ginny qu'elle tenait tous les deux par l'épaule.

Blaise avait perdu son sourire et ça ne disait rien qui vaille pour tous les deux.

– Je suppose qu'elle va encore raconter un tas de bêtise, soupira Hermione.

Un peu plus loin, Harry était entouré par Slughorn, un homme qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et le professeur Rogue. Elle était prête à parier que Slughorn encensait les capacités en potion de Harry et avait prit Rogue en témoin. Ils grimaçaient tous les deux et évitaient soigneusement le regard l'un de l'autre.

* * *

– Comment est né votre amour, qu'est-ce qui peut rapprocher deux personnes aussi opposés l'une que l'autre, est-ce un amour tragique ou une volonté farouche de…

Ginny écoutait les paroles de Rita Skeeter d'une oreille et la regardait d'un air effaré en imaginant toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables pour la faire taire. Elle la tenait fermement par l'épaule, tout comme Zabini, et elle sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se défaire de ses griffes de sitôt.

– …moi et mes lecteurs assoiffés veulent le savoir ! Vous avez fais grimper les ventes de manière exponentielle ! conclu-t-elle en souriant comme un tigre fondant sur sa proie.

– Ce n'était pas vrai, se défendit Zabini. Je voulais juste – il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs – me venger de quelque chose… Bref oubliez ça.

Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et parti au milieu de la foule en se frayant un chemin à coup de coudes bien placés. Ginny n'hésita pas et fit de même. Elle retrouva Blaise quelques mètres plus loin, caché par une tenture.

– Tel est prit qui croyait prendre hein ? s'amusa-t-elle.

– Très amusant, vraiment, répliqua-t-il. Cela dit tu vas moins rire demain quand tu verras tout ce qu'elle a écrit sur hum… _nous_.

Il avait craché le « nous » comme si l'idée que ça puisse existait le répugnait autant que d'embrasser un Véracrasse. Ginny haussa les épaules.

– Tu crois que ce genre de gourgandine me fait peur ? ricana-t-elle. Tout le monde sait qu'elle raconte des bêtises et ceux qui ne le savent pas sont probablement aussi idiots qu'elle alors non ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

– Tu n'en as peut-être rien à faire de ta réputation mais moi si, répliqua-t-il.

– Mon pauvre Zabini, ta réputation est foutue depuis le troisième pauvre type que ta mère a assassiné…

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs baguettes pointées sur le cou de l'autre.

– Ne t'avises pas de parler de ma mère et surtout pas comme ça ! gronda-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? C'est bizarre pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner quand tu as parlé de ma famille comme ça, répliqua-t-elle.

– Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'emporta-t-il. Là tu insinues qu'elle est une meurtrière…

– …soit à peu près ce que tout le monde pense, conclu Ginny. Ouvres-les yeux un peu... Alors on va changer un peu de chanson tu ne crois pas ? Ma famille est pauvre, ta mère est une veuve noire et Hermione vient d'une famille de Moldus. Au bout d'un moment ça devient lassant je trouve… Si tu ne veux pas que je t'attaques là-dessus alors tu ne commences par là.

Blaise la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien. Il rangea sa baguette et partie se perdre dans la foule, non sans avoir subtilisé une bièraubeurre à un serveur de passage.

* * *

– Harry Potter ! Oui parfaitement il est un de mes meilleurs élèves sans aucun doute ! fanfaronna Slughorn.

Harry but précipitamment une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre, en renversa sur sa robe de soirée et sourit au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre en se sentant complètement tarte.

– Harry Potter… répéta-t-il impressionné. Tu es l'attrapeur de Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ? Oui oui c'est très bien tout ça…

– Adam Jones va bientôt partir à la retraite n'est-ce pas ? appuya Slughorn.

– C'est exactement ce que je pensais, approuva-t-il. Potter, quand est-ce que tu termines Poudlard ?

– L'année prochaine, j'ai encore un an à faire ici, répondit Harry.

– Très bien. Oui ça pourrait aller, bien sûr il faudra que je te fasse passer des sélections mais mon ami Horace ne ment jamais…

Tandis que Slughorn renchérissait à grand coup de « mais c'est parce que tu es un excellent ami Alexander ! », Harry sentait que son estomac faisait des loopings dans son ventre. Lui. Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Il y avait de quoi avoir le tournis.

– Cela dit, poursuivit Slughorn, je serais bien embêté que vous ne poursuiviez pas les potions Harry… D'ailleurs j'en parlais avec mon cher confrère, le professeur Rogue…

Il se tourna vers une foule compacte derrière lui et ramena Rogue près de lui de la même façon qu'il aurait fait sortir un lapin d'un chapeau. Harry sentit son sans se glacer et son estomac remonter dans sa gorge cette fois. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Rogue apprenne d'où Harry tenait sa soudaine virtuosité en potion, c'était déjà bien assez compliqué de devoir supporter toutes les choses qu'il savait à son sujet.

– Ah vous voilà Severus ! Je disais à Alexander Wright ici présent, le capitaine de Quidditch d'Angleterre, que Harry avait d'excellentes dispositions en potion n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regardait fixement le fond de son verre de jus de citrouille en espérant s'y noyer. Il était prêt à parier que non seulement Rogue se fichait éperdument de savoir qui était Wright mais qu'en plus il n'arrivait pas à associer les mots « Harry Potter » et « disposition en potion » dans la même phrase.

– Voyez-vous ça… se contenta-t-il de dire.

– Vous l'aviez noté j'en suis sûr !

– Pas réellement non, le contredit Rogue.

– Cela dit, reprit Slughorn sans tenir compte des réponses de Rogue, Harry va passer des sélections pour devenir le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre !

– J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir voler, ajouta Wright en souriant.

C'était un type grand, bien bâtit, avec un teint hâlé et des cheveux blonds mi-long qui avaient dû faire défaillir de nombreuses jeunes femmes.

– C'est merveilleux, dit Rogue d'un ton aussi enthousiaste que s'il avait parlé de sa propre mort.

– N'est-ce pas formidable de se sentir aussi entouré Harry ? soupira Slughorn en souriant.

– C'est merveilleux, répéta-t-il sans le vouloir.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_

 _J'ai également une question : est-ce que ça vous va le vendredi comme jour de publication où vous préférez un autre jour ? Personnellement ça m'est complètement égal donc dites-moi :)_

 _Ah et si vous voulez papoter, j'ai un compte Twitter spécial écriture donc si ça vous dis, n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter. Mon pseudo : HFantasmagoria_


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci, merci, MERCI** pour vos reviews ! Cette semaine vous avez fais exploser ma moyenne et j'étais vraiment très heureuse ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs fantômes, aux mises en favoris et alerte :)

 **Soph28** : Je suis contente que tu aimes mes matchs de Quidditch parce que j'adore les écrire ! Bon courage pour la prépa :) Une prépa de quoi d'ailleurs ?

 **Alix Grey** : Oh ta review m'a filé un grand sourire :) Je fais en sorte de ne pas écrire de façon alambiqué ou compliqué parce que souvent ce sont les petits détails qui font qu'on rentre dans une histoire ou pas. En fait, j'ai appris à écrire comme ça quand je faisais mon mémoire, ma directrice de recherche me répétait qu'il fallait faire des phrases simples et compréhensibles et ça m'est resté ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup !

 **PotatoKiwi** : Bonjour mon petit kiwi ! Je vois qu'on aime le même genre d'histoire :) J'aime bien écrire des OS quand j'arrive à les garder en OS parce que cette fic devait à l'origine être un très long OS ou TS XD  
Pourquoi ne pas écrire un triangle amoureux comme tu aimerais en lire ? Moi je te lirais avec joie :) Dans mon autre fic il y en aura probablement un mais ça ne durera pas, Hermione devra forcément faire un choix ^^  
Sinon merci de ta review ! En fait quand j'écris j'essaye de retrouver l'ambiance des livres en parlant de petits détails, des autres élèves etc. et je suis très heureuse que ça fonctionne ! A vendredi prochain :) Signé : Nanafruit.

 **Aurlie** : Je garde le vendredi alors :) Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

J'en profite pour souhaiter une très bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont rentrés cette semaine et à ceux qui vont le faire dans les jours prochains (personnellement je rentre le 28 septembre donc j'ai le temps ^^).

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

Théodore rentra dans la salle commune en compagnie de Blaise qui semblait très énervé. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et pensa qu'il avait simplement dû se prendre le bec une fois de plus avec Ginny Weasley, Reeta Skeeter, ou les deux. Il monta dans le dortoir, enleva sa robe de soirée et se glissa entre les draps tièdes de son lit à baldaquin. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle dormaient sans doute déjà, les ronflements sonores qui s'élevaient du lit de Crabbe prouvaient que lui au moins dormait. Blaise ne monta pas et Théodore resta quelques instants étendu sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. D'habitude, il appréciait plus que tout sa solitude et n'éprouvait pas le besoin de faire partie d'une quelconque bande – et surtout pas celle de Malefoy. Pourtant, l'amitié d'Hermione – et le reste il ne fallait pas se mentir – était très agréable, en particulier parce qu'elle était aussi intelligente que lui et qu'il pouvait discuter d'à peu près tout. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit à peine quelque minute plus tard sans se rendre compte que ni Blaise, ni Goyle ne dormait.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était pesante à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle. Une nouvelle vague d'arrestation avait eu lieu et le père de Pansy Parkinson avait été interpellé par les Aurors du ministère. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Théodore s'en fichait comme de sa première robe de sorcier et était occupé à lire un chapitre de son livre moldu qu'il avait appuyé contre le pichet de jus de citrouille. Il mâchouillait distraitement ses pancakes lorsque Hel se posa à côté de lui. Elle se laissa caresser avec plaisir puis grignota un morceau de pancake que Théo lui proposa. Il était bien partie pour avoir la paix le reste du petit-déjeuner mais Blaise se laissa tomber à côté de lui, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

– Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-il en guise de préambule.

– Un livre moldu, répondit machinalement Théo.

– Depuis quand tu lis des livres moldus ? s'étonna-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas répondre, il se tut. Blaise n'insista pas et se servit une assiette de porridge.

Leur premier cours de la journée était celui de sortilèges. Le cours se révéla assez amusant puisque Flitwick leur apprit le sortilège de Dissimulation qui consistait à devenir invisible pendant un laps de temps relativement court. Théodore se plaça dans son endroit favori, près de la fenêtre, et s'entraîna activement. Au bout d'une heure, il réussit à se rendre transparent et récolta dix points pour Serpentard.

– Tu as l'air d'un fantôme, fit remarquer Malefoy quand Théodore eut reprit quelques couleurs.

C'était toujours mieux que Pansy qui avait réussi à rendre invisible seulement sa propre tête.

– Elle est tellement mieux comme ça, commenta Théodore en regardant Pansy.

Malefoy ricana et le suivit lorsqu'il sortit de la salle. Théo se demandait encore comment il réussissait à la supporter et c'est avec le sourire qu'il vit que Pansy était obligé de se rendre au cours suivant avec la tête manquante. Ou du moins, invisible. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite les Serdaigle pour leur cours commun de métamorphose. De loin, au pied des escaliers, il vit Hermione de dos qui rangeait ses livres tandis que Potter, Weasley et le reste des Gryffondor ricanaient de la tête de Pansy. Ou plutôt de son absence de tête. Hermione releva la tête, croisa son regard et lui sourit. Il aimait bien quand elle était ainsi, naturelle avec ses longs cheveux bouclés ébouriffés comme si elle venait de prendre l'air. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage supérieur et Théodore espéra la recroiser avant la fin de la journée.  
Le cours de métamorphose se révéla aussi ardu que d'habitude. Théodore prenait autant de note qu'il le pouvait mais les soupirs constant de Blaise ajoutés aux « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? » de Drago ne l'aidaient pas tellement. Il redemanda même des précisions une ou deux fois et McGonagall soupira en constatant qu'il n'y avait bien que lui pour suivre un tant soit peu ce qu'elle disait.

Il se réfugia ensuite à la bibliothèque et s'installa sur une table non loin de la fenêtre. Il sorti son exemplaire de Sherlock Holmes et caressa doucement la couverture. Si son père était encore en vie, il aurait clairement honte que son fils unique lise de la littérature moldue et il serait horrifié d'apprendre qu'il sortait avec une née-moldue. Il ouvrit le petit livre et continua sa lecture. Il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec son père qui aurait clairement préféré qu'il soit différent. Son père aurait préféré un enfant comme Malefoy, pas un rat de bibliothèque comme lui. Après la mort de sa chère mère, le fossé s'était creusé un peu plus chaque année entre eux deux. Incapable de communiquer, campé sur ses positions, son père n'avait fait qu'accélérer ce qu'il craignait par-dessus-tout : que Théodore ne soit pas le futur Mangemort qu'il espérait. Cette pensée, il n'avait jamais eu à le formuler et pourtant son père avait dû le sentir venir.

Théodore n'avait jamais prit position au sein des Serpentard. Il se contentait d'être solitaire et évasif, voire sarcastique, ce qui provoquait beaucoup de méfiance parmi ses camarades de classe. Cela dit, on lui fichait une paix royale. Théodore détestait l'idée qu'on le regarde avec méfiance, voire terreur, juste parce que son père était un Mangemort. Quoique, à la réflexion, c'était tout de même une bonne raison mais il n'empêche que c'était très désagréable quand une bande de minuscule premières années le fuyaient à toute vitesse en murmurant « Mangemort ! » comme c'était arrivé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.  
Il songea nerveusement à Hermione tout à coup. Ils se montraient très discrets tous les deux, déjà parce que l'idée d'être aussi démonstratif que Weasley avec Brown lui donnait envie de rendre son déjeuner et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les Serpentard soient au courant. Certes Blaise l'était et n'avait pas dit grand-chose, Malefoy semblait également le savoir mais restait étrangement silencieux envers les Gryffondor ces derniers temps, mais les autres pourraient leur causer quelques problèmes et ça, il tenait à l'éviter autant que possible.

* * *

Le mois de mai laissa bientôt sa place à celui de juin et par conséquent aux examens. Le planning fut affiché la première semaine dans chaque salle commune et les élèves purent noter le jour et l'heure de chacune de leurs épreuves. Les sixièmes années ayant pour la plupart moins de cours, les examens s'étalaient sur une seule semaine. Cela dit, la charge de travail était telle que les salles communes étaient silencieuses pendant de longues heures et ce, jusque tard dans la nuit. Hermione travaillait de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Théodore. Même si ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlait beaucoup, ils appréciaient de pouvoir être ensemble et s'aidaient mutuellement dans leurs révisions. Harry et Ron n'eurent donc d'autres choix que de soit se débrouiller tout seul, soit supporter la présence du Serpentard à leurs côtés. C'est donc à contrecœur le premier jour qu'ils s'installèrent sur une des tables les plus reculées de la bibliothèque afin de profiter du cerveau d'Hermione – et de ses notes. Malgré tout, Harry et Ron comprirent bien vite que Théodore ne les gênait pas tant que ça. Après tout il n'était pas prétentieux ou imbu de lui-même mais plutôt discret et solitaire comme l'avait affirmé Ginny. Cela dit, ils comprirent aussi bien vite qu'il était très intelligent et que ses connaissances n'avaient rien à envier à celles d'Hermione.

Il régna un silence inhabituel à Poudlard lors de la semaine des examens. Dehors, l'été était là, amenant avec lui un temps clair et un soleil chaud, comme pour les narguer de devoir rester enfermer à réviser.  
Leur première épreuve était celle de Métamorphose le lundi matin à neuf heures. Ce fut sans nul doute l'examen le plus difficile de tous. Comme Théodore l'avait prédit, il porta sur la métamorphose humaine. Hermione se métamorphosa en un arbre parfaitement réaliste mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron dont le visage resta visible sur l'écorce. Harry s'en sortit mieux mais il eut beaucoup de mal à revenir à son apparence normale ce qui lui enleva quelques points. Après un déjeuner rapide dans la Grande Salle ils eurent l'examen des potions. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante autour des chaudrons ce qui troubla leurs concentrations déjà quelque peu fragile. Le professeur Slughorn leur demanda de réaliser un antidote à une potion très difficile appelée la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Sans son _Manuel avancée de préparations des potions_ , Harry était pâle et semblait sur le point de vomir. Hermione termina quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt et passa le reste de son temps à vérifier qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui fallait. Théodore se débrouillait plutôt bien et termina une demi-heure avant. Malefoy ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus et paraissait même satisfait de lui-même. Daphné Greengrass semblait également contente, partant sans doute du principe qu'une potion qui ne dégage pas d'énormes bulles jaunes fluo est une potion réussie. Ron, en revanche, ne s'en sortait pas bien et abandonna à mi-chemin en grimaçant, tout comme deux élèves de Serdaigle. Au moment de rendre leur fiole de potion, Hermione vit Harry effacer son chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique et fouiller dans son sac. Bien qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait d'aussi bonnes notes, elle se sentit mal pour son ami. Comme elle se trompait ! Harry sortit un petit objet racornis de son sac et elle comprit bien vite que c'était un bézoard, un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se demanda s'il oserait donner ça en guise d'antidote et si Slughorn allait s'en offusquer. Leur professeur regarda Harry d'un air ahuris avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

– Harry mon garçon vous êtes formidables ! s'exclama-t-il. Une telle audace et en même temps c'est d'une telle évidence que je m'étonne que vous soyez le seul à avoir trouvé cette solution. Bravo !

Malefoy regardait Harry avec l'envie de lui faire avaler le bézoard par le nez et Théodore semblait également furieux.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas donné ? dit Ron d'un air vexé à la sortie de l'épreuve.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je n'en avais qu'un et ça aurait semblé suspect tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione avait également l'air furieuse, pas nécessairement contre Harry mais contre Slughorn qui avait laissé passer ça.

– Je suis désolée Harry mais je trouve que ce n'est pas juste, lui avoua-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'est audacieux mais injuste.

Harry eut l'air un peu contrit et Hermione décida d'oublier ça. Elle prit ses livres de botanique et de sortilèges et descendit à la bibliothèque retrouver Théodore. Il était déjà là, installé à leur place habituelle et grignotait une tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes en cachette. Elle croisa Neville qui avait étalé plusieurs livres sur les plantes – dont certains d'un niveau avancé – autour de lui et révisait avec acharnement. Il était très doué en botanique et Hermione espéra de tout cœur qu'il ait la meilleure note.  
Elle s'assit à côté de Théo qui lui tendit un carré de chocolat.

– Fais attention, Madame Pince est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui… lui dit-il en souriant.

Ils révisèrent leurs cours sur l'ensemble des plantes qu'ils avaient étudié cette année-là plus quelques livres supplémentaires.

– Je suis sûre qu'on va avoir des questions sur les plantes aquatiques, dit Théodore au bout d'une heure et demie. Chourave a laissé sous-entendre que ça tomberait et on doit les étudier intégralement l'année prochaine.

Hermione releva le nez de _Mille herbes et champignons_ et sourit. Étudier les plantes aquatiques dans les serres numéro sept et huit seraient passionnant !

– Comme les oursins d'eau douce ailés ? questionna Hermione.

Théodore hocha la tête. C'était assez amusant de voir ces petites choses pleines d'épines voler au dessus du lac de Poudlard.

– Et les branchiflores, ajouta-t-il. Tu te souviens comme elle en a parlé longuement la dernière fois ?

Hermione grimaça et chercha fébrilement son livre de _Plantes aquatiques magiques des lacs d'Écosse_ dans sa pile de manuels.

– Si ça tombe sur la branchiflore, Harry va réussir haut la main vu qu'il en a utilisé pour la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, grommela Hermione.

Théodore grimaça.

– Son coup avec le bézoard c'était…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots mais sa grimace en disait long.

– Je sais, répondit-elle. Je lui ai dis aussi… disons qu'il fallait y penser.

– Cela dit, reprit-il, je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir réussis l'épreuve de Métamorphose.

– Moi aussi ! Je pense avoir un Optimal…

Théodore ajouta que lui aussi et ferma son manuel de botanique pour celui de sortilèges. Une heure avant le dîner, ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide et s'entraînèrent au sortilège de Dissimulation qu'Hermione était sûre de voir tomber à l'examen.

– Le professeur Flitwick l'a laissé sous-entendre, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry et Ron les rejoignirent, accompagnés de Ginny et Luna qui passaient leurs BUSE cette année. Fort heureusement, la salle était suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner sans dommage. Ginny et Luna s'entraînaient à pratiquer le sortilège d'attraction et cette dernière fit accidentellement voler Ron à travers toute la salle.

– Ce n'est pas si mal, commenta-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse une fois que Ron eut atterrit au sommet d'une armoire.

* * *

L'épreuve théorique de Botanique porta sur les différentes propriétés de la Tentacula Vénéneuse suivit de plusieurs questions sur l'utilisation des plantes aquatiques marines. Hermione eut un sourire et tourna la tête vers Théodore qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait vu juste. En revenant face à sa copie, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui la regardait en grimaçant. Elle le fusilla du regard et reprit son écriture. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle avait écrit deux parchemins de plus que nécessaire.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry paru très satisfait et expliqua qu'il avait détaillé entièrement tous les effets de la Branchiflore sur le corps humain. Il paraissait fier de lui, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Neville qui rayonnait d'avoir pu placer toutes les connaissances possibles sur les plantes. Il était le seul à avoir écrit autant qu'Hermione. L'après-midi, l'épreuve de sortilège se déroula au deuxième étage. Le professeur Flitwick les appelait un par un, tandis que le reste de la classe patientait dans le couloir. Hermione vit Parvati s'entraîner au sortilège de d'Allégresse tandis que Dean et Seamus passaient en revus les sortilèges plus courant _au cas où_.  
Comme prévu, Flitwick leur demanda d'effectuer le sortilège de Dissimulation. Hermione réussit haut-la-main et le professeur lui posa quelques questions supplémentaires avant de la laisser ressortir, ravi.  
Elle partie à la bibliothèque et attendit qu'Harry, Ron et Théodore la rejoignent. Ce dernier fut le premier à arriver, il l'enlaça doucement alors qu'elle cherchait un manuel d'Astronomie dans le rayon consacré aux étoiles.

– Tu as réussis ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

– Oui et très bien même, répondit-il en souriant. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir aussi bien l'Histoire de la magie…

Harry arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Apparemment il était surprit mais heureux d'avoir réussit aussi bien et s'empressa d'envoyer une lettre détaillée à Sirius. Ron arriva plus d'une heure après et semblait plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Ils révisèrent l'Histoire de la magie en silence et Hermione prêta ses notes qu'elle connaissait, de toute façon, pratiquement par cœur. Elle empoigna son manuel d' _Histoire de la magie_ de Batilda Tourdesac et lut le chapitre concernant l'attaque des vampires de 1882. Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils s'étirèrent, épuisés par les révisions. Le parc était baigné de lumière et quelques élèves révisaient paresseusement, allongés dans l'herbe. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et referma son livre. Théodore ne travaillait plus non plus puisqu'il gribouillait machinalement sur son manuel d'Astronomie.

– Hermione… commença-t-il nerveusement après qu'ils aient quitté la bibliothèque.

Harry et Ron marchaient devant en parlant de la nouvelle dispute qui avait eu lieu entre Lavande et lui. Ils avait prit un passage secret, puis deux escaliers en colimaçon et étaient à présent en train de marcher dans un couloir totalement inconnu mais menant probablement au hall d'entrée.

– …je me demandais, poursuivit-il, si tu accepterais de venir passer quelques jours chez moi pendant les vacances.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surprise. Il semblait mal à l'aise et triturait l'attache en argent de sa cape nerveusement.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu habites où exactement ?

– Dans un manoir au nord du village de Bristol en Angleterre, expliqua-t-il. Bon, le manoir est un peu… sinistre je trouve mais tu t'y plairas peut-être. Je ferais du ménage, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se sentant un peu idiot.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-elle, la maison des Black a un bon niveau de sinistrose aussi et je m'y sens quand même bien. Surtout depuis que Sirius a décroché les têtes des elfes de maison.

Théodore lui lança un regard étonné, se demandant si elle plaisantait ou pas.

– Cette famille était… spéciale, dit-elle en grimaçant.

– Chez moi il n'y a rien de tout ça heureusement, ajouta-t-il.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent pour prendre leur dîner. Ginny était déjà là et paressait satisfaite de son épreuve de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle avait ouvert son manuel de _Mille herbes et champignons_ et révisaient l'examen des potions qu'elle aurait le lendemain matin. Hermione se servit du saumon avec un peu de haricots verts et mangea avec avidité.

– Théodore m'a invité à passer quelques jours chez lui cet été, annonça-t-elle.

Elle avait tenté de contrôler le rougissement intempestif qui la prenait quand elle était mal à l'aise mais c'était peine perdu.

– Vraiment ? s'exclama Ron en laissant tomber la louche du potage dans la soupière.

Il éclaboussa la nappe et Ginny grimaça en voyant une tâche de soupe sur son chapitre concernant la potion de Confusion.

– Oui, affirma-t-elle. J'ai accepté.

Elle vit Harry échanger un coup d'œil amusé avec Ginny qui frottait à présent son livre pour enlever la tâche.

– Tu n'as pas peur ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron.

– Peur de quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny referma son livre d'un coup sec et fusilla Ron du regard.

– Sa maison doit être bourré de magie noire… commença-t-il.

– Le 12 Square Grimmaurd aussi, l'interrompit Ginny. Ça n'empêche pas Sirius d'être un très bon sorcier.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma, les oreilles rouges.

– Peut-être mais on ne le connait pas, ajouta-t-il. Savoir Hermione seule avec lui… imagine que ça soit un piège !

– Un piège ? ricana Ginny. Et pourquoi ça ?

– A cause de la mort de son père, insista Ron avec l'air de celui qui voulait absolument trouver quelque chose. Il veut peut-être se venger.

Harry fixait le fond de son assiette en priant probablement qu'on ne le prenne pas à parti.

– Ron tu es complètement obtus, conclu Ginny. Tu refuses qu'Hermione puisse être heureuse et encore moins avec un Serpentard simplement parce que toi tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance !

Il était difficile de dire qui paraissait le plus en colère. Hermione les regarda avant de soupirer d'exaspération, elle avait espéré que personne ne mentionnerait ça.

– Ça suffit ! coupa-t-elle avant que Ron ait pu répliquer. Je vais y aller et je suis la seule à décider ça. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux seuls très souvent cette année et il n'a jamais paru le moins du monde agressif. Il serait temps d'essayer de faire un peu confiance aux Serpentard parfois…

– Confiance ? Serpentard ? répéta Ron.

– Oui exactement ! Ce n'est pas en les traitants comme des Mangemorts que ça les dissuadera d'en devenir, bien au contraire.

Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête.

– A mon avis plus personne ne deviendra un Mangemort, cru bon d'ajouter Harry. Que je ne me sois pas cassé la tête pour rien en tuant Voldemort…

– Je le sais bien Harry, mais c'était pour l'idée, répliqua Hermione.

Ils montèrent se coucher en silence, Ron étant vexé que personne ne prennent en compte ses arguments. Hermione s'installa dans son lit avec ses notes d'histoire de la magie et les relu de nombreuses fois avant de tomber de sommeil.

* * *

L'épreuve d'histoire de la magie porta sur l'attaque des vampires au XIXe siècle. Il était difficile de se concentrer, la chaleur étant étouffante dans la salle de classe. Hermione attacha ses cheveux et tenta de tout faire rentrer dans ses deux parchemins mais elle cru bon d'ajouter les différents combats entre les vampires et les loups-garous en 1865, ainsi que les procès des généraux vampires de 1884 à 1888. Au final, elle écrivit deux parchemins de plus que nécessaire mais elle était satisfaite de son travail. Elle attendit patiemment que l'encre sèche et en profita pour voir où en était Harry et Ron. Harry écrivait avec application, le nez penché sur son parchemin et ses lunettes glissants sur son nez. Ron n'écrivait pas mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Quelques rangs plus haut, Malefoy terminait sa dissertation tandis que Goyle tentait vainement de copier sur lui. Zabini venait de terminer et relisait ses trois parchemins, la tête penchée sur son pupitre. Théodore était un peu loin mais il semblait également avoir fini. Ses parchemins étaient soigneusement roulés et il nettoyait distraitement ses lunettes avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier.  
Lorsque Binns annonça la fin de l'examen, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Ça n'était pas si difficile, commenta Hermione lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

– Parle pour toi, marmonna Ron en fourrant le sujet tout au fond de son sac.

Ils avaient instaurés un accord tacite sur le fait de ne pas reparler de leur dispute de la veille. Les sixièmes années avaient l'après-midi de libre puisque l'épreuve d'astronomie aurait lieu à vingt-deux heures en haut de la plus haute tour.

– Il ne restera que la Défense contre les forces du Mal jeudi matin et après c'est la fin ! s'exclama Dean Thomas très enthousiaste.

– Pas pour moi, rétorqua Hermione. J'ai encore l'étude des runes et l'Arithmancie demain et vendredi matin.

Elle repartie à la bibliothèque et retrouva Théodore à leur endroit habituel. Il était déjà assit et avait étalé ses cartes du ciel sur trois tables différentes.

– Ça t'arrive de manger ? questionna-t-elle en constatant qu'il n'était pratiquement jamais à la Grande Salle.

Il eut un sourire un peu coupable.

– Et bien… commença-t-il, maintenant que tu m'as montré les cuisines, je vais parfois y faire un tour.

Elle secoua la tête mais sourit quand il lui proposa un croissant. Elle le grignota tout en prenant garde à ce que Madame Pince ne les voit pas.

– Plus que quatre examens, marmonna-t-il en regardant d'un air abattu son croquis de Jupiter et de ses lunes.

– Plus que quatre examens, confirma-t-elle. Je me demande ce que le professeur Rogue va nous demander…

– Le sortilège du Patronus, répondit presque automatiquement Théodore. J'en suis pratiquement sûr.

Hermione releva la tête derrière son manuel d'astronomie.

– Tu as l'air plutôt sûr de toi, fit-elle remarquer. Tu as l'air même meilleur que Trelawey pour deviner les sujets des examens.

Il rougit légèrement.

– Le professeur Rogue nous l'a laissé très fortement sous-entendre, répondit-il.

Hermione secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture des différentes constellations. Théodore se leva et fit glisser sa chaise juste à côté d'elle, puis il passa un bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

– On ne va pas se plaindre si Rogue laisse échapper deux ou trois informations, se justifia-t-il. Moi, je fais très innocemment circuler tout ça.

– J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais bien moins innocent que tu en avais l'air, le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

Elle posa sa tête sans son cou et se laissa bercer quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas envie de réviser, elle rêvait en revanche de sortir se prélasser dans le parc avec lui.

L'épreuve d'Astronomie se déroula sans anicroche et Hermione ressortie satisfaite de la tour. Elle hésita à réviser une dernière fois le sortilège du Patronus mais se souvint qu'elle le maîtrisait parfaitement bien, sans compter qu'elle avait des souvenirs très heureux en réserve ces derniers temps. Elle monta se coucher non sans avoir livré l'information aux autres Gryffondor de sa classe en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Tous savaient très bien de quoi elle était capable – les éternelles pustules sur la figure de Marietta Edgecombe en étaient la preuve – et elle put donc se coucher l'esprit tranquille dans son lit à baldaquin.

– Ça va être une catastrophe, marmonna Harry au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

– Harry, tu maîtrises le sortilège du Patronus mieux que personne, lui rappela Ginny.

– Rogue fait déjà comme si je n'existais pas en cours, rétorqua-t-il. Donc là, soit il va sauter mon nom, soit il va regarder en l'air, moi par terre et ça va être un fiasco.

– Ou alors vous allez vous disputer et mettre les choses à plat, proposa Ron.

Harry grommela qu'il avait envie de vomir et ne mangea rien. Ils montèrent au premier étage où tous les élèves attendaient le teint verdâtre. Seuls les anciens membres de l'A.D. semblaient relativement confiant surtout depuis qu'Hermione leur avait confié la probabilité du sujet qui allait tomber. Rogue arriva à neuf heures pile, sa longue cape noire flottant dans son dos et aboya à Hannah Abott d'entrer.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut le tour d'Hermione. Le professeur Rogue griffonnait sur son cahier lorsqu'elle arriva et il lui fit signe de se placer au centre de la pièce vide. Hermione enleva sa veste, releva ses manches et se tint prête. Elle passa en revu tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et était certaine d'obtenir un Optimal.

– Vous allez commencer par le sortilège du Patronus, annonça-t-il.

Il semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et se demanda si c'était à cause de la perspective de revoir Harry ou si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore pu infliger de mauvaises notes. Toujours est-il qu'elle produisit un joli patronus qui gambada à travers la pièce avant de s'évaporer. Hermione n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin pour trouver des souvenirs heureux. Rogue ne la félicita pas mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait un excellent travail. Il lui demanda ensuite de réaliser divers autres sortilèges vu en cours d'année et la laissa finalement partir une demi-heure plus tard. Elle se dépêcha d'aller déjeuner et sortit ses notes d'études des runes qu'elle étala autour d'elle sur la table de la Grande Salle. Neville arriva peu après l'air pas franchement convaincu mais au moins Rogue ne lui avait pas fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il sourit quand Hermione lui rappela qu'il était en vacances désormais et se servit un peu de chaque plat. Harry la rejoignit peu après et il était furieux.

– Une retenue ! s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

– Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione.

– Il m'a donné une retenue !

Hermione le fixa incrédule.

– Mais… mais enfin pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Parce que j'ai _trébuché_ bruyamment en sortant de la salle, lâcha-t-il en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Rogue était certes du genre à donner des retenus sous divers prétextes plus ou moins légitimes mais là c'était complètement injuste.

– Il veut peut-être te parler de ce que tu as vu dans la Pensine… proposa-t-elle.

– Dans ce cas il ne peut pas le dire ? grogna-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules, l'air désolée.

– Et ton épreuve ? questionna-t-elle.

– Oh ça, ça allait, grommela-t-il. Si je n'ai pas un Optimal, je vais verser du poison dans son verre !

Harry continua de déblatérer sur l'idiotie de Rogue pendant un bon quart d'heure et Ron arriva, l'air ravi d'être en vacances. Il perdit néanmoins son sourire lorsque Harry lui parla de sa retenue et se rangea de l'avis d'Hermione.

– Tu l'imagines dire : _« Potter je dois vous parlez des souvenirs gênants et intrusifs de ma vie privée et de l'amour inconsidéré que je porte à votre mère »,_ dit Ron d'une voix rassurante. Je pense qu'il a prit le premier prétexte venu.

Harry sembla s'apaiser un peu.

– Quand est-ce que tu as ta retenue ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant son livre de traduction.

– Demain soir à vingt et une heures, soupira Harry.

L'après-midi, Harry et Ron partirent disputer une partie amicale de Quidditch avec quelques membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle tandis qu'Hermione se rendait à son épreuve d'étude des runes. Malgré une confusion entre deux mots, tout se passe plutôt bien et elle sortie de la salle soulagée de n'avoir plus qu'une seule épreuve. Elle attendit Théodore à la sortie de l'épreuve et ils prirent tous les deux la direction de la bibliothèque.

Caché dans le rayon désert dédié aux Soins aux créatures magiques – l'endroit le plus éloigné de Madame Pince – ils s'embrassaient doucement. Hermione se tenaient sur la pointe des pieds parce qu'il était _vraiment_ grand et tentait de faire taire la petite voix en elle qui lui soufflait qu'elle avait un examen d'Arithmancie à réviser. Théodore glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa son dos nu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et songea vaguement qu'elle avait une matière à réviser mais, à cet instant précis, elle était bien incapable de dire laquelle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait été une des premières à arriver à la Grande Salle. Dissimulée derrière son exemplaire de _Numérologie et grammaire_ , elle relisait plusieurs de ses cours à la fois et paraissait extrêmement tendue. Harry et Ron arrivèrent peu de temps après et prirent leur petit-déjeuner avec appétit. Ginny les rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur le banc en baillant. Elle se servit un chocolat chaud accompagné d'un morceau de tarte à la citrouille et mangea avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrive. Un hibou se posa près d'elle, suivit d'une dizaine d'autre, se battant pour être le premier à donner leur lettre. Son visage s'empourpra.

– Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes pour éloigner les hiboux.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à hurler copieusement sur Zabini, assit à la table des Serpentard à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il était dans le même cas qu'elle. Une chouette avait même atterrie dans son porridge. Ron avait déballé un des paquets et observait la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo avec une grimace qui en disait long.

– Ron… commença Ginny.

– C'est… trois fois rien, marmonna-t-il en tentant de cacher le magazine.

– Ron, donne-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de reprendre le journal.

Elle lui arracha des mains et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit la Une. Harry et Hermione lurent par-dessus son épaule et comprirent aisément son expression de dégoût. Une immense photo d'elle et Zabini s'étalait en première page, encadrée d'un immense cœur et portant le titre racoleur de : « Ils s'aiment envers et contre tous ! ». L'article s'étalait sur vingt pages comportant le récit de leur histoire par Rita Skeeter, diverses photos et le témoignage de plusieurs témoins.

Ginny semblait à cour de mot.

– Tout ça c'est de _sa_ faute ! s'écria-t-elle tout à coup.

Tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, Zabini fulminait en répétant :

– Et tout ça, c'est de _sa_ faute !

Ginny enroula le magazine, le jeta dans son sac, brûla toutes les lettres et mangea avec rage. Soudain, une Beuglante explosa à la table de Serpentard et une lectrice de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , manifestement en colère, hurlait à Blaise qu'il ferait mieux de laisser Ginny tranquille au lieu de faire comme sa mère. Rouge de honte, Zabini avait la tête dans sa main et regardait la Beuglante prendre feu d'un air consterné. Pour couronner le tout, il reçu une lettre de sa mère dans la foulée et Ron vit également fondre Errol vers eux. Les autres élèves chuchotaient bruyamment en les montrant du doigt et quelques uns ricanaient.

– Je croyais qu'Errol ne devait plus faire de long voyage, dit Hermione en voyant le malheureux volatile s'effondrer sur les genoux de Harry.

– Maman doit être au courant, maugréa Ginny en détachant la lettre de la patte d'Errol. Cette saleté de Rita Skeeter a tout inventé, je vais lui arracher les cheveux, les ongles et tout ce qui dépasse de sa misérable tête vide !

Toujours à l'autre bout de la salle, Zabini lisait la lettre longue de quatre-vingt centimètres, recto-verso, que sa mère venait de lui envoyer. Consterné, il ne cherchait même plus à ôter les tâches de porridge sur sa robe de sorcier. En face de lui, Malefoy lisait la fin de la lettre d'un air amusé. Il avait lui-même reçu du courrier qui l'avait mit de très mauvaise humeur. Un peu plus loin, Théodore relisait ses cours en essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention à Blaise qui poussait des soupirs toutes les deux minutes.

– Non mais… commença-t-il, elle s'écoute parler des fois ?

– Là elle te dit qu'elle te comprend je crois, marmonna Drago qui lisait à l'envers.

Blaise retourna l'immense lettre et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ben tiens et là elle me fait le coup de la mère compréhensive mais bon sang elle le sait que cette idiote de Skeeter invente toutes ses histoires ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Pansy qui ricanait en lisant l'article.

– Elle en profite bien même, ajouta Théodore en rajoutant un peu de sucre dans son thé.

– Tant que ça lui profite à elle, ça oui elle en profite, mais là il s'agit d'un mensonge.

Théodore lui lança un regard éloquent.

– Quoi ? répliqua Blaise. Tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute c'est ça ?

– C'est de ta faute, approuva-t-il posément.

– Merci de ton soutien, railla-t-il.

Il rangea rageusement sa lettre et entreprit de nettoyer sa robe de sorcier. Drago mâchait distraitement ses céréales en grimaçant et regardait une photo d'un air morne. Son petit frère était en réalité une petite sœur – tout le monde peut se tromper dixit le Médicomage – et était née la veille et ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. D'ailleurs, il la trouvait clairement très moche.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus petit que les autres (6500 mots au lieu des 7000 ou 8000 de d'habitude) mais c'est surtout un chapitre de transition :)  
J'ai très très hâte de vous faire lire la suite en tout cas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

Un gros **merci** à vous tous parce que vos reviews sont vraiment adorables et très motivantes ! Merci aussi à mes lecteurs fantômes (coucou !) et tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou favoris :)

 **Raven Silverwood** : Oh merci, merci, merci, ta review m'a fait mais tellement plaisir ! C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, j'ai sautillé toute seule sur ma chaise en la lisant :D Le couple Théo/Hermione est bien trop rare et c'est trèèèès dommage, je compte bien en écrire d'autres après L'heure du thé ;)

 **PotatoKiwi** : Salut mon petit kiwi, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne semaine ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu es très perspicace, vraiment, du coup comme je te réponds ici, je ne peux pas affirmer quoi que ce soit concernant un possible pincement de cœur de Drago pour Hermione parce que ça aurait peut-être ou peut-être pas de l'importance plus tard. Mais disons que... hum... voilà!  
Ah je suis contente si je te fais aimer, ne serait qu'un peu, le Ginny/Blaise. En tout cas, on va vraiment voir le cheminement de leur amour, ça ne tombera pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe.  
Pour mon autre fic (qui n'a pas encore de nom) ça sera assez compliqué et tordu et ma foi j'aime bien ça :D Même si elle est plus difficile à écrire que celle-ci. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et à bientôt ! Signé : Nanafruit.

Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre est en fait le premier de la 2e partie de cette histoire (j'ai découpé cette histoire en trois parties : 6e année, 7e année et Post-Poudlard) même si ça ne change absolument rien pour vous. Je trouve qu'à partir de ce chapitre ça devient plus intéressant parce qu'il se passe un peu plus de choses tout simplement ^^ D'ailleurs pour info je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 14.

(Au fait quelqu'un lit mes blabla ou pas ? XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

Le manoir de la très ancienne famille Nott se dressait sur une petite colline, juste à côté du village de Bristol, en Angleterre. Il était solidement ancré sur cette colline depuis des siècles et des siècles et aucun habitant du village ne pouvait dire avec exactitude depuis combien de temps exactement est-ce qu'il était planté là. Toujours est-il qu'il était là. Le manoir était immense, fait de pierres et de bois sombres qui lui donnait un aspect plutôt sinistre. Le jardin qui l'entourait était tout aussi immense, quoiqu'un peu en friche bien que parfois les mauvaises herbes semblaient mystérieusement disparaître. Un escalier en bois serpentait entre les différentes aspérités de la terre puisque ce jardin était tout sauf plat mais gondolé de tous les côtés. Les enfants du village s'amusaient à dire qu'il était hanté et tentaient parfois de s'en approcher dans le but de se faire peur. Cependant, ils leur semblaient bien qu'une mystérieuse force les empêchait d'entrer puisqu'ils étaient pris de terreur subitement et rebroussaient chemin. Personne ne connaissait vraiment les propriétaires des lieux. Ils savaient que c'était une famille composée d'un père et son fils, la mère étant morte des années plus tôt d'une longue maladie. Cependant, personne ne voyait ni l'un, ni l'autre plus d'une fois ou deux par an. Ils ne se mêlaient pas à la population et répondaient à peine quand on les saluait. Un jour, ils apprirent que le père venait de mourir et que par conséquent le jeune homme héritait de toute la fortune familiale ainsi que du sinistre manoir. L'héritier en question était un jeune homme très grand et très mince. Il portait des cheveux bruns continuellement ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Mis à part ça, il était très taciturne et il était rare de le voir au-delà de son propre jardin quand il était là.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Théodore Nott était dehors. Il évaluait le taux de friche de son jardin, les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient dans tous les sens ainsi que les fleurs sauvages, et songea qu'il l'aimait bien ainsi tout de même son jardin. Il était presque midi et le soleil lui brûlait la nuque. Il décida de rentrer manger quelque chose avant de se préparer pour le mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. Tandis qu'il grignotait une part de tarte aux pommes assit à la table de la cuisine, ses deux elfes de maison faisaient activement la vaisselle. La cuisine était un des seuls endroits de la maison qu'il aimait. Les grandes fenêtres amenaient beaucoup de lumière et de chaleur et Théodore se souvenait parfaitement de l'image de sa mère en train de boire une tasse de thé tout en se perdant dans la contemplation du jardin. Il soupira et concentra ses pensées sur sa tenue pour le mariage.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il arrêta son choix sur un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche et une robe de sorcier bleu marine à attaches d'argent. Il prit également sa cape et de quoi se changer, ses lunettes et fourra le tout dans un sac à dos. Il courut ensuite prendre une douche, tenta de se peigner – sans succès – et prit le plan que lui avait envoyé Arthur Weasley une semaine plus tôt. Il s'habilla soigneusement et demanda l'avis de ses elfes qui lui répondirent toutes les deux « Vous êtes parfait maître ! » ce qui ne l'avança absolument pas puisqu'il aurait pu s'habiller n'importe comment qu'elles auraient aussi répondu ça.

A treize heures quarante-cinq, il laissa son manoir à la surveillance des elfes de maison, contourna le jardin et déposa une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère qui était illuminée par le soleil. Puis, il marcha un peu en direction d'un endroit particulièrement désert et transplana. Il atterrit sur un sol dur et sec, au milieu d'une touffe d'herbe brulée par le soleil. En face de lui se dressait une maison extrêmement étrange et biscornue comme si elle avait soudain poussée du sol dans tous les sens. Un sorcier s'approcha immédiatement de lui et Théodore reconnu Harry Potter. Il portait une robe de sorcier verte, parfaitement assortie à ses yeux et était accompagné de Ginny Weasley qui était vraiment belle dans sa robe dorée.

– Salut ! lui dit gaiement la jeune fille. Tu es drôlement élégant.

– Merci, la remercia Théodore un peu gêné.

Ils l'entrainèrent vers la maison où il put déposer ses affaires dans le salon, Hermione l'ayant prévenu qu'ils ne repartiraient que le lendemain. Théodore comprit d'emblée que les Weasley étaient très pauvres mais l'impression de chaleur qui se dégageait de leur maison était très accueillante.

– C'est chez toi ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

– Oui, ce n'est pas très luxueux mais c'est chez nous, dit-elle en hochant la tête. C'est Le Terrier. Tu veux voir Hermione ? Elle est à l'étage.

Ils montèrent tous les trois et croisèrent Fred et George Weasley qui le toisèrent avec un peu de méfiance. Dans la chambre d'un de leurs frères, Théodore vit Mr Weasley qui le salua poliment et Mrs Weasley qui redressa le col de sa robe de sorcier avec un air maternel. Elle semblait sévère mais très gentille et il la remercia poliment de son invitation.  
Arrivée devant sa chambre à l'étage au-dessus, Ginny toqua avant d'entrer. Hermione était occupée à enfiler ses chaussures et Théodore senti son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Elle était merveilleuse dans sa robe fluide couleur lilas. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient en cascade dans son dos et il la trouva plus jolie que jamais.

– Tu es merveilleuse, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Elle rougit et sembla satisfaite d'elle-même. Soudain, des cris retentirent à l'étage en dessous et Fred et George arrivèrent devant la porte l'air un peu tendus.

– Maman nous a hurlé de venir vous hurler dessus pour que vous descendiez, expliqua George.

Ils descendirent à la hâte et rejoignirent le jardin qui était magnifiquement décoré. Des tentes dorées s'élevaient un peu partout et une arche ornait le centre de la place où Bill et Fleur devaient s'unir à quinze heures. Des serveurs en uniformes préparaient les gâteaux et le buffet tandis que la famille de Ron installait les invités. Ron partit accueillir sa très désagréable tante Muriel et Ginny rejoignit le cortège de Fleur.

– Venez, on va s'asseoir, dit Hermione en se frayant un chemin parmi les cousines de Fleur, toutes des Vélanes, que Fred et George charmaient avec acharnement.

Ils s'installèrent au deuxième rang, juste derrière les jumeaux qui les avaient suivis. Théodore passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione et caressa doucement son dos nu. Elle rougit et il l'embrassa furtivement. Sirius Black arriva peu après et s'installa à côté de Harry. Il était très élégamment habillé et on voyait tout de suite ses origines aristocratiques. Sirius se retourna et leva un pouce en direction de Remus Lupin assit plus loin en compagnie de Tonks, blonde pour l'occasion. Hermione balaya l'assemblée du regard et vit le professeur Dumbledore assit quelques rangs derrières. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier violette parsemée d'étoiles argentées ainsi qu'un chapeau assorti. Le professeur Rogue était assis à côté de lui et discutait avec le professeur McGonagall habillée d'une robe aux couleurs de l'Écosse. Miraculeusement, Rogue avait abandonné sa sempiternelle cape noire pour une robe de sorcier vert foncé.

– Au fait Harry, dit Hermione, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ta retenue avec Rogue.

– Plus tard, grommela-t-il en voyant Percy arriver et prendre place juste en face d'eux.

La cérémonie fut extrêmement belle et touchante. Lorsque les premières notes de musique retentirent, Bill et Charlie, son témoin, se levèrent et tous se retournèrent pour admirer la mariée. Fleur était vêtue d'une robe blanche très simple et illuminait son entourage. Gabrielle, sa petite sœur, et Ginny rayonnaient à ses côtés et quand Bill vit sa future épouse avancer dans l'allée, il semblait de plus rien voir d'autres autour de lui.  
Mrs Weasley et Madame Delacour sanglotaient dans leurs mouchoirs tandis qu'un bruit de trompette quelques rangs derrière annonça que Hagrid venait de se moucher. Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes lorsque Bill et Fleur se dirent oui et Fred et George applaudirent à tout rompre, entraînant toute l'assemblée avec eux. La tante Muriel râla bien fort lorsque les chaises s'envolèrent pour former une piste de danse. Diverses tables furent installées et il n'était pas rare de voir passer une bouteille de Champagne flottant dans le vide et servir toute seule les invités.

Hermione, Théodore et Harry s'installèrent à une table près d'un grand saule et Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent bien vite.

– Je n'en peux plus de tante Muriel, râla Ron en tirant sur le col de sa robe.

– Elle est insupportable, confirma Ginny. La prochaine fois qu'elle me parle de la couverture de _Sorcière Hebdo_ je la mords je crois.

– Bonjourrr Herrrmione, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta et ses joues prirent une teinte rose.

– Oh Viktor ! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es là aussi !

– Fleurrr m'a invité, répondit-il en souriant.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, la referma et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Ginny était absolument sûre qu'il voulait placer le fait qu'il était lui aussi un joueur de Quidditch maintenant.

– Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à danser ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

L'expression de Théodore, à mi-chemin entre la personne qui s'étouffe et celle qui a avalé trop de piment, indiquait qu'il n'était pas spécialement enjoué à cette idée.

– En fait, je ne suis plus seule Viktor je suis désolée, expliqua Hermione contrite.

– Mais moi je le suis, dit Ginny en souriant.

Krum paru tout de même ravi et entraîna Ginny sur la piste de danse.

– Tu m'invites ? demanda Hermione soudainement en se tournant vers Théodore.

– Oui bien sûr !

Il fourra sa coupe de Champagne dans les mains de Ron et entraîna Hermione qui devait bien faire trente centimètres de moins que lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'ils dansaient doucement.

– On va s'y faire, marmonna Ron qui but dans la coupe de Nott.

– Tu crois ? demanda Harry.

– Ça serait Malefoy je ne dis pas… mais lui il est presque normal pour un Serpentard. Si on oublie que sa robe de sorcier doit coûter plus cher que ma propre maison, il est presque sympathique, conclu Ron.

– Un peu taciturne… admit Harry.

– …mais il ressemble bien à Hermione, ajouta-t-il.

Ils tombèrent d'accord là-dessus et Harry repéra Sirius qui dansait avec une très belle femme, sans doute une cousine de Fleur. Lupin et Tonks dansaient également et il y avait tant d'amour entre eux que Harry ne put que leur souhaiter silencieusement tout le bonheur du monde. Angelina Johnson virevoltait avec Fred et Harry se souvint que Ginny avait mentionné qu'ils étaient ensembles. Quant à George, il charmait Alicia Spinnet, une ancienne joueuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

– Salut les garçons ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Katie Bell se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide d'Hermione. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue et un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

– Tu es superbe Katie ! s'exclama Harry.

– Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

– Ron !

Lavande Brown courrait également vers eux. Très élégante dans une robe rose pâle, s'avança vers eux. Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

– On y va Harry ? demanda soudain Katie.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre puis une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête et il saisit. Il tendit la main à Katie et partirent danser tous les deux.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Théodore avaient terminé de danser et partaient se servir un verre en se tenant la main.

– C'est toi la née-moldue ? demanda brusquement une voix très désagréable derrière eux.

Ils firent volte-face. C'était la tante Muriel.

– Oui, répondit froidement Hermione.

– Tu es un peu maigre, commenta-t-elle.

Hermione échangea un regard incrédule avec Théodore et leva les yeux au ciel.

– En plus tu traînes avec une graine de Mangemort, ajouta-t-elle.

Théodore la regarda avec tant de mépris qu'il n'était pas utile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hermione l'entraîna à l'écart et lui fourra un petit-four dans les mains.

– Ne fait pas attention, dit-elle. Elle est odieuse avec tout le monde.

– Odieuse c'est le mot… marmonna-t-il. Tu n'es pas trop maigre d'ailleurs, je te trouve très bien comme ça.

Hermione eut un immense sourire et ses joues prirent la même teinte que la robe rouge du professeur McGonagall. Dans un souci de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Muriel, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour arriver à l'autre bout de la piste. Ils virent alors Luna Lovegood et son père Xénophilius attablés autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais. Ils étaient habillés de jaunes et Luna portait d'ailleurs une immense fleur de tournesol dans les cheveux.

– Oh regarde papa, un gnome m'a mordu ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

– C'est merveilleux ma chérie ! lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Si tu sens un talent monter en toi comme par exemple l'envie subite de chanter des airs d'opéra ou de peindre, surtout ne le réprime pas !

Théodore fut pris d'un fou rire et parti se chercher un autre petit-four. En chemin il croisa Harry qui se servait un verre de Bièraubeurre, les joues rouges et un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Krum se laissa tomber sur la table à côté d'eux et regarda avec dégoût les Lovegood.

– Qui est cet homme là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se retourna et vit les Lovegood en train de faire d'étranges mouvements des bras dans le vide, cherchant probablement à attraper des Joncheruines ou toute autre créature imaginaire.

– Xénophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Il porrrte le signe de Grrrindelwald. Si je n'étais pas ami avec Fleurrr je le prrrovoquerrais en duel, gronda-t-il.

Harry échangea un regard ahuris avec Théodore.

– Grindelwald ? Le mage noir ? demanda-t-il.

Krum hocha la tête en se renfrognant davantage.

– Il ne fait pas aussi peurrr à vous qu'à nous mais il a assassiné beaucoup de monde, dont mon grrrand-pèrrre. Des petits malins se sont amusés à recopier son signe parrrtout sans savoir ce que ça signifiait.

– Je ne pense pas que Lovegood ait fait ça par complaisance pour Grindelwald, intervint Théodore. Il est très particulier mais pas méchant d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Krum releva la tête vers lui comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

– C'est toi qui es venu avec Herrmione ? demanda-t-il brusquement

Théodore hocha la tête et Krum se leva puis partit sans un mot.

– Charmant, commenta Nott.

– Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda Harry.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Que ça soit un signe de Grindelwald pourquoi pas, mais que Lovegood soit un de ses partisans, là non ça frise le ridicule.

– Il porte peut-être son signe sans le savoir, proposa Harry.

– Oui, ou alors ça signifie tout autre chose pour lui, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Théodore regarda soudain tout autour de lui.

– Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Harry lui montra du doigt une table un peu plus loin.

– Là-bas avec Ginny. Tu viens ?

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule des danseurs. Hagrid et Madame Maxime manquèrent de peu de les écraser, Dumbledore dansait avec Molly Weasley et Sirius charmait tout un groupe de Vélanes. Rogue était dans un coin et regardait son verre. Lupin tentait sans succès d'engager la conversation et finit par inviter Tonks pour une valse. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table de Ginny et Hermione et virent qu'un petit homme d'un certain âge parlait déjà avec elles.

– Bonjour Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour lui serrer la main. Je suis Elphias Dodge, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Dumbledore m'a si souvent parlé de vous, un excellent ami Dumbledore…

Ils s'assirent et Elphias Dodge engagea la conversation.

– Je racontais à ces charmantes demoiselles la scolarité de votre cher directeur, s'amusa-t-il.

– Et est-ce qu'il vous a parlé d'Ariana ? demanda brusquement une voix très désagréable qu'Hermione identifia encore une fois comme étant la tante Muriel.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la seule chaise vacante au grand désespoir de tout le monde. Depuis le début de la cérémonie il y a trois heures de cela, la tante Muriel avait désigné Hermione comme la née-moldue, Théodore comme la graine de Mangemort, Ginny comme la dépravée qui sortait avec le rejeton de cette meurtrière de Mrs Zabini, Ron avait les cheveux trop longs, elle avait aussi critiqué la robe de Fleur et le fait qu'elle soit française, avait également parlé de Sirius comme du « criminel échappé d'Azkaban », Lupin comme du loup-garou, s'était violemment disputé avec Tonks dans la foulée puis avec Rogue qui passait par là. Au final, elle avait réussi à se mettre à dos à peu près tout le monde.

Dodge paru mal à l'aise.

– La vie privée de Dumbledore ne regarde nullement…

– Et bien moi je vais vous en parler, coupa sèchement Muriel qui avait manifestement trop bu. Ariana était la sœur cracmolle de Dumbledore et leur mère, Kendra, l'avait enfermé dans la cave tellement elle avait honte.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard ahuris avec Harry.

– D'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle, Rita Skeeter va écrire la biographie de Dumbledore et croyez-moi on va apprendre beaucoup de ses côtés sombres.

Ginny ricana avec mépris et Muriel se tourna vers elle.

– Quand on sort avec…

– Je ne sors avec personne, répliqua Ginny avec une autorité qui rappelait Mrs Weasley. Rita Skeeter invente toutes les idioties qu'elle débite à _Sorcière Hebdo_ et si tu n'as pas assez de jugeote pour le comprendre par toi-même, personne ne peut plus rien pour toi.

Autour d'eux, quelques personnes avaient arrêté de danser et regardaient Muriel avec dégoût.

– Tu me parles sur un autre ton jeune fille ! répliqua Muriel.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley en voyant sa fille se disputer violemment avec Muriel.

Elle était suivit par Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall mais Muriel ne sembla pas le moins du monde gênée.

– Ta fille est une dépravée très insolente et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors que Ginny venait de lui lancer son verre de champagne à la figure. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

– Tu vois… commença-t-elle en épongeant le liquide qui coulait de ses cheveux.

– Je n'apprécie pas que tu parles de ma fille en ces termes Muriel, répliqua sèchement Molly.

– Nous parlions bien tranquillement entre nous, intervint Dodge, et il a fallut que vous veniez là avec vos théories douteuses.

– Mes théories douteuses ? s'exclama Muriel. Demandez-lui à lui – elle désigna Dumbledore du doigt – ce qu'il en est à propos de sa sœur. Rita Skeeter va révéler toute la vérité et ça va vous discréditer.

– Comment osez-vous… gronda McGonagall qui tremblait de rage.

Dumbledore avait un visage effrayant et l'on comprenait aisément pourquoi Voldemort le craignait. Pourtant, il parla avec une voix très calme.

– Je vous prierais de ne pas parler de ma chère défunte sœur quand, de toute évidence, vous ne connaissez d'elle que de vulgaires rumeurs de comptoir, dit-il d'une voix basse parfaitement audible. Minerva, Molly, les enfants, venez.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et suivirent leur directeur qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Il paraissait en colère mais restait très calme. Molly, elle, se répandait en excuse.

– Ce n'est rien Molly, lui assura Dumbledore. Il y aura toujours des gens pour croire les mensonges de Rita Skeeter et si par malheur il lui arrive de dire la vérité, elle le tourne de telle façon que ça en devient un mensonge.

Molly se détendit quelque peu et Dodge lui proposa une tasse de thé bien fort. Tandis que Mr Weasley pressait la tante Muriel de partir, Fred et George partirent consoler Ginny et les serveurs installèrent de grandes tables pour le repas du soir.  
La soirée débuta avec une température douce et une légère brise qui était la bienvenue en cette soirée d'été. Ginny réapparut en riant avec ses frères, elle paraissait aller mieux même si elle avait toujours les yeux rouges et Harry l'invita à danser pour la consoler. Tandis qu'ils virevoltaient sur la piste, Hermione s'installa sous un arbre et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Théodore.

– Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda Hermione. À propos de la sœur de Dumbledore.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. À une époque on ne disait surtout pas qu'on avait un cracmol dans la famille, on le poussait dans le monde moldu pour qu'il s'y intègre et on n'en parlait pas. Cela dit, je vois mal pourquoi enfermer une petite fille sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

– Je suppose que ça ne regarde personne d'autre que Dumbledore après tout, conclu-t-elle. Rita Skeeter a dû déformer la vérité autant que possible.

– Ça c'est sûr, et puis aussi brillant soit-il, Dumbledore n'a pas forcément que des bons côtés, il a dû faire des erreurs comme tout le monde.

Hermione hocha la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, bercé par la douceur du vent, la chaleur du soleil et les caresses de Théodore.  
Un bruit de pas dans l'herbe sèche la réveilla tout à coup. Elle vit Ginny, Harry et Ron arriver en portant un plateau débordant de bonnes choses.

– Tante Muriel est partie, annonça Ginny avec fierté.

– Elle nous a aussi rayé de son testament, ajouta Ron, mais on s'en fiche, à ce rythme Fred et George vont devenir les plus riche de la famille.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Fred et George s'installer dans l'herbe un peu plus loin en compagnie d'Angelina et d'Alicia. Le professeur Dumbledore avait eu la même idée puisqu'il discutait avec le professeur Rogue, assit sur un rocher, tandis que le professeur McGonagall se servait une liqueur bien fraîche.

– Vous pensez que c'est vrai tout ce qu'elle a dit sur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

– Non, dit fermement Ginny. Je ne sais pas qui de Muriel ou Skeeter est la plus timbrée mais il ne faut surtout pas croire ce qu'elles disent. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, quand Skeeter a le malheur de dire quelque chose de vrai, elle le déforme tellement que ça n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec la vérité.

Hermione se servit une part de tarte à la citrouille et la dégusta pendant que Harry semblait pensif.

– Au fait, dit soudain Ginny, si vous voulez dormir ensemble papa a prévu des tentes pour pas mal de gens.

– Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous le dire ! s'exclama Ron. Harry dort dans ma chambre, Gabrielle avec Ginny et les jumeaux ont laissé leur chambre à Fleur et Bill mais il y a une tente de réservée pour vous deux.

– Ça sera parfait, dit Théodore en se servant de la bièraubeurre.

Le soir, ils dansèrent de nouveau avec entrain. Fleur avait troqué sa longue robe blanche pour une plus courte et elle était radieuse, souriant à tous et enlaçant sans cesse Bill qui ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte de sa chance. Tonks avait également changé de couleur de cheveux, passant du blond au bleu turquoise au grand plaisir de Gabrielle et Ginny. Harry et Ron grignotaient sur une table tandis qu'Hermione dansait avec Théodore, l'air aussi radieuse que Fleur. Tonks s'approcha alors de leur table.

– Les garçons j'ai une grande nouvelle !

Elle agita alors sa main devant leur yeux et ils purent voir une discrète mais jolie bague à son annulaire.

– Tu vas te marier ? s'exclama Ron.

– Et oui ! Remus a _enfin_ consenti à arrêter d'être idiot et on a décidé de se marier en avril prochain, ça sera quelque chose de très intime.

Elle se mit alors à énumérer les invités :

– Mes parents, Sirius bien sûr – il était d'ailleurs tellement heureux que j'ai bien cru que c'était lui qui allait épouser Remus –, vous trois, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, Molly, Arthur et tes frères Ron. Oh et Ginny bien sûr.

– On sera ravi de venir ! lui assura Harry.

– Ça oui alors, félicitation Tonks !

– Merci les garçons, dit-elle les joues rouges.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin qui plaisantait gaiement avec Sirius et constata qu'il avait l'air bien plus jeune et en forme que d'ordinaire.

Alors que Tonks allait chercher une tournée de Bièraubeurre pour fêter ça, le professeur McGonagall dansait avec le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue les regardait, l'air amer. Soudain, une cousine de Fleur arriva près de lui et l'invita à danser. Rogue paru stupéfait et resta figé quelques instants, à croire qu'il ne savait plus comment s'exprimer poliment avec une jolie jeune femme. Finalement, il prit sa main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse d'un pas plutôt raide.

* * *

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, Molly offrit une dernière tasse de chocolat chaud aux invités qui semblaient fatigués mais heureux, puis tout le monde parti dormir. Ginny monta dans sa chambre avec Gabrielle, Ron et Harry la suivirent, puis Charlie, Fred, George et Bill installèrent une douzaine de tentes dans le jardin de Mr Et Mrs Weasley.  
Des lanternes flottaient au-dessus du sol, éclairant doucement le jardin qui était, pour une fois, parfaitement tondus et net. La légère brise qui rafraichissait l'air était très agréable et plusieurs invités restèrent allongés dans l'herbe sèche pour observer le ciel parsemé d'étoile. Hermione entra dans une des tentes avec Théodore. Elle était petite mais confortable, comportant un grand lit moelleux, une commode surmontée d'un miroir et d'un grand tapis bariolé et un peu poussiéreux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée mais très heureuse de sa journée et ferma brièvement les yeux. L'idée de dormir avec Théodore l'angoissait un peu. Certes, elle en était très… excitée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender un peu.

Dehors, les grillons s'étaient mis à chanter et quelques personnes – Hermione reconnut Fred, George, Angelina et Alicia – riaient encore doucement. Théodore s'allongea à sa suite et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

– Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

– Non pas du tout. Les Weasley sont une famille très heureuse on dirait…

Elle décela une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et Hermione devina sans peine qu'il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de famille là.

– Oh oui, approuva-t-elle. Ils sont très accueillants et avec tout le monde qui-plus-est !

Théodore hocha la tête, lui sourit et enleva sa robe de sorcier qui, comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron, devait valoir plus que la maison des Weasley. Il la jeta négligemment sur la commode et dégrafa quelques boutons de sa chemise.

– Demain, il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de descendre ma valise, murmura Hermione, un peu troublée. Elle est dans la chambre de Ginny.

– C'est vrai, dit-il, ça serait dommage que tu sois obligée de te balader toute nue chez moi.

Hermione piqua un fard et lui lança l'oreiller à la tête. Manifestement l'idée le séduisait beaucoup.

– Je vais choquer ton voisinage si je fais ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Pour ça il faudrait encore que j'en ai. Les poneys du champ voisin comptent comme du voisinage ou pas ? se moqua-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle lui jeta son deuxième oreiller qu'il attrapa au vol. Ils avaient convenu par courrier qu'elle irait passer deux semaines chez lui après le mariage. Ses parents avaient paru un peu méfiants et elle avait promis de leur envoyer plusieurs lettres par semaine.  
Théodore s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa longuement. Elle se sentit frissonner et oublia tout autour d'elle, ni le chant des grillons, ni le rire de Fred, ni les bruits de transplanage ne purent la détourner des frissons qui s'emparaient d'elle.

Théodore défit doucement sa robe et la laissa glisser au sol. Il embrassa sa bouche, puis sa mâchoire, son cou et descendit petit à petit jusqu'à dégrafer ses sous-vêtements. Elle entreprit alors de lui enlever sa chemise et le fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Tout à coup, un gémissement étouffé leur parvint de la tente voisine et ils furent secoués d'un fou rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être d'humeur grivoise ce soir-là.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillé par Pattenrond qui avait attrapé un gnome dans sa gueule. Le gnome gigotait dans tous les sens face à un Pattenrond très fier de lui et ne cessait de répéter :

– Fichmoilapaix !

Hermione caressa la tête de son chat qui semblait heureux que sa maitresse soit fière de lui et repartit dehors, le gnome toujours dans sa gueule.  
Elle s'étira longuement et entreprit de chercher ses sous-vêtements éparpillés un peu partout autour du lit. Précautionneusement, elle se glissa hors du lit tandis que Théodore dormait toujours, ses cheveux ébouriffés retombant devant ses yeux. Elle le trouva adorable et caressa doucement son visage. Elle repéra sa petite culotte en dentelle – une idée de Ginny – près de la commode et l'attrapa doucement pour l'enfiler. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, elle était habillée. Un coup d'œil devant le miroir lui montra que ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux emmêlés. Elle les brossa avec une petite brosse trouvée dans la commode et les releva.

– Tu es bien matinale, murmura la voix ensommeillée de Théo.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il s'étirait longuement et enroula précautionneusement le drap autour de sa taille. Hermione contourna le lit et s'allongea contre lui. Il se plaqua doucement contre elle, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et soupira d'aise. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux et songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru tomber amoureuse cette année. Sa mère avait raison, l'amour nous tombait dessus quand on ne le cherchait pas. Elle n'aurait pas non plus imaginé qu'elle sortirait avec un Serpentard un jour et pourtant les différences s'étaient effacées doucement, ou alors ils avaient simplement su passer au-dessus.

– On pourra prendre le petit-déjeuner chez toi ? questionna-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée, je demanderais à Délia et Dina de te préparer quelque chose…

– Délia et Dina ?

– Mes elfes de maison, répondit Théo en s'étirant comme un chat.

Il se leva et entreprit de réunir ses vêtements éparpillés partout autour du lit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le regarder s'habiller, dévorant son corps des yeux, les joues très rouges.

Dehors, les invités s'éveillaient doucement. Hermione sortie et savoura la brise fraiche sur son visage et le contact de ses pieds nus avec l'herbe humide de rosée. Au loin, elle vit Mr Weasley sur le perron, une tasse de café à la main et un toast dans l'autre. Pattenrond poursuivait toujours les gnomes dans le jardin et Hermione nota mentalement ne pas oublier son chat quand elle partirait chez Théodore. Ils retrouvèrent Mrs Weasley dans le salon en train de préparer du thé, elle insista pour qu'ils ne partent pas sans en avoir bu une grande tasse et Hermione monta chercher sa valise. Ginny l'aida à rassembler ses affaires et il ne fallut pas moins de l'aide de Fred et George pour attraper Pattenrond qui n'avait, de toute évidence, pas la moindre envie de quitter la maison des Weasley.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, Théodore prit la main d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent sur la petite colline du village de Bristol. Hermione atterrit au milieu d'un jardin assez touffus et sec mais très coloré, composé de fleurs qui poussaient dans tous les sens et de diverses herbes. Le soleil était chaud et déjà haut dans le ciel et Théodore en fut très content. Quand il faisait beau, son manoir était sinistre mais un tantinet chaleureux, quand il faisait très moche il ressemblait à une bâtisse hantée.  
L'intérieur était très agréablement frais et Hermione se dit qu'en fait toutes les demeures des vieilles familles de sorciers devaient se ressembler puisque le taux de sinistrose dans la maison de Théodore égalait celle du 12 Square Grimmaurd même si fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas de tête d'elfes accrochées aux murs. Le hall d'entrée était une pièce relativement petite comparée à la taille de la bâtisse, encadré de hautes fenêtres aux lourdes tentures argentée, elle était agrémentée de nombreux tableaux dont les occupants observèrent Hermione avec réprobation. Théodore n'y prêta aucune attention et lui fit traverser un couloir décoré sensiblement de la même façon avant d'atterrir dans la cuisine. Deux elfes de maison étaient occupés à faire la cuisine. Elles étaient très propres et vêtues d'un tablier blanc soigneusement noué. Hermione se sentie soulagée. Dobby avait été maltraité par la famille Malefoy et elle avait craint un instant qu'il en soit de même avec les elfes de Théo. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Délia et Dina se retournèrent pour s'incliner profondément. Chacune portait un « D » brodé sur leur tablier, ce qui n'aidait en rien puisqu'elles étaient rigoureusement identiques.

– Vous voulez bien préparer un petit-déjeuner à Hermione ? demanda Théodore.

Tandis que les elfes s'affairaient dans la cuisine, Théodore ensorcela les valises qui montèrent toutes seules à l'étage. C'était tout de même bien pratique d'avoir dix-sept ans.

* * *

Allongés sur le lit à baldaquin de Théo, Hermione et lui scrutaient le ciel à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Sa chambre était très grande et bien plus vivante que le reste de la maison. C'était peut-être grâce aux multiples et grandes fenêtres qui donnaient à la pièce, tout comme dans la cuisine, un air très doux et chaleureux. Sur la table de nuit s'étalaient divers objets : le dernier tome d'une série de livres sorciers, une bouteille d'eau fermée, son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard et une photo représentant une très belle jeune femme qui souriait. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Théodore. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns élégamment attachés par un ruban, un regard aussi bleu que celui de son fils et un air qui, tout comme Théo, montrait qu'elle était sans doute moins innocente qu'elle n'y paraissait.

– C'est ma mère, dit-il d'un ton triste.

À l'évidence, son décès représentait toujours pour lui quelque chose de très douloureux.

– Elle est tellement jolie, murmura Hermione en souriant.

– Ça oui alors, renchérit-il.

Elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et se pelotonna contre lui.

– De quoi est-elle morte ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Théodore se tendit un peu et mit quelques longues secondes à répondre.

– D'une maladie, lâcha-t-il finalement. Elle avait une santé fragile et elle est morte une année avant que j'entre à Poudlard. L'hiver avait été très rigoureux…

Elle l'embrassa doucement et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

– Je crois que j'aimerais bien être Médicomage, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione devina aisément que c'était en lien avec la perte de sa mère, elle regarda doucement par la fenêtre et vit que la lune était pleine. La soirée était fraiche mais très agréable.

– C'est une excellente idée, dit-elle avec entrain. Moi je ne sais pas trop…

– Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, fit-il remarquer en se redressant sur ses coudes pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Je le sais et ça ne m'aide pas à choisir, avoua-t-elle. En plus je ne connais pratiquement rien aux métiers des sorciers.

Théodore sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

– Je crois que papa avait un livre là-dessus, marmonna-t-il, un énorme grimoire qui répertoriait la plupart des métiers. Je le consultais beaucoup avant.

– Tu sais où il est ? demanda Hermione.

– Probablement dans la bibliothèque, dit-il en hochant la tête. J'irais te le chercher demain matin. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il, je te verrais bien professeur à Poudlard.

– Oui mais de quoi ?

– De ce que tu veux, rit-il. Pourquoi pas la Métamorphose ? Tu es très douée et McGonagall n'est pas éternelle…

Son insolence lui valut un grand coup d'oreiller en plume.

– Aie ! Bon d'accord et pourquoi pas les potions ? Je ne pense pas que Slughorn restera très longtemps à Poudlard, proposa-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit un instant et dût bien avouer que l'idée d'enseigner à Poudlard était très séduisante.

– Pourquoi pas, admit-elle.

– De toute façon, je crois qu'on aura plusieurs rendez-vous avec nos directeurs de maisons.

– Comme en cinquième année ? demanda-t-elle.

Théodore hocha la tête.

– Mais sans Ombrage, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Potter et Weasley veulent faire quoi ?

– Et bien… Harry essayera probablement d'être Auror même s'il est tenté de faire carrière dans le Quidditch, tout comme Ginny. Quant à Ron, je pense qu'il ira travailler pour ses frères Fred et George. Ils ouvrent une filiale de leur boutique à Pré-au-Lard et ils auraient besoin d'un gérant là-bas, expliqua-t-elle.

– C'est une bonne idée, admit Théodore, en plus les études n'ont pas l'air d'être son truc.

– Ron est très doué, affirma Hermione, mais il n'est pas assez travailleur je pense. Harry est différent, il fonctionne surtout à l'instinct, aux émotions, c'est pour ça qu'il ferait un bon Auror.

– Et il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Théodore. Ça aide ce genre de détail quand on cherche un travail.

Hermione rit franchement.

Le reste du séjour se déroula tout aussi tranquillement. Ils firent de longues balades autour du lac qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres seulement du manoir, Hermione s'y baigna plusieurs fois et un soir, une fois la nuit tombée, ils partirent même faire un bain de minuit entièrement nu. Bain de minuit qui se transforma rapidement en une partie de jambe en l'air plutôt enflammée. Un autre jour, ils partirent visiter le village moldu de Bristol, en contrebas du manoir. Théodore s'étonna de tout, du service postal en passant par la télévision, les lave-linges ou encore les voitures. Il reconnut que la façon dont les Moldus palliaient l'absence de magie était plutôt ingénieuse mais il ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi les personnages refusaient de bouger dans les peintures et les photographies. Hermione laissa rapidement tomber l'idée de lui expliquer, préférant acheter deux belles glaces à un glacier ambulant.

Une autre fois, ils partirent pour la journée dans une très longue balade au sud du Wiltshire et Théodore lui montra de loin le manoir de la famille Malefoy. C'était une bâtisse tout aussi immense que celle de la famille Nott à la différence que tout paraissait très… prétentieux. Hermione vit même passer des _paons_ dans le jardin. Deux Aurors faisaient des rondes dans le jardin en grimaçant. En effet, Narcissa Malefoy était en train de crier à quelqu'un de sortir immédiatement de sa vue sous peine de se voir dormir sur le canapé. Ils étouffèrent un fou rire et repartirent rapidement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Lorsque la fin de son séjour arriva, Hermione prépara sa valise le cœur lourd. Elle avait adoré ces semaines passées avec Théodore et songea que le mois d'août allait être bien long sans lui. Ils avaient convenu de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse où Hermione achèterait son cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry. Elle avait également réservé un siège dans le Magicobus qui l'amènerait directement devant la porte de la maison de ses parents.  
Elle acheta à Harry un paquet de Chocogrenouilles ainsi qu'une boite des meilleures farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Puis, ils mangèrent une glace à la terrasse du glacier de Florian Fortârome et virent passer plusieurs têtes connues. Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor, regardait les nouveaux modèles de balais proposés en vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. Un peu plus loin, le professeur Flitwick croulait sous une pile d'énormes grimoires fraichement sortie de Fleury & Bott tandis qu'Ernie Mcmillan sortait du Royaume des Hiboux en compagnie de ses parents et d'une nouvelle chouette. Hermione eut également le déplaisir de voir Pansy Parkinson passer en compagnie de sa mère, les bras chargés de sacs de shopping. Fort heureusement, elle ne les vit pas.

À seize heures, Hermione et Théodore sortirent du Chemin de Traverse pour entrer dans le côté moldu de Londres. En attendant le Magicobus, elle enlaçait son petit-ami en espérant que le bus serait en retard.

– On se retrouvera sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures ? proposa-t-il.

Il était au moins aussi morose qu'elle d'autant plus que personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Hermione hocha la tête et l'embrassa longuement.

– Et tu m'écriras d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

– Promis, lui assura-t-il. Tu sais bien que j'adore écrire.

– Le dix-neuf septembre c'est mon anniversaire et mes parents m'ont promis de me donner un peu d'argent pour que je puisse m'acheter un hibou, ajouta-t-elle.

– Ça c'est une excellente idée, sourit-il. Je dirais même plus une très, très bonne idée…

Il conclut sa phrase par une série de petits baisers dans son cou et Hermione ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

– Ce n'est pas le moment… murmura-t-elle.

– Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas, répondit-il en souriant.

– Je ne risque pas de t'oublier, rétorqua Hermione.

Alors que le Magicobus arrivait en trombe, obligeant les deux adolescents à s'écarter brusquement du trottoir, Hermione espéra sincèrement que la fin des vacances arriverait très vite. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Théodore avant de monter dans le bus, le cœur lourd.

Avec une explosion, le gros bus violet disparut en trombe de Londres.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Harry Potter tournait en rond dans la plus grande chambre du deuxième étage du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Hedwige dormait sur l'armoire, la tête sous l'aile, et le silence qui régnait dans l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black indiquait que Sirius dormait lui aussi. Lupin était parti passer quelques jour, avec Tonks, dans la famille de celle-ci et Harry restait donc seul avec son parrain. Il était près de minuit et demi et Harry avait donc dix-sept ans depuis pratiquement trente minutes. Pourtant, loin d'être heureux, il était pour le moment très préoccupé. Une épaisse liasse de parchemins froissés, déchirés ou négligemment lancés dans la poubelle, entourait le petit bureau situé près de la fenêtre et Harry faisait les cents pas devant, une plume à la main.

Voilà près de deux heures qu'il tentait de rédiger une lettre à son professeur Rogue. Pas à propos d'un cours, ou d'un devoir à rendre mais à propos de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine il y a plusieurs semaines de ça. Mais comment expliquer à une personne qui l'a haït toute sa vie à quel point il comprenait les sacrifices qu'il avait enduré ? Harry écrivait, rayait, raturait, balançait rageusement ses lettres à la poubelle les unes après les autres.  
Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque ses yeux picotèrent de fatigue. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et songea qu'il s'occuperait de ça le lendemain après tout. Son regard tomba sur la photo de ses parents qu'il avait posés sur sa table de nuit. Son père et sa mère riaient et dansaient ensembles comme deux enfants. Harry sourit en voyant les voyants si heureux, même s'il avait conscience que cette photo n'était qu'une image, une simple copie de la réalité réalisé à un moment donné comme un enregistrement.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et farfouilla parmi ses livres préférés pour sortir un bel ouvrage relié de cuir noir. C'était l'album de photos que Hagrid lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des fragments de vies de ses parents. Dehors, il entendait le doux murmure du vent et un hibou hululer non loin de sa fenêtre.  
Quelques pages plus loin, Harry tomba sur une très belle photo de sa mère, souriant à l'objectif, ses magnifiques cheveux roux volants autour d'elle. Ses yeux verts étaient plus lumineux que jamais et Harry sut avec exactitude ce qu'il devait faire. Il détacha avec précaution l'image et l'enveloppa doucement dans un morceau de papier avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe. Il dévissa son flacon d'encre et écrivit soigneusement « Severus Rogue » sur l'enveloppe avant de la retourner et d'inscrire « Expéditeur : Harry Potter » à l'arrière. Puisque les mots ne venaient pas pour lui exprimer sa gratitude, Harry espérait que cet acte permettrait à Rogue de comprendre tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il réveilla doucement Hedwige qui hulula de protestation mais consentie à porter sa lettre contre deux ou trois biscuits de Miamhibou.  
Il était une heure et demie du matin lorsqu'une chouette blanche comme la neige s'envola d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je vous offre un cookie en échange (mais non ce n'est pas du chantage, qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher m'enfin !)._

 _A vendredi prochain pour la suite :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello mes chers lecteurs ! Pour commencer, merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en reçois de plus en plus et je me suis rendus compte qu'on approchait des 100 ! C'est juste génial alors un énorme **merci** à vous tous :) D'ailleurs, je publierais un OS (un vrai, pas comme _L'heure du thé_ qui était censé être un OS et qui s'est transformé en histoire longue XD) quand on y sera.

Je suis contente parce que je ne commence pas les cours avant le 28 septembre donc je peux écrire et avancer avant de reprendre :) D'ailleurs, le NaNoWriMo recommence en novembre prochain. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est un challenge d'écriture : 50 000 mots en un mois. Je pense en profiter pour écrire une nouvelle fic, je vous tiens au courant !

 **Nadra** : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait tellement plaisir :) J'essaye d'écrire avec délicatesse alors je suis heureuse de voir que ça fonctionne.

 **Julia13verseau** : Merci ! Hé hé moi aussi j'adore Théo ;)

 **PotatoKiwi** : Hello mon kiwi chérie ! Tu es la deuxième personne à me faire remarquer sur ce chapitre que je me rapproche du style de notre JK Rowling, je crois qu'on ne pourrait pas me faire un plus beau compliment alors merci ! Je relis très souvent les livres, que ce soit en entier ou juste une partie et j'essaye de m'en inspirer pour créer quelque chose de crédible :)  
Dans ce chapitre tu vas retrouver l'école, Ginny et Blaise eeeeet... d'autres trucs que je ne vais quand même pas spoiler ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas ! Signé : Nanafruit  
P.S. : Et si tu te créais un compte, dis ? :P

Un merci tout particulier à **La petite souris** qui est une amie très chère pour moi, qui a décidé de lire cette histoire et qui l'a dévoré. J'en suis toute heureuse !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon week-end !

* * *

 **Chapitre 09**

 _Le 1_ _er_ _août – Impasse du Tisserand_

Il était exactement quatre heures et cinquante minutes lorsque Severus Rogue fut réveillé par un bruit inhabituel. Une sorte de tapotement répété et très agaçant contre la fenêtre, le genre qu'on ne peut pas faire semblant d'oublier. Severus rejeta ses draps loin de lui et se leva. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse quoiqu'un peu poussiéreuse. Le lit était orné d'un couvre-lit défraichit et une pile de livres abimés s'entassaient près de la table de chevet. Severus alluma une chandelle d'un coup de baguette magique et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il écarta furieusement les rideaux et vit une magnifique chouette blanche taper avec insistance.

 _Qui était le sombre idiot qui osait lui écrire en pleine nuit ?_

Severus n'avait pas d'ami. Ou plutôt le seul ami qu'il avait était Albus Dumbledore et il savait que Dumbledore ne lui écrirait pas en pleine nuit sauf en cas d'urgence. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec ses collègues de travail mais aucun d'eux ne lui écrivait beaucoup non plus. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la chouette et frissonna quand un vent frais le traversa de part en part. Severus s'assit sur le lit et défit la lettre de la patte du volatile, sentant qu'il ne parviendrait de toute façon pas à s'endormir. Il posa la chandelle sur sa table de nuit, par dessus un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ ouvert à la page des mots fléchés. Une plume ébouriffée posée à côté indiquait que Severus Rogue aimait beaucoup faire des mots fléchés avant de s'endormir.

La lettre était légère et ne semblait pas contenir quoi que ce soit de bien épais. L'enveloppe comportait uniquement son prénom et son nom dans une écriture qui lui était étrangement familière sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur la personne en question. Il retourna l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrit et son cœur eut un raté quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur.

 _« Expéditeur : Harry Potter »_

Pourquoi diable Potter lui écrirait-il en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi diable Potter lui écrirait-il tout court ?  
Il ouvrit la lettre un peu brutalement en espérant ne pas tomber sur une espèce de longue missive larmoyante sur son courage. Que ce gosse le prenne en pitié serait pire que tout. Tremblant presque de rage en imaginant toutes les âneries que Harry pourraient débiter – et Merlin savait que Potter pouvait en débiter dix à la minute – Severus déchira presque l'enveloppe. Sa colère retomba alors comme un soufflet. Il n'y avait qu'un morceau de papier qui entourait quelque chose d'un peu rigide et rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une lettre écrite. Severus écarta brusquement le papier et ce qu'il vit lui coupa littéralement la respiration.

Une photo, une très belle photo, de Lily Evans était entre ses mains. Elle était là, jeune, belle, vivante, riant comme chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui faire des blagues lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Severus haleta un instant et sentit sa tête lui tourner brutalement. Posant une main sur un montant du lit pour éviter de tomber, il sentit les larmes affluer et, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il éclata en sanglot. Il avait si peu de souvenirs de sa chère Lily que cette belle photo était un cadeau inespéré. Il la serra contre elle et resta un long moment immobile sans parvenir à bouger, ni même à penser. A côté de lui, Hedwige s'envola par la fenêtre, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à fournir à son maître.

* * *

 _Le 1_ _er_ _septembre - Quai 9 ¾_

Il régnait une douce chaleur dans la gare de King's Cross ce matin du premier septembre. L'été se prolongeait avec paresse et les Londoniens marchaient d'un pas plus tranquille qu'à l'accoutumé afin de profiter pleinement des derniers rayons de soleil. Sur la voie 9 ¾, en revanche, les élèves formaient une foule grouillante tandis qu'ils montaient leurs bagages dans le Poudlard Express qui partirait dans exactement quatorze minutes. Hermione suivait Harry, suivant lui-même Ron qui tentaient de se frayer un passage parmi les minuscules premières années. Ginny était derrière eux, Mr. Weasley portant sa lourde valise. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent avant de redescendre dire au revoir à leurs familles. Harry était triste de quitter Sirius mais celui-ci lui assura que tout irait très bien et qu'ils se reverraient à Noël. Ils saluèrent Mr. Et Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks qui avait les cheveux d'un jaune très solaire.

– Soyez prudent ! leur cria Mrs. Weasley alors que le train s'ébranlait. Ne faites de bêtises !

– On est toujours prudent maman ! lui dit Ron. Ce sont généralement les bêtises qui nous trouvent !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que le train partait sur le visage amusé de leur famille. Hermione défit le panier de Pattenrond qui sauta lestement sur la banquette pour y dormir. Elle glissa ensuite quelques biscuits Miamhibou dans la cage de sa jolie et toute nouvelle chouette hulotte au plumage roux baptisée Hestia. Harry s'installa avec le dernier numéro du _Mensuel du Quidditch_ que Ginny lui avait prêté et Ron lisait _En vol avec les Canons_. Il l'avait tellement lu et relu que son exemplaire était corné aux angles et un peu abimé. Ginny entra dans le compartiment et se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Ron en ouvrant un paquet de Fondant du Chaudron. Elle en grignota un tandis que Arnold, son Boursouflet cherchait à en prendre un morceau. Hermione était installée près de la fenêtre et observait le paysage défiler. Le train filait à toute vitesse vers le château si bien qu'on n'y voyait plus rien d'autre que des tâches indistinctes. Au bout de quinze minutes, Ron releva la tête de son livre de Quidditch :

– Ça va Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspect.

– Quoi ? Oui bien sûr.

Son ton un peu sec ne sembla pas le convaincre puisqu'il revint à la charge.

– Tu as l'air oui, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et ne répondit rien, préférant caresser le plumage d'Hestia du bout des doigts.

– Je te dis que ce n'est rien, Hermione, intervint Ginny en attaquant un autre Fondant du Chaudron.

– Hum, se contenta de grogner la principale intéressée.

– On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

– Hermione a vu Théo en compagnie de Parkinson et les deux Greengrass dans son compartiment et elle a peur, expliqua Ginny.

– Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua Hermione.

Bon d'accord elle avait effectivement _un peu_ peur qu'une de ces greluches lui mettent la main dessus, mais juste un peu.

– Bah ça ne doit pas être bien grave, dit Ron prudemment. Je veux dire il a plus de jugeote que la plupart des Serpentard donc il ne doit pas plus les apprécier que nous.

Hermione hocha la tête pour ne plus avoir à en parler mais elle avait le cœur lourd. Elle accepta la proposition de Harry de disputer une partie d'échec tous les deux et tenta d'oublier Théo le temps du voyage.  
À mesure que le Poudlard Express approchait de sa destination, le ciel s'assombrit progressivement et ils sortirent leurs uniformes de leurs valises afin de s'habiller. Neville les rejoignit un peu plus tard, son _mimbulus mimbletonia_ sous le bras. La plante avait atteint environ cinquante centimètres de haut et Neville en était très fier. Enfin, dans la soirée, la locomotive s'arrêta enfin à quai. Hagrid emmena les premières années sur les rives du lac noir tandis que les autres élèves prenaient les diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Le cœur toujours aussi lourd, Hermione tentait de ne pas le montrer. Les deux dernières semaines qui avaient précédé la rentrée, les lettres de Théodore avaient été plus sporadiques et courtes. Hermione n'avait pas osé lui en demander la raison mais une petite voix très agaçante au fond d'elle lui soufflait qu'il aimerait peut-être rompre. Elle tenta d'effacer cette idée de son esprit avec autant de force que Lockart lorsqu'il s'était lui-même effacé la mémoire.

* * *

Hermione passa une nuit agitée et se réveilla morose, les cheveux en pétard et passablement de mauvaise humeur. Elle mit un certain temps à s'habiller et comprit au bout de quinze minutes qu'elle enfilait sa culotte à l'envers. Elle termina de s'habiller en soupirant longuement et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son premier petit-déjeuner de l'année. Elle se servit un grand bol de chocolat chaud et un peu de brioche qu'elle mâchonna en sentant à peine le goût. Hermione finit par poser un peu brutalement sa cuillère à café en éclaboussant du chocolat sur la table. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans cet état très longtemps. Hestia entra dans la Grande Salle, non pas pour lui apporter du courrier mais pour grignoter un bout de brioche et obtenir une caresse. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard et constata que Théodore la fixait avec son habituel air énigmatique sur le visage. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, regarda sa chouette s'envoler, prit son nouvel emploi du temps, rangea ses affaires et décida de partir à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées après tout…

L'atmosphère douce, calme et tranquille de la bibliothèque lui fit beaucoup de bien. Sans avoir aucun devoir à rendre, elle alla passer quelques minutes dans les rayons poussiéreux en caressant de temps à autre le cuir qui recouvrait un grimoire. Hermione était douée pour tout un tas de choses mais gérer ses propres sentiments lui semblait bien plus difficile que de passer ses ASPIC. Elle soupira et tritura son sac sans s'en rendre compte. Elle tentait de ne pas tomber amoureuse, de ne pas s'attacher puisqu'après tout c'était un Serpentard avec une famille certes morte mais qui avait tout de même tenté de lui inculquer des idées qui allaient en contradiction avec la propre existence d'Hermione. Malgré tout, elle sentait que la ribambelle d'argument dont elle se servait pour se convaincre elle-même n'était pas assez forte face au doux bonheur qu'elle ressentait quand elle était dans ses bras.

Puisqu'on parlait de bras, Hermione sursauta lorsque quelqu'un l'enlaça tendrement en se glissant derrière elle. Elle se figea quand Théodore l'embrassa dans le cou et il dû le sentir puisqu'il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Depuis quand tu traînes dans le rayon dédié aux soins des Véracrasses ? Tu veux en adopter un ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Hermione leva la tête et constata qu'elle s'était effectivement rendue dans le rayon des Soins aux créatures magiques non dangereuses de Grande-Bretagne.

– Je voulais juste être à la bibliothèque, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se réfugia un peu plus loin près des grimoires dédiés aux soins des dragons. Théo la suivit et l'empêcha de fuir de nouveau en l'attrapant contre lui.

– Ah non arrêtes de fuir ! J'ai des tas de choses à t'expliquer, se justifia-t-il.

– Comme pourquoi Parkinson était avec toi hier ? demanda Hermione.

Théodore eut la même expression qu'un suicidaire prêt à sauter du Poudlard Express en marche et soupira longuement.

– Oui et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas trop écris ces derniers jours… ajouta-t-il gêné.

– Tu as des ennuis ? questionna-t-elle.

– Disons que j'ai un gros morceau qui m'est tombé dessus et j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser, répondit-il.

– Tu ferais un très bon directeur de Poudlard tu sais, rétorqua Hermione agacée. Tu parles comme Dumbledore.

– Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, sourit-il. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais pas tout de suite parce que c'est un peu… compliqué. Et tordu. On commence par un cours de botanique et toi ?

– J'ai un cours de sortilège, soupira Hermione. En revanche j'ai du temps libre avant le déjeuner…

– Parfait, coupa-t-il. On pourrait se retrouver quelque part… Au mariage du frère de Weasley, Ginny m'a parlé de la Salle sur Demande.

– Oui on s'en est énormément servit en cinquième année, expliqua Hermione.

– C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en effet. On pourrait se retrouver devant ?

Hermione décida de laisser sa rancune de côté en partie parce que son explication semblait très alambiquée et qu'elle avait hâte de l'entendre. Théodore semblait mal à l'aise comme s'il avait envie de dire un tas de choses à la fois mais qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

– Je vais devoir y aller, on se retrouve à onze heures devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je serais là, assura-t-il. Juste le temps de remonter des serres.

Hermione fit alors mine de partir mais il la retint par le bras.

– Je veux juste que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées d'accord ? questionna-t-il. Tout va très bien entre nous.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, répondit-elle froidement.

Il l'embrassa doucement et Hermione se détendit un peu, heureuse de le retrouver.

– Je te promets que si… murmura-t-il.

A neuf heures, ils filèrent à leurs cours respectifs et Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron devant la salle des sortilèges au deuxième étage.

– Dépêches-toi ! la pressa Ron. Ne me dit pas que tu étais déjà à la bibliothèque ?

Hermione le toisa d'un air sévère.

– J'étais avec Théodore, répliqua-t-elle.

– Ça va mieux entre vous alors ? demanda Harry.

Hermione triturait machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux sans savoir trop quoi répondre. Elle finit néanmoins par hocher la tête.

– Oui, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire. On se retrouve après le cours devant la Salle sur Demande.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé mais n'eurent pas le temps de répondre puisque le professeur Flitwick leur demanda d'entrer dans la salle.  
Le cours passa trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir son sortilège de contrôle du temps. Flitwick avait crée un petit orage au dessus de leur tête et il fallait le neutraliser. C'était un sortilège bien pratique en cas d'urgence puisqu'on pouvait momentanément stopper une grosse pluie, un orage ou une averse de grêle. Seamus Finnigan s'était débrouillé on-ne-savait-trop-comment à créer une mini-tornade qui avait entraîné leur professeur – un rien dépité – à travers toute la salle.

A onze heures précise, quand la cloche sonna, Hermione rangea à la hâte ses affaires et prit la direction du septième étage. Par chance, Harry et Ron étaient bien trop obnubilés par les prochaines sélections de Quiddicth pour lui prêter attention. Pour la dernière année, Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe et il devait organiser le recrutement de son équipe. Pour ne pas faire de préférences, Ron et Ginny étaient également obligés de repasser les sélections ce qui angoissait beaucoup Ron. Tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis partaient à la hâte vers le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione patientait en tripotant distraitement la fermeture de son sac. Elle tentait de paraître détendue et sûre d'elle mais rien n'était moins sûr que ça. Théodore arriva dix minutes plus tard, un peu trempé malgré l'absence de pluie.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, on a dû aller chercher de la branchiflore dans le lac…

Voilà qui expliquait sa robe de sorcier mouillée. Il était si adorable avec ses cheveux en désordre et ses grands yeux bleus qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Est-ce que tu sais comment y entrer ? Parce que je sais qu'elle existe mais je ne sais pas bien comment y aller, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione se plaça devant une surface de mur lisse qui faisait face à une immense tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls.

– Tu dois passer trois fois devant ce morceau de mur en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux, expliqua Hermione.

Ils suivirent ces instructions en se concentrant.

 _« J'ai besoin d'une salle où être tranquille avec Théodore, pensait-elle. Donnez-moi un endroit calme et apaisant pour nous deux… »_

– Hermione ! dit soudain Théodore après avoir fait demi-tour pour leur troisième passage.

Hermione vit qu'une porte de bois vernie était apparue dans le mur. Théodore la regardait un peu incrédule et elle tendit la main pour l'ouvrir. Hermione découvrit avec étonnement l'intérieur de la salle. Certes, elle savait pertinemment que cette pièce changeait suivant l'usage que l'on en faisait mais elle restait admirative des capacités illimités de la magie. L'année dernière, alors que l'armée de Dumbledore avait besoin d'une salle pour s'entraîner, celle-ci était devenue un endroit accueillant, contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'entraîner durement. À présent, la Salle sur Demande avait pris l'aspect d'un salon petit mais accueillant avec un feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et de gros fauteuils bien moelleux. De multiples tapisseries et tableaux ornaient les murs tandis qu'une grande bibliothèque occupait tout un pan de la pièce.

– Extraordinaire ! s'exclama Théodore dont les yeux bleus brillaient de joie. Je vais déménager ici je crois…

Hermione eut un sourire et Théodore l'entraîna dans la Salle sur Demande puis verrouilla soigneusement la porte.

– C'est ici que « L'armée de Dumbledore » s'entraînait ? demanda-t-il en parcourant les étagères de la bibliothèque.

– Exact, répondit Hermione, mais ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça.

Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis, près du feu et Hermione se laissa aller contre lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et l'embrassa dans le cou. L'angoisse qui secouait ses entrailles se réveilla et Hermione releva la tête vers lui.

– Donc, commença-t-il en soupirant, c'est un peu… compliqué.

Il grimaça et Hermione comprit que l'explication ne lui plairait pas.

– Quelques jours après que tu sois partie, j'ai reçu une lettre de Pansy. Sachant qu'elle ne me parle pas tellement et qu'elle ne m'écrit jamais j'ai trouvé ça un peu suspect, poursuivit-il. Je pensais qu'elle voulait de l'aide pour les devoirs ou quelque chose du genre mais elle voulait qu'on se voie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour « boire un verre ». J'ai refusé évidemment et elle ne m'a rien répondu. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai reçu une autre lettre de ses parents…

Théodore faisait une drôle de grimace comme s'il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

– Enfin bref, sa famille a eu vent que mon père était mort et que j'héritais de… enfin disons que j'ai une… je suis assez riche on va dire, ajouta-t-il un peu gêné.

Compte tenu de la taille de sa maison et de ses possessions, _assez riche_ était un euphémisme. Hermione commençait à voir où il voulait en venir et, effectivement, elle n'était pas contente du tout.

– Et donc ?

– Et donc, ils ont pensé que ça serait une bonne idée que… heu… elle et moi on se fréquente, conclu-t-il à toute vitesse, à croire qu'entendre ça très vite serait moins douloureux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, le teint blême.

– Tu es en train de me dire, dit-elle sèchement, que sa famille aimerait que vous vous mariez c'est à peu près ça ?

– Oui mais ça n'arrivera jamais même si j'étais seul, poursuivit-il. Pansy Parkinson et puis quoi encore ? Je suis seul et libre, ça n'est pas pour faire un mariage de raison.

Il secoua la tête en grimaçant, l'idée le dégoutant totalement. Hermione sentait son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Pansy était-elle vénale au point de se marier au premier riche homme qu'elle croise ? Et surtout Théodore était à elle. Elle… _elle l'aimait_ , elle devait bien se l'avouer et son bonheur était une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivé depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se battre pour le garder.  
Théodore s'approcha d'elle et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

– Voilà pourquoi elle était dans mon compartiment et si Daphné et Astoria étaient avec elle c'est parce que manifestement Pansy se sent seule si elle n'est pas entourée d'au minimum trois personnes, expliqua-t-il en souriant face à son silence.

Hermione eut un petit rire sans joie. Elle avait tellement envie de faire comme Ginny et de lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie sur cette dinde de Parkinson. Il la serra doucement contre elle et l'entraîna dans un des fauteuils moelleux. Elle s'assit doucement sur ses genoux et se laissa bercer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et j'ai dû la vexer en lui disant que je préfèrerais encore rester seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours que de me forcer à être avec elle.

Hermione sentie le nœud de son estomac se délier un peu et elle s'autorisa un sourire tout en gardant la tête enfouie dans son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux pendant un moment tout en la gardant contre lui.

– Les autres Serpentard sont au courant ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Pour nous deux…

Théodore se tendit un peu.

– Oui et non, expliqua-t-il. Il y a des rumeurs qui tournent, mais je n'y réponds pas donc ils n'en savent pas grand-chose. Ca reste… compliqué.

– A cause de moi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

– Disons que même avec la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui il y a encore beaucoup de préjugés et même si je reste en dehors de la plupart des Serpentard, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient…

– Je me fiche de l'avis des autres, coupa Hermione.

Elle se leva et le fusilla du regard.

– Si tu as honte de moi alors je n'ai rien à faire ici, ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants de larme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Hermione… attend !

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et courut dans le couloir du septième étage jusqu'à se retrouver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle balbutia le mot de passe et partie se réfugier dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Elle s'allongea dans son lit en étouffant ses larmes dans son oreiller. Bien sûr qu'il avait honte d'être avec elle, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? S'afficher avec elle au mariage de Bill et Fleur ou chez lui ne lui posait aucun problème puisqu'il n'y avait personne qui voyait ça d'un mauvais œil, mais le faire à Poudlard là où tous les rejetons de Sang-Pur scrutaient le moindre des faits et gestes de leurs congénères, c'était autre chose.

* * *

Théodore se laissa aller contre le mur froid du septième étage et se cogna la tête en soupirant longuement.  
 _Idiot, idiot, idiot._  
Une sensation glacée de tristesse mêlée à de la honte coula dans son estomac comme s'il avait avalé un sceau de glaçon. Il se sentait aussi stupide que le troll de la tapisserie d'en face qui tentait d'apprendre à danser. Il passa une main sur son visage et récupéra ses affaires avant de prendre la direction de son dortoir sept étages plus bas. Il croisa un flot d'élève sortant des cours pour aller déjeuner et dut jouer des coudes pour réussir à avancer. Clairement, il y avait beaucoup trop de première années, ils étaient minuscules et aussi gênant que des enfants courant dans tous les sens. Plusieurs coups de coude plus tard, Théodore arriva devant la salle commune de Serpentard, il prononça le mot de passe – _Aspic_ – et monta directement dans le dortoir en ignorant les regards intriguant des autres élèves de sa classe. Il jeta son sac par terre et se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin au couvre-lit vert émeraude avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot._

Il méritait le prix du plus grand imbécile de la Terre et ce n'était rien de le dire. Il entendit à peine la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et quelqu'un fouiller dans ses affaires avant de refermer la porte doucement. Puisque la personne avait un pas relativement léger et qu'elle avait refermé la porte doucement, Théodore en conclu que ça n'était ni Crabbe, ni Goyle mais Malefoy ou Zabini. Malefoy aurait certainement demandé avec avidité pourquoi il était étalé comme une peluche défraichie sur son lit donc il ne restait que Blaise pour respecter un tant soit peu son intimité. Parfait, il pourrait donc continuer à ruminer tranquillement voire bouder jusqu'à ce soir. Il passa l'heure du déjeuner à choisir différentes options concernant Hermione. La première consistait à camper devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien venir le voir. _Un peu trop puéril peut-être…_ La deuxième solution consistait à la suivre partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner. _Un tantinet trop effrayant à tendance psychopathe…_ La dernière solution était à la fois la plus simple et la plus compliquée. S'afficher avec elle, sans complexe et devant les autres comme n'importe quel autre couple et s'affranchir définitivement du regard des autres. Les solutions les plus simples sont les meilleures comme dit l'adage et pourtant elles sont également d'une complexité sans nom.

Son père était mort, il était désormais libre et seul et pourtant il continuait à craindre la réaction de personnes qu'il méprisait. La logique était où là-dedans ? Théodore soupira une nouvelle fois et se traita d'idiot pour la septième fois consécutive. Un quart d'heure avant le début du cours de sortilèges, Blaise entra dans le dortoir et resta accoudé contre la rambarde de la porte.

– Tu comptes rester ici ou venir en cours ? demanda-t-il en tapotant la couverture de son livre.

– Je reste ici, répondit sèchement Théodore.

– Tu arrêtes de manger aussi ? ajouta Blaise.

– Tu n'es pas mon père, si ? répliqua-t-il.

L'adage voulait qu'on dise « Tu n'es pas ma mère » mais Théodore ne parlait jamais de sa mère, c'était un sujet beaucoup trop précieux pour le partager avec n'importe qui.

– Je dis ça parce que si tu grandis sans grossir, tu vas bientôt disparaître entre les lames du parquet, dit Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa contemplation du plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

– C'est Granger, c'est ça ? demanda Blaise au bout d'un moment.

– Tu vas être en retard au cours, se contenta de répondre Théo.

Il le fusilla également du regard histoire que l'autre grand dadais accolé à sa porte comprenne qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Blaise finit par se décoller du bois et partir dans les escaliers. Théodore souffla et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Sauter un cours était complètement idiot, il lui faudrait s'excuser auprès du professeur Flitwick et faire des devoirs supplémentaires. Voilà qui n'aidait pas à faire retomber sa morosité.  
Il décida de prendre ses affaires pour travailler à la bibliothèque et se détacha de son lit avec lequel il était prêt à fusionner. Les couloirs étaient bien plus vides et il put monter au deuxième étage sans encombre – si l'on omettait le fait que Peeves avait tenté de lui renverser une corbeille pleine sur la tête dans le hall. Lorsqu'il franchit les lourdes portes de bois, l'ambiance calme et sereine de la bibliothèque le détendit suffisamment pour qu'il réfléchisse de manière un peu plus logique.

Après avoir entièrement rédigé son devoir de Métamorphose pour se changer les idées, avoir présenté ses excuses au professeur Flitwick – qui les accepta sans sourciller, Théodore étant un excellent élève – et être partis à son cours d'Histoire de la magie, il partit dîner sans aucune conviction, principalement pour que Blaise arrête de s'inquiéter stupidement de son poids. Cela dit, la purée n'avait aucun goût et il mâchonnait sans enthousiasme son poulet.

– Oh tiens, tu manges, commenta narquoisement Blaise.

– Oh tiens, tu recommences à te comporter comme mon père, répondit Théodore sur le même ton.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et vit Hermione cachée derrière un épais grimoire, sans doute pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Potter et Weasley se retournèrent brièvement vers lui et le fusillèrent du regard. Bien. Ils étaient donc au courant. Son estomac se tordit et menaça de rendre l'intégralité de son repas. Hermione était malheureuse par sa faute et cette seule culpabilité était insupportable.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Non, répondit abruptement Théodore.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise en ouvrant son édition de _La Gazette du soir_ qu'il avait appuyé contre le pichet de jus de citrouille.

– Rien, grogna-t-il.

– Tu es drôlement grognon pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien, soupira l'autre.

– Tu dis toujours que je suis grognon de toute façon, fit remarquer Théodore en touillant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

– Non, je dis que tu es taciturne, ce qui est très différent, répliqua Blaise. Ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle de sortir avec une Gryffondor tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

– Tu sais pourquoi je m'assis toujours en bout de table ? demanda Théodore abruptement.

– Pour être seul, répondit Blaise.

– Et donc ? poursuivit-il.

– Et donc je suis là, conclu Zabini en souriant.

– Tu sais que je suis très bien tout seul ?

– Oui après six ans à fuir tout le monde je pense que j'avais saisi, soupira l'autre.

– Je ne fuis pas les gens, répliqua Théo. Je suis juste très bien quand je suis seul, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas la compagnie des autres parfois.

– Comme celle de Granger ? ricana Blaise.

Théodore ne répondit rien et sentit son estomac se nouer une nouvelle fois.

– Va lui parler si elle est si importante pour toi, lança Blaise.

– Non, répliqua-t-il.

– Non quoi ? Non elle n'est pas importante ou non tu ne veux pas lui parler ? questionna-t-il.

– Non je ne veux pas lui parler, marmonna Théodore.

– Va la voir et excuse-toi, conseilla Zabini en lisant la page dédiée aux Quidditch.

Théodore cessa de touiller son chocolat désormais froid et tourna la tête vers lui.

– Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, répliqua-t-il.

– S'il y a bien un truc que ma mère m'a appris c'est que quand une femme a raison tu dois t'excuser et si elle a tort, tu dois t'excuser aussi, dit-il avec philosophie. Même quand tu as raison, tu as tort.

– C'est _vraiment_ de ma faute là, avoua Théodore en repoussa sa tasse loin de lui.

Un peu plus loin, Malefoy tenait salon en racontant une blague apparemment désopilante à tout un groupe de Serpentard. Depuis plusieurs mois il avait repris du poil de la bête et reprenait ses agaçantes manières de se comporter comme si le château lui appartenait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? questionna Blaise en relevant le nez de son journal.

Théodore grimaça.

– C'est compliqué, lâcha-t-il.

Ça n'était pas si compliqué que ça mais cette phrase lui permettait de ne pas avoir à tout lui raconter.

– C'est quoi ton problème ? Les autres ? insista Blaise. Depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire des autres ?

Le problème avec Blaise Zabini c'est qu'il était souvent un peu trop malin et qu'il comprenait aussi beaucoup trop bien certaines situations.

– Je m'en fiche, grommela Théodore.

– Alors problème résolu, va t'excuser, arrêtes de faire la tête, mange un dessert et aide-moi parce que je dois me venger de Rita Skeeter, débita l'autre en fermant son journal.

– Quoi ?

Toute sa gentille attention n'avait donc eu pour seul but que de se servir de son cerveau. Formidable.

– Va t'excuser, arrêtes de faire la tête, mange un dessert et aide-moi à me venger de Rita Skeeter, répéta Blaise.

– Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas, tu le sais ça ? répliqua Théodore.

Blaise planta son regard dans le sien.

– Tu veux que je te dise quoi Théo ? Si tu as la trouille d'assumer ta relation avec Granger, je ne peux rien pour toi, maugréa-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas la trouille, répliqua-t-il.

Bon d'accord, il avait un peu peur effectivement. Zabini ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est ça… marmonna-t-il en se replongeant dans _La Gazette du soir_.

– Bon d'accord, admettons que j'ai un peu peur… grogna Théodore en fixant le bois de la table.

– Et bien sois un Gryffondor, prends ton courage à deux mains et va l'embrasser devant tout le monde, conseilla Blaise.

– Tu me prends pour Weasley ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

En parlant de Weasley, il était présentement en train de manger comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ginny lui lança un regard, leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna un peu pour parler avec Parvati Patil.

– Si tu préfères, il te reste Parkinson… ricana Blaise.

Théodore tourna la tête vers lui, incrédule.

– Comment tu… commença-t-il.

– Elle a laissé échapper quelques informations pendant le cours de sortilèges, expliqua-t-il. Elle a été très vexé quand tu as dit que tu préfèrerais être seul jusqu'à la fin des temps plutôt que de finir avec elle.

Théodore poussa un soupir plaintif, posa ses bras sur la table et la tête par-dessus.  
Cette journée ne finirait donc-t-elle jamais ?

– Elle n'est pas si mal, insista Blaise.

– Je vais très sérieusement te lancer le maléfice de Chauve-Furie si tu continues tu sais, répondit calmement Théodore d'une voix étouffée. Ginny m'a appris à le faire.

Il releva la tête et constata avec ravissement que Blaise semblait scandalisé.

– Traître, grogna-t-il.

– Alors ne me parle plus de moi et… _elle_ , soupira-t-il.

Théodore jeta un ultime coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et croisa le regard doux d'Hermione. Elle semblait s'inquiéter. Théodore lui sourit mais elle détourna la tête, rangea ses affaires et sortie de la Grande Salle.

– Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? demanda Zabini qui avait vu Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle.

C'est vrai ça, de quoi avait-il peur exactement ? Qu'on le traite de « traître » ? Qu'on le fuit ? Non ça, ça serait une bonne chose. Qu'on l'agresse ? Avec la fin de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, c'était peu probable. Même Malefoy avait arrêté de chercher Potter et sa bande à tout va. Théodore songea qu'il avait peut-être tout simplement peur que ça soit officiel.  
Il était près de neuf heures quand il remonta dans le dortoir avec Blaise. La plupart des élèves rejoignaient leur salle commune dans un joyeux brouhaha et il leur fallut un certain temps pour rejoindre les cachots.  
La salle commune était pleine d'élèves, certains faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres bavardaient bruyamment, d'autres encore parlaient de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui aurait normalement lieu l'été prochain. Théodore monta directement se coucher en ignorant les regards insistants de Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy qui le suivirent jusque sur le pas de la porte du dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les pas feutrés autour de lui indiquaient que Blaise l'avait suivi.

– J'aurais dû aller à Serdaigle, dit Théodore en se retournant sur le dos.

Blaise enfilait son pyjama et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

– J'aurais eu la paix, insista Théodore.

– Mon pauvre ami, tu as une vie si dramatique, se moqua l'autre. Tu ferais un très bon poète maudit tu sais…

– Oh la ferme, Zabini ! s'énerva Théo.

– L'amour ça rend très bête, je t'avais prévenu, ajouta Blaise.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux, répliqua-t-il.

– C'est ça… sourit Blaise.

Il se glissa dans le lit et prit son tome quatre des _Aventures extraordinaires de Sam Logan_ , le sorcier-aventurier. Théodore enfila également son pyjama et tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avant de se glisser à son tour entre les draps tièdes. Il glissa ses mains sous sa nuque et observa les tentures vertes qui l'isolaient du reste du dortoir.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux ? De l'amour il n'en savait pas grand-chose hormis ce qu'il en avait lu dans les livres et ce que son père lui avait vaguement dit en quatrième année. Cela dit, son père lui avait plutôt expliqué qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre enceinte la première fille venue ce qui en soit était relativement traumatisant quand on vient à peine de fêter ses quatorze ans.  
Il se retourna sur le côté et souffla sa chandelle. La semi-pénombre dans lequel il était plongé l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement et il se mit bientôt à somnoler. Il n'entendit que très vaguement Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle monter se coucher, puis il sombra dans un lourd sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Théodore se réveilla très tôt avec le ventre noué. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir que c'était probablement à cause du double-cours de potion qui prendrait toute la matinée. Forcément, il verrait Hermione et aurait à supporter les regards noirs de Potter et Weasley. Il songea quelques instants à sauter ce cours là également mais la pensée des ASPIC en fin d'année lui donna une décharge d'adrénaline suffisante pour qu'il se lève. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini dormaient encore profondément. Il prit une longue douche, s'habilla, prit son sac et descendit à la Grande Salle.  
Il n'y avait que peu de monde lorsqu'il s'installa pour se servir des toasts et un peu de confiture de fraise. L'estomac toujours noué, il mit une bonne heure pour mâchouiller son petit-déjeuner et songea qu'il faudrait que ses émotions arrêtent d'être lié à son système gastrique sinon effectivement il finirait par disparaître entre les lames du parquet. Hermione arriva en compagnie de Ginny et se servit un peu de thé. Pour la deuxième fois elle croisa son regard avant de détourner rapidement la tête.  
Il prit la résolution d'essayer de lui parler après le cours de potion et but sa tasse de café. Blaise arriva peu après et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Le courrier arriva, des centaines de chouettes débarquant en même temps dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer un nombre incalculable de lettres. Blaise reçut un énorme colis de sa mère, manquant d'assommer Astoria Greengrass qui plongea sous la table pour l'éviter.

– Oups, désolé Astoria, maugréa Blaise en détachant le colis.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard courroucée et épongea le chocolat qui tâchait désormais sa robe de sorcier. La mère de Blaise lui avait envoyé une grande quantité de sucreries et de nouvelles robes de sorcier à sa taille.

– Elle a peur que tu meures de faim ? questionna Théodore en souriant.

Blaise prit un paquet de Patacitrouille et lui en tendit un.

– Tiens manges, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

Le cours de potion s'ouvrit sur le professeur Slughorn vêtu pour l'occasion d'une robe de sorcier violette. Hermione était installée devant lui et tripotait sa cuillère en argent nerveusement. Théodore soupira doucement et s'imagina un instant caresser sa peau nue. Il adorait sentir son corps menu contre le sien et l'embrasser dans le cou. Généralement elle frissonnait beaucoup quand il faisait ça… Ce fut Blaise qui le sorti de ses délicieuses rêveries en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le professeur Slughorn avait inscrit la potion du jour au tableau et la liste des ingrédients nécessaires.

Il s'agissait d'un filtre de paix « pour se remettre dans le bain » dixit ce bon vieux Slughorn. C'était une potion relativement simple et Théodore se mit immédiatement au travail. Malgré tout, il restait distrait et sa potion crachait des volutes de fumée blanche au lieu d'argentée. Il grimaça et jeta un œil à celle de Zabini dont la couleur jaune n'était pas très engageante. Malefoy ne s'en sortait pas mieux puisque sa potion bouillonnait. Il tournait frénétiquement les pages de son _Manuel de préparation avancée des potions_ tout en jetant un œil courroucé à la potion d'Hermione, parfaite comme toujours. À croire qu'elle était personnellement responsable de son échec. Il soupira et ajouta un peu de poudre d'asphodèle en priant que ça suffise pour rattraper son filtre de Paix. Théodore attendit quelques instants et sourit en voyant sa potion prendre la teinte argentée règlementaire.

– Bravo Mr. Nott ! Votre filtre est aussi réussis que celui de Mr. Potter et de Miss Granger ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Théodore sentit son estomac se contracter une nouvelle fois et posa les yeux sur Hermione qui évitait soigneusement de se retourner. A onze heures et trente-trois minutes pour être précis, un Serdaigle, dont le chaudron bouillonnait déjà de façon inquiétante, réussit à faire exploser sa potion et tous les élèves coururent se réfugier au fond de la salle. Théodore attrapa Hermione et la plaqua contre lui au moment où un jet du filtre raté atterrit sur la table où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant et en fit fondre un bout. Hermione et lui se regardèrent un instant et échangèrent un sourire timide, mais un sourire tout de même. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager et il put savourer le contact de son corps contre le sien le temps que Slughorn nettoie la salle avec l'aide des Serdaigle.

– Allé, allé on s'y remet, dit Slughorn en s'épongeant le front et en envoyant deux Serdaigle et Ernie Mcmillan à l'infirmerie.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombre et lorsque la cloche sonna, Théodore se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour réussir à coincer Hermione à la sortie. C'était plutôt compliqué étant donné que Potter et Weasley agissaient comme s'il était un criminel en puissance.

– Hermione, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle se retourna et le toisa mais sans agressivité. Soudain, tout le beau discours qu'il avait répété dans sa tête toute la matinée s'évapora et il ne sut que dire. Pour une fois qu'il en avait besoin, son cerveau avait décidé de partir en vacances. Il l'attira alors doucement contre lui et l'embrassa longuement. Elle sembla hésitante puis passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. Il se fichait totalement de ce que pouvait penser les autres, il voulait Hermione et personne d'autre. Ils se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et Hermione lui lança un regard brillant.

– Tu as changé d'avis ? marmonna-t-elle.

– Oui, murmura-t-il. Disons que je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Je t'aime bien…

Elle lui fit un immense sourire et lui sauta au cou, les yeux remplis de larmes. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient doucement, quelqu'un toussota bruyamment. Zabini toisait Hermione avec méprit et semblait avoir faim.

– On va manger ? demanda-t-il à Théodore.

– Non, répliqua l'autre.

– Non ? répéta Zabini.

– Et non Zabini, intervint la voix de Ginny. Ça t'échappe peut-être mais certaines personnes ont des relations de couple qui ne se transforment pas en meurtre. Tiens Hermione, j'ai rapporté ton livre, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un grimoire de son sac.

Blaise la fusilla du regard tandis que Ginny rendait son livre à Hermione. Elle lui fit ensuite un immense sourire et tourna les talons pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Blaise parti dans la même direction sans un mot et Théodore se tourna vers Hermione.

– J'ai une idée, sourit-il.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux dans les cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger avant de s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en soupirant, puis partirent déjeuner.

* * *

Le mois de septembre s'écoulait doucement. Le matin de son anniversaire, Hermione se réveilla très tôt à cause du vent du rugissait dehors. Elle resta un long moment allongé dans la chaleur de son lit à baldaquin, Pattenrond dormant tout contre elle. Les craquements des branches d'arbres et le sifflement du vent n'étaient pas des plus reposant et elle se décida à consulter sa montre. Six heures et demi du matin. Elle grimaça et entendit Parvati se retourner dans son sommeil. Elle attendit un bon quart d'heure et se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Elle prit son uniforme, ses affaires de toilette et partit prendre une longue douche bien chaude.

Elle arriva très tôt dans la Grande Salle qui commençait tout juste à servir le petit-déjeuner. Elle se servit de la brioche avec un chocolat chaud et savoura cet instant de calme et de paix qui était finalement le bienvenu avant sa journée. Aujourd'hui, Hermione fêtait ses dix-huit ans et son anniversaire lui semblait une journée bien spéciale. Dehors, le vent ne faiblissait pas et d'autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver, probablement réveillé trop tôt par la tempête qui sévissait. Harry et Ron arrivèrent en tenant plusieurs paquets à bouts de bras et Hermione piqua un fard face à la générosité de ses amis.

– Oh Harry... murmura-t-elle en ouvrant son paquet.

Harry lui avait offert une nouvelle cape neuve d'une jolie couleur bleu nuit.

– Ouvr' l' mien, articula Ron très difficilement étant donné qu'il mangeait trois saucisses à la fois.

Hermione attrapa le paquet de Ron et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il lui avait offert une grande boite des meilleurs chocolats de chez Honeydukes.

– Merci à vous deux, les remercia-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Elle les embrassa sur la joues et rangea ses cadeaux dans son sac avec un sourire non dissimulé.

Mais la plus belle partie de sa journée arriva à seize heures. Théodore avait amené Hermione jusqu'au septième étage, dans le couloir abritant la Salle sur Demande. Hermione se laissait guider, les yeux fermés, à travers la pièce. Théodore se tenait tout contre elle et l'amena jusqu'à un des fauteuils moelleux près du feu. Il s'assit le premier et l'entraîna sur ses genoux avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

– Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

– Oui, vas-y, céda-t-il enfin.

– Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Théodore avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et un joli gâteau trônait sur la table en face d'elle. Une multitude de sucrerie était étalée autour et un pichet de jus de citrouille bien frais était posé un peu plus loin.

– Joyeux anniversaire, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et le serra longuement contre lui.

– Oh merci Théo, tu n'étais pas obligés… commença-t-elle.

– Oui, oui, je sais, je n'étais pas obligé et blablabla, coupa-t-il ironiquement. Maintenant tu ouvres ton cadeau que je puisse manger ce gâteau…

Hermione lui donna un petit coup sur la tête à l'aide du petit paquet qu'il venait de lui donner.

– J'avais espéré un autre type de remerciement, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Pour la peine, il récolta un nouveau coup sur la tête. Hermione se résolu ensuite à défaire le paquet. Elle découvrit un écrin de velours noir et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle découvrit un très joli bracelet d'argent, très simple, sans fioriture avec simplement d'élégantes arabesques.

– Oh… il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

– Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné. Sinon je peux le changer…

– Non, dit-elle catégoriquement. Il est magnifique merci.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa très longuement en pressant son corps contre le sien. Il glissa doucement ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa sa peau nue. C'était très doux, tendre et Hermione sentit une multitude de frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et enfila le bracelet autour de son poignet. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et le remercia une nouvelle fois.

– C'est ton anniversaire c'est normal, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Ils entamèrent ensuite le délicieux gâteau concocté par Dobby et mangèrent en silence. Ils savouraient la douceur du gâteau, le bruit de la pluie cognant contre la vitre de la pièce, le contact de leurs corps entrelacés.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre arriva avec son lot de bonnes nouvelles. Tout d'abord, le professeur Dumbledore annonça qu'un Bal d'Halloween aurait lieu le soir du trente-et-un octobre dans la Grande Salle, et ouvert à partir de la quatrième année. Harry, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

– Bon, commença Ron, il va falloir trouver une cavalière.

Harry hocha la tête en grimaçant.

– Je ne pense pas que Parvati voudra revenir avec moi… marmonna-t-il.

– Ni Padma avec moi, grimaça Ron.

– Tu as Lavande, rappela Hermione.

– Heu… on s'est disputé, avoua-t-il les oreilles rouges.

– Encore ? demanda Hermione.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque afin de boucler la montagne de devoir que les professeurs leur donnaient. Ron grommela une réponse indistincte mais la perspective de ce bal semblait le démoraliser.

– On va trouver des cavalières, assura Harry en ouvrant son livre de Métamorphose. Ou bien tu vas te réconcilier avec Lavande.

Ron grogna une nouvelle fois.

– Toi au moins tu es Harry Potter, tu n'auras pas de mal à y arriver, soupira-t-il.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron, intervint Hermione. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de filles aimeraient y aller avec toi.

– Comme qui ? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

– Comme… Oh je ne sais pas moi. Pourquoi pas Luna ? proposa Hermione.

–Lovegourde ? ricana-t-il. Non merci.

– Ron ! dirent en cœur Hermione et Ginny qui arrivait avec un tas de grimoire dans les bras.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! intima sa petite sœur avec un air qui rappelait bien trop Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione eut un sourire quand elle vit arriver Théodore. Il s'installa timidement en bout de table, à côté d'elle. Leur relation n'avait pas spécialement plus aux Serpentard mais Théodore ne parlait déjà pas à grand monde ce qui ne changeait strictement rien pour lui. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas savaient seulement que son père avait été un Mangemort ce qui les dissuadaient de dire quoi que ce soit. Quant à ceux qui le connaissait, il savait aussi qu'il était très intelligent et qu'il connaissait probablement plus de sort qu'eux, ce qui les dissuadait également. Seule Pansy Parkinson avait demandé d'une voix sonore et scandalisée pourquoi il osait sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe quand il pouvait l'avoir elle. Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny n'était pas loin et un joli maléfice de Chauve-Furie l'avait expédié à l'infirmerie. Le reste de l'école s'en fichait autant que de sa première robe de sorcier.

– Vous y allez ensemble je suppose ? demanda Ron en fixant Théodore.

– Aller où ? rétorqua Théodore qui faisait une carte du ciel.

– Au bal, répondit Ginny.

– Évidemment, dit le Serpentard sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il prit doucement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et lui demanda quand même à mi-voix si elle voulait bien l'accompagner. Au cas où. Elle eut un petit rire et lui assura que oui, elle voulait bien.

–Tu y vas avec qui Ginny ? poursuivit Ron.

– Avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, répondit-elle le nez dans son livre.

Ses oreilles étaient rouges cramoisies et Hermione comprit qu'elle était très gênée.

– Ce grand type blond et baraqué ? demanda Ron.

– Exactement !

Ron la toisa un instant et se remit au travail.

– Ron, la semaine prochaine à la même heure, on doit tous les deux avoir des cavalières, dit Harry.

Ron approuva farouchement et se mit à faire la liste des filles avec qui il aimerait y aller. Théodore le regarda, les lèvres pincés comme s'il se retenait de lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Cependant, par amitié pour Hermione il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, lors du petit-déjeuner, Ginny reçut une lettre par Hibou Express de la part de Tonks. Son écriture était assez maladroite, à croire qu'elle avait voulu écrire à toute vitesse. Ginny lut avec avidité et poussa un cri de joie. Elle passa ensuite la lettre à Hermione alors que plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

– Oh mon dieu c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Quoi ? demanda Ron en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ajouta Harry en se tournant vers Ginny.

– Tonks est enceinte ! annonça-t-elle le visage rayonnant.

Harry eut un immense sourire et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume et d'un bout de parchemin pour lui répondre. Il poussa le pichet de chocolat chaud et écarta la corbeille de pain puis posa le parchemin dans lequel chacun écrivit un mot de félicitation à Tonks et Lupin.

– On n'est pas sûr que ça soit Lupin le père… fit remarquer Ron.

– Ils sont ensembles Ron, alors qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Le voisin du palier ? railla Ginny.

– Lupin a un problème de fourrure, la contredit-il.

– Et alors ? Il existe des traitements pour éviter une contamination. En plus, le risque est moins élevé si c'est le père et non la mère qui a un problème de fourrure, comme tu dis.

– Comment tu sais ça ? grommela Ron.

– Je l'ai appris pendant le cours de Rogue, répliqua-t-elle.

Ron grommela qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter Rogue et signa à son tour le parchemin. Harry l'attacha à la patte de Hedwige tandis que l'autre chouette partait se reposer dans la Volière.

– Vous pensez qu'ils vont continuer à vivre au 12 Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Ginny.

– C'est probable, approuva Hermione. Ils n'arriveront pas à louer quelque chose avec le problème de Remus et l'appartement de Tonks est beaucoup trop petit… Toutes ces lois anti-loups-garous sont horribles ! conclu-t-elle d'un air dégouté.

– Ça va peut-être changer, intervint Ron, papa m'a dit que Kingsley cherchait à faire bouger les choses, mais ce n'est pas facile.

– Lupin est une des meilleures personnes qui puisse exister, fulmina Harry en plantant furieusement sa fourchette dans un pancake. Il ne mérite pas ça…

Autour de la table, tout le monde hocha la tête d'un air triste.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est pour le moment le plus long de tous (près de 10 000 mots) et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé :)_

 _Si vous me laissez une review, je vous offre un cookie ET un bisou, c'est pas super génial ça, quand même ?_

 _Passez une très bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain !_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour mes petits chatons !

J'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine, de mon côté je suis contente, l'automne est là et c'est ma saison favorite !  
Je vous remercie pour vos adorables reviews, je suis toujours aussi surprise que cette histoire ait autant de succès :)

D'ailleurs, j'ai publié un OS pour les 100 reviews de "L'heure du thé", il s'appelle "Quand la nuit referme ses ailes" et vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.

 **Nadra** : Merci à toi pour ta review :) Passes un bon week-end et à bientôt !

 **PotatoKiwi** : Hello mon petit kiwi ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as un timing impeccable parce que tu as posté la 100ème reviews sur cette histoire, tu as donc droit à un gros câlin !  
J'ai écris plusieurs version de ce moment Rogue/Harry, au départ Harry avait écrit une lettre et puis j'ai pensé qu'il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire, puis j'ai pensé à une vraie discussion mais là aussi ça me paraissait improbable. Finalement j'ai opté pour la photo :)  
Pour la réaction d'Hermione, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait déjà du mal à avoir confiance en elle (et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle veut toujours être la meilleure) du coup qu'un garçon qu'elle aime hésite à s'afficher avec elle c'était la cerise sur le cupcake ^^  
Pour Malefoy c'est vrai qu'il est un bon élève en potion mais je pense que ça ne l'empêche pas d'envier les excellents résultats de Blaise et Ginny, tu verras ça... dans ce chapitre hé hé :D Sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Signé : Nanafruit !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre où il se passe pas mal de choses, de mon côté je suis présentement en train de décéder d'un rhume et je vous envoie donc mes petits microbes hé hé (pas de raison que je sois la seule à souffrir) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Le temps était très doux pour un mois d'octobre. Le soleil s'éternisait paresseusement au dessus des paysages verts d'Écosse et il n'était pas rare de croiser des groupes d'élèves profitant de l'air doux dans le parc de Poudlard.  
En ce lundi matin, Hagrid s'occupait du potager aux citrouilles. Il n'avait pas de cours avant quatorze heures, il comptait donc bien profiter de ce temps-là pour chasser les limaces qui envahissaient son potager. Un peu plus loin, le professeur Chourave amenait un groupe de troisième année dans les serres tandis que l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle partait s'entraîner, leurs balais sur l'épaule.  
Le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en réfléchissant intensément sur l'endroit où trouver le dernier Horcruxe, tandis que Severus Rogue le regardait d'un air perplexe. Ce matin-là, il était venu se plaindre de Potter qui avait eu l'audace outrancière de le déranger à quatre heures et demie du matin il y a plus d'un mois de cela. Cependant, Dumbledore n'était pas dupe et savait que son ami avait été plus que touché de cette attention et qu'il gardait la belle photo de Lily dans sa poche.  
C'était donc un lundi matin ordinaire à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et Ron tentait une approche qu'il espérait subtile pour se réconcilier avec Lavande. Pour le moment, la principale intéressée n'était justement pas très intéressée mais Ron ne perdait pas espoir. Harry et Hermione mangeaient face à face et discutaient de la première page de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui annonçaient que les frères Lestrange, Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix, et Rabastan avaient été aperçu non loin du Chemin de Traverse.

– Tu crois qu'ils cherchent à faire libérer les Mangemorts ? demanda Harry. Bellatrix et les autres ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en se servant une tasse de chocolat chaud. A eux deux je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire grand-chose. D'un autre côté, il ne faut pas les sous-estimer mais je pense que l'Ordre va enquêter.

Harry hocha la tête.

– J'ai demandé à Sirius de ne pas trop sortir… tu sais au cas où, ajouta-t-il. Comme Bellatrix était sa cousine, je ne veux pas qu'ils se vengent sur lui.

– Je suis d'accord mais connaissant Sirius, ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste en place…

Harry grimaça pour montrer son accord et se resservit un peu de brioche.

Peu avant neuf heures, ils partirent pour leur cours de Sortilèges. Les Serdaigle étaient déjà devant la salle et les attendaient en bavardant joyeusement. Ron arriva peu après, l'air essoufflé et la cravate de travers.

– Les filles sont compliquées, maugréa-t-il.

Mais Harry et Hermione ne surent pas en quoi les filles étaient compliquées puisque le professeur Flitwick arriva en courant et ouvrit la porte. Le cours porta sur le sortilège de Dissimulation qui était très compliqué et, manifestement, nécessaire pour obtenir ses ASPIC. Comme de bien entendu, seule Hermione obtint un résultat concret au bout d'une heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, la plupart des élèves étaient relativement déprimés devant le peu de résultat qu'ils avaient réussis à produire. Seule Hermione, Parvati et trois élèves de Serdaigle avaient réussis à se dissimuler correctement.

Puisqu'ils avaient du temps libre avant le déjeuner, ils décidèrent de travailler à la bibliothèque pour réussir à venir à bout de leur montagne de devoirs. Ron en profita pour leur expliquer que Lavande avait accepté ses excuses et répondu un « peut-être » à sa demande pour le bal de Halloween.

– Mais ça veut dire quoi « peut-être » ? grogna-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas dire oui ou non tout de suite ?

– Pour te faire un peu ramper, expliqua Hermione. Harry attention tu as fais une tâche sur ta lune…

Harry tentait de faire une carte des lunes de Jupiter et soupira tout en tentant d'effacer sa tâche tandis que Ron râlait à présent sur le devoir de potion. Hermione étant un peu en avance, elle décida de s'avancer dans ses devoirs et alla chercher un manuel de Métamorphose. Il y avait plusieurs rayons différents suivant les matières dans la bibliothèque. Certains étaient réservés aux premières et deuxièmes années, d'autres uniquement pour les BUSES et d'autres encore étaient des ouvrages très avancés pour les dernières années. Hermione se rendit dans un de ceux-là. Le rayon était désert, très haut et les livres couvert de poussière. Elle repéra plusieurs livres très compliqués abordant la Métamorphose humaine quelque part sur un étage bien trop haut pour elle. Elle soupira, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tandis le bras en direction de _Manuel très avancé de Métamorphose à l'usage des étudiants en ASPIC_. Elle racla plusieurs fois la couverture sans parvenir à attraper ce fichu livre. Une couche de poussière lui tomba sur la tête et elle se mit à tousser compulsivement.  
Tout à coup, quelqu'un se glissa tout contre elle attrapa le manuel à sa place, puis l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

– Bonjour Hermione, susurra Théodore à son oreille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois dans le cou et elle sentit son corps se couvrir de frissons délicieusement bons. Elle se retourna, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa longuement en se pressant contre lui. Il était décidément bien trop grand.

– Tu viens travailler avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne peux pas, répondit-il en grimaçant. Pour être plus exact je suis avec Blaise et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me suive.

– Je comprends, lui assura-t-elle.

Pour être exact, elle était un peu déçue mais décida de ne pas le montrer. Elle se contenta de le serrer longuement contre elle vu qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de retrouver Zabini. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le laissa repartir et rejoignit Harry et Ron à leur table… avant de constater que Théodore avait prit son livre de Métamorphose. Elle se releva en soupirant sous les regards intrigués de ses deux amis et chercha la table de son Serpentard. Son Serpentard qui n'était présentement pas seul.  
Hermione soupira et s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la table près de la fenêtre qu'occupait Théodore et Blaise. Zabini ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard furieux comme si sa seule présence la dérangeait.

– Tu m'as pris mon livre, annonça-t-elle à Théo avec un sourire.

Il la regarda un instant de ses grands yeux bleus sans comprendre puis sursauta.

– Oh, excuse-moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il farfouilla dans sa pile de livres en en faisant tomber la moitié sur Blaise puis tira le _Manuel très avancé de Métamorphose à l'usage des étudiants en ASPIC_ pour lui tendre. Elle le prit, lui fit un nouveau sourire et repartit vers sa table.  
Théodore la regarda s'en aller en gribouillant machinalement sur son parchemin. Blaise en profita pour pousser un très long soupir sans doute pour montrer qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione.

– Quoi ? demanda Théodore en se retournant.

– Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire des œillades, on pourrait _peut-être_ s'y mettre, non ? répondit-il.

– Quand tu auras finis d'être désagréable seulement, répliqua Théodore.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit furieusement son livre intitulé _Forces obscures, comment s'en protéger ?_ pour le devoir de Rogue. Il ouvrit un rouleau de parchemin, inscrivit le nom de la dissertation (« Les meilleures méthodes de protections non invasives contre les vampires ») et lança un nouveau regard furieux à Théodore comme s'il était personnellement responsable du sujet de la dissertation.  
Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant plusieurs longues minutes. La bibliothèque était incroyablement calme, seul le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin ou le bruit des pages qu'on tourne venait troubler le silence. Tout à coup, quelqu'un se mit à marcher d'un pas visiblement furieux et Théodore eut la surprise de voir Ginny Weasley foncer vers lui avec un air féroce sur le visage. Elle s'arrêta devant la table et plaqua un magazine sur la tête de Blaise qui la regardait avec méfiance.

– Toi ! gronda-t-elle les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Blaise lui arracha le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ des mains et regarda la première page. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il.

Théodore se pencha vers lui et lut la couverture.

 _« L'amour se poursuit dans l'ombre pour Ginevra Weasley et le fils de la belle Mrs. Za… »_

Blaise réduisit en cendre le magazine avant que Théo n'ait pu finir de lire la phrase.

– Voilà, tu es contente ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

– Contente ? s'étouffa presque la jeune fille. Non je ne suis pas contente, je…

– Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! vociféra Madame Pince en faisant trembler les fenêtre. Une bibliothèque est un endroit de paix, de calme et de silence !

Ginny la regarda un instant, sur le point de lui faire remarquer qu'il était assez ironique d'exiger du silence en hurlant mais elle préféra s'asseoir à côté de Blaise sans un mot. Madame Pince les fusilla un instant du regard et repartie d'un pas furieux vers le rayon d'Étude des Moldus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore raconté, Zabini ? chuchota Ginny toujours furieuse.

– Rien du tout, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

– Alors comment tu expliques ça, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

– Rita Skeeter, qui d'autres ?

Ginny le toisa un instant puis se leva et repartit vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

– Elle est complètement dingue… murmura Blaise en regardant la porte close de la bibliothèque.

– Elle est surtout en colère de voir qu'on répand des ragots partout, la défendit Théodore.

Blaise se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

– Je parlais de Skeeter, rétorqua-t-il.

– Oh… ça oui, elle n'a pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Blaise eut un sourire.

– Bon allé on s'y met sinon Rogue va nous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, dit-il en jetant un regard de dégoût aux traces noirâtres que le magazine avait laissé sur le parquet.

* * *

Le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor approchait à grands pas. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la date fatidique et les coups bas se multipliaient. Potter bénéficiait d'une escorte spéciale de la part de Seamus Finnigant et Dean Thomas qui le suivaient comme son ombre en prenant un air proche de celui de Crabbe et Goyle quand ils essayaient de réfléchir. Ron Weasley se décomposait littéralement à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard entamait la fameuse chanson « Weasley est notre roi… » et semblait sur le point de rendre son repas. Quant à sa sœur Ginny, elle tomba par erreur dans un Marécage Portable apparut inopinément sur son chemin et provenant directement de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Cela dit, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Quidditch puisque c'était Blaise qui l'avait poussé dedans, d'ailleurs il pleurait de rire à chaque fois qu'il revoyait sa mine furieuse… _et verte_ , sortir du marécage. Il avait écopé d'une retenue par Flitwick qui passait par là et qui avait murmuré « C'est vraiment de la belle magie... » d'un air nostalgique. Blaise avait d'ailleurs faillit pousser Théodore dedans lorsque celui-ci avait lancé, l'air de rien, qu'ils feraient un beau couple en fin de compte.

Du côté des Serpentard, les Gyffondor n'étaient pas en reste. Malefoy fut poussé dans le lac alors qu'il lisait tranquillement sous un arbre. Crabbe et Goyle trouvèrent des Pastilles de Gerbe dans leur nourriture et vomirent ensuite leurs tripes sur les chaussures du professeur Rogue, le seul professeur de Poudlard sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas vomir. Malgré tout, tout cela restait plutôt bon enfant et la fin de la Guerre y était pour beaucoup.

Deux jours avant le match, Harry arriva en courant presque à l'entraînement. Il avait appris la composition de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, étant donné que Urquhart, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe était partit l'année précédente à la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Harry annonça en grinçant des dents que Malefoy était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe et qu'il avait embauché Zabini comme poursuiveur.

– Lui ? se moqua Ginny. Il va salir ses précieuses mimines dans un match de Quidditch ?

– Ne provoque pas d'accidents avec lui, s'il te plait, lui intima Harry.

– Les deux batteurs sont toujours Crabbe et Goyle ? demanda Dean Thomas qui était le nouveau poursuiveur après le départ de Katie Bell.

Harry hocha la tête et Demelza poussa un soupir.

– Ils sont tellement bêtes, murmura Ron et Dean l'approuva.

Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote, les deux batteurs de Gryffondor clamèrent que Crabbe et Goyle ne leur faisaient pas peur et Ginny ajouta qu'ils gagneraient, comme toujours.

– Je ne veux surtout pas que vous preniez ce match à la légère, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. On doit gagner !

– Calme-toi Harry, tu ressembles à Olivier Dubois là… dit Ginny en souriant.

Le samedi matin, l'ambiance était très tendue. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor fut accueilli par des acclamations dans la Grande Salle même si chacun d'eux arborait une belle teinte verdâtre. Ron fixait le fond de son assiette où gisait des œufs au plat qui ressemblaient plutôt à des œufs brouillés à présent. Harry tentait de le motiver sans grand succès puisque lui-même ne mangeait rien. Seule Ginny arrivait à grignoter un bout de toast tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil féroces vers la table des Serpentard. Hermione devina sans peine qu'elle fusillait Zabini du regard, lequel fixait le fond de sa tasse à café sans grande conviction. Peu avant onze heures, l'équipe quitta la table de Gryffondor avec soulagement et ils partirent se changer dans les vestiaires. Le temps était magnifique, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et il n'y avait que peu de vent. Harry et le reste de l'équipe se mirent en position avant de l'élancer vers le ciel.

– Par ici, Hermione ! cria Hagrid en agitant la main dans sa direction.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans les gradins parmi les supporters de Gryffondor et s'installa à côté de son ami. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Lavande et Luna qui portait son éternelle tête de lion. Ils déplièrent une grande banderole tandis que le professeur McGonagall, drapée dans une écharpe aux couleurs de son équipe, prenait le micro.

 _« Nous voici réunis pour célébrer le premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui va opposer Serpentard à Gryffondor ! »_

Des acclamations retentirent dans tout le stade tandis que les élèves se mettaient en rang devant Madame Bibine. Elle lâcha les deux cognards, le vif d'or et s'éleva dans le ciel en tenant le souaffle sous le bras. Harry et Drago se serrèrent la main en grimaçant – Hermione les soupçonna de chercher à se broyer mutuellement les phalanges – et le match commença.

 _« Le souffle est à Robins, qui le passe à Weasley qui fonce vers les buts adverses eeeeeeet… AH NON ! »_ hurla le professeur McGonagall.

Il y eut faute quand Crabbe percuta intentionnellement et violemment Ginny et lui fit perdre le souaffle. Ginny se mit à lui hurler dessus avant de prendre sa batte pour lui taper sur la tête avec. La foule se mit à rire – même Malefoy et Zabini se retenaient à grande peine – et le match reprit avec deux penalties pour chaque équipe. Dean tira le premier penalty mais le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard l'intercepta. Lorsque Zabini tira le second, Ron s'emmêla les pinceaux, glissa de son balai et Serpentard marqua son premier but. Harry soupira et partit remotiver Ron tandis que le match reprenait.

 _« Thomas prend le souaffle à Vaisey, l'envoie à Robins qui le repasse à Weasley… elle évite un souaffle eeeet marque ! »_

Ginny avait égalisé les points et leva les deux bras en l'air en souriant. Hermione applaudit à tout rompre tandis que Crabbe et Goyle la regardaient d'un air mauvais. Le match reprit encore plus férocement. Les deux batteurs de Gryffondor, Peakes et Coote, envoyèrent deux cognards en direction de l'équipe adverse. Le premier se perdit et repartit dans l'autre sens, mais le deuxième fonça sur Zabini qui ne put l'éviter et se le prit en plein sur l'épaule. Un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre et Malefoy s'approcha pour le maintenir sur son balai. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zabini fit signe à Madame Bibine que c'était bon et repartit en grimaçant en quête du souaffle. Crabbe et Goyle répliquèrent en lançant un cognard qui cassa le nez de Dean et Demelza marqua un nouveau but pour Gryffondor.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Serpentard avait marqué deux nouveaux buts, Gryffondor un et Vaisey avait le bras cassé. Le score s'élevait à trente points partout et les deux batteurs de chaque équipe se livraient un combat féroce. Alors que Zabini et Vaisey se passaient le souaffle, Ginny l'intercepta et fila en sens inverse. Elle évita habilement le cognard trois fois et marqua un nouveau but pour Gryffondor.

– Elle est très douée ! hurlait Parvati à côté d'Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait être d'accord puisqu'elle sautillait sur place. Ginny fit un grand sourire à Zabini qui grimaçait toujours à cause de son épaule cassé Harry leva son pouce en l'air. La demi-heure qui suivit, Ron intercepta deux buts sous les acclamations des supporters de Gryffondor et le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard se prit un cognard dans le ventre envoyé par Peakes. Crabbe et Goyle se vengèrent en poussant Demelza de son balai et Coote donna à Goyle un coup de batte sur le nez.

Madame Bibine s'époumonait à siffler les penalties et le professeur McGonagall se retenait à grande peine de hurler sa désapprobation.

– Harry, attrapes ce fichu vif d'or ! hurla Ginny avant de faire un nouveau tonneau pour éviter deux cognards.

Bientôt, le score s'éleva de quatre-vingt à soixante en faveur de Serpentard et Harry dessinait de grands cercles au-dessus du stade pour tenter d'apercevoir le vif d'or. Tout à coup, il plongea vers le sol, Malefoy sur ses talons.

– C'est la feinte de Wronski ! hurla Seamus.

– Non, Harry l'a vraiment vu ! répliqua Hagrid.

– Ils vont tomber ! s'écria alors Lavande en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

Elle avait raison, Malefoy et Harry, qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se percutèrent de plein fouet et tombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva tandis que Madame Bibine se précipitait pour voir ce qu'il en n'était.

– Ginny ! hurla Neville en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Ne sachant pas si le vif d'or avait été attrapé, le match continuait et Ginny venait de se prendre un cognard à l'arrière de la tête. Elle devint aussi pâle que Malefoy lorsqu'il avait eu la tête fêlée, glissa de son balai et poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle se mit à tomber. Demelza l'attrapa par le bras mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour la hisser sur son balai. Finalement, Zabini – qui était le plus près – attrapa Ginny par le col de sa robe de sorcier et l'aida à monter sur le balai de Demelza. Elle avait le regard un peu hagard, l'air de ne pas trop savoir où elle en était. Peakes vint l'aider et ils atterrirent en douceur sur la pelouse verte du stade de Quidditch.  
À présent, chaque équipe retenait son souffle dans l'attente de savoir qui avait attrapé le vif d'or. Le nuage de poussière s'était dissipé, Madame Bibine parlementait vivement avec Harry et Malefoy qui, malgré leurs blessures, hurlaient en même temps que c'était lui qui avait attrapé le vif d'or et pas l'autre. Finalement, elle donna un coup de sifflet et hurla :

 _« Serpentard l'emporte ! »_

Un grondement assourdissant monta des tribunes où les Serpentard étaient rassemblés.

Hermione soupira et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie. Hagrid la suivait de près et ils partirent aussi vite que possible à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry était allongé dans un lit aux draps de lin, les couvertures remontées sur lui et grimaçait. De sa chute, il n'avait gardé que deux côtes cassées et une bosse sur le front. Malefoy, en revanche, avait le genou brisé et une attelle posée tout autour. Cela n'avait pas réussi à entamer sa bonne humeur puisqu'il souriait de toutes ses dents sans oublier de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry pour lui signaler au moins dix fois par minute qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or. Zabini était installé en face de Malefoy et avait l'épaule et le bras en écharpe tandis que dans le lit voisin, Madame Pomfresh s'occupait activement de Ginny. Ron n'avait rien et était assis à côté de Harry, l'air abattu.  
Un peu plus loin, Vaisey et le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard étaient également allongés en silence. Goyle avait le nez cassé, tout comme Dean et Hermione constata qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne qui ne soit pas blessé cette fois-ci.  
Ginny avait une fracture aux cervicales. C'était sans gravité – après tout Madame Pomfresh pouvait guérir n'importe quels os, y compris les faire repousser – mais très douloureuse et la jeune fille avait le teint verdâtre. L'infirmière lui fit un gros bandage, lui donna une potion de Régénération Osseuse puis une potion de Sommeil. Ginny prit le tout sans rechigner et tomba endormie.

Par mesure de précaution, elle donna également de quoi dormir aux autres membres de l'équipe, dès fois qu'ils aient des envies de s'entretuer pendant la nuit.

Alors que la pluparts des Gryffondor étaient abattus par la défaite de leur équipe, Hermione, qui s'en fichait un peu, partit se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Là au moins, elle ne verrait pas de mine morose ou de sourire réjouit. Non, ici elle ne verrait que la calme, la tranquillité… et Théodore. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un groupe de Gryffondor de toutes les années qui venait apporter un énorme tas de confiseries aux blessés.

Comme prévu, la bibliothèque était très calme. Hermione trouva Théodore dans le rayon consacré aux potions, il examinait deux livres avec attention, un troisième sous le bras. Lorsqu'il la vit, il posa ses livres et l'attira contre lui.

– Ah, tout de même, murmura-t-il. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas…

– J'ai essayé d'aller voir Harry et Ginny à l'infirmerie mais Madame Pomfresh nous a tous fichu dehors, expliqua-t-elle.

– Ça me fait un bien fou qu'ils soient tous à l'infirmerie, dit Théodore.

Hermione pensa alors à quelque chose.

–Tu es seul dans le dortoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Théo lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

– J'ai une paix royale et ce jusqu'à demain au moins ! chuchota-t-il alors que Madame Pince leur lançait un regard d'avertissement.

Il prit ses livres et l'emmena jusqu'à sa table, un peu reculée, derrière le rayon consacré à la Divination. Ils parlèrent alors un peu du match.

– Potter n'aura aucun mal à trouver une cavalière maintenant, nota Théo.

– Tu penses ?

– Oh oui. Imagines, Harry Potter, le héros de la guerre contre Tu-sais-Qui, est tragiquement blessé dans un match, expliqua-t-il. Toutes les filles vont en tomber en pâmoison.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Ron en a un peu profité, avoua-t-elle. Il a fait semblant d'être blessé pour se réconcilier avec Lavande.

– Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elles ont toutes avec le Quidditch, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il lui sourit en retour et se laissa faire, apparemment peu enclin à travailler.

Apparemment, ses prédictions avaient été exactes. A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Harry avait été assaillit par plusieurs jeunes filles manifestement très inquiètes de savoir s'il allait bien et surtout s'il avait une cavalière pour le bal. Finalement, Harry accepta d'y aller avec Padma Patil qui l'aborda à la sortie de son cours de Métamorphose. Il fut un peu surprit mais il accepta de bon cœur et promit de la faire danser. Le soir même, dans le dortoir, Parvati partagea une tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes avec Hermione et Lavande et avoua que sa sœur avait un coup de cœur pour Harry depuis des mois.

Ginny ne sortit de l'infirmerie que le mercredi matin et les rejoignit tous les trois à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle était pâle mais souriante.

– Tout le monde me dit que j'ai bien joué au dernier match, leur dit-elle en se servant une généreuse quantité de brioche.

– On a perdu, grommela Ron.

– Peut-être, mais Ginny a été remarquable, intervint Hermione.

– Vous savez, j'ai vraiment envie de devenir une joueuse professionnelle après Poudlard… murmura-t-elle. J'adore l'adrénaline, les entraînements, jouer en équipe, tout ça c'est… _grisant_.

– J'aimerais beaucoup aussi, avoua Harry.

Ron ne répondit rien et Hermione tenta de changer de sujet. Ron n'était pas assez bon joueur pour devenir professionnel et il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans l'ombre d'Harry et surtout de sa petite sœur.

– Et toi Ron, tu aimerais toujours tenir la boutique de Fred et George à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Hermione en lançant un regard appuyé à Ginny.

– Peut-être… grommela-t-il. Ils ne voudront peut-être pas cela dit.

– Bien sûr que si, intervint Ginny qui avait compris où Hermione voulait en venir, Fred et George m'ont dit que tu serais très bien là-dedans.

Harry doutait que Fred et George aient dis ça mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se sente à l'écart.

– Sinon tu pourrais essayer de devenir Auror, non ? demanda-t-il.

– Il faut être très doué, répliqua Ron.

– Et alors ? Tu as combattus avec moi au Ministère de la Magie et tu t'es battus en duel avec Dolohov je te signale, répondit Harry. Combien d'élèves qui font la formation d'Auror peuvent en dire autant ?

Ron paru requinqué et même fier de lui quand ils partirent pour leurs cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Dehors, une fine pluie tombait et un vent frais s'était mit à souffler. Le cours du jour porta sur les Inferi. Rogue avait une nouvelle fois sauté le nom d'Harry en faisant l'appel et faisait toujours comme s'il n'existait pas.

– Les Inferi sont des cadavres d'humains. Des hommes, des femmes mais aussi des enfants qui sont réanimés par les pratiques d'un mage noir, expliqua-il en toisant ses élèves qui grimaçaient d'horreur. Il est très difficile de les combattre par la magie. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi ?

Comme souvent dans le cours de Rogue, personne n'osait répondre. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Hermione mais elle ne leva pas la main. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui tenta une réponse en levant la main. Rogue balaya la salle du regard avant de regarder intensément Hermione en tentent pratiquement de communiquer par télépathie avec elle afin qu'elle réponde ce qui lui aurait évité d'avoir à adresser la parole à Harry. Mais rien.

– Parkinson ! aboya Rogue si fort que Pansy sursauta en renversant sa bouteille d'encre.

– Je… heu… je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Harry commençait à avoir une crampe dans le bras.

– Granger ! reprit Rogue. Vous devez le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui mais je crois que Harry aussi, professeur… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

– C'est à vous que je m'adresse, murmura-t-il sans regarder Harry qui baissait la main, l'air furieux.

– Les Inferi ne peuvent pas être tués parce que ce sont des cadavres. Ils sont déjà morts, expliqua-t-elle. Cependant, ils peuvent être détruits grâce au feu ou à la lumière. Après quoi, ils retournent dans un état de profond sommeil.

Rogue hocha la tête et reprit des explications plus approfondis alors qu'ils notaient avec application.

– Pour une fois que je connaissais la réponse, grogna Harry lorsque la cloche sonna.

Il lança un regard furieux en direction de Rogue qui rangeait les dissertations. A quoi s'était-il attendu au juste ? A ce que Rogue vienne le voir, pleure dans ses bras et qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde ? Sans doute pas… mais Harry avait espéré une trêve entre eux, voire même une entente cordiale. Cela dit, c'était peut-être bien trop demander. On n'efface pas des années de haine d'un claquement de doigt.

Harry resta un peu morose tandis qu'ils descendaient dans les serres en se protégeant de la pluie grâce à leurs chapeaux. Le professeur Chourave les accueillit dans la dernière serre, une des plus intéressantes, qui était attenante au lac de Poudlard et qui contenait une belle quantité de plantes aquatiques. Neville manqua de s'évanouir de ravissement. Ils étudièrent une variété de corail d'eau douce qui était utilisé pour soigner la Dragoncelle mais qui mordait avec force quand on s'approchait trop près. Ils étaient chargés de les nettoyer des algues qui se collaient à eux et durent rivaliser d'idée pour ne pas perdre un doigt.  
À la fin du cours, Ron avait la main enveloppé dans un épais bandage après qu'un bout de corail ait réussit à l'attraper.

* * *

« Si je prends cette mèche-là pour la fixer avec cette épingle… Non. Je vais plutôt les relever comme ça et les fixer comme ça. Ça tient ? Ah non… »

Hermione versa un peu de potion capillaire Lissenplis dans sa main et le passa dans sa chevelure. Puis, elle passa un peigne en bois et sourit en voyant le résultat. Finalement, elle ne releva qu'une partie de ses cheveux, désormais lisses et soyeux, à l'arrière de sa tête et laissa le reste libre dans son dos. Elle se maquilla ensuite légèrement et sortit de la salle de bain pour enfiler sa robe. Parvati prit sa place tandis que Lavande enfilait ses chaussures. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose très jolie bien qu'il y ait un peu trop de froufrous pour Hermione. Celle-ci enfila d'ailleurs sa robe en prenant bien soin de ne pas la froisser. C'était une robe fluide d'une jolie couleur vert-émeraude, simple mais bien coupée.

– Hermione tu es ravissante ! s'exclama Parvati en sortant de la salle de bain.

Hermione trouvait que Parvati était bien plus belle avec son sari bleu nuit et sa natte ornée de fil dorée mais elle ne dit rien.

– Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant. Je ne suis pas la seule, ajouta-t-elle en la regardant.

Parvati agita la main, l'air de dire que non et aida Lavande avec ses chaussures.

– Je suis comment ? demanda Lavande en se tortillant les mains. Ron va aimer ?

– Tu es parfaite comme ça Lavande, lui assura Hermione.

Lavande hocha la tête en rougissant et elles descendirent toutes les trois dans la salle commune. Ron était là, dans une robe de soirée normale – c'est à dire sans « fanfreluches de chochotte » comme en quatrième année – et de couleur bleu. Il tendit galamment son bras à Lavande et sortit en sa compagnie dans le couloir du septième étage. Harry descendit peu après, très élégant et complimenta les filles sur leur tenue. Parvati lui fit un clin d'œil et partit au bras de Dean qui semblait ravi. Seamus y allait avec une fille de cinquième année de chez Poufsouffle et il se dépêcha de descendre dans le hall.

– Hermione, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Harry.

Hermione rosit.

– Tu trouves vraiment ? J'espère que Théodore sera content… marmonna-t-elle en lissant sa robe.

– Bien sûr qu'il aimera, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. On descend ?

Ils ne virent pas Ginny qui était soit en train de se préparer, soit déjà en bas. Tout le château était en effervescence, ravi d'un tel évènement. Les élèves, toute maison confondue, bavardaient avec entrain en se regroupant dans le hall d'entrée. Des citrouilles illuminées flottaient au-dessus de leur tête et le château semblait plus magique que jamais.  
Padma Patil attendait dans le hall, très belle dans son sari violet. Elle avait une coiffure très simple composée d'une tresse piquée de fils dorés comme sa sœur jumelle. Harry eut un sourire un peu maladroit et Hermione devina qu'il cherchait un compliment à lui faire.

– Tu es très belle, souffla-t-il finalement.

– Merci Harry, répondit-elle en prenant son bras. Oh, Hermione ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu !

Hermione eut un grand sourire, la remercia et décida de descendre dans le hall pour retrouver Théodore comme prévu. Elle constata, une fois arrivée, que c'était une mauvaise idée puisque la totalité de l'école semblait réunie à cet endroit précis. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves et elle fut ravie de voir qu'on la regardait, qu'on la complimentait même sur sa tenue. D'habitude, on ne la regardait pas vraiment. Elle aimait bien s'apprêter pour les occasions particulières comme ce soir-là mais pas tous les jours. Après tout, elle pensait qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes.  
Elle croisa Ginny, sublime dans sa robe dorée, ses longs cheveux flamboyants caressants le bas de son dos et au bras du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle la salua de lui et tenta de s'approcher de l'entrée vers les cachots d'où les Serpentard sortaient. Malefoy la percuta sans la voir et se retourna.

– Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Apparemment il n'avait aucune insulte à lui lancer ce soir. Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard puis se fit happer par Parkinson. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Zabini au bras de Daphné Greengrass. Il la regarda un instant et détourna les yeux pour parler avec sa cavalière. Derrière une armure, à quelques pas d'eux, Goyle regardait Zabini avec un air féroce.

– Hermione ! s'exclama Ernie Macmillan en surgissant devant elle. Tu es si belle !

– Oh non pas tant que ça, répondit-elle. Tu es avec qui ?

– Lisa Turpin, dit-il en souriant. Elle est à Serdaigle.

Il lui montra une fille blonde assise un peu plus loin et portant une longue robe noire pailletée.

– Et toi ? ajouta Ernie.

– Théodore Nott, répondit-elle.

Ernie fit la grimace.

– Il est à Serpentard, non ? demanda-t-il.

– Absolument, répondit tranquillement Théodore en surgissant de derrière un petit groupe de quatrième année.

Ernie le toisa un instant puis salua Hermione et s'éloigna rejoindre sa cavalière. Hermione se tourna alors vers Théodore et eut un grand sourire. Il était très beau avec sa robe de sorcier d'un bleu outremer parfaitement assortie à ses yeux. Elle se sentit rougir et eut soudain très envie de lui ôter ladite robe…

– Hermione, tu es sublime ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant franchement. Vraiment sublime, et c'est un joli vert Serpentard ça… nota-t-il.

– Ça te plait ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou

– Beaucoup, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. J'ai très envie de te l'enlever d'ailleurs…

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour ne pas montrer son rougissement et songea qu'ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.  
Les portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent et les professeurs furent les premiers à rentrer sous les applaudissements des élèves.

La soirée était très agréable. La Grande Salle était merveilleusement décorée, bien mieux que lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier pour Hermione. De belles et grosses citrouilles flottaient au dessus des élèves, illuminées et fort bien sculptées. Des tentures orange et noire décoraient les murs et les tables avaient été poussées le long des fenêtres, invitant les élèves et professeurs à s'asseoir sans distinction.  
Au centre, beaucoup de couples dansaient. Ginny virevoltait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Harry avec Padma, Ron avec Lavande – et il grimaçait –, le professeur McGonagall avec le professeur Rogue et Malefoy se frayait un chemin à travers la Grande Salle en espérant échapper à Parkinson qui cherchait sans doute à l'embrasser. Hermione valsait avec Théodore, la tête posée sur son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Zabini embrasser l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Une grande fille rousse de septième année dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom. Apparemment, il avait bien vite oublié Daphné.

A la fin de la chanson – le professeur Dumbledore avait invité un groupe de musique très en vogue parmi les jeunes sorciers – Théodore l'amena près de la table pour se rafraichir un peu. Ils burent un grand verre de jus de citrouille bien frais et s'assirent sur une des tables en observant les autres élèves. Non loin d'eux, Harry s'était lancée à l'eau et embrassait Padma avec passion. Hermione plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Théodore.

Hermione lui montra son ami et il eut un petit rire.

– Effectivement, répondit-il. Être le survivant, ça paye bien.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et se servit un verre de diabolo framboise qu'elle sirota en tentant de ne pas tâcher sa jolie robe. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, le regard vague et les joues rouges.

– Ne dites rien, annonça-t-il en guise de bonsoir.

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et le but d'un coup. Hermione ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire et partit se calmer dehors. Harry tenta de rester digne et se releva pour chercher Ron tandis que Zabini se laisser tomber à côté de Théodore.

– Tu as laissé tomber Daphné ? demanda-t-il.

– Heu…

Blaise semblait avoir totalement oublié Daphné et la chercha du regard dans la foule.

– Oui, grommela-t-il. Cela dit, je lui ai juste demandé de m'accompagner au bal, ça ne voulait rien dire. Et Granger ? questionna-t-il en voyant la place vide à côté de Théodore.

– Elle est partie faire un tour dehors, répondit machinalement Théodore. Elle est à Poufsouffle ? ajouta-t-il.

– Non, aux dernières nouvelles Granger est à Gryffondor, répondit Blaise.

C'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui en plus ! Théodore lui lança un regard sévère et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui c'est l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.

– Hum hum.

– Quoi ? demanda Blaise en se tournant vers Théo.

– Rien. Je me souviens vaguement d'une conversation où tu me vrillais les oreilles à grands coups de « mais elle est à Gryffondor », se moqua-t-il.

– Je l'ai juste embrassé, répliqua-t-il. Si ça voulait dire quelque chose, ça se saurait.

Théodore ne répondit rien et but le verre de diabolo framboise de sa petite-amie.

– Oh, oh… commença Blaise en ricanant.

– Quoi ?

Blaise lui montra un endroit de la piste où une jeune fille hurlait. Apparemment, Ginny Weasley avait surprit son cavalier dans les bras d'une jeune fille de Serdaigle et le goujat venait de se prendre une gifle magistrale. Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire mais s'écartèrent prudemment de Ginny qui fendit la foule tel Moïse écartant la Mer Rouge.

– Quel crétin, commenta Théodore.

Blaise ne répondit rien mais continua de suivre Ginny des yeux tandis qu'elle sortait dehors.

Hermione bavardait gaiement avec Neville et sa cavalière, Hannah Abott, dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'elle vit passer Ginny, en larme. Elle échangea un regard avec Neville et courut après son amie qui s'était réfugié derrière un buisson éclairé d'une citrouille.

– Ginny ?

Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle se moucha bruyamment et essuyait ses yeux d'où coulait son mascara en laissant des traînées noirâtres.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

– Cet idiot de Bradley a embrassé une tarte, cracha-t-elle.

– Une tarte ?

– Une idiote de sa maison si tu préfères, grommela-t-elle.

Hermione retint un sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

– Tu mérites bien mieux que ce crétin, lui assura-t-elle.

– Il m'a humilié, murmura-t-elle les joues brillantes de larmes.

Un couple passa tout près d'eux en gloussant. Ils tombèrent un buisson plus loin et Hermione aurait juré que la jeune fille venait de perdre sa culotte.

– Charmant, commenta Ginny.

Hermione étouffa un fou rire et Ginny se leva en se retenant à grande peine de rire. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, la jeune fille effaça ses larmes et serra Hermione contre elle.

– Merci, c'est gentil d'être là pour moi, dit-elle en tortillant son mouchoir.

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre mais un ricanement l'interrompit. Pansy Parkinson sortit de derrière une statue et la regarda d'un air mauvais.

– Ma pauvre Weasley c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Bradley t'a préféré une fille moins moche ? se moqua-t-elle.

Loin de se démonter, Ginny rejeta ses longs cheveux roux dans son dos et toisa Pansy avec tout le méprit dont elle était capable.

– C'est toujours mieux que toi Parkinson, répliqua-t-elle. C'est marrant mais j'ai vu Malefoy te fuir toute la soirée. Tu imagines ? Même lui ne veut pas de toi.

Parfois, Ginny avait un côté très Serpentard. Pansy se décomposa et s'avança d'un pas.

– Vous êtes pathétiques toutes les deux, cracha-t-elle. Toi Weasley parce que tu te crois meilleure que tout le monde alors que tu n'es rien, et toi Granger parce que tu n'intègres toujours pas que tu n'es qu'une amourette dans la vie de Théo.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda froidement Hermione.

– Réfléchis, lança Pansy, tu n'as rien, tu es une née-moldue et tu crois que tu as un avenir avec lui ? Il n'assumera jamais quelqu'un comme toi en dehors de Poudlard.

Hermione sentit les larmes affluer et entendit à peine Ginny ricaner avant de lancer :

– Ça explique sans doute pourquoi il a dit qu'il ne serait jamais avec toi y comprit s'il n'y avait que toi au monde, se moqua Ginny. Tu peux me citer au moins une personne qui veuille de toi, Pakinson ?

Hermione comprit que Ginny était allée trop loin, Pansy tourna les talons et courut dans les cachots en bousculant violemment deux élèves. Hermione ne réfléchit pas et fit de même en gravissant les escaliers avant de s'effondrer en larme derrière une statue quelque part au deuxième étage. Elle posa sa tête contre la pierre froide et laissa les larmes couler sans chercher à les retenir. Pansy lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre et ce dont elle se doutait depuis le début. Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une amourette de passage et c'était d'autant plus cruel qu'elle était tombée profondément amoureuse de Théodore. Elle pleura bruyamment pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'un bruit de pas et de cape raclant le sol se fit entendre. Hermione sécha précipitamment ses larmes mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas bien présentable. Le professeur Rogue surgit devant elle avec son habituel air désagréable.

– Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Je pleure, répondit-elle en se sentant soudain en colère.

– Ça je le vois bien, répliqua-t-il. Vous n'avez nulle part ailleurs où pleurer ?

Hermione fondit de nouveau en larme et tenta des explications hachées ponctuées de sanglots auxquelles Rogue ne comprit absolument rien.

– Vous ne voulez pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? Ou le professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Ou n'importe qui d'autre que moi » songea-t-il. Il aurait bien volontiers ignoré les pleurs d'Hermione mais en tant que professeur il se devait de lui porter assistance ou quelque chose du genre. Après tout il n'avait jamais lu en détail le règlement de l'école. Il était prêt à tenter d'enseigner quelque chose aux élèves, à leur mettre des retenus, à enlever des points, à corriger leurs copies même si ça le plongeait dans une dépression tenace mais réconforter leurs peines de cœur, ça non.  
Tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas précipité derrière lui et vit Théodore Nott courir dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine, totalement essoufflé.

– Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Rogue les regarda un instant en se demandant à quel moment sa vie avait prit un tournant aussi merdique.

– Excusez-moi professeur, bredouilla Théodore. Je peux rester avec elle ?

– Oui, oui, répondit Rogue. En cas de problème, amenez-là à l'infirmerie.

Il resta encore quelques instants pour s'assurer que Granger allait bien puis partit inspecter le troisième étage.

– Hermione, murmura Théodore en la serrant contre elle.

Elle se calma peu à peu et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

– Ginny m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il tout en caressant son dos.

Hermione sécha ses larmes et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

– Tu sais que Pansy est une idiote, ajouta-t-il face à son mutisme. Tout ce qu'elle a dit est totalement faux, je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le dire.

Étonnamment, il semblait un peu en colère et Hermione le sentit se raidir.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance, conclu-t-il.

Hermione se releva brusquement et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Si tu me faisais confiance, ses paroles ne t'atteindraient pas autant, ajouta-t-il plein d'une logique personnelle.

– Peut-être que je doute parfois, admit-elle, je me pose des questions mais ça ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes.

– Juste parce que je suis à Serpentard… murmura-t-il.

– Oui. Non. C'est compliqué, finit-elle par dire.

– Parce que mon père était un Mangemort dans ce cas… dit-il d'un ton amer.

– Non plus, se défendit Hermione. Au début, je pensais que tu voulais te moquer de moi, il y a tellement de problèmes entre nos maisons que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais être avec moi.

– Parce que tu me plaisais, grommela-t-il.

Il fixait la fenêtre, l'air furieux et… triste. Hermione passa doucement une main sur son visage et se pelotonna contre lui. Il l'enlaça également mais moins tendrement que d'habitude. Hermione resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes.

– Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Je n'aurais pas dû croire Pansy.

Il se détendit un peu et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

– Et je me sens bien avec toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et elle ferma les yeux un instant.

– Tu veux que je te ramène dans le dortoir ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Non, répondit-elle.

Elle se détacha de lui sans qu'il cherche à la rattraper.

– Je vais retourner en bas, expliqua-t-elle. Tu viens ?

Il la regarda un instant et secoua la tête.

– Non, je vais me coucher, murmura-t-il.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'en bas en silence, l'embrassa doucement et partit sans un mot dans les cachots. Hermione sentait les larmes affluer de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de voir Harry, ou Ron, ou Ginny. Elle se faufila au milieu de la piste ou une foule dense valsait toujours. Elle repéra Harry et Ron assis à une table et bavardant joyeusement en compagnie de Padma et Lavande. Hermione préféra éviter les questions et sortit dans le parc en quête de Ginny. Elle croisa le professeur Dumbledore qui marchait en compagnie du professeur Sinistra et, un peu plus loin, Rogue qui lui jeta un regard étrange. Elle fit quelque pas et repéra la chevelure rousse de Ginny, légèrement éclairée par une citrouille qui flottait non loin d'elle. Hermione tenta d'oublier le froid qui s'insinuait en elle et appela son amie.

– Ginny ? Ginny je…

Hermione s'arrêta net quand elle vit la jeune femme plaquée contre un mur et embrassant langoureusement Blaise Zabini. Manifestement, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Hermione tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans son dortoir cette fois.  
 _Cette soirée était un cauchemar !_

* * *

 _Vous me détestez, hein ? Vous avez raison. Je suis désolée, sachez-le XD_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? Ne me tuez pas à cause de la dispute, hein, ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Et puis Ginny et Blaise se sont roulés un énorme patin, ça compense, non ?  
_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et à vendredi prochain :)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste ce chapitre en direct d'une exposition de vitraux. Oui absolument. D'habitude, je n'ai pas cours le vendredi mais là, exceptionnellement, on doit visiter une exposition et j'en profite donc pour poster :)  
Un gros **merci** à vous tous pour vos reviews qui sont adorables ! Et merci à ceux qui postent des reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment hyper motivant !

 **Nadra** : Je sais c'était très méchant de couper là XD Mais c'était scénaristiquement le plus efficace ;) En tout cas, merci de ta review !

 **PotatoKiwi** : Hello mon petit Kiwi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes matches de Quidditch parce que j'adore les écrire et si jamais (peut-être, éventuellement, on ne sait jamais) Ginny finissait comme poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead... Je crois que je vais m'éclater !  
La réaction de Théodore était volontairement un peu... bête (en vrai je cherche un autre adjectif mais je ne trouve pas) parce qu'il n'est pas parfait et qu'il ne comprend pas que Hermione ne puisse pas lui faire pleinement confiance. Je voulais surtout montrer qu'ils sont tous les deux de très jeunes adultes et qu'ils réagissent un peu excessivement tous les deux.  
En tout cas merci de ta review qui a été un vrai régal à lire ! Je vais partir en quête des trois fautes d'orthographe qui ont échappé à mon petit œil de lynx !Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture :)  
Signé : Nanafruit !

 **Berenice** : Oui comme tu dis ! Ça couvait depuis... le chapitre 01 ? XD Merci de ta review en tout cas !

Je voulais vous parler d'un truc un peu drôle que je constate à chaque chapitre ou presque : la fameuse phrase "Je suis sûre qu'on en saura plus au prochain chapitre". En lisant ça, je réfléchis frénétiquement au prochain chapitre en me demandant si oui ou non on en sait plus et parfois la seule chose qui me vient en tête c'est "Merde..." XD Parfois même je rajoute des petits paragraphes au dernier moment, d'ailleurs !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain du bal d'Halloween, elle avait simultanément mal au ventre et à la tête. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés au-delà du possible et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'un véritable pivert lui donnait des coups de bec sur la tête. Elle écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et vit que les lits de Parvati et Lavande étaient vides. Elle attrapa son réveil sur sa table de chevet et étouffa un cri quand elle vit qu'il était déjà midi ! Elle sauta hors de son lit, prit des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La veille, elle s'était endormie aux alentours de quatre heures et demie du matin après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'estomac noué et ne voulait rien d'autres que de s'enterrer dans un coin. Pourtant elle ne le ferait pas. Elle prit une longue douche, lava ses cheveux, les démêla et enfila des vêtements propres. Elle prit ensuite ses affaires de cours et partit travailler à la bibliothèque. Travailler lui permettrait de se vider la tête et d'éviter de penser. Elle avait sauté le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner mais elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Les couloirs étaient pleins d'élèves qui bavardaient et paressaient dans les couloirs avec entrain. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour des vacances et tout le monde semblait plus ou moins avoir apprécié le bal de la veille. Tout le monde sauf Hermione.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, salua Madame Pince et s'installa à une des tables les plus reculées, celle qui se situe au milieu du rayon dédié à la Voyance. Assurément, personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Harry et Ron tant qu'elle-même n'avait pas fait le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Quant à Ginny, elle était sans doute occupée à démêler ses propres sentiments envers Zabini qu'elle embrassait à pleine bouche la veille à peine. Hermione décida de s'atteler à la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les devoirs pour Rogue étaient toujours très difficiles et elle aurait de quoi s'occuper pour la journée entière. Elle chercha activement un rouleau de parchemin dans son sac, le déplia et entama ses recherches sur les Inferi. Néanmoins, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle constata qu'elle avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer. Ses pensées étaient brouillées et parasitées par ce à quoi elle s'efforçait de ne justement pas penser.  
Derrière le rayon où elle travaillait, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver dans sa direction. Harry tourna la tête vers elle et s'installa à sa table.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Oh Harry…

Il avait caché une belle quantité de sandwiches dans son sac et les lui tendit.

– C'est gentil, merci !

Elle en grignota un malgré son estomac noué et fit un sourire à Harry.

– Ginny vous a raconté, supposa Hermione.

– En fait non, on ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui non plus, expliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé hier soir je n'ai pas fait trop attention à toi et…

– Tu n'avais pas à le faire, Harry, coupa-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois bien amusé.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et mangea le reste de son sandwich en faisant très attention à ce que Madame Pince ne voit rien.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione avait une boule dans la gorge. Avec le recul la situation ne lui paraissait pas si dramatique mais elle craignait quand même que quelque chose ne se soit cassé entre elle et Théodore.

– On s'est disputé, dit-elle d'une voix nouée.

– Ça, je m'en suis douté, avoua Harry avec un sourire.

– Parkinson nous a provoqué hier soir avec Ginny, poursuivit-elle, elle a dit que je n'étais qu'une amourette de passage et que… enfin bon que Théo n'assumerait jamais quelqu'un comme moi en dehors de l'école.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais Hermione l'en dissuada.

– Je suis allée pleurer au deuxième étage, il est venu me voir et il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance, acheva-t-elle.

Harry se gratta la tête l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire.

– Et c'est le cas ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire tu lui fais confiance ou pas ?

– Je me pose parfois des questions, avoua-t-elle. C'est qu'il est à Serpentard et qu'en plus sa famille a compté pas mal de Mangemort… Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire…

– Je comprends, coupa Harry en chuchotant, c'est un peu comme pour Rogue finalement, on a eu du mal à lui faire confiance.

Hermione hocha la tête et sembla bien décidée à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

– Sans compter qu'hier soir, quand on s'est disputé avec Parkinson je pense qu'on a été… trop loin, lâcha Hermione.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

– Ginny lui a dit que personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle, pas même Malefoy… expliqua-t-elle.

– Oh…

Harry ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça.

– Elle t'a déjà dit bien pire, fit-il remarquer.

– Je le sais Harry, mais je ne suis pas comme elle…

Un brouhaha suivit d'un « Silence, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! » indiqua qu'un groupe d'élèves venait d'entrer.

– Je pense que tu devrais d'abord régler ton problème avec Théodore, reprit Harry en parlant à voix basse.

– Je sais… murmura Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?

– Que tu te poses encore des questions mais que ça ira mieux… heu après Poudlard, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Ou alors sois franche et demande lui si toi et lui c'est sérieux pour lui, ou pas.

– Je ne veux pas lui faire peur… soupira-t-elle.

– Il a vécu avec des Mangemorts, si ce genre de question lui fait peur alors je ne peux plus rien pour lui, conclu Harry.

Hermione eut un fou rire et sentit le nœud qui enserrait son ventre se détendre légèrement.

– Merci Harry, dit-elle en souriant.

– Cela dit, poursuivit-il, je pense qu'il a raison quand il dit que tu ne devrais pas croire Parkinson. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il lui fit un sourire et lui tendit un autre sandwich accompagné d'un croissant.

– Dobby a été très généreux, expliqua-t-il face à son air interrogateur. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne viendrais ni au petit-déjeuner, ni au déjeuner, je suis descendu aux cuisines pour aller chercher quelque chose il m'a donné de quoi manger pour au moins quinze personnes.

– Je lui tricoterais au moins cinq paires de chaussettes, promit Hermione en mordant dans son croissant.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

– Au fait Harry, je suis contente pour Padma et toi, dit Hermione.

Harry piqua un fard et tritura nerveusement le bout de sa cravate.

– C'est… enfin je ne pensais pas que… mais bon c'est vrai que c'est agréable… bafouilla-t-il.

Il repartit quelques minutes plus tard, arguant qu'il devait jouer au Quidditch avec Ron et Dean. Hermione lui assura qu'elle préférait travailler et promit d'être là au dîner. Finalement, Harry la serra maladroitement contre lui et partit de la bibliothèque sous l'œil inquisiteur de Madame Pince.  
Hermione regarda son parchemin à peine rempli et se demanda comment se réconcilier avec Théodore. Elle s'était excusée mais ça ne suffisait pas. Tandis qu'elle se creusait les méninges, l'après-midi avançait doucement. La plupart des élèves profitait du temps relativement clément pour sortir dans le parc. Le ciel était gris mais il ne pleuvait pas, seul un vent fort se chargeait de rappeler à tous que l'hiver approchait. Il était près de dix-huit heures trente lorsque Hermione mit le point final à sa très longue dissertation sur les Inferi. Elle avait rajouté beaucoup d'informations et était pratiquement sûr que Rogue la pénaliserait pour ça mais qu'importe. Elle attendit quelques minutes que l'encre sèche et roula le parchemin pour le ranger dans son sac. Elle avait mis de longue heures à le terminer alors qu'elle avait initialement prévu de ne le finir qu'en quelque jour pour profiter de ses vacances. À ce rythme-là, elle aurait terminé ses devoirs dans deux jours.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, repéra Ginny assise seule dans un coin et partit se réfugier à ses côtés. Elle avait les mêmes cernes qu'Hermione et les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire un peu contrit.

– Tu as aussi bien dormi que moi on dirait, remarqua Ginny. Merci de n'avoir rien dis aux garçons.

– C'est normal voyons, répondit Hermione.

Ginny poussa un long soupir et jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard. Zabini était caché derrière _Le Sorcier du dimanche_ , l'édition spéciale de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui sortait, comme son nom l'indique, chaque dimanche. Pansy paraissait de mauvaise humeur et parlait avec Daphné Greengrass tandis que sa sœur Astoria bavardait avec Malefoy. Hermione le chercha du regard mais ne vit aucune trace de Théodore.

– Il était là ce matin et à midi, répondit Ginny.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Sa faim venait de nouveau de s'envoler. Ginny mâchouillait un morceau de pain et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

– Ça va s'arranger tu sais, lui dit-elle.

– Tu disais déjà ça pour Ron, fit remarquer Hermione.

– C'est différent, répliqua-t-elle. Théodore n'a pas tourné autour du pot pendant des années comme Ron, il tient à toi.

– Plus maintenant, lâcha Hermione d'un ton amer.

– Ne dit pas de bêtise, rétorqua Ginny. Il te cherchait ce matin et à midi, je l'ai bien vu.

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard à la table des Serpentard tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y était pas. Daphné parlait à présent avec Goyle qui ne semblait pas croire à sa chance.

– Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses, Ginny, avoua Hermione.

– Tu devrais être honnête, la conseilla-t-elle, dis-lui que tu l'aimes – oui absolument Hermione – et que tu aimerais savoir si oui ou non votre histoire est sérieuse pour lui. Si c'est oui alors tout va s'arranger et si c'est non alors tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir.

Hermione resta silencieuse et fixa le fond de son verre de jus de citrouille. Ginny avait raison, fuir et se torturer avec des « si » et des « peut-être » ne servait à rien, elle devait le voir et être claire. Mais avant de le voir, elle devait déjà le trouver.

– Avant ça il faut que je le trouve, marmonna Hermione à voix haute cette fois.

– Il n'était pas à la bibliothèque ? questionna Ginny.

– Je n'y ai pas fait attention, avoua-t-elle.

– Il finira bien par réapparaître. Tu lui manquais, ça se voyait…

Hermione soupira et se servit un peu de ragoût qu'elle mangea avec avidité.

– Et donc avec Zabini ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Ginny piqua un fard et mangea son bacon d'un air qu'elle espérait détachée.

– Et donc quoi ?

– Comment vous avez fait pour passer d'une haine réciproque à… ce que j'ai vu hier soir ? questionna Hermione.

– Oh, on ne se hait pas… commença Ginny.

– C'est ce que j'ai constaté, coupa Hermione en souriant.

– Disons qu'on a eu quelques différents et que hier soir, après deux ou trois verres de bièraubeurres, une engueulade, quelques provocations, on s'est retrouvé dans le parc et on s'est embrassé… poursuivit Ginny l'air de rien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Il embrasse bien au moins ?

Ginny devint encore plus rouge et un immense sourire fendit son visage.

– Il se débrouille, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

– Et du coup, continua Hermione, c'est sérieux entre vous ?

– Pas la moindre idée, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Connaissant le loustic j'en doute, il n'a pas embrassé que moi hier soir.

– Mais ça ne te déplairait pas, ajouta Hermione.

– Pour ça il faudrait que j'arrive à le coincer mais je crois qu'il m'évite, expliqua Ginny. Tu le vois là-bas ?

Zabini était toujours en train de lire _La Gazette du dimanche_ qu'il avait appuyé contre le pichet d'eau. On ne voyait même plus sa tête.

– Ce matin il s'est mis à l'autre bout de la table de Serpentard, derrière un grand type et à midi il lisait un gros grimoire sur les sortilèges, expliqua Ginny. Il n'a jamais autant lu de toute sa vie.

– Et alors ? demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Et alors il me fuit, conclu la jeune femme.

– Coince-le dans un Marécage Portable, suggéra Hermione.

– J'y songe, murmura Ginny d'un air très sérieux.

Harry, Ron et Dean entrèrent dans Grande Salle, les joues rougies par le vent et les cheveux en bataille. Ils se laissèrent tomber à côté de Ginny et Ron attrapa la corbeille de pain.

– Ça va Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête et se força à sourire. Ginny avala en vitesse sa tarte à la mélasse et accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elles s'installèrent sur des fauteuils près du feu et Hermione sortit son nécessaire à tricot.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny.

– Des chaussettes pour Dobby, répondit Hermione. À ton avis, je les fais de quelles couleurs ?

Ginny s'approcha et examina les pelotes de laine qu'Hermione avait étalées autour d'elle.

– Pourquoi pas une de chaque couleur ? proposa-t-elle. Il adore les chaussettes dépareillées, non ?

Hermione approuva et se mit à tricoter avec entrain. Le tricot avait un gros point commun avec le travail scolaire : il permettait de se vider la tête. Ginny était en train de faire une carte de la lune quand Hermione termina sa première chaussette rouge vif. Elle bailla, souhaita bonne nuit à Ginny, rangea son nécessaire à tricot et monta se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla d'un sommeil lourd et se demanda un instant quel jour de la semaine on pouvait bien être. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était neuf heures et demie du matin et elle se rappela qu'on était le premier lundi des vacances. Après une rapide douche, elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa à côté de Parvati qui bavardait avec animation avec sa sœur Padma.

– Bonjour Hermione ! la salua Padma. Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ?

– Salut Padma, répondit-t-elle en souriant. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Hermione se servit une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et entamait à peine sa brioche à la cannelle quand Harry arriva en compagnie de Ron. Il rougit en voyant Padma et tenta sans succès de lisser ses cheveux en bataille.  
Alors qu'il s'installait à côté de sa toute nouvelle petite amie, Ron s'assit en face d'Hermione. Ginny ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en baillant. Elle se servit des pancakes, une grande tasse de café et eut le temps de pousser un bâillement supplémentaire avant que des centaines de chouettes et de hiboux ne débarquent dans la Grande Salle pour le courrier du matin. Hestia se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse en tendant la patte d'un air fier. Hermione détacha la lettre et sa chouette but dans son verre d'eau, grignota un bout de sa brioche et s'envola vers la Volière. Hermione lut la lettre de ses parents tout en buvant son chocolat chaud et se promit de monter à la Volière dans l'après-midi pour leur répondre. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et constata que Théodore n'était toujours pas là. Hermione vit une autre chouette arriver vers elle et lui tendre la patte d'un air impérieux. _La Gazette du sorcier_ était arrivée avec de lugubres nouvelles ce matin-là. Elle avait illustré sa couverture avec deux photos de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Hermione déplia fébrilement le journal à la page sept et lu. Les frères Lestrange avaient assassiné une famille d'Auror qui habitait non loin du centre ville de Londres, dans une petite banlieue. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de leur demeure comme un signe terrifiant que des choses abominables avaient été perpétrées. Hermione regardait l'image animée de la marque des Ténèbres dont le serpent s'enroulait sur lui-même et posa le journal sur la table d'un air dégouté. Un peu plus loin, Neville était très pâle. Ils savaient tous que les Lestrange avaient torturés ses parents jusqu'à la folie et chacune de leurs actions devait lui rappeler ça. Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Neville et partit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Bon sang, mais ça leur apporte quoi de faire ça ? lança Seamus d'un air dégouté.

– Ils aiment tuer, répondit Neville, toujours pâle et le regard toujours fixé sur ses œufs.

– Oui mais ça n'a aucun sens, fit remarquer Padma, Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, alors pourquoi continuer ?

– Ils gardent peut-être un espoir, suggéra Ron.

– Je pense plutôt qu'ils cherchent à se venger, dit Hermione en posant le journal sur la table d'un air dégouté.

– Dans ce cas, ils n'ont qu'à s'en prendre à Dumbledore ou à moi ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

– Ils cherchent peut-être à te faire sortir, non ? proposa Parvati.

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Je suis d'accord, ils veulent te faire réagir, affirma-t-elle. Ou bien, ils veulent tuer tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils échangèrent une grimace et Harry griffonna un mot pour Sirius sur un morceau de parchemin.

Le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi dans la nuit. Une fine couche de givre recouvrait le parc de Poudlard et Rusard était tombé dans les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée en glissant sur une plaque de verglas. Hermione avait répondu à la lettre de ses parents et gravissait à présent les escaliers gelés menant à la Volière. Il faisait très froid et elle resserra son écharpe autour d'elle en grimaçant. Elle trembla de froid lorsqu'elle appela Hestia qui vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle accrocha la lettre à sa patte et regarda un instant sa jolie chouette mordorée traverser le vent glacial qui soufflait de tous les côtés. Hermione prit le chemin inverse et s'appliqua à descendre la centaine de marches qu'elle avait gravit quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle croisa Colin Crivey, un colis plus gros que lui dans les bras, qui la salua chaleureusement. Au moment de poser son pied sur la dernière marche verglacée, elle dérapa et fit de grands moulinets avec les bras pour se rattraper. Elle tomba durement sur ses mains et son poignets émit un craquement inquiétant immédiatement suivit d'une douleur fulgurante.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se releva en tremblant et tenta de bouger la main. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'en empêcha. Elle soupira, essuya ses larmes de sa main valide et songea que son poignet devait être cassé. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et prit la direction de l'infirmerie au deuxième étage.

– Encore ? s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en l'entraînant vers un des lits. Vous êtes la troisième personne à venir ici à cause d'une chute.

Hermione vit Terry Boot installé sur un lit à quelques mètres d'elle, la jambe enveloppée dans un épais bandage. Une autre élève de Poufsouffle qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas avait une bosse sur la tête et trois autres élèves étaient là à cause d'un méchant rhume. Madame Pomfresh fit un bandage à Hermione, lui donna une potion de Régénération Osseuse et partit donner de généreuses quantités de Pimentine aux enrhumés. Hermione soupira pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller moelleux de son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits de conversations qui bourdonnaient autour d'elle comme une abeille.  
Elle fut réveillée de sa sieste par Harry et Ron qui avaient entendus dire par Dean Thomas qui le savait par Colin Crivey qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie. Elle leur montra son poignet droit bandé et grimaça.

– Tu peux sortir quand ? demanda Harry en déposant un livre et un paquet de Chocogrenouille sur sa table de chevet.

– Ce soir, répondit-elle en ouvrant sa friandise.

Elle croqua dans la grenouille de chocolat et se sentit un peu mieux. Elle regarda sa carte et vit Gwenog Jones, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle s'appuyait contre le rebord du cadre avec nonchalance et semblait singulièrement s'ennuyer. Hermione soupira et songea que ces vacances étaient une catastrophe.

– Je peux te prendre un Chocogrenouille, Hermione ? questionna Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit en voyant que Harry lui avait apporté _L'Histoire de Poudlard,_ son livre favori, sans aucun doute. Harry et Ron restèrent deux bonnes heures puis se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs en grimaçant.

– Je vous aiderais à mon retour, promit-elle alors qu'ils agitaient la main dans sa direction en sortant.

Hermione releva l'oreiller contre le montant du lit et s'installa plus confortablement. Elle ouvrit _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ sur ses genoux et entama sa relecture. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de son lit, un flacon de Pimentine dépassant de sa poche et examina son poignet avec attention.

– Vous pourrez sortir ce soir, annonça-t-elle. L'os est pratiquement ressoudé…

Elle fit un sourire bienveillant à Hermione et partit s'occuper de la fille qui avait une bosse sur la tête. Hermione se rallongea dans son lit et reprit sa lecture. Elle en était au chapitre sur les différents directeurs de Poudlard lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans sa direction attira son attention. Hermione releva la tête sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de se remettre à battre avec un peu trop de force. Théodore s'approchait timidement de son lit en tentant manifestement de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

– Salut, souffla-t-il. J'ai croisé Ginny qui m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie après être tombée dans les escaliers alors je… enfin j'ai voulu être sûr que ça allait…

Hermione sourit. Ginny avait transformé sa chute sur une plaque de verglas _au pied_ des escaliers par une dégringolade dans ces mêmes escaliers. Théodore semblait réellement inquiet et Hermione se demanda si elle l'avait déjà trouvé aussi adorable.

– Je n'ai rien, lui assura-t-elle, mon poignet est simplement cassé.

Elle lui montra son bandage.

– Tu peux sortir quand ? demanda-t-il.

– D'ici peu de temps normalement. J'ai passé ma journée ici, expliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment gênant pendant lequel personne ne parla. Hermione brûlait de lui poser la question fatidique à présent qu'il était tout près d'elle. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber et le clapotis de l'eau contre la vitre de l'infirmerie avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Théodore triturait sa cravate l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire.

– Je vais te raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor, lâcha-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Comme ça au moins je serais sûr que tu ne dévaleras pas les escaliers.

Madame Pomfresh examina une dernière fois son poignet, lui donna une nouvelle cuillère à soupe de potion de Régénération Osseuse et la laissa partir en compagnie de Théodore. Ils marchèrent en silence, grimpant les escaliers qui menaient au septième étage. Et des escaliers, il y en avait beaucoup. Madame Pomfresh avait tenu à ce qu'Hermione garde son bandage jusqu'au lendemain et Théodore portait donc galamment ses affaires. Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame – qui chantait, malheureusement – Théodore lui rendit ses affaires.

– Tu étais où hier ? demanda-t-il subitement en regardant un flot d'élève qui piaillait bruyamment non loin d'eux.

– Je me suis levée tard, répondit-elle, j'étais fatiguée.

C'était la vérité et pourtant Théodore ne sembla pas la croire. Le groupe de Gryffondor poussa un cri lorsque l'un d'eux sortit une énorme tarentule de sa poche.

– C'est de ma faute, murmura Théodore.

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hermione en secouant la tête. Tu ne pouvais pas…

Hermione fut interrompit par un nouveau cri de la part des Gryffondor de troisième année qui stationnaient devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et leur lança un regard courroucé.

– Silence ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte et avec mauvaise humeur.

Un des garçons donna un coup de coude à la fille à sa droite, lui montra Hermione et marmonna un « Pardon ». Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune en chuchotant et en lançant de fréquents regards à Hermione qu'ils savaient particulièrement sévère.

– Viens par là, dit Théodore en l'attrapant par la main. On y sera mieux.

Ils s'installèrent sur un petit escalier qui menait à l'étage en dessous mais qui n'était que peu emprunté compte tenu du couvre-feu imminent.

– Donc, reprit-elle maintenant qu'ils étaient plus tranquilles, tu avais raison, il m'arrive de me poser des questions et Pansy a appuyé là où ça fait mal on va dire.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, répondit-il avec agacement, c'est pourquoi tu accordes plus de crédit à ce qu'elle te dit elle et moins à ce que je te dis moi.

– Parce que… commença Hermione. Parce que tu ne m'as jamais dis ce que tu voulais réellement…

– Tuer Pansy, coupa-t-il. Ça, crois-moi, j'en ai envie.

Hermione rit et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

– Non, je voulais dire pour toi et moi, poursuivit Hermione, est-ce que tu penses que ça peut durer jusqu'à… après Poudlard ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il la regarda, incrédule.

– Encore heureux, sinon je ne me donnerais pas autant de peine, répliqua-t-il.

Il sembla d'un coup très triste et fixa un tableau représentant une très belle femme en train de dormir, ses longs cheveux tombant ses yeux.

– Je suis désolée mais il fallait que je te pose la question, murmura Hermione.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma un instant les yeux.

– Tu m'as pris pour Blaise ? Ou Drago peut-être ? bougonna-t-il.

– Tu sais bien que non, répondit-elle.

– Et bien on ne dirait pas, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione releva sa tête et regarda derrière elle, dès fois que Blaise s'y trouverait aussi.

– Tu as peu de risque de le trouver ici tu sais, fit remarquer Théodore en l'observant.

– Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny je n'en serais pas si sûre, marmonna-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Ils se sont embrassés, chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Vu la façon dont il écarquilla les yeux, il ne devait pas être au courant. Hermione plaqua une main devant sa bouche.

– Je pensais que tu le savais, se justifia-t-elle.

– Tu es sûre ? Tu les as vus ? Blaise n'a rien dis…

– Quand tu es repartie dans ta salle commune, je suis allée chercher Ginny, expliqua Hermione. Elle était dehors et… enfin disons qu'elle était scotchée à Zabini.

Théodore la fixa un instant.

– Tu es sûre que c'était Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, et puis je ne connais pas beaucoup d'élève avec des cheveux aussi rouges…

Il hocha la tête et eut un petit rire.

– Alors ça… commença-t-il.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

– Ginny m'a dit qu'il la fuyait depuis samedi soir, poursuivit-elle.

– Ah ça explique sans doute pourquoi il lisait dimanche matin, dimanche midi et qu'il est resté dans la salle commune toute l'après-midi, sourit-il.

Hermione regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était plus de temps de rentrer dans sa salle commune à elle. Elle était préfète, elle pouvait donc se balader dans les couloirs le soir mais Théodore, lui, n'avait pas cette excuse.

– Tu devais rentrer, soupira-t-elle. Si Rusard te prend à te balader dans les couloirs la nuit, tu risques une retenue…

– Tu veux tant que ça que je m'en aille ? dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Pour la peine, il se prit un coup sur la tête à l'aide de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

– Hey ! protesta-t-il en se massant le crâne.

– C'est parce que tu dis des bêtises, se justifia Hermione.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Hermione attrapa Théodore par le bras et l'entraîna derrière une statue représentant un vampire célèbre. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame mais n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour reconnaître la voix de Ginny qui se disputait avec Blaise. Théodore regardait par-dessus son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Oh bien sûr toi tu es _tellement_ malin, répliqua Ginny en fusillant Blaise du regard.

Malheureusement pour eux, Zabini parlait un peu trop doucement pour qu'ils entendent ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Ca, je m'en fiche, c'est _ton_ problème, poursuivit Ginny sur le même ton. Tu es un lâche c'est tout.

Blaise répliqua quelque chose et Ginny sembla furieuse.

– Dans ce cas nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, conclu-t-elle en tentant de le contourner pour entrer dans la salle commune.

Mais Blaise ne sembla pas d'accord puisqu'il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue. Théodore se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire et se cacha un peu mieux derrière la statue. Blaise et Ginny se séparèrent ensuite rapidement non sans se fusiller préalablement du regard comme pour ne pas oublier que, quelque part entre deux baisers, ils se détestaient. Ginny passa par le trou derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame et Blaise descendit rapidement les escaliers.

– J'ai de quoi faire chanter Blaise pour le restant de ses jours, s'amusa Théodore en sortant de derrière la statue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Théodore se réveilla très tôt. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que _quelque chose_ se baladait sur son édredon et il sursauta en se redressant brusquement et se cogna contre le montant du lit. Il étouffa un cri, portant une main à sa tête tandis que l'autre cherchait à tâtons sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet. Il éclaira légèrement son lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était Pattenrond. Comment diable le chat d'Hermione avait-il pu arriver jusque-là c'était un mystère. Pattenrond le scrutait de ses yeux jaunes et Théodore secoua sa baguette pour l'éteindre. Il la reposa sur sa table de nuit et se rallongea tandis que le gros chat orange et touffu venait se pelotonner contre lui. Il caressa doucement les poils doux de Pattenrond et le chat se mit bientôt à ronronner. Théodore remonta les couvertures contre lui et ferma les yeux. Son vacarme n'avait pas réveillé les autres mais il faut dire que quand on s'habitue à dormir avec les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle, rien ne peut vous réveiller.  
Petit à petit, le soleil se leva. Théodore percevait à présent les contours de son lit à baldaquin et la silhouette sombre de Pattenrond qui dormait, la tête contre son ventre. Il attrapa doucement sa montre et vit qu'il était près de huit heures du matin. Il soupira et décida de rester quelques minutes de plus dans son lit chaud. Il caressait Pattenrond du bout des doigts et se mit à penser à Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il y était entré, il avait hâte que l'école se termine. Après Poudlard, il serait libre de lui demander de venir vivre avec lui et il espérait bien qu'elle accepte. Elle finirait bien par comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne souhaitait pas la perdre. Pattenrond redressa alors la tête et le scruta. Soit ce chat était idiot, soit il était très intelligent, songea-t-il. Théodore se leva, prit des affaires propres et partit prendre une douche.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être matinal – ou insomniaque. Il s'installa en bout de la table des Serpentard, ouvrit son livre qu'il cala contre la corbeille de fruit et but une grande tasse de café chaud pour se réveiller. Il avait déjà lu deux chapitres lorsque Blaise entra en baillant. Il repéra Théodore et partit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, remarqua-t-il en se servant un chocolat chaud.

– Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Théodore en refermant son livre.

À présent qu'il avait faim, il se servit un bon petit-déjeuner.

– Hum hum, dit Blaise d'un ton sceptique. Hier et avant-hier tu étais surtout déprimé.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais préféra se taire et croqua dans un toast.

– En général quand tu passes ton temps le nez dans un bouquin, au fin fond du dortoir et en sautant deux ou trois repas j'en déduis que tu es déprimés, poursuivit Blaise, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, répliqua Théodore.

– Pas plus que d'habitude, paraphrasa Blaise.

– C'est ça…

Zabini le dévisagea.

– C'est ça, quoi ? questionna-t-il.

– Rien du tout. Ça va comment avec Ginny Weasley ? demanda malicieusement Théodore.

Blaise le regarda dans les yeux l'air de déterminer ce qu'il savait et dans quelle proportion.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

– Et comment tu le sais ? chuchota-t-il.

Théodore lui lança un regard éloquent et croqua un second toast.

– Granger, cracha-t-il. Évidemment il a fallu que Ginny raconte tout.

– Tu l'appelles Ginny maintenant ? demanda narquoisement Théodore.

– Oh la ferme Théo ! râla Blaise. Pas un mot à quiconque !

– Pourquoi ?

– Je dois vraiment expliquer le pourquoi du comment à ton cerveau de génie ? ricana-t-il.

– Non.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Un bruissement de plumes au-dessus d'eux annonça l'arrivée du courrier.

– Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Blaise. Tout ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

Il décrocha une lettre de la patte de sa chouette et lui donna une biscotte à grignoter.

– En plus, elle est en sixième année, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Théodore.

– Et alors ? demanda Théo. C'est trop jeune pour toi ?

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua Blaise, mais l'année prochaine on aura terminé l'école et pas elle.

C'est sûr que vu comme ça, Théodore voyait mieux la difficulté mais connaissant Blaise ça n'était surement pas la seule raison.  
En revenant dans leur salle commune, une annonce était épinglée sur le panneau d'affichage. Elle expliquait que les septièmes années auraient trois entretiens dans l'année concernant leur avenir après Poudlard. Une liste des septièmes années était affichée juste à côté avec la date et l'heure du premier rendez-vous qui aurait lieu dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

– Le vendredi de la rentrée à seize heures, marmonna Blaise. Parfait, je vais rater le cours de Botanique.

– Moi c'est le mercredi matin… et après j'ai… Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il en soupirant.

– Quoi ? Oh…

Juste à côté de l'annonce concernant l'orientation des élèves, un autre morceau de parchemin était accroché et c'était beaucoup moins réjouissant. C'était un papier officiel de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste annonçant le retour des séances avec les Médicomages pour quelques élèves suivant une nouvelle liste, réduite cette fois.

– Parfait ! s'exclama Blaise. Je n'en fais plus partie.

– Et Merlin sait que tu en aurais besoin pourtant, grommela Théodore qui voyait son nom inscrit.

Blaise lui donna une tape derrière la tête et le fusilla du regard. Théodore répliqua et tenta de l'assommer avec son exemplaire des _Aventures de_ _Melwyn le Malicieux_. Il estimait que quand on avait une mère comme la sienne, on devait tout autant parler avec un Guérisseur de Sainte-Mangouste qu'un enfant de Mangemort.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la voix traînante de Malefoy.

– J'assomme Blaise, ça me semble évident, répliqua Théodore.

Il s'éloigna ensuite du panneau d'affichage. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Drago même s'il s'efforcer de rester cordial avec lui. Un peu plus loin, la bande Pansy s'extasiait devant la photo de la petite soeur de Drago même si celui-ci continuait à clamer « qu'elle était très moche ». Alors qu'il montait poser son livre dans le dortoir, une longue et profonde plainte lui indiqua que Malefoy venait de voir que les séances de parlote avec les Médicomages reprenaient.

* * *

Lorsque Théodore mit les pieds dans le parc de Poudlard, il constata que les premières chutes de neige étaient arrivées. L'herbe était recouverte d'une fine couche d'un blanc immaculé qui craquait sous ses pas. Il évita plusieurs batailles de boules de neige et retrouva Hermione qui se baladait près du lac. Enveloppée dans sa cape, son bonnet et plusieurs écharpes, on ne voyait guère que ses cheveux dépasser de tout ça. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver là avant le déjeuner pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Théodore repéra Harry, Ron et Ginny un peu plus loin. Ils disputaient une partie de bataille de boule de neige avec Neville, Dean et Seamus et, manifestement, le match était serré.  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle par derrière et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sursauta et pencha sa tête pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Elle eut alors un sourire, se retourna et passa ses mains autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Un cri provenant d'un peu plus loin les fit sursauter.

– Potter ! vociféra la douce et mélodieuse voix de Malefoy.

Apparemment une grosse boule de neige ensorcelée – qui aurait dû atterrir sur Dean – avait accidentellement percutée Malefoy qui était à présent assit dans la neige, l'air furieux. Ron se tenait les côtes à force de rire et Seamus en pleurait littéralement. Harry regardait Drago en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire lui-aussi. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent vers Harry avec un air menaçant mais Drago les stoppa.

– On a mieux à faire, grogna-t-il en se relevant, ses blonds totalement ébouriffés.

Il partit d'un pas furieux à l'intérieur du château suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle.

– Charmant, commenta Hermione.

– Il est de très mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin, expliqua Théodore.

– A cause de quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un élève de quatrième année était malade et lui a vomit dessus dans la salle commune, ensuite ses parents lui ont envoyé une autre photo de sa petite sœur et pour finir nos… séances avec les Médicomages reprennent, conclu-t-il en soupirant.

– Il n'est pas content d'avoir une petite sœur ? demanda Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Seamus se tenaient toujours les côtes à force de rire et Ron gémissait « J'ai mal au ventre… » avant de s'écrouler de nouveau de rire.

– Il n'aime pas l'idée de ne plus être le centre du monde pour ses parents, je suppose…

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant et ils se mirent à marcher autour du lac.

– Qu'est-ce vous faites pendant ces séances ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Voilà un moment que la question la taraudait mais elle avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était un peu trop personnel.

– Oh… Au début, le Médicomage qui me suit me demandait comment ça se passait avec mon père, si ma mère me manquait, comment je me plaçais vis-à-vis des Mangemorts et de Tu-sais-Qui, expliqua-t-il. Plus tard, il m'a demandé si j'avais des envies d'automutilations, des tendances suicidaires ou un fantasme particulier impliquant une forme quelconque de torture.

Hermione fut involontairement prise d'un fou rire et Théodore lui donna un coup de coude.

– Ne ris pas, lança-t-il en souriant tout de même. Je te jure, il était vraiment sérieux. Je pensais en avoir fini avec lui, mais apparemment non.

– Et donc, commença Hermione en riant, as-tu des envies d'automutilations, des tendances suicidaires ou un fantasme particulier impliquant une forme quelconque de torture ? répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle prit ses jambes à coup en riant lorsqu'il lui lança une boule de neige avant de se réfugier à l'intérieur. Elle risqua un coup d'œil derrière l'entrée et constata qu'il n'était plus là. Tout à coup, deux bras l'enserrèrent par la taille et elle poussa un petit cri avant de rire. Théodore la plaqua doucement contre la pierre froide du mur avant de l'embrasser en glissant ses mains sous son pull. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir tandis qu'une partie de son cerveau tentait de la convaincre que si quelqu'un les voyait, elle risquait une bonne dizaine de points en moins pour Gryffondor.

– Attends… On ne peut pas rester ici… murmura-t-elle en faisant appel un dernier sursaut de conscience.

– On monte dans la Salle du Demande ?

Hermione ne sut pas tellement comment ils arrivèrent à monter jusqu'au septième étage. Son cerveau fit une pause à partir du moment où elle se retrouva nue, allongée sur le tapis posé devant la cheminée. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa Théodore l'embrasser un peu partout. Tout son corps frissonnait de plaisir et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort, au cas où.

– Cette salle est une bénédiction, murmura Théodore à son oreille.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Hermione entreprit de déshabiller son petit-ami. Elle se rallongea ensuite sur le tapis et l'attira contre elle tout en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

– Tu es magnifique tu sais, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Hermione se sentit rougir et se redressa. Elle s'assit ses genoux en plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse tout en l'embrassant doucement.

– J'ai hâte qu'on soit partit de Poudlard, susurra-t-elle, on pourra faire ça où on veut.

– Et quand on veut, ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

* * *

Dire qu'Hermione arriva un peu échevelée à la salle commune de Gryffondor était un euphémisme. Après avoir passé un après-midi en compagnie de Théodore à rire, parler et, surtout, faire l'amour, Hermione arriva la cravate à l'envers. Elle l'enleva fébrilement et la remit en espérant avoir l'air un tant soit peu naturelle. Au moment de passer par le trou derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

– Hermione ! la héla Ginny en montant les escaliers, une main sur son point de côté.

La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur et la regarda un instant.

– Ton pull est à l'envers, fit-elle remarquer, un sourire en coin.

– Hein ? Oh…

Hermione l'enleva fébrilement et le remit à l'endroit, les joues rouges.

– Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi… commença Ginny.

– Merci oui, répliqua Hermione.

– …mais je n'en pense pas moins, acheva-t-elle en souriant.

Hermione la regarda.

– Tu n'as rien à me dire, rétorqua Hermione, parce qu'apparemment Zabini et toi ça va bon train…

Ginny piqua un fard et s'apprêta à répliquer mais la Grosse Dame fut plus rapide :

– Dites, vous comptez rester là toute la nuit ? aboya-t-elle

– Oh ça va, inutile d'être désagréable, râla Ginny en passant par le trou dans le mur.

La salle commune était assez bruyante et Hermione proposa de monter dans le dortoir pour être un peu plus tranquille. Elles saluèrent Harry et Ron qui parlaient de Quidditch en compagnie de Demelza et Dean, et prirent les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Lavande et Parvati étant encore en bas, Ginny s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione.

– Ne me dit pas que vous avez fait… _ça_ dans la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Ginny une fois qu'Hermione eut refermé la porte.

– Ne soit pas stupide, grommela-t-elle les joues rouges.

Ginny la scruta un instant.

– La Salle sur Demande doit être très demandée avec vous deux, lança-t-elle en riant.

– Oh, ça suffit, Ginny !

Ginny était hilare et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

– Au lieu de parler de moi, finit-elle par dire, parlons de toi. Alors ?

– Alors quoi ? demanda Ginny l'air soudain très sérieuse.

– Votre nouveau passe-temps c'est de vous engueuler puis de vous embrasser ou l'inverse ? demanda Hermione.

– Ha ha, vraiment très drôle, Hermione, répliqua-t-elle. En fait, c'est compliqué.

– Il a l'air compliqué.

– Il ne veut pas qu'on soit « ensemble » mais il est le premier à me courir après. C'est ridicule, conclu-t-elle.

– Pourquoi il ne veut pas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une Weasley et parce que je suis une « Traître à mon sang ».

Ginny leva si haut les yeux au ciel qu'on ne vit plus que le blanc de ses yeux pendant un instant.

– C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

– C'est exactement ce que j'ai répondu. C'est pour ça qu'on se disputait le soir où tu étais planqué derrière la statue avec Théo, expliqua-t-elle.

– Je comprends mieux. C'est _vraiment_ stupide.

Ginny soupira et sembla contrarié.

– Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un lâche incapable de s'assumer et ça ne lui a pas trop plu, reprit-elle. Donc pour le moment on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait « quelque chose » entre lui et moi.

– Essaye de ne pas t'attacher dans ce cas, conseilla Hermione, parce que tu risques de souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

– Je sais… donc n'en parle pas d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que mes parents l'apprennent. Ça ne leur plaira pas et avant de gérer une crise, j'aimerais être sûre de ce qu'il veut.

– Imagine leur réaction si tu étais sortie avec Malefoy… s'amusa Hermione.

Ginny éclata de rire.

– Je crois que ça les tuerait, finit-elle par dire. Et ça tuerait sans doute Mr et Mrs Malefoy aussi… ça mérite réflexion.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas écrire des lemons (ni en lire, sauf exception) donc vous n'en aurez pas (ou vraiment pas très détaillé) parce que je trouve que l'imagination peut faire des choses bien plus excitante qu'un paragraphe détaillé ;)_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, le chapitre est plus positif que le dernier, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Cela dit, **j'ai une question fort importante** (pour de vrai, hein) : _

_J'ai plusieurs choses de prévues pour cette histoire. Je peux la terminer en 20 chapitres, c'est à dire qu'on verra très peu leur vie hors de Poudlard (seulement deux ou trois chapitres qui ne se suivront pas directement) ; Soit je peux la terminer en environ 25 à 27 chapitres avec cette fois-ci un bon morceau de leur vie hors-Poudlard MAIS (oui il y a un "mais") j'ai peur de vous ennuyer. Vu que Théo et Hermione sont ensembles il y a forcément moins de suspense sont je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir._

 _Donc, qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?_

 _J'ai terminé mon blabla, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et à vendredi prochain :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, tous vos encouragements me motivent énormément :)

J'ai posé une question la semaine dernière concernant le nombre de chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai eu plusieurs réponses différentes, j'en ai pris compte, j'ai réfléchis, je me suis torturée les méninges pour arriver à la conclusion suivante : je vais continuer. J'avais prévu une trame d'une dizaine de chapitres pour le cas où je continuerais donc je ne pars pas dans l'inconnu :)

Par contre, je ne sais pas si je poursuis sur cette histoire ou si je poste l'épilogue ici et que je recrée une autre histoire sur ce qu'il se passe entre temps. Je penche un peu pour la 2ème option pour que ceux qui préfère s'en tenir là n'ait pas à lire encore autre chose ^^

A la rigueur, dites-moi ce que vous préférez, je ferais en fonction :)

 **Nadra** : J'ai opté pour la version longue donc tu verras l'évolution des personnages ! :) J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **PotatoKiwi** : Hello mon petit kiwi ! Alors alors, pour te répondre sur Blaise, j'ai supposé qu'il avait fait en sorte de "coller" à une certaine image pour s'intégrer chez les Serpentard. Du coup, envoyer tout ça balader, même par amour, c'est compliqué, surtout quand on a seize ans :)  
Concernant la suite, j'ai décidé de suivre la deuxième trame que j'ai écrite et de poursuivre sur 10 chapitres environ. J'espère te compter parmi mes lectrices, tes reviews sont toujours un bonheur pour moi !Je te souhaite un excellent week-end et à vendredi :) Signé : Nanafruit !

 **Bérénice** : Merci de ton avis :) J'ai opté pour la poursuivre sur 10 chapitres environ. Dans tous les cas, pas d'inquiétude, j'en écris une autre à côté ;)

Je suis super fatiguée en ce moment donc il est possible que 2 ou 3 fautes d'orthographe aient échappé à ma surveillance.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Le reste des vacances se passa bien mieux qu'il n'avait commencé et la rentrée arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Le mois de novembre s'installa en amenant avec lui une épaisse couche de neige collante qui recouvrit le parc de Poudlard tandis qu'un vent glacial parcourait les couloirs du château. Rusard se cassa la jambe en nettoyant la cour de l'école et il dû rester alité quelques jours au plus grand bonheur des élèves. Quant à Peeves, il renversa un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête du professeur Rogue par erreur et le Baron Sanglant passa le reste de la semaine à le poursuivre en proférant des menaces toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres.

Un vendredi matin, Hermione s'était installée sur une des plus grande table de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Théodore et Ginny. Elle avait étalé une bonne cinquantaine de brochures autour d'elle et consultait un épais livre que Théo lui avait prêté et qui était intitulé : _Annuaire des métiers du monde sorcier_. Harry lisait par-dessus son épaule tandis que Ron avait déplié la brochure dédiée aux emplois chez Gringott. Ginny grignotait un croissant en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil vers Madame Pince qui n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on mange dans sa bibliothèque.

– Hors de question que je travaille dans une banque, lâcha Ron en repoussant la brochure loin de lui.

Théodore leva brièvement les yeux et revint à sa lecture du dépliant couleur vert citron de Sainte-Mangouste. Intitulé _Et si vous aidiez les autres ?_ il expliquait toute la formation nécessaire pour devenir Médicomage et l'idée semblait le séduire.

– Padma aussi aimerait être Médicomage, lança Harry.

– Ah oui ? demanda machinalement Théodore.

– Oui, elle a de bons résultats et Flitwick lui a dit que ça serait une bonne idée, expliqua-t-il.

– J'ai mon rendez-vous avec Rogue demain matin, dit Théo, je lui demanderais son avis.

– Bon courage, marmonna Ron.

– Il a toujours été correct avec la plupart d'entre nous.

– La plupart ?

– Quand on a une classe remplit avec Crabbe, Goyle, Flint ou encore Montague c'est difficile de les convaincre qu'ils peuvent vraiment faire quelque chose de leurs avenirs, expliqua Théodore avec un sourire suffisant.

Harry et Ron ricanèrent et se replongèrent dans l'étude des différentes carrières qui se présentaient à eux.

– Ça c'est un truc pour Luna, marmonna Ginny.

Ron jeta un œil à sa brochure provenant de la Société des Naturalistes de Grande-Bretagne.

– Je crois que je vais accepter l'offre de Fred et George, conclu Ron en refermant son dépliant. Maman va être furieuse mais tant pis.

– On s'en fiche de maman, répliqua Ginny, fais ce dont tu as envie. Moi, je vais essayer de passer les essais pour entrer chez les Harpies de Holyhead.

Outre Hermione qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, Harry hésitait terriblement lui aussi. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne lui avait proposé de passer des essais mais il était également très tenté par une carrière d'Auror.

– Passe les essais, suggéra Ron. Si tu es pris tant mieux et si tu l'es pas alors tu pourras toujours passer les concours pour devenir Auror.

– Et puis, ajouta Ginny, tu as combattus V-Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, tu as peut-être assez risqué ta vie jusque là, non ?

Ginny, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait encore du mal à appeler Voldemort par son nom.

– Mais Auror est un métier passionnant, insista Hermione.

– Je n'ai surement pas le niveau, fit remarquer Harry.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, coupa Ginny. Tu manques juste de confiance en toi.

Hermione releva la tête de son livre.

– Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui me tentent, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu ne voulais pas développer la _Sale_ ? demanda Ron.

– C'est S.A.L.E., Ron, répliqua Hermione. Et oui j'aimerais beaucoup. Kingsley m'a dit qu'en entrant au Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques j'avais de bonnes chances de me faire entendre. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, reprit-elle, je voudrais aussi faire avancer la cause des loups-garou.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne protesta.

– Mais ? dit Théodore en levant les yeux vers elle.

– Mais j'aimerais poursuivre les potions, la Métamorphose et…

– McGonagall va s'éclater avec toi, coupa Ron. Parce que les trois quarts des élèves n'ont pas les résultats à la hauteur de leurs ambitions.

– D'ailleurs, ils veulent faire quoi les autres Serpentard ? demanda Harry.

– Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Théodore. Je ne leur parle pas beaucoup. Je crois que Pansy aimerait rentrer chez _Sorcière Hebdo_ , Blaise ne sait pas et Drago a parlé de Gringotts à un moment mais je ne traîne pas avec lui donc je n'en sais pas plus.

– En même temps, Malefoy a un casier judiciaire bien remplit donc pour travailler au Ministère c'est un peu foutu, commenta Ginny.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, le petit-déjeuner était plutôt calme. Harry bavardait avec Padma, Ron tartinait son toast tout en écoutant lavande, Ginny terminait une des questions que le professeur Flitwick leur avait posé et Hermione lisait _La Gazette du sorcier_. Une nouvelle attaque avait été signalée et tout le monde commençait à être un peu inquiet, craignant une nouvelle phase de terreur.

Peu avant neuf heures, Harry reçu un hibou de Hagrid leur demandant de venir prendre le thé vendredi soir après les cours. Harry emprunta une plume à Ron et écrivit sa réponse sur un bout de parchemin qu'il donna à Hedwige qui somnolait sur la table. Une fois qu'elle se fut envolée, ils partirent pour leur cours de défense contre les forces du Mal tandis que Padma prenait le chemin des serres pour son cours de Botanique. Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante. Hermione ne savait pas si c'était dût au retard collectif des Gryffondor qui leur enleva vingt points ou au rhume carabiné que Rogue se payait depuis le sceau d'eau glacé qu'il avait reçu sur la tête mais personne n'osait respirer trop fort. Enveloppé dans une écharpe de laine vert bouteille, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les joues rouges, Rogue semblait avoir de la fièvre et il se mouchait toutes les cinq minutes en fusillant ses élèves du regard. Le cours du jour portait sur les Basilics et Rogue leur fit lire tout un chapitre de leur livre avant de se lancer dans une longue et morne explication ponctuée de plusieurs éternuements et séance de mouchage. Quinze minutes avant la sonnerie, Goyle éternua bruyamment et Rogue enleva cinq points à Serpentard. En sortant du cours, Hermione étaient sûre que la plupart des élèves avaient tout bonnement arrêtés de respirer.

– Il était infect ou c'est moi ? demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

– Il était infect, approuva Harry.

A la décharge du professeur Rogue, le mois de novembre amena une épidémie de rhumes tenaces et Madame Pomfresh se retrouva surmenée. Une élève de septième année de Serdaigle fabriqua de la Pimentine – une potion contre le rhume qui avait pour effet secondaire de faire fumer les oreilles – et la vendit dans toute l'école en se faisant une petite fortune. Ron suggéra à Hermione de faire de même mais elle refusa tout net et confisquait les flacons qu'elle voyait circuler en douce dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Les Serpentard étaient les plus touchés par cette épidémie puisque leur salle commune était située sous le lac de Poudlard, près des cachots balayés par le vent glacial du dehors. Malefoy attrapa une grippe et s'endormit en cours de Métamorphose. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une énorme écharpe qu'il avait enveloppée autour de son cou – et qui lui servait présentement d'oreiller – et dont on ne voyait plus dépasser autre chose que ses cheveux blonds. Zabini attrapa la même chose après que Malefoy lui ait éternué dessus et resta alité plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Ginny Weasley qui jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne voyait _absolument pas_ comment elle avait pu l'attraper.  
En lui rendant visite, Ron avait regardé Zabini, puis sa sœur, puis Harry, avait ouvert la bouche en un « O » parfait et était resté cinq minutes comme ça.

– Ferme la bouche, Weasley, ou tu vas gober les mouches, lança narquoisement Zabini avant de se moucher bruyamment.

– Toi tu te tais et tu ne touches pas à ma sœur ! répliqua Ron les oreilles écarlates.

– Je rêve, répliqua Blaise, tu crois qu'elle ne peut pas décider toute seule ce qui est bon pour elle ?

– Manifestement non puisqu'elle a échangé ses microbes avec toi, rétorqua ironiquement Ron.

Ron se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie et termina sa course en glissant sur les fesses. Il se releva, les cheveux en bataille et l'air furieux. Ginny reposa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, épuisée. Harry et Ron lui souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement et laissèrent une tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes sur la table de nuit. Puis, ils repartirent rejoindre Ron qui marchait dans le couloir du deuxième étage en distillant sa colère à chaque pas.

– Vous le saviez ? demanda furieusement Ron à Harry et Hermione.

– Non, répondit Harry en lui tapotant le dos.

Hermione gardait le silence et quand Ron la regarda, elle avait les joues rouges.

– J'avais promis de ne le dire à personne, argua-t-elle en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance. Et puis, Ginny m'a dit que ça n'avait sans doute rien de sérieux.

Ron ne sembla pas convaincu et monta furieusement les sept étages qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent voir Hagrid et Théodore fut entraîné par erreur quand Hermione lui proposa de les suivre. Ils frappèrent à la porte et les aboiements de Crockdur se firent entendre. Quand Hagrid ouvrit la porte, son chien bondit sur eux et les lécha copieusement, même Théodore qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

– Ah tout de même ! s'exclama-t-il. Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié. Ah, bonjour Théodore…

Théodore, qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise, entra dans la cabane de Hagrid et examina les lieux avec attention. Comme il le pensait, Hagrid avait une passion vraiment étrange pour tous les animaux dangereux et plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque concernant les dragons s'étalaient sur son lit. Hagrid leur servit un thé très épicé et une assiette de muffin un peu sec mais pas mauvais pour autant.

– Vous allez me manquer l'année prochaine, dit Hagrid en fixant le fond de sa tasse de thé, une larme à l'œil.

– Oh non, Hagrid ne pleurez pas !

Hermione se leva et lui tapota le dos avec compassion.

– Vous allez nous manquer aussi mais on viendra vous voir tout de même ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et Théodore estima préférable de boire son thé. Il régnait une chaleur très agréable dans la cabane de Hagrid et ils restèrent chez lui plusieurs heures en plaisantant gaiement. Théodore se détendit soudainement quand Hagrid affirma qu'il avait confiance en lui et que s'il disait qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, alors il ne l'était pas. Théodore le remercia chaleureusement et le demi-géant ajouta que lui aussi avait souffert de préjugés.

– Ça n'est pas facile d'être un demi-géant mais je n'en ai pas honte ! affirma Hagrid.

Ça, Théodore voulait bien le croire. Ils enchainèrent rapidement sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire après avoir quitté l'école.

– Travailler avec mes frères, affirma Ron.

– J'aimerais être Médicomage, répondit Théodore.

Hagrid hocha la tête en souriant et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. J'aimerais jouer au Quidditch et devenir Auror.

– Ah… Ça n'est pas facile, admit Hagrid. Tu as déjà enduré beaucoup trop de choses, Harry. A mon avis, tu serais très heureux comme joueur de Quidditch professionnel !

Ron hocha la tête vigoureusement et reprit un muffin.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Hagrid, avoua Hermione.

– Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pourtant, argua-t-il.

– Justement, c'est plus difficile, répondit-elle. J'ai pensé à travailler au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques pour développer la S.A.L.E. mais peut-être que professeur me plairait…

– Tu serais un excellent professeur, dit Harry.

– Un poil autoritaire peut-être… ajouta Ron.

– Mais excellente tout de même, conclu Théodore en souriant.

Hermione rougit et tenta de ne pas paraître trop fière d'elle-même. Pour masquer ça, elle reprit un des muffins un peu trop secs.

* * *

Le mois de décembre arriva rapidement et un autre problème pointa le bout de son nez. Sirius invita la famille Weasley et Hermione à venir fêter Noël avec Harry et lui au 12 Square Grimmaurd et Théodore invita Hermione à venir passer Noël chez lui, dans son Manoir. Fort heureusement, ses parents lui envoyèrent une longue lettre pour lui expliquer qu'ils passeraient trois semaines en Inde et qu'elle était libre de passer Noël où elle le voudrait.

– Va chez Théo et faites des tas de cochoncetés comme dans la Salle sur Demande, suggéra Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Elle était guérie depuis plus d'une semaine et avait reçu une longue lettre salée de Mrs Weasley qui était en colère que Ginny lui ait menti à propos de sa relation avec Blaise. Ginny avait répliqué en niant tout en bloc mais elle savait que sa mère n'en resterait pas là.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Hermione. Je… Je vais faire… Oh, je ne sais pas, Ginny !

– Invite-le alors ! rétorqua Ginny.

– Où ça ? demanda Hermione en tournant la tête vers elle.

– Chez Sirius, évidemment.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

– Il n'acceptera jamais voyons… marmonna Hermione.

Une petite chouette lapone lui apporta _La Gazette du sorcier_ et sa propre chouette, Hestia, vint se poser à côté d'elle dans l'espoir d'obtenir une caresse et un petit bout de toast à grignoter.

– Sirius acceptera sans problème. Il adore avoir du monde, la contredit Ginny.

– Je parlais de Théo, pas de Sirius. Oh non…

– Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny en se penchant vers elle.

Elles se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner en ce samedi matin. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivés, comme beaucoup d'élèves qui préféraient dormir un peu plus tard, et elles avaient une bonne partie de la table pour elles seules.

– Une attaque de Mangemort… murmura Hermione.

– Oh non, grimaça Ginny.

Cette fois-ci, l'attaque avait eu lieu non loin du Ministère de la Magie. Un Auror et trois Moldus avaient été sévèrement blessé par un des membres du clan de Fenrir Greyback.

– Ils ont attendus suffisamment de temps pour qu'on les oublie un peu et voilà le résultat, soupira-t-elle.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ron se laissa tomber à côté de sa petite sœur et attrapa la corbeille de pain.

– Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il en tartinant son pain de marmelade.

– Une attaque de Fenrir Greyback, annonça Ginny, et Hermione est en plein dilemme.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Hermione lui passa le journal et Harry disparut derrière. Lavande s'assit à côté de Ron – apparemment tout se passait mieux entre eux – et déplia le dernier exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au magazine comme pour s'assurer que rien n'était écrit sur elle et se resservit une tasse de café. Harry, quant à lui, avait terminé sa lecture.

– Ils ont sortis Maugrey de sa retraite pour qu'il les attrape, expliqua Harry. Je ne m'en fais pas trop du coup…

Sa phrase se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il faisait signe à Padma de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et renversa le pichet de jus de citrouille par mégarde. Ginny soupira et nettoya la table d'un coup de baguette magique.

– Tu hésitais pourquoi Hermione, au fait ? demanda Ron.

– Théodore m'a invité chez lui pour Noël, expliqua-t-elle, et Sirius aussi.

– Sirius comprendra si tu préfèrerais aller chez ton Serpentard, tu sais, lui assura Ron.

– Mais Hermione veut aussi venir, ajouta Ginny.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants.

– Invite-le chez Sirius alors, conclu-t-il. Il ne sera pas contre et puis mes parents ne dormiront pas là-bas, ils ne viennent avec Fred, George et Ginny que le 25 décembre.

– Et le 31 décembre, rappela Ginny. Tu oublies Bill, Fleur et Angelina aussi.

– Ah oui, ils seront là aussi, répondit Ron en hochant la tête. Le reste du temps, on ne sera pas bien nombreux. Quoique, Fred et George resteront peut-être…

– Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera, murmura Hermione.

– Çà ne coûte rien de demander, la contredit Ginny.

Quelque part, Hermione se disait qu'il y avait tout de même de bonnes chances que Théodore accepte. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de passer Noël seul à Poudlard et sans doute aussi peu envie d'être chez lui, dans ce manoir qu'il détestait, même si Hermione était avec lui.  
Après le petit-déjeuner, elle profita de la séance d'entraînement de Harry, Ginny et Ron pour retrouver Théo dans la Salle sur Demande. Il l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle arriva un peu essoufflée au septième étage. La salle s'était légèrement modifiée depuis leur dernier passage et Hermione était ravie de constater qu'elle abritait désormais un joli lit à baldaquin sur lequel Théo était en train de lire. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés tandis qu'il cornait un bout de la page pour ne pas la perdre. Puis, il jeta son livre à ses pieds et l'embrassa longuement. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse avec un bruit somme toute très relaxant.

– J'aurais une question à te poser, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Je t'écoute, affirma-t-il.

Il était allongé contre elle et caressait doucement son cou.

– C'est à propos de Noël, commença-t-elle. Mes parents partent en Inde pour trois semaines donc je ne peux pas les accompagner.

– C'est plutôt positif… pour moi, répondit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et les pensées d'Hermione s'envolèrent très loin.

– Attends… Attends, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à te parler, rit-elle. Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de venir au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

– Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée… Je ne dois pas être le bienvenu, marmonna-t-il.

– Si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne te le proposerais pas, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Oui, mais je ne veux déranger personne.

– C'est Harry qui me l'a proposé, tu sais, expliqua-t-elle, donc tu ne déranges personne.

* * *

Théodore avait finalement accepté. Mais uniquement pour Hermione.  
Bon, il fallait être honnête, il avait accepté pour Hermione et parce que la perspective de passer un Noël dans une maison pleine de vie et non pas dans un manoir lugubre, glacial et surtout seul avait de quoi attirer n'importe qui. Il se trouvait à présent dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Tandis que Harry lisait le dernier numéro du _Mensuel du Quidditch_ , Théodore disputait une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Ron – et il était en train de gagner – tandis qu'Hermione somnolait, Pattenrond étalé sur son ventre. Dehors, la pluie tombait avec force depuis plusieurs heures en laissant une traînée grisâtre et luisante sur les vitres froides de la locomotive. Ginny ouvrit la porte du compartiment, les bras chargés de provision. Elle entra et laissa tomber une grande quantité de Bulles Baveuses, de Fondants du Chaudron, de Patacitrouilles et de Chocogrenouilles sur la banquette à côté d'Hermione.

– Voilà ! s'exclama Ginny en se laissant tomber sur la banquette pour ouvrir un Patacitrouille. Maintenant, plus personne ne se plaint qu'il a faim.

Ron, qui venait tout juste de perdre sa partie d'échec, attrapa un paquet de Bulles Baveuses et les mangea en silence. Ils arrivèrent à la garde de King's Cross dans la soirée. Le soleil était couché depuis une bonne heure déjà et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Théodore ôtèrent leurs robes de sorcier pour enfiler quelque chose de plus passe-partout. Ce dernier ne cessait de lisser ses cheveux ou bien sa chemise dans un geste très nerveux. Finalement, Hermione lui prit doucement la main et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Une fois que le train fut arrivé sur le quai 9 ¾ avec une petite secousse, ils descendirent en bousculant Zacharias Smith qui avait demandé à Harry d'un ton moqueur si Sirius était vraiment un meurtrier ou pas. Il pleuvait toujours drue lorsqu'ils posèrent un pied sur le quai. Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent avec deux immenses parapluies bleu turquoise pour les abriter.

– Où est Ginny ? demanda Sirius.

Ron se retourna et se tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir sa sœur.

– Si cet imbécile de Smith a touché à un seul de ses cheveux… marmonna-t-il.

– Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, dit Théodore en s'approchant de Sirius.

– Aucun problème, répondit Sirius, tu es le bienvenu tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à Hermione.

Tandis que Théodore bafouillait qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, Ginny descendit enfin du train, les joues roses et presque immédiatement suivis de Blaise Zabini. Harry transforma son fou rire en quinte de toux et Lupin fronça les sourcils. Ron suivit Blaise du regard et le vit se diriger jusqu'à une très belle femme. Une très, très belle femme.

– Heu… commença Harry qui la fixait.

– Ouai… répondit machinalement Ron qui avait la bouche ouverte.

– Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux ! s'agaça Hermione.

– C'est sa mère, intervint Théodore.

– Si j'étais vous les garçons, j'éviterais de la fixer comme ça, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de vous manger.

La mère de Blaise était grande, mince et très élégamment habillée d'une robe rouge. Elle embrassa son fils chaleureusement en ignorant les regards que la plupart de la gente masculine lui portait.

Le trajet jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd ne fut pas de tout repos. Outre la pluie qui menaça de les noyer sur place, Pattenrond s'échappa de son panier et ils mirent dix bonnes minutes à le retrouver, caché derrière un gros pot de fleur dans un jardin d'une maison moldue. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne maison de la famille Black avec un soulagement palpable. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Sirius les amena devant la grande cheminée du salon et alluma un bon feu. Théodore regarda autour de lui avec intérêt. La maison était très grande, froide et il y régnait une impression de noirceur et de magie noire assez tenace. Malgré tout, Sirius semblait faire de gros efforts de rénovation et l'ensemble était tout de même un peu chaleureux, en particulier dans le salon qui était décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Théodore fit quelques pas et observa les photographies que Sirius avait encadrées aux murs. Il le vit plus jeune, plus heureux aussi, en compagnie de trois autres jeunes hommes dont Remus Lupin, probablement et un autre qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry Potter.

« Sans doute son père » pensa Théodore en continuant son exploration.

Il avait également une photo de James Potter avec la mère de Harry, une très jolie femme rousse, une photo de Harry bébé, une coupure de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et qui annonçait son acquittement et diverses autres choses. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une image de l'Ordre du Phénix tel qu'il était à son origine et une autre tel qu'il était actuellement. Sur le mur d'en face, Théo vit une étrange tapisserie et sut immédiatement ce que c'était. Après tout, il avait la même au Manoir. Alors qu'il observait la généalogie de la famille Black, Hermione l'enlaça par surprise. Il sourit et passa une main autour de sa taille.

– Si tu cherches Sirius, il a été effacé, lui dit-elle en souriant.

– Oh ça je m'en doutais, répondit-il. Tiens, regarde je suis là-bas.

Théodore s'accroupit dans un coin et lui montra un petit point qui le mentionnait. Il était donc relié très, très indirectement à la famille Black.

– Mais vous êtes tous de la même famille ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire.

– C'est un peu…

– Consanguin ? proposa Ron qui s'était approché, une tasse de chocolat à la main.

– Ma famille est la plus éloignée des autres mais on est tout de même relié, expliqua Théodore.

Hermione regarda un instant le double trait brodé qui reliait son père, Théophile Nott, à une certaine Séraphina. Théodore dût le voir puisqu'il se releva brusquement et regarda ailleurs. Hermione fit de même et l'enlaça doucement. Il ne se fit pas prier et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

– Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à détacher cette fichue tapisserie, lança Sirius en regardant ladite tapisserie avec un air de dégoût. Ça et le portrait de ma mère.

Il tendit deux tasses de chocolat chaud à Hermione et Théodore et ils partirent tous les deux s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée. Lupin montrait à tout le monde des photos de Tonks, qui était enceinte de cinq mois, avec un air proche de l'extase.

La soirée fut très agréable et même Théodore se détendit, en particulier lorsque Lupin affirma qu'il avait été l'un de ses meilleurs élèves. Kreattur fut incroyablement enchanté d'avoir un rejeton d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur à sa table et redoubla d'attention envers lui ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sirius au moins quatre fois en trente minutes.  
Vers vingt-trois heures, après une dernière tasse de chocolat, Hermione monta se coucher, Théodore sur ses talons et retrouva avec plaisir sa petite chambre froide. Hel et Hestia dormaient au sommet de l'armoire, la tête sous l'aile et un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre embuée apprit à Hermione que la température avait chuté puisqu'il neigeait de nouveau. Ils se déshabillèrent avant de se glisser sous les draps tièdes. Apparemment, Kreattur poussait son adoration face à Théodore jusqu'à glisser une bouillotte dans le lit.

* * *

– Cadeau ! s'écria Ron en tapant bruyamment à la porte de leur chambre.

Hermione sursauta et grogna en passant une main sur son visage. Il faisait très bon dans le lit. Théodore dormait contre elle en l'enlaçant et elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son cocon douillet pour la froideur de la maison. Elle entendit Sirius descendre en baillant et Tonks trébucher sur le porte-parapluie du premier étage. Une fois que Mrs Black se mit à hurler des injures de toute la force de ses poumons, Hermione se sentit parfaitement réveillée.

– Quelle douce voix mélodieuse, marmonna Théo.

Il s'étira comme un chat alors qu'Hermione attrapait ses paquets au fond de son lit. Ron lui avait offert une grande boite des meilleurs chocolats de chez Honydukes ainsi qu'une souris magique inusable pour Pattenrond. Harry lui avait prit un coffret contenant deux magnifiques plumes de faisan doré, une bouteille d'encre qui changeait de couleur et un petit carnet à la reliure de cuir rouge.

– Oh là là Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que Pattenrond jouait avec sa souris, Théodore se leva enfin pour aller chercher ses cadeaux. Il semblait d'ailleurs assez surprit d'en avoir. Hermione lui avait offert deux autres tomes des aventures de Sherlock Holmes, ainsi qu'un livre d'une autre auteure moldue qui s'appelait Agatha Christie.

– C'est étonnant tout ce que les Moldus peuvent faire sans magie, admit-il en lisant les quatrièmes de couverture.

Blaise lui avait envoyé un jeu d'échec version sorcier « pour que tu arrêtes d'emprunter le mien » avait-il écrit sur la carte. A sa grande surprise, Pansy Parkinson lui avait envoyé une carte où elle tentait une fois de plus de mettre la main sur lui – et son héritage – et il la réduisit en cendre avant que Hermione ne la voit.

La famille Weasley arriva peu avant le déjeuner. Fred et Gorge avaient apporté des farces et attrapes de leurs boutiques pour tout le monde et Théodore reçut une Marque des Ténèbres comestible qui le fit sourire – « A défaut d'être un Mangemort, tu as une Marque des Ténèbres comestible ! Donne-la à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, ça rend malade » lui avait dit George –, il aimait bien l'humour des jumeaux. Le repas fut très copieux et Mrs Weasley insistait pour que Harry et maintenant Théodore – elle avait un faible pour les orphelins d'après Fred – reprennent de chaque plat au moins trois fois.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et quand Severus Rogue avait un mauvais pressentiment c'est que quelque chose de pas net se préparait. Au matin du 27 décembre, il était rentré chez lui, dans sa maison poussiéreuse de l'Impasse du Tisseur située à Carbone-les-Mines, une petite ville ouvrière du Royaume-Uni. Il était six heures et demie du matin et il dormait profondément. Dehors, la ville était calme et sinistre. Des panaches de fumée se déversaient dans le ciel depuis une cheminée de brique appartenant à une fabrique quelconque. Le ciel était blanc et il neigeait doucement au-dessus des maisons identiques qui composaient le lotissement de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Les rues pavées étaient blanchies par la neige sale, les traces de pas et de pneus et il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive. Personne sauf deux personnes encagoulées qui marchaient d'un pas feutré pour ne pas déraper sur les plaques de verglas. Ces deux hommes portaient une robe de sorcier noire et sale recouverte par une cape tout aussi sombre. Ils marchèrent en direction de la maison de Rogue sans hésitation, une baguette magique à la main.

De son côté, par chance, Severus Rogue était debout. Il avait prit une longue douche et se servait une tasse de café dans sa cuisine qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Il avait du mal à dormir ces derniers temps et préférait se lever tôt au lieu de cogiter stupidement dans son lit. Alors que l'odeur du café chaud embaumait la pièce, Severus sortit la photo de Lily Evans que le gamin lui avait donné et l'observa un instant. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux flamboyant et son sourire lumineux. Il sourit et rangea la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Une faible lueur filtra du rideau pour éclairer la cuisine. Severus fronça les sourcils. Le soleil ne se levait pas si tôt en hiver. Il prit sa baguette de sorcier mais n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose de plus puisque la porte d'entrée explosa et Rogue se retrouva projeté contre le mur de sa cuisine. Il retomba par terre, le souffle coupé, et chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique qu'il avait lâchée sous le choc.

– Alors Rogue, tu te souviens de nous ? lança une voix suave et moqueuse.

Rogue entendit un bruit de pas et se releva précipitamment. Les Lestrange, vaste famille pour qui la folie est le plus beau des cadeaux. Finalement, Bellatrix était très bien tombée en se mariant avec Rodolphus.

– Traitre… murmura Rabastan en le fixant de son regard haineux.

Rogue évalua mentalement les possibilités de rester en vie. Sa baguette se trouvait entre les mains de Rodolphus, qui souriait d'un air malsain, il n'allait pas prétendre être du côté de Voldemort et de toute façon ce mensonge ne pourrait sans doute pas lui servir puisque les frères crétins semblaient juste déterminés à le torturer puis le tuer.

– Par ta faute et celle de l'imbécile que tu as préféré au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix m'a été enlevé, gronda Rodolphus avec une lueur démente dans le regard.

C'était le gros problème de Rodolphus. Il pensait vraiment que Bellatrix était capable, quelque part au fond de son cœur pas encore changé en pierre, d'aimer quelqu'un. Lui en l'occurrence. Or, Bellatrix n'aimait personne d'autre que Voldemort. Rogue aurait trouvé plus charitable que quelqu'un ait le courage de lui dire.  
Mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de discuter des problèmes conjugaux des Lestrange puisque Rabastan venait de sortir une fine dague de sa poche. Rogue déglutit difficilement. La journée s'annonçait très mauvaise.

* * *

Théodore se réveilla en sursaut sans qu'il ne puisse dire avec précision ce qui l'avait réveillé. Hermione se tenait contre lui et dormait encore profondément. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenta de se rendormir. Un bruit de verre brisé le fit se relever aussi vite et Hermione se réveilla, les cheveux ébouriffés.

– Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla Hermione encore endormie.

– Chut ! coupa Théodore.

Il lui fit signe d'écouter et des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis le salon, deux étages plus bas. Hermione se leva précautionneusement, prit sa baguette magique et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre. Pattenrond vint immédiatement se réfugier dans la chambre et se blottit sous le lit. Théodore prit également sa baguette et se posta derrière Hermione. En face d'eux, la porte de la chambre de Lupin était entrouverte et il leur fit silencieusement signe de se taire. Sa baguette magique à la main, il semblait prêt à intervenir. Un léger craquement les fit sursauter et Hermione vit Sirius en train de descendre les escaliers avec précaution, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin et fit signe à Hermione et Théodore de rester dans la chambre. En bas, les éclats de voix n'avaient pas cessé.

Severus Rogue était à moitié affalé contre la table basse. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, il avait tenté de transplaner au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Seulement, transplaner quand on a été poignardé au préalable n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Il avait été poignardé plusieurs fois par les frères crétins et il sentait son sang chaud couler sur le parquet alors qu'il tentait vainement de l'arrêter en pressant sa main contre les plaies. Sa vue était trouble et la pièce dansait devant ses yeux. L'évanouissement, et probablement la mort, n'étaient pas loin. Sa vie allait donc se terminer là, sur le plancher de la maison de son vieil ennemi, poignardé par deux Mangemorts et serrant contre lui une photo de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était pathétique. Qui allait le regretter ? Dumbledore sans aucun doute mais ce vieux fou enterrera tout le monde. Mise à part le directeur de Poudlard, Rogue n'avait pas d'ami, pas de famille, personne qui puisse le pleurer. Certes, il avait passé sa vie à fuir le monde, persuadé que personne ne pouvait l'aimer et il avait presque réussis à se convaincre qu'il aimait ça. Les frères crétinus en face de lui ricanaient, persuadés d'être les seuls idiots dans cette maison ce qui était plus que faux. En vérité, Rogue avait choisit de transplaner au 12 Square Grimmaurd dans l'espoir un peu dément que Sirius et Lupin arrêtent les Lestrange avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de le découper en morceau.

Alors qu'il pensait terminer ses jours sur le plancher froid et un peu sale du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Rogue vit Sirius surgir et envoyer un sort à Rabastan qui le manqua de peu. Le sort ricocha sur un mur et toucha un vase qui explosa en mille morceaux. Lupin transplana derrière Rodolphus et tenta de le stupéfixer mais ce dernier plongea derrière une table et envoya un sortilège Impardonnable à Lupin qui dût bondir sur le côté pour l'éviter. Sirius était aux prises avec Rabastan qui le poignarda à la cuisse en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Harry bondit de l'escalier sur le Mangemort et lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit tituber.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée vola en éclat et d'autres Mangemorts surgirent dans la maison. Un relent de terre humide, de sang encore frais leur indiqua que Fenrir Greyback était également là. Lupin devint pâle comme la mort et scruta le loup-garou responsable de son état. Théodore, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient cachés dans un placard sous l'escalier en compagnie de Kreattur qui tremblait comme une feuille. Alors que Sirius et Lupin luttaient contre les Mangemorts qui les encerclaient, Harry courut voir Rogue et le traîna jusqu'à un coin du salon un peu moins exposé. Hermione et Ron sortirent discrètement du placard, Théodore et Ginny sur leurs talons et rejoignirent Sirius, Lupin et Harry qui se battaient.

Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens en un sifflement assourdissant et le portrait de Mrs Black se mit à hurler, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Greyback et un autre loup-garou attaquaient Hermione et Ginny qui se battaient avec fougue, Théodore stupéfixa Rodolphus Lestrange et courut aider Ron qui titubait après s'être prit un sort inconnu. Un hurlement à glacer le sang couvrit le reste et Théodore sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il courut vers l'entrée en évitant Scabior, un autre loup-garou, et vit Ginny à terre recroquevillée sur elle-même en tenant son bras ensanglanté. Égoïstement, il se sentit brièvement soulagé que ça ne soit pas Hermione. Alors que deux Mangemorts qu'il ne connaissait pas fonçaient vers elles, Théodore marmonna un sort et les deux hommes furent instantanément projetés contre le mur avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. A peine une seconde plus tard, Théodore sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser les côtes. Sa tête lui tourna et il se sentit tomber contre le sol froid. Quelque chose de chaud et épais coulait entre ses doigts et la vue de son propre sang lui retourna l'estomac. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Hermione neutraliser Rabastan Lestrange qui tenait une dague ensanglantée dans sa main. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, tout devint noir et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Théodore mit plusieurs longues minutes à se réveiller. Une douleur tenace quelque part dans son dos, vers ses côtes, l'empêchait de se rendormir et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans une chambre aux murs bleus, dans un lit si confortable qu'il avait envie de ne plus jamais le quitter. Il tourna douloureusement la tête à gauche et vit qu'un autre lit était installé un peu plus loin. Ron Weasley était réveillé et lisait un vieux livre à la couverture abimée. Théodore tenta de bouger ses bras mais son corps lui fit soudain atrocement mal et il grogna de douleur en grimaçant. Une main très douce se posa sur son front et il reconnu l'odeur d'Hermione quand elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Rien que pour ça, il ferait un tout petit peu semblant d'être un tout petit peu plus mal que nécessaire. Il regarda la jolie jeune femme qu'il aimait et pensa, sans doute un peu bêtement et abruti par les potions antidouleur, qu'il aimerait bien la demander en mariage une fois l'école terminée.

– Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

– M-Mal, bégaya-t-il avant d'être prit par une quinte de toux qui réveilla sa blessure et lui donna l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

– Tu as eu beaucoup de chance…

Sa voix se perdit et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Il tendit la main vers elle et l'attira contre lui en savourant la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne.

– Tu vas bien ? souffla-t-il.

– Grâce à toi, oui, répondit-elle.

– Et les autres ?

– Ginny a été blessé au bras, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle va bien. Sirius a été poignardé à la cuisse mais il est déjà debout, Lupin va bien, il est juste secoué, énuméra-t-elle. Ron – elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami – a été touché par un sort de magie noire mais il est réveillé comme tu peux voir. Harry est avec Sirius, il n'a rien eu. En revanche, Rogue…

– Il est mort ? demanda Théodore d'une voix blanche.

– Non ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux écarquillés. Heureusement, non. Il est quand même dans un sale état et encore inconscient.

Elle soupira et poursuivit.

– Les Aurors sont arrivés un peu après que Rabastan Lestrange t'ait poignardé et ils ont capturé tout le monde hormis Greyback et Scabior qui ont tous les deux pris la fuite.

Elle conclu sa tirade par un soupir et Théodore la serra plus fermement contre lui.

– Heu… poursuivit-il. Moi je vais mourir ou ça va quand même ?

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire.

– Tu survivras ! affirma Ron qui semblait tout de même un peu fatigué.

– Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang mais ça va, assura-t-elle. Tu as deux côtes cassées et une belle cicatrice mais tu survivras.

Elle caressa doucement son visage et il lui sourit. L'esprit embrumé par les multiples potions qu'on lui avait administré, il prit sa main dans la sienne et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 _Bizarrement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon j'espère que c'est différent pour vous ;)_

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir malmené ce pauvre Severus Rogue, entre son rhume et sa torture, il prend plutôt cher dans le chapitre XD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas !_

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et à vendredi :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello mes petits chats !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et me motivent énormément :)  
Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais je n'en suis pas sûre, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à penser cette semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je le ferais la semaine prochaine sans faute :)

 **Nadra** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **PotatoKiwi** : J'adore quand tu es une femme comblée ! Il y aura aussi dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire, celle post-Poudlard. J'ai écris ce chapitre en étant super enrhumée du coup Rogue aussi, d'ailleurs je me suis faite rire toute seule en écrivant cette partie XD Sinon je ne ferais JAMAIS mourir Fred. Jamais. Never.  
J'arrive à faire aimer le Blaise-Ginny à mes lecteurs, c'est très bien ça. D'ailleurs je pense à écrire un Blaise-Ginny à part entière, j'y réfléchis :)  
Très bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Signé : Nanafruit !

 **Petite annonce** : Je recherche un(e) bêta, pour me relire, corriger mes fautes et me dire si c'est cohérent etc. N'hésitez pas à me dire vous êtes intéressés !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Le retour de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Théodore à Poudlard ne se fit pas en silence. Naturellement, _La Gazette du sorcier_ s'était emparée de l'attaque des Mangemort pour en faire un très long article, suivit d'un numéro spécial en quarante pages comprenant une biographie de Severus Rogue, un témoignage des élèves, un article intitulé « Théodore Nott, le fils de Mangemort qui se repent, toute l'histoire p. 18 » et tout un tas d'autres choses aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. Les journalistes s'en étaient donné à cœur joie comme un enfant le jour de Noël.  
Plusieurs changements avaient eu lieu. Tout d'abord, le professeur Rogue était alité à Sainte-Mangouste pour plusieurs mois. Le professeur Dumbledore lui rendait visite chaque jour à la même heure et le professeur McGonagall lui avait apporté une boite de biscuits au gingembre en forme de tritons. A la plus grande joie des élèves – sauf des Serpentard, il fallait bien le dire – Dumbledore avait demandé à Lupin de reprendre son poste pour quelques mois. Les lois anti-loup-garou de 1993 avaient été abolies il y a quelques mois de cela et il pouvait retrouver plus facilement un travail. Il avait fallut toute l'insistance du directeur, de Tonks, les supplications de Harry, Ron et Hermione et surtout les yeux de chiens battus de Sirius pour qu'il accepte enfin.

Ce matin-là, alors que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Théodore se rendaient à leur double cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, les murmures étaient omniprésents sur leurs passages. Théodore détestait tout particulièrement cette nouvelle notoriété. Il sentait qu'il serait à jamais un fils de Mangemort, que toute sa vie serait placée sous le signe des murmures, des regards insistants et des remarques désobligeantes sur sa famille. Un peu comme Malefoy. Cela dit, il était fier d'être issu d'une vieille famille de sorciers au Sang-Pur même s'il aurait bien évidemment préféré ne pas avoir le côté Mangemort dans le lot. Il espérait surtout que ça ne dissuaderait pas Hermione de venir vivre avec lui une fois l'école finie. Les Serpentard les regardèrent arriver en les toisant d'un regard indéfinissable tandis que les Gryffondor laissaient exploser leur joie. Théodore s'isola dans un coin et posa son sac contre le mur en grimaçant. Il fut presque immédiatement assaillit par Blaise.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

– Ginny va bien, répondit Théodore avec un petit sourire.

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

– Parle encore plus fort, je crois que les Poufsouffle dans le parc ne t'ont pas bien entendu, railla-t-il.

– Tu iras lui demander toi-même dans ce cas, répliqua Théodore.

Blaise le regarda un instant.

– Et toi, tu vas comment ?

– Ça tire encore un peu, répondit Théodore, mais je survivrais.

Blaise attrapa son sac en plus du sien et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Le professeur Lupin était apparut sous les exclamations des Gryffondor et il semblait très touché de cette attention. Blaise posa le sac de Théodore sur sa table et s'installa à côté.

– Tu es bien altruiste, fit remarquer Théodore.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel même s'il souriait. Il voyait bien que Théodore était touché qu'il se soucie de lui.

– Ne t'y habitue pas trop, répliqua son ami. Je fais ça juste parce que, comment est-ce que c'était écris déjà ? Ah oui, parce que tu es un jeune homme qui a courageusement défendu ses convictions en dépit de sa famille si sombre et…

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase prouvant qu'il avait bien lu l'article sur lui dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ puisque Théodore tenta de lui abattre _Forces obscures, comment s'en protéger ?_ sur la tête.  
Le cours fut passionnant. Le professeur Lupin leur fit étudier les Manticores et tous les élèves s'y intéressèrent, même les Serpentard qui n'avaient pourtant jamais perdu une occasion de se moquer de lui en troisième année. La Manticore est un animal très intelligent et extrêmement dangereux – « tout ce qui plait à Hagrid » commenta Ron – avec une tête humaine, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion. Tandis que le professeur Lupin leur expliquait que la Manticore était classée comme un animal malgré sa faculté de tenir un discours intelligent, Blaise semblait nerveux. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre et Théodore aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il rêvait de rejoindre Ginny pour s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien.

Malheureusement, Ginny ne se montra pas de la journée et Théodore descendit dans sa salle commune plus tôt que les autres. Il était fatigué et sa blessure était douloureuse. Il gardait encore un bandage autour et devait appliquer un baume cicatrisant deux fois par jour. Il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils autour du feu et ouvrit un livre. Cela dit, il comprit bien vite au bout de plusieurs minutes à relire la même phrase qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Les reflets verdâtres des fenêtres se reflétaient sur les pages blanches de son livre et il se sentit soudain épuisé et un peu malade. Il renfila sa cape sur ses épaules et fixa un instant les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il fut réveillé par Blaise qui le secouait doucement. Théodore frotta un instant ses yeux et constata qu'il s'était endormi. Son livre avait glissé de ses genoux et était étalé par terre. Il le ramassa, marqua la page et le rangea dans sa poche.

– Ça va ? demanda son ami. Tu es pâle.

– Je suis fatigué, marmonna Théodore.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'à côté après en avoir viré le première année qui avait voulu s'y installer. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de son sac et l'appuya contre un épais grimoire de Quidditch. Il sortit ensuite une plume, sa bouteille d'encre et entreprit d'écrire une longue lettre à sa mère. Pendant quelques minutes, Théodore n'entendit rien d'autre que les commentaires feutrés des autres Serpentard installés un peu plus loin dans la salle commune et les grattements de la plume de Blaise. Malefoy vint les rejoindre et s'installa à côté de Théodore. Depuis quelques temps, Drago délaissait un peu son groupe habituel pour rester avec eux.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Théodore releva la tête et le toisa.

– Alors quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Black ? questionna-t-il avec avidité.

Apparemment, Drago avait passé toute la journée dans l'attente de cette discussion. Par moment, il ressemblait à une vraie commère, pire que Pansy Parkinson.

– Tu as lu _La Gazette du sorcier_ , non ? répliqua Théodore.

– Il y n'y avait pas grand-chose là-dedans. Ils ont simplement écrit que certains Mangemorts vous ont attaqué et que Rogue a été grièvement blessé, intervint Blaise sans lever les yeux de sa longue lettre.

– Et vu l'article élogieux qu'ils ont fais sur toi, on mérite bien une petite explication, ricana Drago.

Théodore le fusilla du regard et sembla sur le point de faire remarquer qu'il ne lui devait rien du tout. Cela dit, si une explication pouvait le faire taire, ça valait le coup. Il soupira et commença à raconter ses vacances au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il parla de ce matin du 27 décembre où Rogue avait transplané dans le salon, Sirius qui était venu l'aider, Lupin également. Puis Harry qui était intervenu et enfin Hermione, Ron, Ginny et lui. Il raconta comment il avait sauvé Hermione grâce à un sort de magie noire, Ginny qui avait été blessé au bras ou encore Greyback qui était arrivé avant qu'il ne soit poignardé.

– Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien, conclu-t-il. Je me suis réveillé à Sainte-Mangouste.

Blaise avait écouté avec attention, sa plume en l'air ayant fait une tâche d'encre sur son parchemin.

– Tu as eu de la chance, marmonna-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas le seul, répondit Théodore en haussant les épaules, mais c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu être tué.

– Potter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les héros, se moqua Drago.

– Sirius est la dernière famille qui lui reste alors je comprends qu'il ait voulu le sauver, répliqua Théodore. Laisse-le tranquille un peu, ajouta-t-il face à son regard noir.

– Tu es devenus un vrai petit Gryffondor, railla Malefoy.

Blaise soupira, sentant très probablement la dispute arriver. Théodore se tourna vers Drago et haussa les épaules.

– Et alors ? Je préfère largement avoir passé mes vacances là-bas avec eux que seul ici ou chez moi.

– Et évidemment, il a fallut que des Mangemorts soient là. Potter est un nid à problème.

– Tu sais quoi, Drago ? Je crois que tu t'entendrais très bien avec et c'est ça qui te rend aussi amer. Ça et le fait que tu n'es pas le centre du monde de personne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

– Que tu n'es pas plus exceptionnel que n'importe qui. Tu n'es ni le meilleur élève de cet école, tu n'es plus le seul enfant de tes parents et tu n'es pas le plus célèbre non plus, et ça, ça ne te plait pas.

Drago ne répondit rien, se leva brusquement et partit dans le dortoir.

– Tu l'as vexé, commenta Blaise qui venait de terminer sa lettre.

– Tu m'en vois désolé, marmonna Théodore qui recommençait à s'endormir sur le fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il monta se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy avait tiré les rideaux verts de son lit à baldaquin mais Théodore était sûr qu'il ne dormait pas.

Le lendemain matin, Drago n'adressa pas la parole à Théodore. Cela dit, ça n'était pas bien grave puisqu'il ne le remarqua même pas. Malefoy se contenta de rester avec Parkinson qui flatta son ego bien comme il le fallait.

Incapable de tenir sa langue, Drago recommença néanmoins à lui parler lors du cours de Botanique. Ils devaient tailler des Voltiflor, une plante sombre avec de longues racines semblables à des tentacules et ressemblant à un Filet du Diable, le côté mortel en moins.

– Tu penses vraiment que je suis jaloux de Potter ? demanda Drago en guise de bonjour.

Théodore lui jeta un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes.

– Je pense que tu ne supportes pas qu'on soit meilleur que toi, répondit-il simplement. On t'a un peu trop habitué à te mettre sur un piédestal.

– Ou alors c'est toi qui a perdu l'habitude d'avoir une famille, répliqua Drago d'un ton mauvais. En général c'est ce que font les mamans, tu sais.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son Voltiflor qui avait enroulé ses tentacules autour de son cou et tentait de l'étrangler. Théodore regarda un instant Drago avec l'envie de lui planter son sécateur dans la carotide mais il se contenta de le jeter à côté de sa plante, de tourner les talons et de sortir de la serre. Blaise se tourna vers Drago et le fusilla du regard.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

– Quoi ? répéta Blaise. Tu es content de toi j'imagine ?

– Il l'a cherché, maugréa-t-il.

– C'est ça, bien sûr, marmonna Blaise en jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir Théodore.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda sévèrement le professeur Chourave. Où est Mr Nott ?

– Demandez à Malefoy, répondit Blaise en fusillant une nouvelle fois son ami du regard.

* * *

Théodore s'était réfugié dans un coin du cachot qu'il appréciait pour être désert. Humide et froid mais désert. Il s'était assit sous une arcade et avait pleuré pendant un long moment, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait la mort de sa mère. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander s'il arriverait un jour à se sentir mieux et à ne pas s'effondrer à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'elle.  
Il ne se montra pas à l'heure du déjeuner, ni aux cours de l'après-midi et monta directement se coucher avant le dîner. Il resta étendu un long moment sur son lit à regarder les tapisseries qui ornaient le dortoir. A vingt-et-une heures, Blaise monta dans le dortoir. Il avait Hel sur son épaule et une pile de livre dans les bras.

– Ta chouette a besoin de câlin je crois, dit-il alors que Hel s'envolait pour venir se poser sur un des montants de son lit à baldaquin. Et Granger te fait passer tous ses cours.

– Que tu as recopié au préalable, supposa Théodore d'une voix morne.

– Evidemment, répondit Blaise sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda Théodore qui fixait toujours le plafond.

– Je lui ais dis que tu te sentais fatigué, expliqua Blaise. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait cru mais bon.

– Merci, répondit Théodore en souriant.

– Tu comptes hiberner pendant longtemps ?

Théodore ne répondit rien.

– Il n'en vaut pas la peine, ajouta Blaise. C'est un petit crétin pourri-gâté, rien de nouveau là-dedans.

– Je sais, murmura Théodore.

Blaise farfouilla dans sa poche et il lui lança un sachet qui atterrit sur son torse avec un petit couinement.

– Des Malices Réglisses ? questionna Théodore.

– Oui ma mère m'en a envoyé. Oh et tiens !

Il lui donna également deux Fondants du Chaudron et Théo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Mon père t'a payé pour que tu t'occupes de moi après sa mort ? railla-t-il.

– Non mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse vu que tu te laisserais mourir de faim si je te laissais faire.

Ils mangèrent les Malices Réglisses en silence et Hel piqua celle de Blaise avant de l'avaler tout rond. Soudain, Blaise vit le livre moldu que Théodore lisait le soir avant de dormir et s'en empara.

– C'est intéressant au moins ? demanda-t-il.

– Très, répliqua Théodore. Fais attention j'y tiens beaucoup.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Drago ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

– Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il à Théodore de sa voix traînante.

– Non, répondit le principal intéressé sans même le regarder.

– C'est important, insista Drago.

– Je vous laisse, soupira Blaise, mais si vous vous entretuez je ne ramasse pas les morceaux.

– Trop aimable, commenta Malefoy en observant la porte se refermer sur Blaise.

– Alors ? maugréa Théodore.

– Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis ce matin, marmonna Drago.

Chaque mot semblait, à peu de choses près, lui arracher la gorge.

– Et qui t'a dit de me dire ça ? questionna Théo.

– Personne, mais tu l'avais quand même cherché, répondit Drago en s'installant sur son lit.

– Pour t'avoir dit la vérité ?

Drago ne répondit rien mais donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier. Théodore ricana et ouvrit un Fondant du Chaudron qu'il avala tout rond.

– Si jamais tu fais l'erreur monumentale d'épouser Granger, je serais invité ? demanda Drago en souriant.

– Certainement pas, répliqua Théodore. Et poses ça c'est à moi.

Drago lui envoya le dernier Fondant du Chaudron à la figure.

– Et c'est toi l'erreur monumentale, ajouta Théodore.

– Quelle répartie ! se moqua Drago. Et oui épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe est une erreur monumentale.

Loin de s'énerver, Théodore eut un petit rire et s'installa plus confortablement contre son oreiller.

– A d'autres, Drago, murmura-t-il. Tu as laissé passer ta chance avec Hermione alors tant pis pour toi.

Drago le regarda intensément avant de détourner le regard et de fixer la valise de Théodore, ouverte et en désordre, au pied de son lit.

– Je n'ai jamais eu ma chance avec elle et tu le sais bien, marmonna-t-il en ayant l'air furieux.

Dans le vaste bazar qui composait la vie de Drago Malefoy, il y avait beaucoup de secrets. Beaucoup concernaient sa famille, la magie noire, la Marque des Ténèbres qui mutilait son bras, les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui. Il y avait aussi des secrets moins noirs. Par exemple, personne ne savait que Drago gardait une photo de sa petite sœur dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Personne ne savait également qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore pour sortir son père d'Azkaban il y a plus d'un an de cela. Enfin, personne ne savait qu'il aimait Hermione Granger depuis à peu près sa quatrième année, date à laquelle il avait apprit en même temps que Ron Weasley que Hermione Granger était une fille. Et une fort belle jeune fille. Personne sauf Theodore Nott. Cela dit, Theodore s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise et n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'il était au courant. Drago savait son amour pour elle totalement impossible si bien qu'il avait estimé que tout se passerait beaucoup mieux si elle le détestait. Autant rendre les choses plus faciles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était agaçante avec sa manie de sautiller sur sa chaise quand elle voulait répondre à une question ! C'était ridicule. C'était principalement cette raison qui le poussait à la provoquer puisque, dans le fond, il se fichait un peu de savoir que Hermione était une née-moldue.

Drago regarda Theodore et songea que c'était bien mieux comme ça. Hermione était avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui lui ressemblait, qui se fichait pas mal des autres, quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre heureuse sans avoir à se battre contre des moulins à vent. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter finalement.

– Je ne dirais rien, dit Theodore en réponse à ses pensées.

Drago hocha la tête et fourra un Malice Réglisse dans sa bouche. Ils restèrent un moment affalés sur le lit à baldaquin de Theodore, à ressasser leurs pensées et à écouter le bruit du lac contre les fenêtres du dortoir.

* * *

Souvent, Harry s'émerveillait quand il ouvrait la Carte du Maraudeur. Il s'extasiait devant les nombreux passages secrets de l'école, devant les escaliers qui bougeaient tout seul, devant les portes qui s'ouvraient parfois seulement le matin ou à une heure précise ou encore si on la chatouillait au bon endroit. Mais pour l'heure, Harry cherchait un endroit où travailler en paix. Le temps était exécrable dehors si bien que la totalité des élèves restait enfermé dans le château. La bibliothèque était bien plus bruyante que d'habitude – Madame Pince avait une extinction de voix tenace et elle devenait toute rouge à tenter de hurler sans y parvenir – et il devenait très difficile de travailler dans ces conditions. Finalement, Harry avait sortit sa Carte du Maraudeur et avait cherché un endroit vide avec l'aide de Ron qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Finalement, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur une salle secrète du quatrième étage, cachée derrière un tableau de la très célèbre Bertie Crochue. Ils empruntèrent une grande quantité de livres et titubèrent jusqu'à l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Harry tenait une pile de grimoire d'une main et sa Carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et vit une petite inscription se dérouler à côté du portrait de la sorcière qui somnolait dans son cadre.

– _Bricabrac_ , dit Harry.

– Si vous le dites, répondit Bertie Crochue d'une voix endormie.

Le portrait s'ouvrit sur une pièce petite mais très accueillante. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque remplit de livres poussiéreux, un tapis bariolé et plusieurs fauteuils moelleux installés près d'une grande et haute fenêtre. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée située dans le coin de la pièce en répandant une douce chaleur. Harry échangea un sourire avec ses amis.

– Cet endroit est merveilleux ! clama Ron et prenant place dans un des fauteuils.

Hermione fit de même et posa sa pile de livre sur une petite table. Il recommençait à neiger dehors et c'était d'autant plus agréable d'être bien au chaud dans une petite pièce douillette. Hermione ouvrit _La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal_ et entama la rédaction de l'introduction de sa dissertation sur les Manticores. Elle était installée près de la fenêtre, dans un grand fauteuil qui lui donnait plutôt envie de faire une bonne sieste. Ron et Ginny étaient en train d'écrire une carte d'anniversaire pour Mr Weasley tandis que Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ils avancèrent leur travail très vite. Même Harry et Ron terminèrent la série de question que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donnée la semaine précédente. Ginny, elle, ne travaillait pas mais gribouillait discrètement sur un bout de parchemin. Vers seize heures, Harry partit rejoindre Padma qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée et Ron fit de même en décidant de remonter dans la salle commune pour voir Lavande. Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux à écouter le clapotis de la pluie s'écrasant contre la vitre embuée.

– Comment ça se passe avec Zabini ? demanda Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny ne releva pas la tête mais ses oreilles devinrent rouges vifs et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

– Il est venu me demander si j'allais bien, dit-elle d'une voix dégagée.

– Et ?

– Et quoi ? demanda Ginny en regardant Hermione avec un air de défis.

– Vous vous êtes envoyé des lettres pendant les vacances, non ? insista Hermione.

– Hum.

– Et il s'inquiétait pour toi, Theodore me l'a dit, il lui a aussi demandé comment tu allais, ajouta-t-elle.

– Hum.

– Donc, vous êtes ensembles ? questionna Hermione un peu excédée.

– Hum.

– Ginny, tu veux bien arrêter de me dire « hum » ?

Ginny referma rageusement son livre et sembla soudain furieuse.

– C'est un lâche, souffla-t-elle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Ginny se leva soudain et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas furieux.

– Il veut qu'on soit ensemble sans le dire à qui que ce soit, dit-elle les yeux brillants, parce que… enfin voilà à cause de ma famille, des autres Serpentard et de Merlin-sait-quoi encore.

Ginny s'arrêta et laissa les larmes couler, de rage ou de tristesse, elle ne savait pas très bien. Hermione se leva et la serra contre elle.

– Ginny… pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas tomber ? souffla Hermione, le nez dans la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune fille.

– Parce que je l'aime, murmura Ginny. Je suis stupide…

Hermione secoua doucement la tête. Elle se souvenait comment elle s'était sentie mal quand Théodore n'avait pas voulu avouer leur relation. Comme si elle était particulièrement répugnante ou comme si elle aurait dû avoir honte d'elle-même et de ses origines.

* * *

Au début du mois de février, les septièmes années eurent leur deuxième rendez-vous avec leur directeur de maison concernant ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire après avoir terminé Poudlard. Horace Slughorn désespéra littéralement face à Crabbe et Goyle qui n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire de leur avenir et encore plus quand il s'aperçut qu'ils ne savaient pas épeler le mot « avenir ». Il reprit un peu espoir avec Pansy Parkinson qui souhaitait intégrer l'équipe de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et resta perplexe face à Daphné Greengrass qui ne serait pas contre se faire richement entretenir par un très riche mari. Horace Slughorn soupira beaucoup quand il vit arriver Drago Malefoy dans ses bureaux et lui suggéra un poste comme conjureur de sort à la banque Gringotts. Après tout, les Gobelins n'étaient pas très regardants quant aux casiers judiciaires et Malefoy était un ancien Mangemort. Il aurait du mal à se faire embaucher ailleurs. Ensuite, Horace Slughorn proposa vingt-deux métiers différents à Blaise Zabini qui lui avait apporté une boite d'ananas confit et fut enchanté d'entendre que Théodore Nott voulait devenir Médicomage.

Un peu plus loin dans le château, au troisième étage, près d'une petite tour qui abritait son bureau, Minerva McGonagall déployait autant d'effort pour ses élèves. Elle fut enchantée de voir Neville Londubat exprimer le désir de continuer la Botanique et resta infiniment perplexe face à Parvati Patil qui souhaitait ouvrir son propre cabinet de voyance sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lavande Brown n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire et Dean Thomas voulait savoir comment il pourrait devenir professeur. Elle conseilla ensuite à Ron Weasley d'accepter l'offre de ses frères de travailler dans leur boutique à Pré-au-Lard et expliqua à Harry qu'il pouvait bien devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel avant de se reconvertir chez les Auror. Finalement, elle passa plus de temps avec Hermione Granger qu'avec tous les autres réunis et lui fit une offre qui ne se refuse pas.

– Miss Granger, commença son professeur en lui lançant un regard sévère, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait prendre sa retraite d'ici quelques mois afin de profiter pleinement des années qu'il lui reste. Naturellement, je prendrais sa suite en tant que directrice mais je laisserais mon poste de professeur de Métamorphose vacant.

Elle fit une pause dans son discours et Hermione comprit où elle voulait en venir. Son cœur commençait à battre fort dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient moites. Elle les essuya discrètement sur sa jupe et attendit que McGonagall reprenne son annonce.

– Je vous propose donc ce poste pour la prochaine rentrée de septembre, poursuivit-t-elle. Vous êtes une élève brillante et à vrai dire… vous me rappelez beaucoup la jeune fille que j'étais à votre âge. Je sais que vous serez une excellente professeur, Miss Granger. Voulez-vous un biscuit au gingembre ?

Le professeur McGonagall lui tendit une boite en fer forgée. A l'intérieur, on trouvait une belle quantité de biscuit au gingembre en forme de triton et Hermione en prit un qu'elle grignota sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle entendait vaguement le clapotis de l'eau de pluie contre la fenêtre de son bureau et se rappela Harry, Ron et Théodore qui lui avaient affirmé qu'elle serait une bonne professeur.

– Puis-je réfléchir un peu, professeur ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

– Bien sûr, Miss Granger, répondit McGonagall en lui souriant, chose rare chez elle. J'ai conscience que c'est un peu soudain mais je vous laisse jusqu'au mois d'avril pour vous décider.

Hermione hocha la tête et reprit un biscuit au gingembre avant de quitter le bureau, la tête pleine de doutes et de questions.  
Elle retrouva Théodore dans un coin de la bibliothèque consacré à la métamorphose avancée C'était également là qu'elle l'avait retrouvé le lendemain de la journée qu'il avait raté après une réflexion idiote de Malefoy. Il était assit seul à une table et était très occupé à remplir une grille de mots fléchés au dos du dernier numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Quelques livres étaient étalés autour de lui, dont _Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle_ ouvert à page cinquante et qui ne semblait pas spécialement le passionner. Théodore releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Il plaça le mot « Sinistros » dans sa grille et posa sa plume tandis qu'elle s'asseyait juste à côté de lui.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air un peu troublé.

Hermione le regarda un instant dans les yeux.

– McGonagall me propose de prendre sa place l'année prochaine comme professeur de Métamorphose, annonça-t-elle.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire à nouveau.

– C'est… extraordinaire ça, souffla-t-il. A mon avis, elle n'a jamais dit ça à personne.

Hermione hocha la tête et resta silencieuse.

– Mais ? poursuivit-il en sentant qu'elle était soucieuse.

– Mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire, poursuivit-elle. J'aimerais faire évoluer la condition des loups-garous et des elfes de maison et je pense que travailler au Département de la Justice Magique me plairait également…

– Mais ? ajouta Théo pour la seconde fois en griffonnant « Détraqueur » sur sa grille de mots fléchés.

– Mais j'ai envie d'enseigner, conclu-t-elle en souriant, d'être à Poudlard et de voir comment ça se passe de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et puis, je pourrais toujours rentrer le soir.

– Encore heureux, répliqua Théodore. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a inventé la poudre de cheminette ?

Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

– Tu penses que je devrais accepter ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit-il en caressant doucement son cou. Sans compter que tu risques bien de finir directrice de l'école.

Hermione releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle se fit mal. Elle massa doucement sa nuque et le regarda.

– Tu serais la plus susceptible de le devenir, répondit-il en hochant les épaules. Sans compter que Dumbledore a réussit à faire avancer pas mal de choses sans jamais avoir mit les pieds au Ministère en tant qu'employé.

Hermione dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison, devenir professeur de Métamorphose ne l'empêcherait pas d'être utile ailleurs.

– Dans cinq mois on ne sera plus là, murmura Théodore.

– Tu as hâte ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Quelque part j'ai hâte de commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi mais de l'autre tout ça me manquera beaucoup.

Il regarda la bibliothèque avec un air triste.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les multiples articles de _La Gazette du sorcier_ eurent un autre effet. Le professeur Slughorn, friand de ce genre d'attention, invita Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Théodore. Même Ron fut invité et il tomba pratiquement dans les pommes lorsque Slughorn lui présenta le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Ecosse. Ginny en profita également puisqu'elle discuta longuement avec Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead dans l'espoir de pouvoir intégrer l'équipe.

– Il m'a serré la main… Harry, il m'a serré la main !

Ron avait l'air un peu dément de celui qui ne réalise pas encore sa chance. Harry eut un petit rire et lui donna un verre de Bièraubeurre pour le calmer. La salle était pleine de monde dont plus de la moitié n'étant pas des élèves. Il y avait quelques joueurs de Quidditch, un biographe qui avait essayé de persuader Harry d'écrire ses mémoires, un vampire qui regardait tout le monde d'un air affamé, deux journalistes de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et – sans qu'on sache pourquoi – un Langue-de-plomb du Ministère de la Magie. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée, plusieurs tables débordaient de nourriture et une bouteille de Champagne flottait toute seule dans les airs pour remplir les coupes des invités. Harry balaya la salle du regard et vit un pan de la robe bleu de Ginny caché derrière une alcôve. Harry aurait mit sa main à couper que Zabini se trouvait avec elle. Les jumelles Carrow étaient en train de manger dans un coin tandis que Cormac McLaggen embrassait une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Ecosse avec application. Hermione était un peu plus loin, en train de bavarder joyeusement avec Padma qu'il avait invité. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies et Harry se sentit d'un coup très heureux, très léger. Il se sentait chanceux d'avoir une amie comme Hermione et encore plus d'avoir une petite-amie comme Padma. C'était très agréable, très simple avec elle. Tout cela était très différent d'avec Cho qui passait son temps à pleurer et avec qui il ne savait pas quoi faire. Avec Padma, tout était simple.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry vit du coin de l'œil que Théodore était en train de parler avec Malefoy qui s'était invité tout seul comme un grand. Dans un souci de ne pas le mettre dehors, Slughorn avait toléré sa présence mais le surveillait tout de même de loin.

– Où est Blaise ? demanda Drago en attrapant un petit-four sur le plateau d'un serveur.

– Aucune idée, mentit Theodore qui avait bien vu Blaise suivre Ginny à l'autre bout de la salle.

– Il est bizarre ces derniers temps, poursuivit Drago.

– Hum, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

– Il a peut-être une copine... ajouta Malefoy avec un sourire.

– Et toi ? demanda Théodore pour changer de sujet.

– Moi, quoi ?

– Tu as une copine ? demanda Théo.

Drago ricana comme si l'idée lui paraissait risible.

– Non, je compte profiter un peu, affirma-t-il.

– C'est ça, marmonna Théodore en cherchant Hermione des yeux.

Il la repéra un peu plus loin, en train de parler avec les jumelles Patil.

– C'est ça, quoi ? demanda Drago, agacé.

– Si tu avais pu avoir Hermione, tu ne te serais pas embarrassé de la notion de profiter ou pas, répliqua Théodore.

Même s'il n'avait pas peur que Drago cherche à séduire Hermione – il ne le ferait pas – il le trouvait quand même salement hypocrite.

– Oui mais je ne peux pas alors autant me changer les idées, rétorqua Malefoy sur le même ton. Et si tu oses le dire à qui que ce soit, et surtout à Granger, je te jure que je te tranche la tête.

Sans attendre de voir si sa menace avait fait effet, Drago posa sa coupe de Champagne et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule à coup de coudes bien placés.

Un peu plus loin, derrière une alcôve, Blaise Zabini se prit une gifle.

– Tu es dingue ! s'exclama-t-il en portant la main à sa joue. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Ginny le regardait, ses yeux flamboyants au moins autant que ses cheveux.

– Puisque tu n'as pas le courage d'assumer d'être avec « quelqu'un comme moi » alors je te conseille de…

Mais un bruit de verre brisé empêcha Blaise d'entendre la flopée d'injure de Ginny.

– Oublie-moi d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle. Toi et moi c'était une grossière erreur.

Elle sortit de l'alcôve et décida de quitter prématurément la fête. Elle marcha dans les couloirs désert et sombre en tentant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui se déversait sur ses joues. Les personnages des tableaux dormaient profondément et elle tenta de ne pas pleurer trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit – et surtout de Rusard ou pire, Peeves. Le bruit de ses talons résonnait contre la pierre froide et elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, se retourna et vit Zabini qui lui courrait après, l'air contrarié.

– Tu pourrais attendre ! râla-t-il.

– Taisez-vous ! répliqua une jeune femme richement vêtue dans un tableau proche de lui.

Elle bailla ostensiblement et les fusilla du regard. Blaise lui rendit son regard et attrapa Ginny par le bras pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

– Tu es têtue comme une mule, dit-il en la regardant.

– Et toi idiot, répliqua-t-elle. Ca s'équilibre.

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Blaise la prit doucement par la taille avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Ginny sentit son cœur s'emballer et se retint difficilement de gémir quand il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter doucement versa mâchoire.

– A-Arrêtes… murmura-t-elle en espérant se raccrocher à sa dignité qui menaçait de glisser plus vite que sa culotte.

– Oh oui, tu as l'air d'avoir envie que je m'arrête, c'est fou, rétorqua-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et une autre dans son dos en remontant doucement sa robe.

– Non, dit-elle plus fermement. Pas ici. Si quelqu'un nous voit…

– Tu connais un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny le jaugea du regard. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait un endroit, est-ce pour autant qu'elle le lui dirait ? Sans doute pas.

– Pourquoi je te le dirais ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il eut un petit rire et se rapprocha d'elle. Il glissa ses doigts sous sa robe et caressa son dos avant d'effleurer doucement ses fesses à travers la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

– Si tu crois que tu auras droit à _ça_ , tu te trompes, ricana-t-elle.

– Tu ne peux pas simplement profiter de l'instant sans réfléchir ?

– Non.

– Tu es insupportable, râla-t-il.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, lâcha-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

 _Merde._

Ginny se força à garder une tête digne et évita de penser au fait qu'il l'aimait sans doute autant que sa mère avait aimé ses sept maris. Autant dire pas du tout.

– Je t'aimerais encore plus si tu enlevais ta robe.

La deuxième gifle de la soirée partit avec une facilité déconcertante. Blaise la fusilla du regard.

– Tu l'as mérité, se contenta de répondre Ginny.

Blaise eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur froid. Il se pressa doucement contre elle et l'embrassa longuement. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et sentait son esprit oublier toute prudence. Elle voulait juste que le temps se fige quelques secondes et que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

 _Contrairement au chapitre précédent, j'ai adoré écrire celui-ci :)_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de la révélation de Drago ? Une seule d'entre-vous l'avez deviné depuis plusieurs chapitres ;)  
A part ça, pas mal de trucs dans ce chapitre ont de l'importance pour après leur septième année !_

 _Sinon mes petits lecteurs fantômes ça vous dirais de vous manifester ? Non parce que j'ai consulté les statistiques de la fic et j'en ai avalé de travers mon café c'est dire. Une toute petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
Puis parlez moi un peu de vous si vous ne savez pas quoi dire. Je vous aide : quel est votre plat préféré ? Vous écoutez quoi comme musique ? Vous dites chocolatine ou pain au chocolat chez vous ?_

 _Voilà, voilà. A vendredi prochain et bon week-end :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour mes chatons !

Comment vous allez ? Bien ? Tant mieux ! (Moi j'ai une contracture musculaire à la mâchoire et ça fait mal mais ce n'est pas le sujet...)  
 **Merci beaucoup** pour toutes vos adorables reviews, j'ai plein de lecteurs fantômes qui sont revenus à la vie et qui m'ont laissé des reviews donc merci beaucoup ! (Avouez c'est le match pain au chocolat/chocolatine qui vous a réveillé ? XD)

 **Les RAR** :

 **Julia13verseau** : Merci pour ta review :) C'est vrai que Drago n'a pas été du tout correct, même s'il s'est excusé.

 **Garfield** : ...Hey comment ça le café est mauvais pour la santé ? Je carbure à ça moi XD En tout cas merci de ta review ! Tu m'as fais rire quand tu as dis que tu aimais les lasagnes, ça colle tellement avec ton pseudo ;) Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire en tout cas. Le pire à propos de Théo c'est que JK Rowling a dit en interview qu'elle avait écrit pas mal de choses sur lui qu'elle n'a pas intégré aux livres, du coup ça m'intrigue ^^

 **Anouk** : Merci beaucoup de ta review :) Vu que Ginny est ton personnage préféré ça t'intéressera peut-être de savoir que j'écris une autre fanfiction (assez courte par contre) avec Ginny et Blaise en personnages principaux. A bientôt :)

 **PotatoKiwi** : Hello mon petit kiwi ! J'ai adoré ta review, comme d'habitude mais quand même encore plus :) Comme toi je n'aime pas quand on dépeint Drago comme un gentil garçon parce qu'il ne l'est pas, pas du tout même. En tout cas merci de trouver que je ferais une bonne auteure de Dramione parce que ça me tiraille mais j'ai peur de me lancer et de faire de Drago un personnage complètement OOC. Je trouve qu'il est assez dur à cerner... Cela dit, tu as été très perspicace dans ta review, parce qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu as dites qui va se produire MAIS je ne peux pas t'en dire plus (ben oui je sais que d'autres lecteurs lisent les RAR et je veux pas les spoiler), donc à moins de te créer un compte... je dis ça, je dis rien hein :P  
Sinon je t'apprécie encore plus parce que si tu dis "chocolatine" c'est que tu es dans le sud tout comme moi ;)  
Bon week-end et bisous ! Signé : Nanafruit !

 **Chance-a-4-feuil** : Bonjour :) Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'adore aussi le personnage de Theodore et c'est vrai qu'il est sous-représenté donc écrivons plus de fanfictions sur lui ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, dans une histoire j'adore écrire sur pas mal de personnages et pas juste sur le couple (ou le héros) je trouve que ça rend le tout plus vivant.  
Bonne journée et à bientôt :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

La deuxième semaine du mois de février vit arriver un temps plus doux. La neige fut remplacée par la pluie qui fit fondre le beau manteau blanc qui recouvrait le parc du château pour le remplacer par de la boue. Rusard se montrait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et le rhume qu'il avait attrapé n'arrangeait rien. Cela dit, ni la pluie, ni l'épidémie de rhume ne purent faire oublier la Saint-Valentin. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue le samedi matin et coïncidait avec le quatorze février si bien que Hermione n'avait jamais vu autant de couples se balader main dans la main. Le professeur Rogue était toujours alité à Sainte-Mangouste et le professeur Dumbledore passait chaque matin lui rendre visite en lui apportant le journal du jour. Même Sirius venait le voir et lui avait offert des biscuits concoctés par Kreattur mais apparemment il ne les mangeait pas, persuadé que son ancien ennemi les avait empoisonnés. Le vendredi midi, la veille de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner en poussant un long soupir plaintif. Suffisamment plaintif pour que Ron arrête d'embrasser goulûment Lavande.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Harry releva la tête de son gratin de pomme de terre et grimaça.

– Padma veut absolument aller au Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu pour la sortie de la Saint-Valentin à Pré-au-Lard… marmonna-t-il.

Ron grimaça également.

– Je compatis, répondit-il en tapotant le dos de Harry. Y aller deux fois en même pas trois ans, il y a de quoi perdre quelques neurones…

– Madame Pieddodu ? coupa Lavande un sourire aux lèvres. Oh ! C'est une excellente idée, tu m'y amèneras Ron-Ron ?

Harry toussa pour camoufler son fou rire tandis que Ron arborait un sourire un peu figé qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de particulièrement amer.

– Heu… Ouai, une excellente idée. _Merci Harry_ , grinça-t-il en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

Harry tenta de masquer son sourire et mangea son gratin en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione arriva et s'installa à côté d'eux.

– Comment était ton cours d'Arithmancie ? demanda poliment Ron.

– Difficile, répondit-elle.

Elle releva soudain la tête et fit un petit sourire à Théodore qui traversait la Grande Salle pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.

– Dire que tu sors avec un Serpentard… marmonna Ron qui ne semblait toujours pas en revenir.

– Ron, ça fait bientôt un an, soupira-t-elle, tu devrais t'y faire.

– Il est plutôt sympa en plus, ajouta Ginny qui nourrissait son Boursouflet avec un reste de choux fleur.

– Mais il a battu Ron aux échecs, ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin, alors forcément…

– Très drôle, Harry ! railla Ron. Tu as avalé un clown ce matin ?

Il se servit des saucisses qu'il arrosa généreusement de sauce ketchup.

– Vous avez quels cours cet après-midi ? demanda Ginny.

– Double cours de potion, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs mardi dernier, Slughorn a dit qu'il préparait quelque chose, je me demande ce que c'est…

– Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un demain, Ginny ? demanda subitement Ron, l'air de rien.

Ginny tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

– Je pose une simple question…

– Non, rétorqua-t-elle, tu as juste envie de savoir si je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Blaise.

– Ah tu l'appelles Blaise maintenant ?

Ginny se leva, les joues rouges, et sortit dignement de la Grande Salle. Ron la suivit du regard, il semblait furieux.

– Laisse-la tranquille, Ron ! lui intima Hermione. Elle est assez grande pour gérer sa vie amoureuse seule.

Ron grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et coupa ses saucisses violemment comme elles l'avaient personnellement offensé. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Zabini se lever et marcher rapidement en direction de la sortie.

Peu avant quatorze heures, ils prirent la direction des cachots pour leur double-cours de potion. Le professeur Slughorn arriva un peu en retard, essoufflé et la moustache en broussaille. Il portait une robe de sorcier vert sapin en velours, dangereusement tendus sur son ventre rebondis.

– Désolé de mon retard, clama-t-il en les faisant entrer. Figurez-vous qu'un chaudron a littéralement explosé en salle des professeurs…

Ils s'installèrent derrière les paillasses comme à leurs habitudes et Slughorn s'épongea le front à l'aide d'un grand mouchoir avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

– Bien, commença-t-il, avant de débuter le cours je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant d'apprendre d'une façon un peu plus ludique et comme vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de faire des équipes de deux afin de réaliser une potion. Chaque groupe sera noté et la note comptera bien entendu pour les ASPIC. Ah et j'ai fait moi-même les équipes en tirant les noms au sort avec le professeur Flitwick.

Il parut soudain un peu mal à l'aise et Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Faire équipe pour réaliser une potion était une bonne idée, encore fallait-il que l'autre binôme ne soit pas un Serpentard.

– Bien alors…

Le professeur Slughorn sortit une feuille de parchemin un peu froissé de sa poche et lu les équipes.

– Miss Greengrass vous irez avec Mr Boot – Slughorn parut soudain penser que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il poursuivit –, Mr Nott avec Mr Macmillan, Mr Zabini avec Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy avec Mr Potter…

Harry sembla sur le point de protester mais Slughorn lui fit un regard désolé. Il referma la bouche et fusilla Malefoy du regard même s'il n'y était pour rien. Une fois que Ron eut Susan Bones pour équipier et que le reste des binômes fut formé, le professeur Slughorn leur demanda de se placer côte à côte. Harry déménagea la mort dans l'âme et Ron se rapprocha de Susan tandis qu'Hermione changeait également de place. Théodore ne semblait pas enchanté d'avoir Ernie pour binôme mais il ne dit rien et caressa doucement le dos d'Hermione quand elle passa devant lui.

Hermione n'était pas mécontente d'avoir Blaise comme équipier même si elle aurait évidemment préféré tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait un peu plus. Au moins, elle n'était pas avec Malefoy. Harry et lui se fusillait mutuellement du regard et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'ils tenteraient mutuellement de s'empoisonner avant les ASPIC.

* * *

– Dans l'autre sens ! grogna Harry.

– Mais oui, bien sûr, railla Malefoy. Tu es trop tombé dans la tête quand tu étais gosse ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– C'est dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ! insista Harry.

– Changes tes lunettes ! C'est écrit dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Tu vois là ? Ecrit noir sur blanc sur cet imbécile de bouquin ! s'énerva Drago.

– Je te dis que ça marchera mieux dans l'autre sens !

C'était encore mieux qu'un match de Quidditch et ça faisait une heure qu'ils s'épuisaient mutuellement en remarques acerbe et commentaires sarcastiques. Cela dit, c'était plutôt agaçant pour Hermione qui avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur sa potion. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire et Zabini ne l'aidait pas puisqu'il gribouillait un dessin dans la marge de son livre de potion.

– Dis donc, commença-t-elle, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

– A quoi ? grommela-t-il.

– Trouver une idée de potion à inventer, répliqua-t-elle.

– C'est toi le petit génie ici, non ? demanda-t-il en relevant enfin la tête de son dessin. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ?

Effectivement, leur collaboration n'avait pas très bien commencé. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Blaise avait suggéré de créer un filtre d'amour puis son antidote, ce à quoi Hermione avait répondu que pas question et que si c'était pour proposer des idées comme ça, il ferait mieux de se taire. Blaise l'avait prit au mot et il n'avait plus rien dit.

– Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, grinça-t-elle, mais j'aimerais créer quelque chose de plus spectaculaire.

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

– Tu n'es pas très productive pour un petit génie, railla-t-il.

– Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas censée faire ça toute seule, rétorqua Hermione.

– Si tu étais plus gentille les choses se passeraient mieux, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Hermione inspira longuement par le nez en se mordant la langue pour ne rien répondre. Leur petite dispute était passée inaperçue compte tenu du fait que Malefoy et Harry se bouffaient mutuellement le nez derrière eux et que Slughorn s'extasiait très bruyamment face à l'idée de Théodore un peu plus loin. Hermione et Blaise soupirèrent en même temps, regrettant de ne pas être avec lui.

– Tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'irais demander à Slughorn de changer, lança-t-il brusquement. Même Potter a l'air plus sympa que toi.

Hermione piqua un fard.

– Il ne t'écoutera pas, répliqua-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que si, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je suis un de ses chouchous.

– Oui enfin, en attendant c'est plutôt Théo qui est son nouveau chouchou, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton acide.

– Et alors ? Je demanderais à Théo d'intervenir en ma faveur. C'est mon ami, il acceptera surement.

– Hum hum.

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous sortez ensemble qu'il va faire tout ce que tu lui demandes, grinça Blaise.

– Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! se défendit-elle. Je dis juste que j'ai _tellement_ plus de choses à lui offrir que toi que ça ferait sans doute pencher la balance en ma faveur.

Elle conclu sa phrase par un sourire en coin en un rougissement intempestif. Zabini la regarda, interloqué.

– Tout se passe bien les enfants ? demanda le professeur Slughorn en s'approchant de leur table.

– Oh oui, répondit Blaise. Granger est d'humeur coquine aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le cours de potion termina bien trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui s'était liquéfiée quand Zabini avait lancé à Slughorn qu'elle était d'humeur graveleuse. Fort heureusement, son professeur s'était contenté d'éclater de rire et était partit séparer Drago et Harry qui se battaient à coup de louche en argent comme des enfants de cinq ans. D'ailleurs, Blaise s'était empressé de ranger cette remarque dans un coin de son esprit, dans la case « chantage » pour le cas où il aurait besoin de l'aide de Granger un jour. Mais pour l'heure, il avait mieux à faire. Il retrouva Ginny qui l'attendait dans le couloir des enchantements au deuxième étage, assise sur un banc et lisant un livre de Quidditch.

– Ah, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Tu permets ? répliqua-t-il. J'avais cours et je ne vais pas accourir juste parce que tu m'attends.

Elle haussa les épaules et l'entraîna dans un couloir moins bondé du deuxième étage, là où plusieurs salles de classe vides attendaient d'être remise en état. Ils entrèrent et Ginny eut à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte que Blaise lui sauta dessus. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et rangea à tâtons sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre Blaise et elle mais elle adorait plus que tout s'envoyer en l'air avec lui entre deux cours. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres tout en glissant ses mains sous sa jupes.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sens… les cookies ? demanda brusquement Ginny, les joues rouges.

– Pardon ? demanda Blaise incrédule.

– Tu as fais de la cuisine ?

– Bien sûr. Slughorn trouve que la recette des cookies est très importante pour obtenir une bonne note à ses ASPIC, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

– Ne sois pas stupide ! répliqua-t-elle.

Blaise la regarda sans comprendre comment il pouvait sentir la pâtisserie et puis il se souvint de leurs cours de potion où ils n'avaient pas fais de cookies mais…

– L'Amortentia ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

– Quoi l'Amortentia ?

– Slug a trouvé brillant de faire des binômes en potion et je me retrouve avec Granger, expliqua-t-il. On a fini par travailler sur une variante de l'Amortentia sauf que Malefoy et Potter ont commencé à se battre derrière nous avec leurs louches – Ginny haussa très haut les sourcils – et l'une d'elle est tombée dans notre chaudron et j'en ai reçu sur ma robe de sorcier.

Ginny n'aurait pas cru un mot de cette histoire si elle ne croyait pas Malefoy et Harry effectivement capables de se battre à coup de louche.

– Et donc toi quand tu sens l'Amortentia tu sens le cookie ? Intéressant… murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Ginny devint écarlate.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Je me posais juste la question…

En vérité, quand elle sentait l'Amortentia, Ginny sentait une odeur de cookie chaud, d'herbe mouillée et celle de la peau de Blaise quand elle l'enlaçait. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait jamais, plutôt vendre toute sa famille, Arnold, son Boursouflet, compris.  
Un peu agacé, elle fit mine de prendre ses affaires pour repartir de la salle mais Blaise lui attrapa doucement le bras, puis la taille et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur une des tables poussiéreuses de la salle.

– Tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

– Hum, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il l'attira un peu plus près de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou tout en caressant ses cuisses. Ginny ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses sentiments qui commençaient à devenir un peu trop omniprésents à son goût.

Le problème avec l'uniforme scolaire c'est qu'il est pénible à enlever mais d'un autre côté c'était surement le but aussi. Pourtant, il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Blaise pour la tenir, totalement nue dans ses bras. Ginny pinça les lèvres en songeant qu'il semblait avoir un peu trop d'expérience dans ce domaine. Quand il commença à la caresser très doucement elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir. Ginny se fichait totalement de savoir qu'elle était à l'école, Blaise arrivait à lui faire oublier tout autour d'elle rien qu'en l'embrassant sur la poitrine… le ventre… plus il descendait et plus elle commençait à voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Chacune de ses caresses lui provoquaient des frissons et elle espéra secrètement que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

Cinq étages plus haut, Ron griffonnait une caricature de Rogue dans la marge de son brouillon sur les Manticores. Il était installé avec Harry et Dean sur une table près de la fenêtre et ils étaient tous les trois en train de travailler dur pour venir à bout de la montagne de devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient.

– C'est normal d'avoir deux soleils ? demanda Dean en contemplant sa carte du ciel d'un air dépité.

– A priori, je dirais que non, répondit Harry.

– Où est Ginny ? demanda brusquement Ron.

Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et retourna à sa carte du système solaire.

– Sans doute en train de faire ses devoirs, non ? répondit Harry. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre.

Ron sembla satisfait et reprit son devoir à rendre pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. C'est vrai après tout. Il ne voyait _vraiment pas_ ce que Ginny pouvait bien être en train de faire à part ses devoirs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Théodore fut réveillé sans ménagement par Malefoy qui avait décidé que s'il ne dormait pas, lui non plus. Il était déjà habillé de pied en cap avec sa cape d'hiver, ses gants et un bonnet.

– Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta chouette ? demanda-t-il. Tu es réveillé ?

– Non, je dors, grommela-t-il.

– Alors je peux ?

– Oui, marmonna Théodore en lui lançant un regard semi-noir, semi-endormi.

– La ferme Drago ! lança Blaise derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Théodore chercha à tâtons sa montre sur la table de nuit tandis que Malefoy poussait la porte du dortoir, Hel sur son épaule. Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à voir les aiguilles qui indiquaient dix heures trente. Il écarquilla les yeux et se releva brusquement en se cognant au passage au montant du lit.

– Aïe !

Il se massa l'arrière de la tête et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Malheureusement pour lui, Pattenrond était allongé au pied du lit et il lui marcha dessus avant de se récolter un coup de griffe qui eut pour conséquence un nouveau cri de douleur et un trébuchement contre la valise qu'il avait oublié de ranger la veille.

– Essaye de faire encore plus de bruit, marmonna Blaise, je n'étais pas encore assez réveillé.

– Désolé.

Théodore lança un regard noir à Pattenrond – qui n'avait pas bougé – et partit prendre une douche. D'habitude, il était plus lève-tôt que lève-tard et il se surprenait lui-même à avoir si bien dormi. L'eau chaude l'aida à se réveiller totalement et il revint dans le dortoir propre et habillé. Blaise était assit sur le lit, l'air totalement endormi et se leva avec la grâce d'un Inferi pour aller se doucher à son tour.

Les conversations étaient très enjouées dans la Grande Salle et Théodore devina que la Saint-Valentin devait y être pour beaucoup. Drago n'était pas à table et il pensa que c'était sans doute lié au fait que Pansy, elle, s'y trouvait justement. Il se servit un chocolat chaud et Blaise arriva peu après.

– C'est moi où il y a beaucoup trop de monde qui se lèche les amygdales de bon matin ? demanda-t-il.

Théodore n'avait pas fait attention mais effectivement beaucoup de couples s'embrassaient avec application.

– En effet…

Blaise soupira et se servit une tasse de café dans laquelle il trempa un croissant.

– Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec Granger, je suppose ? demanda Blaise.

– Tu supposes bien, répondit-il. Et toi ?

– Je vais y faire un tour mais avec Drago et Crabbe, dit-il la bouche pleine.

– Pas Goyle ?

– Il a réussit, Dieu seul sait comment, à inviter Daphné…

Théodore le regarda, incrédule.

– Goyle ? répéta-t-il.

– Ouaip, répondit Blaise.

– Avec Daphné ? ajouta Théodore.

– Affirmatif.

– Ensemble ?

– Tout à fait.

– Mais, elle est consentante ? insista Théodore.

– A priori. Choquant hein ? demanda Blaise en souriant.

Ça pour être choquant, ça l'était !

– Ta mère lui a filé sa recette secrète de filtre d'amour ? questionna Théodore avec un air moqueur.

Il esquiva de justesse la pomme que Blaise lui lança et qui atterrit en pleine tête d'une des jumelles Carrow.

– Bon, mais plus sérieusement, poursuivit Théo tandis que la jumelle Carrow les fusillait du regard, tu comptes rejoindre Ginny ?

– Sans doute après oui, marmonna l'autre, mais vu qu'elle y va avec tout un groupe de Gryffondor, dont ce grand imbécile de Dean Thomas, je ne suis pas très sûr.

– Elle essaye sans doute de te rendre jaloux, suggéra Théo. Et ça fonctionne.

– N'importe quoi, répliqua Blaise. Elle me tape juste sur les nerfs.

– Tu viens de traiter Dean Thomas de grand imbécile, fit remarquer Théo.

– Et alors ? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était idiot.

– Tu savais à peine qui c'était avant qu'il sorte avec Ginny, ajouta-t-il.

Blaise posa sa tasse de café et le regarda d'un air sévère qui faisait furieusement penser à sa mère.

– Où tu veux en venir ? demanda-t-il.

– Qu'il y a quelques mois, tu m'as dis que j'étais idiot d'avoir peur de m'afficher avec Hermione…

– C'est différent, coupa Blaise. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione.

– Encore heureux, répliqua Théodore.

– Et pas plus de Ginny, ajouta Blaise comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, quand ladite Ginny se leva en rejetant ses longs cheveux roux dans son dos tout en riant à une blague de Dean, Blaise eut l'air profondément blessé.

* * *

Hermione avait laissé Harry et Ron devant la devanture du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et était entrée aux Trois Balais pour retrouver Théodore. Il était installé dans un coin tranquille et Hermione s'installa à côté de lui en souriant, les joues rouges.

– Excuse-moi, dit-elle en l'embrassant, j'ai eu du mal à laisser Harry et Ron devant Madame Pieddodu.

Théodore ricana.

– J'essaye de compatir avec Potter et Weasley, je te jure, assura-t-il devant son air contrarié.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la tête de Harry et Ron valait vraiment le détour.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime de ne pas m'emmener là-bas, lança-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi boire.

Hermione eut un sourire qui resta un peu figé sur son visage. Elle se rendait compte que Théodore ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu'il considérait que ça allait de soi et pourtant…

Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ginny, contrairement à ce que Ron croyait, n'était pas avec Blaise. Elle était installée avec Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood et deux autres élèves de Gryffondor qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, sur une grande table à l'opposé de celle où se trouvait Malefoy, Zabini et Crabbe. Ils ne cessaient de se lancer des coups d'œil et Hermione devina qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se retrouver quelque part. Théodore revint avec deux Bièraubeurre et elle but une gorgée de la sienne avec avidité.

– Je suis surprise de voir que Malefoy n'est pas avec Parkinson, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard.

Théodore avala de travers.

– Il ne l'aime pas, répondit-il. Tout au plus il se sert d'elle de temps à autres.

– Charmant, commenta Hermione.

Il eut un petit rire.

– Ça t'étonne vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione dût bien admettre que non.

– Au fait, commença-t-elle pour changer de sujet, tu aimerais toujours déménager ?

Théodore sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

– Je ne sais pas avoua-t-il. D'un côté oui parce que je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise au Manoir, mais d'un autre c'est un endroit qui nous appartient depuis des siècles et le vendre me ferait quand même quelque chose…

Théodore n'osa pas ajouter qu'il aimerait bien savoir si elle préférait vivre au Manoir ou ailleurs. Comme souvent quand il était avec elle, son cerveau se mettait en pause et il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

– Je ne pense pas que ça soit très sain de rester dans un endroit que tu n'aimes pas, expliqua Hermione.

– Sirius déteste le 12 Square Grimmaurd et pourtant il y reste, fit remarquer Théodore.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça. La maison des Black a servit de quartier général à l'Ordre de Phénix, ajouta-t-elle, et puis Sirius était un fugitif jusqu'à il y a encore peu de temps. Je ne sais pas s'il y restera.

– Il semble bien partit.

– Il a pratiquement arraché toute l'ancienne décoration, répondit-elle en souriant, ça doit aider. Et il vit avec Lupin et Tonks

Théodore la regarda un instant.

– Et toi tu aimerais… heu… je veux dire… enfin… bafouilla-t-il.

 _Sujet, verbe, complément, Théodore._

Malheureusement pour lui, une dispute éclata entre la table de Malefoy, Blaise et Crabbe et celle de Ginny. Hermione n'entendit donc absolument rien et elle se retourna pour voir Ginny hurler copieusement sur Blaise et Drago. Théodore jeta un regard mauvais à son ami qui tentait de se dépêtrer de la situation en entraînant Ginny dehors.

– Excuse-moi, dit Hermione en se retournant vers lui, tu disais quoi ?

– Oh, rien d'important, répondit-il en souriant.

Il termina sa Bièraubeurre en maudissant Blaise de tout son être. Soudain, il vit Harry rentrer aux Trois Balais, seul, un air maussade sur le visage. Apparemment, Padma Patil l'avait lâché. Il avait l'air si malheureux que Théodore soupira et lui fit signe de venir. Hermione lui remonterait le moral, tant pis pour sa Saint-Valentin à lui.

– Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

– Padma m'a laissé tomber, marmonna-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

Harry soupira profondément.

– On était chez Madame Pieddodu, expliqua-t-il. Tout se passait bien, on prenait le thé, la décoration était affreuse et je faisais à peu près ce qu'il fallait pour une fois. Et puis on s'est mis à parler et un groupe de fille est entré dans le salon de thé.

Il fit une pause et Hermione lui donna à boire le reste de sa Bièraubeurre.

– Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ensuite les filles se sont mises à… glousser en me regardant, continua-t-il, et l'une d'elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligée de rester avec Padma et que je pouvais aller avec elle et… enfin bref Padma a éclaté en sanglot et elle a dit qu'elle préférait sortir avec quelqu'un de moins populaire et compliqué. Depuis quand je suis populaire et compliqué, Hermione ? ajouta-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

– Depuis un bon moment mais tu ne vois rien. Pour information, cette fille c'était Romilda Vane, je l'ai surprise dans les toilettes des filles en train de dire à ses amies qu'elle voulait glisser un filtre d'amour dans ton thé.

– Merveilleux, commenta Harry d'un air furieux alors que Théodore ricanait.

– C'est très Serpentard comme façon de faire, ajouta-t-il.

– On répartit trop tôt dans les maisons si vous voulez mon avis, marmonna Harry.

– Je suis désolée, Harry, dit Hermione et posant une main sur son épaule.

– J'étais bien avec Padma, marmonna-t-il.

– Je le sais oui…

Elle se garda bien de lui dire que Padma souffrait depuis un moment de voir autant de filles tourner autour de Harry alors que lui-même ne voyait rien.

– Tu veux aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes ? Ou Zonko ? Ils vident leur stock avant que les jumeaux ne s'installent, proposa-t-elle.

Hermione fit un regard désolé à Théodore alors qu'ils sortaient des Trois Balais pour se diriger vers Zonko.

* * *

Dehors, Blaise entraînait Ginny dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à la Grand Rue de Pré-au-Lard. Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles. Ginny le fusillait continuellement du regard.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? explosa-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

– Oh tu parles de quand j'ai fais remarquer à Thomas qu'il était un idiot congénital ? C'était la vérité, répondit-il avec un air moqueur.

– Je parle aussi du moment où tu as renversé intentionnellement ta Bièraubeurre sur lui, grinça-t-elle.

– Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi il te tenait la main ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

Ginny piqua un fard et ses joues prirent la même teinte que ses cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? finit-elle par dire. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que toi et moi ce n'est rien de sérieux donc quelle importance si je vais voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui répondre mis à part qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit d'autres hommes que lui.

– Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

– Alors quoi ?

Il se sentait un peu au pied du mur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça mais il n'avait pas tellement réfléchit sur le coup.

– Tu es jaloux, conclu-t-elle avec un insupportable sourire.

– C'est ça, railla-t-il. Je n'ai juste pas envie de passer après cinquante personnes.

Blaise savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ses mots avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle ne le gifla pas, ne cria pas non plus après lui. Ginny pâlit, le regarda les yeux plein de larmes et s'enfuit en courant vers le château.  
Blaise avait envie de hurler, de se taper la tête contre un mur et de s'insulter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour avoir été aussi idiot. Son esprit lui avait hurlé de se taire pour éviter de faire une énorme bêtise mais bien entendu son orgueil avait prit le dessus.

 _Merde._

Il repartit vers le château, le cœur très lourd.

* * *

– Tu es un crétin, dit Théodore en s'asseyant sur son lit.

– Merci, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout seul, railla Blaise.

Théodore avait croisé Blaise dans la Grand Rue de Pré-au-Lard avec l'air encore plus désespéré que Potter. Il avait donc fait une croix définitive sur sa Saint-Valentin et avait ramené son ami au château en laissant Hermione avec Harry. À présent, ils étaient dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard et Blaise était allongé sur son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller.

– Je veux dire par là, poursuivit Théodore, que tu es _vraiment_ un crétin et pas juste un idiot de base, tu saisis la différence ?

– Pas vraiment mais ton cerveau de génie va m'éclairer, j'en suis sûr.

– Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, répliqua Blaise.

– Si tu le sais, rétorqua Théodore sur le même ton.

Blaise n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre puisque Goyle fit irruption dans le dortoir, fouilla dans sa valise et sortit un paquet de Chocogrenouille un peu écrasé. Il se redressa et toisa ses deux compagnons de dortoir, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

– Daphné est sortie avec moi, dit-il en souriant d'un air plus bête qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Ah, fut tout ce que Théodore trouva à répondre tandis que Blaise s'était retourné et fixait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

Goyle hocha la tête et repartit dans le couloir en chantonnant.

– Je ne rêve pas, il chantonnait une chanson de Célestina Moldubec là ? marmonna Blaise.

– Revenons à nos hippogriffes, reprit Théodore.

– Je suis un crétin, je sais.

– Va la voir et excuse-toi, lui conseilla-t-il.

– Je lui ais couru après dans tout le septième étage et elle a refusé de m'écouter, répondit-il d'un ton morne.

– Tu veux que j'aille la voir ? proposa Théo.

– Non, répondit-il fermement. C'est à moi de faire ça.

– Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, suggéra Théodore.

– C'est ça, railla Blaise. De la même façon que toi tu as dis à Granger que tu l'aimais.

Théodore rougit légèrement.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire elle doit s'en douter, marmonna-t-il.

– Vous devez être très amoureux si vous en êtes au stade de la télépathie, ricana Blaise.

– On est ensemble, se justifia-t-il, et j'ai presque réussis à lui proposer de venir vivre avec moi, c'est logique que je l'aime.

– Ma mère a été avec ensemble avec un tas de types, elle les a même épousé, expliqua Blaise. En revanche, je doute drôlement qu'elle ait été amoureuse d'eux, tu vois.

Blaise parlait rarement de sa mère. Théodore ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait honte de ce qu'elle était ou si c'était au contraire pour la protéger. Dès son entrée dans l'école, il avait cassé la figure de pas mal de sale gosse qui avait eu l'audace de dire un mot de travers à son propos.

– Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire, murmura Théodore.

Blaise ricana et sortit un paquet de Patacitrouille. Il en jeta un à Théodore et grignota le sien avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Alors moi j'en suis à mille lieux, ajouta Blaise.

– Ah ! Donc tu admets que tu aimes Weaslette ! s'exclama Théodore.

– Ouai… un peu, grogna Blaise à mi-voix.

Autour d'eux, le lac produisait un doux clapotis presque hypnotisant. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago entre dans le dortoir. Les relations entre Théodore et Drago s'étaient considérablement améliorées et Théo ne rejetait plus sa présence comme autrefois.

– Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Il enleva sa cape et la jeta négligemment sur son lit.

– Théodore n'arrive pas à dire à Granger qu'il l'aime, marmonna Blaise.

Théodore lui donna un coup de coude. Certes ses relations avec Drago s'étaient améliorées, mais pas à ce point là. Malefoy tressaillit et renifla dédaigneusement.

– Tu veux qu'on engage un messager ? ricana-t-il.

Théodore n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Drago gardait une espèce de rancune en pensant à Hermione et il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il n'était même pas jaloux d'ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que Hermione ne serait jamais attiré par Malefoy.

* * *

En début de soirée, Théodore avait réussis à convaincre Blaise d'aller manger un morceau à la Grande Salle. Ils marchaient côte à côte tandis que Crabbe et Malefoy bavardaient derrière eux. Goyle étant toujours avec Daphné par un miracle miraculeux comme disait Blaise. Ils sortaient à peine des cachots lorsque Hermione apparut tout essoufflée devant eux.

– Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, bafouilla-t-elle, une main sur son point de côté.

– C'est rien, répondit Théodore. Potter va mieux ?

Elle grimaça.

– Il est avec Parvati et Ron mais je crois qu'il est un peu déprimé, soupira-t-elle. En fait, je suis là parce que je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être manger ensemble en allant aux cuisines et… enfin bon…

Théodore comprit qu'elle pensait à manger dans la Salle sur Demande et il fut sur le point d'accepter avant de se souvenir que Blaise avait besoin de lui.

– Je ne peux pas, marmonna-t-il.

– Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi, railla Blaise.

Hermione se tourna alors vers lui.

– Ginny est sur le terrain de Quidditch, lâcha-t-elle, elle se détend en volant un peu. Elle est seule, si jamais ça t'intéresse.

Blaise la regarda un instant.

– Parfait, j'y vais, déclara-t-il. Ne faites pas trop de bébé.

Il sembla très fier de sa blague et partit en direction du parc. Hermione avait les joues rouges de honte et le fusilla du regard.

– Vous comptez prendre racine ? demanda la voix traînante de Malefoy.

Théodore s'écarta pour le laisser passer en compagnie de Crabbe.

– Fais gaffe, Théo, lança Malefoy, ne reste pas coincé dans les cheveux de Granger.

– Très drôle, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione.

– C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'ils ont leur volonté propre, s'amusa Théodore une fois que Drago fut loin.

Ils partirent dans les cuisines pour chercher des sandwiches et un pichet de chocolat chaud avant de remonter au septième étage, les bras chargés. L'atmosphère était très douce dans la Salle sur Demande et ils s'installèrent sur le tapis devant le feu de cheminée.

– Je me suis dit que tu aimerais qu'on ait une vraie Saint-Valentin vu qu'entre Harry et Zabini on n'a pas eu le temps de se retrouver, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux puis son cou avec douceur.

– Harry va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

– Il broie un peu du noir mais ça ira. Ginny était beaucoup plus en colère en revanche, ajouta-t-elle.

– Blaise est un idiot, soupira Théodore avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Elle avait chaud devant le feu et songeait que ses vêtements étaient grandement superflus.

– Tu as réfléchis à la proposition de McGonagall ? chuchota Théodore.

– Hum… Je crois que je vais accepter, répondit-elle en ayant le plus grand mal à se concentrer. J'ai déjà commencé à plancher sur un programme pour les premières années et je pense que je pourrais être une bonne professeur.

Il eut un petit rire.

– Tu as déjà commencé à plancher sur un programme ? répéta-t-il.

– En plus de mon programme de révision, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

– J'ai aussi un programme de révision, ajouta Théodore. Normalement, tout devrait être bon pour les ASPIC.

– J'ai hâte de commencer notre nouvelle vie, murmura Hermione.

Le cœur de Théodore eut un raté quand elle prononça le mot « notre » et trouva enfin la force de faire une phrase cohérente.

– Tu aimerais qu'on habite ensemble ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse.

Hermione se retourna et le scruta de ses grands yeux.

– Bien sûr ! C'est ce qu'on avait dit, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement.

– Dans ce cas je vais déménager, affirma-t-il. Je ne resterais pas dans une maison que je déteste.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

– Tu en es sûr ? demanda Hermione en caressant doucement la peau douce de son cou.

– Non, admit-il en souriant, mais je ne peux pas vivre éternellement enchaîné au passé et à ma famille. Je vais sans doute garder la maison, mais je n'y habiterais pas.

– On pourrait vivre à Londres, proposa Hermione.

– On peut commencer par-là oui, sourit-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui mais une lutte interne semblait s'engager entre son envie de s'affranchir de son passé et sa peur de l'avenir.

– Tout se passera bien, murmura Hermione à son oreille, je te le promets.

Théodore la serra longuement contre lui. Il faisait chaud près du feu et le clapotis de la pluie contre les vitres froides de la tour était très relaxant. Hermione enleva son pull, puis son chemisier et s'installa sur ses genoux avec un sourire en coin.

– Si ça continue comme ça, alors oui je n'en doute pas, répondit-il.

Elle l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement qu'à son habitude et le laissa dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue de son dos et ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque petit frisson qui parcourait son corps. Théodore l'aida ensuite à ôter sa jupe et le reste de ses sous-vêtements et l'allongea sur le tapis. La chaleur était bien plus supportable quand on était entièrement nu.

– Tu es tellement plus belle sans rien sur le dos, susura-t-il.

Il déposa une myriade de petits baisers dans son cou, avant de descendre doucement vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement au gré de sa respiration. Puis, il poursuivit son chemin vers son ventre, d'abord son nombril puis en descendant de plus en plus bas. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors que sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée.

Elle aida Théodore à enlever son uniforme et le fit basculer sur le tapis. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et lui fit un sourire en coin, les joues rosies par l'excitation. Théodore l'attira alors contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en caressant le bas de son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

– J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on ait notre endroit à nous, susurra-t-il à son oreille avec un sourire.

Hermione eut un petit rire, caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa longuement.

La pluie ne cessa pas de toute la nuit, pas plus que Théodore et Hermione ne dormirent d'ailleurs. Au petit matin, ils se rhabillèrent à contrecœur quoiqu'un peu affamé d'avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit. Le temps était sombre et brumeux dehors et il semblait faire terriblement froid vu la façon dont Hagrid était emmitouflé dans son manteau en peau de taupe – ils apercevaient sa silhouette sortir de sa cabane pour s'occuper du potager – mais Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

* * *

 _Je suis fière de moi parce que ce chapitre 14 coïncide avec la Saint Valentin et je ne l'ai même pas fais exprès XD_

 _Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Blaise et Ginny ça continue à être un peu chaotique, Harry s'est séparé de Padma (mais promis j'ai prévu une fin heureuse pour lui aussi) et moi j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 16 qui me prend une éternité. Pas parce qu'il est particulièrement long mais parce qu'il se passe plein de trucs hyper important pour la deuxième partie. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou me raconter votre semaine x)_

 _A vendredi et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont (et bon courage aux autres) :)_

 ** _P.S. : Je recherche toujours un(e) Bêta !_**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour mes petits chatons !

Un gros **merci** pour vos reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas que cette histoire plaise autant ! ^^

 **AccioRune127** : Merci beaucoup ! Je compte bien continuer comme ça et je suis contente que le couple Blaise/Ginny te plaise parce que j'adore écrire sur eux ! A bientôt :)

 **PotatoKiwi** : Oh tu écrirais sur Harry Potter, Percy Jackson ou The Maze Runner ? Je te lirais avec joie hein dans ce cas ! Tu sais, moi non plus je ne trouve pas que mes histoires soient les meilleures qui soient mais si elles plaisent au moins à une personne alors c'est déjà super :)  
Sinon, à partir de ce chapitre, Drago deviendra un personnage récurrent, déjà parce que j'adore écrire sur lui et en plus parce que j'ai prévu des petites choses avec lui pour la suite hé hé. Pour Blaise et Ginny, tu vas mieux comprendre pourquoi il a du mal à s'afficher avec elle dans ce chapitre. Pour être honnête, en commençant cette histoire je n'avais pas prévu de les intégrer à ce point là, ça s'est fait tout seul (remarque cette histoire devait être un OS à la base donc moi et mes prédictions moisies on ferait mieux de se taire XD).  
Tu es carrément loin en fait :) mais du peu que je connais, le Québec est un beau pays !  
A bientôt et bonne lecture ;) Signé : Nanafruit

Merci à **TiteTyLee** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Blaise arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch alors que le soleil se couchait en laissant des traînées rougeâtres dans le ciel. Le terrain était immense, vide, l'herbe balayée par une légère brise. Ginny était perchée sur son balai et décrivait de larges cercles au dessus du sol. Il alla chercher son Nimbus 2001 dans le hangar à balai, l'enfourcha et s'éleva dans les airs. Le ciel était clair, il faisait froid et Blaise regretta d'avoir laissé son écharpe sur son lit, dans le dortoir.

– Ginny ?

Elle se retourna, manifestement furieuse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha-t-elle.

– Je veux te parler.

– Pas moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle accéléra et monta un peu plus haut. Il la suivit sans peine et se plaça à sa hauteur.

– Laisse-moi m'excuser s'il te plaît.

– Non. Tu as fais assez de mal comme ça, j'ai été stupide de croire que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien. s'énerva-t-elle.

– J'ai dis ça sans réfléchir, d'accord ? se justifia-t-il. Je suis désolé.

– C'était complètement stupide !

– Je sais.

– Et blessant ! ajouta-t-elle.

– Je sais.

– Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

– Je voulais juste… commença Blaise.

– Me faire du mal ? coupa-t-elle. Bravo, tu as réussis.

Le vent se levait et leurs balais commencèrent à osciller.

– Tu veux bien qu'on aille parler dans un endroit plus abrité ? proposa-t-il.

– Non, répliqua-t-elle.

– Tu vas attraper froid, dit-il en lui prenant doucement le bras.

– Tu t'en fiches, rétorqua-t-elle, tu es juste content quand on s'envoie en l'air.

– Bien sûr que non. S'il n'y avait que ça, je ne me donnerai pas toute cette peine, expliqua Blaise. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre et c'est tout.

Blaise n'était pas intimement persuadé que présenter les choses comme ça était la bonne solution mais c'était la pure vérité.

– Alors pourquoi tu as dis ça ? questionna-t-elle de nouveau.

– Pourquoi Thomas-le-crétin t'a embrassé sur la joue ? demanda-t-il à la place.

– Tu es jaloux ? ricana-t-elle.

– Oui, lâcha Blaise avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il leva doucement la main pour caresser ses cheveux et elle se laisse faire malgré son air encore un peu pincé.

– Viens, tu vas attraper froid, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle accepta de descendre sur le terrain. Il devait sûrement commencer à geler puisque l'herbe craquait sous leurs pas alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hangar pour ranger leurs balais. Puis, ils rentrèrent vers le château pour se mettre un peu au chaud.

– Tu sais Blaise, finit-elle par dire alors qu'ils cherchaient une salle de classe vide, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne veux rien entre nous pour finir par agresser Dean quand il tente quelque chose avec moi. Au bout d'un moment il va peut-être falloir être un minimum cohérent, tu ne crois pas ?

Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

– Comme si c'était si simple, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle du cinquième étage, cachée derrière un tableau représentant une sirène qui baillait d'ennuis. C'était un endroit chaleureux que Harry lui avait conseillé il y a plusieurs jours de cela. C'était une pièce circulaire avec une cheminée, une grande bibliothèque et un grand sofa moelleux.

– Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? demanda Ginny en se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

Blaise ne répondit pas et s'allongea contre elle avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

– Non, grogna-t-elle. Ça c'est trop facile. Tu as peur.

– De toi ? ricana Blaise.

– De le dire aux autres, répondit-elle tranquillement.

Ginny avait beau avoir l'air sûre d'elle, elle était terrifiée qu'il la quitte réellement. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être avec lui. Il soupira et roula sur le côté pour s'allonger à côté d'elle et fixer le plafond.

– Peut-être, murmura-t-il enfin.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

– Ce n'est… pas toujours évident d'être à Serpentard, expliqua-t-il. On est souvent jugé.

– Théodore s'en fiche bien lui, fit remarquer Ginny.

– Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, répondit-il, et il est différent des autres. Moi, j'ai toujours tout fais pour m'intégrer.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il mit quelques instants à répondre et préféra prendre sa main dans la sienne.

– Ils étaient tous là avec leurs préjugés sur les né-moldus, leurs prétendues supériorités, poursuivit-il, j'ai une famille radicalement différente de la leur. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça alors pour ne pas rester seul et me faire des amis, j'ai fais semblant d'adhérer à tout ça. Sauf que j'ai peur de tout perdre juste…

– …à cause de moi, acheva Ginny. Je vois.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

– Pas autant que moi, dit-elle en se relevant.

– Ah non !

Il l'attrapa par la taille et se rallongea en la tenant fermement serré contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

– Tu restes avec moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

– Pour t'entendre dire que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Non merci !

Elle préférait partir avant d'éclater en sanglot.

– Je n'ai jamais dis ça, rétorqua-t-il. Mais tu veux bien me laisser un peu de temps ?

– Tu es un garçon compliqué, marmonna-t-elle.

Ginny tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa la lune qui était pratiquement pleine.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et lui tourna le dos. Alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille et enfouissait sa tête dans son cou, elle se décida à lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais juste un peu.

* * *

Le mois de mars arriva rapidement et la menace grandissant des ASPIC se fit de plus en plus pressante. Chaque professeur semblait s'être passé le mot pour rappeler environ une fois par heure que les examens les plus importants de tous se déroulaient en juin, soit « demain » dixit le professeur McGonagall. Après une nouvelle introduction sur l'importance capitale des ASPIC – qui donna des sueurs froides à pas mal de monde – le double cours de métamorphose se passa dans un silence de plomb. Ils prirent de longues notes sur le sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus et le professeur McGonagall leur rendit les devoirs de la semaine précédente.

– Tu as eu combien ? demanda Blaise en lorgnant sur la copie de Théodore. E ? Tu dois être déçu…

– Très drôle, Blaise, répliqua Théo. Et toi ?

– A. C'est très bien un A.

– Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire.

– Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Granger, tu sais ? ironisa Blaise.

Théodore le fusilla du regard.

– Tiens d'ailleurs, poursuivit Blaise, je paris qu'elle a eu un O. Sinon elle serait déjà à cheval sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sur le point de sauter, je suppose.

– Arrêtes ça ! siffla Théodore qui esquissa quand même un sourire.

– Tu trouves ça drôle, fit remarquer son ami.

Théodore se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

– Tu n'as plus qu'à prier que vos gosses soient moins névrosés sinon vous allez vous ruiner en thérapie, dit Blaise en baillant.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Théodore un peu trop fort.

– Mr Nott vous avez une remarque ? demanda sévèrement le professeur McGonagall par-dessus ses lunettes.

Théodore marmonna qu'il était désolé et fusilla Blaise du regard.

– Quoi, quoi ? demanda Blaise une fois que McGonagall se remit à écrire au tableau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? chuchota Théodore.

Blaise le regarda un instant.

– C'est le mot « gosse » qui l'a choqué, intervint Malefoy.

– Oui voilà, approuva Théodore. Ne balances pas des trucs pareils, je te ferais remarquer que j'ai dix-sept ans et demi seulement.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Ma mère m'a eu à dix-neuf ans, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça.

– Oui mais quand même, répliqua Théodore.

Il y eut un silence rapidement rompu par Drago.

– Vous voulez un garçon ou une fille, vous ? demanda-t-il en fixant le plafond avec l'air de celui qui réfléchit très sérieusement.

– Les deux ça serait pas mal, répondit Blaise. Comme ça, j'aurais tous les cas de figures.

– Oui c'est vrai que ça serait pas mal ça, approuva-t-il. Et toi, Théo ?

– Pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à la question. Un des deux.

– En même temps il n'y a pas de troisième choix, dit Blaise en riant.

La sonnerie sonna et empêcha Théodore de répliquer. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement et sortirent de la salle de classe. Ils avaient l'après-midi de libre tandis que les Gryffondor devaient aller à leur cours de Botanique sous une pluie battante. Théodore, Blaise et Drago décidèrent d'aller travailler dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Si les cachots étaient glacials et humides, leur salle commune était heureusement bien plus chaleureuse et accueillante. Des torches brulaient au mur tout comme l'âtre de la cheminée où de belles flammes réchauffaient la pièce. Les hautes fenêtres donnant _dans_ le lac baignaient la salle commune de reflets verdâtres un peu étranges. Blaise vira deux premières années qui étaient installés sur leur place favorite – les fauteuils près du feu – et se laissa tomber sur les épais coussins moelleux. Drago sortit une pile de livres de son sac et les empila sur la table en face d'eux. Il attrapa ensuite son devoir entamé de potion, le déroula et se remit à l'écrire. En ouvrant son _Manuel avancée de préparation des potions_ , Théodore et Blaise virent qu'il gardait la page avec une photo de sa sœur. Lyra – parce que ça petite sœur s'appelait Lyra et non pas « le machin » comme Drago l'appelait parfois – était un jolie bébé qui souriait et gigotait sur la photo. Elle était habillée d'une robe un peu ridicule et trop élégante pour un simple nourrisson.

– Quoi ? demanda Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

– Rien, rien…

– C'est la seule chose que j'avais sous la main pour garder ma page, se défendit-il, et comme ça, ça m'évite d'avoir sa tête devant moi.

– Bien sûr, oui… marmonna Théodore qui disparaissait derrière un épais volume de _La métamorphose avancée à l'usage des étudiants en ASPIC_.

Ni Blaise, ni lui n'étaient dupes. Ils savaient très bien que Drago gardait des photos de sa sœur avec lui et qu'il écrivait tous les deux jours pour demander de ses nouvelles. Ils se mirent à travailler en silence jusqu'à ce que Pansy et sa bande n'arrivent dans la salle commune en riant à gorge déployée. Drago releva sa tête de la carte du système solaire qu'il dessinait et les fusilla du regard.

– Non ! Je ne peux pas le croire… dit Daphné avec un air absolument extatique sur le visage.

– Je te promets que si, assura Pansy en se récoltant un nouveau regard noir de Drago.

– Je ne peux pas le croire, répéta Daphné en secouant la tête.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard vers leur table comme s'ils étaient personnellement impliqués dans leurs conversations.

– Je te promets que si, dit de nouveau Pansy d'une voix suraigüe.

– Je ne peux pas…

– Je crois qu'on a compris, coupa Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Elle te promet que si et toi tu ne peux pas le croire.

Blaise se mit à rire tandis que Drago disparaissait de nouveau derrière _Le manuel de l'astronome._ De leurs côtés, Pansy et Daphné semblaient irritées. Elles se rapprochèrent des fauteuils où ils étaient installés en ignorant le regard noir que leur jeta Théodore.

– Il se trouve qu'on a appris une information des plus intéressantes, commença Daphné.

– On s'en fout mais totalement, répliqua Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

– Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu le sauras ! répondit Pansy avec un sourire proche de celui d'un tueur en série devant sa proie.

– Et donc ? demanda Blaise.

– Ca te concerne, ajouta Pansy en souriant.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et sa main se crispa sur la plume qu'il tenait.

– Parait-il que tu sors avec la fille Weasley, dit tranquillement Pansy d'une voix forte histoire que toute la salle commune soit au courant.

Effectivement, plusieurs personnes cessèrent de parler ou se figèrent dans leurs activités pour le fixer. Drago releva la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua et écarquilla les yeux. Blaise, pour sa part, regardait Pansy sans ciller avec une expression qui – Théodore en était presque sûr – devait être la même que celle de sa mère avant d'aider ses sept maris à mourir. Il était présentement en train d'évaluer ce que Pansy savait, dans quelle mesure et, surtout, s'il était prêt à le clamer devant tout le monde.

– Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-il finalement après un temps de silence.

– Une fille de Serdaigle, répondit Daphné. Elle l'a dit dans les toilettes des filles.

Blaise ricana.

– Une fille de Serdaigle dont tu ne connais même pas le nom sort une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle et ton cerveau te dit automatiquement que c'est vrai ?

– Elle vous a vu vous embrasser derrière une statue du septième étage, se défendit Daphné.

Blaise donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier.

– C'est faux, grommela-t-il.

Théodore tenta de lui donner un coup de pied pour qu'il arrête enfin de mentir à tout le monde mais se trompa et atteint Drago qui grimaça de douleur.

– Pourtant, elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, insista Pansy.

– Et alors ? répliqua Blaise, plutôt agacé. Même si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas moins bien dormir la nuit ? Tu vas perdre l'appétit ? Voir quelques neurones ?

– Je pense que tu pourrais trouver mieux que _ça_ , ajouta Daphné avec dédain.

– Et moi je pense que tu devrais te mêler de _tes_ affaires et peut-être filer te noyer dans le Lac, ça me ferait des vacances, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire.

– Crétin, souffla Pansy en repartant avec Daphné dans le dortoir des filles.

Drago les regarda s'éloigner et tourna la tête vers Blaise.

– Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

– C'est vrai ? questionna Drago.

– Peut-être, marmonna Blaise.

Théodore échangea un sourire avec Blaise et songea qu'il passait d'un « non, jamais de la vie » à un « peut-être ». Il y avait indéniablement du progrès.

* * *

Un vendredi soir, la veille des vacances de Pâques, Hermione assista à spectacle plutôt étonnant dans la salle commune. Parvati déploya une immense banderole violette au dessus de la cheminée. On pouvait y lire « Patil & Brown – Voyance » en lettres d'or, le tout accompagné d'un logo un peu mystique représentant une carte de tarot. Hermione fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec Harry et Ron.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Seamus en levant la tête de la partie d'échec qu'il disputait avec Ron.

– Padma, Lavande et moi allons ouvrir notre cabinet de voyance sur le Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Parvati. On est en train de remplir les papiers. Vous aurez droit à une réduction de vingt pour cent sur votre première consultation.

Harry donna un petit coup de pied à Hermione sous la table comme pour la dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit.

– Hermione, s'exclama Lavande en se tournant vers elle, ça te dirait que je te fasse un tirage de carte ?

– Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, répondit Hermione. Je ne crois pas en tout ça.

– Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre !

Lavande entraîna Hermione sur sa table près du feu et s'installa en face d'elle. Elle prit un jeu de carte du Tarot, le mélangea et les étala sur la table en demandant à Hermione d'en choisir cinq. En soupirant, elle prit cinq cartes totalement au hasard et pria pour que ça se termine vite parce qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus. Lavande les retourna devant elle, il y avait : Le Jugement, La Mort, Le Pape, L'Hermite et La Maison-Dieu.

Autour d'eux, les élèves de septième année s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table et observaient les cartes avec attention. Parvati se concentra et feuilleta _Lever le voile du futur_ avant de grimacer.

– Heu… bon. Ce n'est pas très positif, commença-t-elle.

Hermione se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Le Jugement annonce un changement, un renouveau, une nouvelle, La Mort signifie également un changement important…

– Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna Hermione.

– Le Pape représente quelque chose qui apaise une situation, poursuivit Lavande. L'Hermite indique la solitude et les difficultés et enfin La Maison-Dieu signifie une rupture, un échec… ou une maladie. Mais ça peut aussi être un déménagement, ajouta Parvati qui feuilletait son propre livre derrière elle.

Derrière Parvati, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard peu amène.

– Cela dit, reprit Lavande, l'association de ces cartes peut se traduire par un danger, un accident, un retard ou un échec.

– Tu vas avoir du mal à faire des affaires si tu prédis d'aussi bonnes choses, fit remarquer Demelza.

Lavande paru un peu vexé et annonça qu'elle ne ferait pas que de bonnes prédictions uniquement pour gagner de l'argent. Neville s'approcha de Parvati pour se faire tirer les cartes et Hermione en profita pour s'éloigner. Elle revint à sa table et se cacha derrière un immense livre pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Tout cela était ridicule bien entendu. Hermione n'accordait aucune sorte d'importance à ce genre de prédiction idiote, il était bien sûr _impossible_ que de stupides cartes puissent lui donner son avenir. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et entreprit de rédiger la très difficile rédaction de métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné.

Cela dit, elle avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer et décida de monter se coucher une fois que Parvati eut prédit à Neville qu'il deviendrait ministre de la Magie. Le lendemain, elle repartirait pour les vacances de Pâques au 12 Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie de Théodore. Lupin et Tonks se mariaient et elle tenait absolument à être présente. Elle tira sa valise de sous son lit et entreprit de la faire tant que Parvati et Lavande ne dormaient pas. Cette activité eut au moins le mérite d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas penser aux prédictions idiotes de sa camarade de chambrée. Une fois sa valise parfaitement faite, elle se brossa les dents, enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans les draps chauds du lit. Elle se tourna et se retourna de nombreuses fois en fixant tantôt les lourdes tentures de velours rouges, tantôt le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Elle finit par s'envelopper dans ses couvertures comme dans un cocon et ferma les yeux en tentant de trouver le sommeil. Elle partit dans un sommeil agité au bout d'une bonne heure.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec la tête douloureuse et se rendit compte que Ginny était dans son dortoir et venait de la réveiller en la secouant.

– Hermione, chuchota-t-elle, le Poudlard Express va partir.

Hermione attrapa sa montre et constata qu'il était près de dix heures du matin, or le train partait à onze heures de Pré-au-Lard. Elle sauta hors du lit, attrapa de quoi s'habiller et fila prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle frissonna violemment sous l'eau chaude et augmenta un peu la température jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réchauffe doucement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était propre, sèche et habillée. Elle descendit sa valise dans la salle commune, fit rentrer respectivement Hestia et Pattenrond dans leurs cages. Elle suivit ensuite Ginny dans la Grande Salle pour grignoter quelque chose avant de partir. Harry et Ron étaient déjà là et terminaient leur tasse de chocolat chaud. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Théodore qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se sentit rougir et se servit une grande tasse de thé bien chaud. Ginny fixait également les Serpentards et Hermione devina bien qu'elle cherchait à voir Zabini qui était en train d'ouvrir un colis sous l'œil intéressé de Malefoy. Peu avant onze heures, Peeves renversa des bouteilles d'encre dans la Grande Salle, au-dessus des élèves, et le professeur McGonagall se mit à vociférer. Hermione évita de justesse l'une d'elle et s'empressa de sortir de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, Hagrid aidait deux premières années à boucler leurs valises et Hermione se fraya un chemin pour retrouver ses amis.

– Peeves est un sacré crétin, râla Ron en épongeant l'encre qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux roux.

Lavande sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'aida à se nettoyer. Cette fois-ci, Lavande viendrait avec eux au 12 Square Grimmaurd et tout le monde avait plus ou moins grimacé. Ginny en revanche avait paru ravie.

– Imaginez la réaction de maman ! avait-elle jubilé. Ça va être grandiose !

Ils retrouvèrent le professeur Lupin qui enfilait une robe de sorcier qui semblait moins élimée que les autres.

– Bonjour, dit-il en souriant quand il les vit s'approcher. Encore merci de venir nous voir, vous n'étiez pas obligés.

– On en avait très envie, assura Hermione en souriant.

– Ça ne dérange pas Tonks de se marier avec son gros ventre ? demanda Ron.

Hermione soupira devant son manque de tact.

– Ron, gronda-t-elle.

– Elle m'a assuré que non, expliqua Lupin, et Andromeda m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé une très jolie robe alors je ne m'en fais pas trop.

Lorsque le train commença à cracher ses premiers nuages de fumée, Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Théodore qui avait le plus grand mal à faire rentrer sa chouette dans sa cage.

– Attends, marmonna Ron en ouvrant sa valise pour prendre un biscuit Miamhibou.

Il tendit le biscuit à Hel qui l'attrapa dans son bec et consentit enfin à rentrer.

– Merci, soupira Théodore en se relevant.

Il attrapa ensuite sa valise et ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express en cherchant un compartiment vide.

– Ici, marmonna Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte et hissa sa valise dans le porte-bagage. Ron fit de même avec la sienne et celle de Lavande et Hermione referma la porte du compartiment. Elle ouvrit ensuite le panier de Pattenrond et le gros chat roux sauta à terre en lançant un regard narquois aux chouettes qui semblaient, elles, passablement agacées. Hel, Hestia et Hedwige se mirent à dormir, la tête sous l'aile, tandis que Coquecigrue hululait d'un air enthousiaste. Ginny arriva devant leur compartiment en tirant sa valise et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle avait les joues rouges et un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui se renfrogna.

Ce premier samedi des vacances était une très belle journée, la première depuis longtemps. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et il faisait très bon dehors. Tandis que le paysage écossais défilait devant leurs yeux, Ron sortit son jeu d'échec version sorcier et proposa une partie à Harry. Ginny roula sa robe de sorcier en boule et s'en servit comme oreiller, alors que Lavande dépliait le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ spécial potion pour le teint. Ginny jeta un regard noir au magazine et se tourna de l'autre côté. Hermione s'allongea contre Théodore et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit du Poudlard Express filant sur les rails…

Elle fut réveillée par un éclat de rire et sursauta. Théodore l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle grogna en s'étirant comme un chat. Un joli tas de friandises était empilé sur la banquette et Hermione se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle attrapa le poignet de Théodore et regarda les aiguilles de sa montre qui indiquait treize heures.

– Tu as dormis deux heures, dit Théodore en ouvrant un Patacitrouille.

Elle se retourna, l'embrassa et se leva pour prendre de quoi manger. Tout en mangeant un sandwiche à la dinde, Hermione ouvrit sa valise et prit un gros grimoire un peu abimé à force d'avoir été trop ouvert.

– Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de lire ce livre ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

– Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas prendre la peine de le lire ? répondit Hermione au tac au tac.

– Non, grommela Ron en jetant un coup d'œil peu amène à _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

Hermione ouvrit le livre au chapitre des différents directeurs et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à destination dans la soirée. Le soleil se couchait en plongeant la gare dans la pénombre et, si on prenait la peine de lever les yeux vers le ciel, on pouvait voir une myriade d'étoiles qui tapissait la nuit. Ils enlevèrent leurs robes de sorcier pour des vêtements un petit peu plus passe-partout et descendirent leurs valises du porte-bagage. Il fallut ensuite attraper Pattenrond pour le ramener dans son panier et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il s'échappa dans le couloir, se glissa dans les pattes de Hannah Abbott qui tenta de l'attraper mais se récolta juste un coup de griffe. Hermione s'excusa platement et fila récupérer son chat, Ron et Théodore sur ses talons. Finalement, ils le trouvèrent sous une pile de carton près de la cabine du machiniste. Après quelques coups de griffes supplémentaires, Hermione tenait fermement Pattenrond dans ses bras. Ils descendirent enfin dans la gare de King's Cross et retrouvèrent Lupin qui bavardait avec Sirius.

* * *

Le mariage eut lieu le mercredi suivant. Hermione et Théodore furent réveillés à l'aube par Sirius qui était à moitié habillé, une tasse de café fumante à la main et surtout très stressé. Il ne cessait de faire des allers et retours dans les escaliers en oubliant tantôt sa cravate, tantôt sa robe de sorcier. Hermione se leva, prit ses affaires et courut s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, habillée d'une jolie robe bleue, ses cheveux arrangés comme elle avait pu et une paire d'escarpin à la main. Elle embrassa rapidement Théodore qui se démenait avec sa robe de sorcier et descendit les escaliers à la hâte pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sirius avait réquisitionné la cuisine pour préparer le buffet et Hermione dût se résoudre à prendre son petit-déjeuner – quelques toasts et une tasse de café – dans le garde-manger en compagnie de Harry, Lavande et Ron qui n'était pas tout à fait bien réveillé. Assis sur une caisse contenant des conserves de harengs en boite, le dernier des garçons Weasley, somnolait sur son café qui menaçait dangereusement de se renverser sur sa robe de sorcier presque neuve. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Théodore et Ginny qui semblaient également être sur les nerfs.

– Tonks est dans tous ses états, expliqua-t-elle, Mondingus a renversé du thé sur sa robe.

Ceci expliquait donc les hurlements provenant de l'étage et qui n'était sans doute pas dû à Mrs Black.

– Qui hurle comme ça ? demanda Harry.

– Andromeda, répondit Ginny.

– Elle ressemble à Bellatrix Lestrange, ajouta Théodore.

– Vraiment ? demanda Ron en se réveillant enfin.

– C'est sa sœur après tout, ajouta Hermione.

– Non mais je veux dire qu'elle ressemble _vraiment_ à Bellatrix Lestrange, insista Théodore.

– C'est vrai, approuva Ginny, surtout quand elle est colère, c'était un peu effrayant.

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme jovial et souriant qui s'assit à leurs côtés.

– Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda l'homme en s'asseyant à son tour sur une caisse.

Très élégant dans sa robe de sorcier bleu marine, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment.

– Veuillez m'excusez, reprit-il. Je suis Ted Tonks, le père de Nymphadora.

Ils se serrèrent la main et de nouveaux hurlements se firent entendre au premier étage.

– Oh, maman est arrivée, commenta Ron en tendant l'oreille.

La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus et les jumeaux se faufilèrent par l'encadrement.

– Parait-il que c'est le nouveau quartier général ce garde-manger, commenta Fred en examinant un carton.

– Alors on ne voudrait pas déroger à la règle, ajouta George. En plus maman hurle sur Mondingus c'est une horreur.

– Au moins Nymphadora a arrêté de pleurer, ajouta Ted.

Le calme relatif qui régnait dans la pièce d'à-côté faisait figure de calme avant la tempête. Ils y restèrent encore un moment – les jumeaux ayant trouvé un paquet de crackers au fromage qui les cala mieux que les toasts du déjeuner – jusqu'à ce que Sirius ouvre brusquement la porte avec l'air un peu dément qu'il avait arboré lors de sa sortie d'Azkaban.

– Vous comptez rester ici pour le mariage ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon où Maugrey Fol Œil était en train de faire une mise au point sur la meilleure façon de se rendre chez les Tonks. Il était étrangement habillé, portant une robe de sorcier noire en velours un peu élimé et sa jambe de bois semblait avoir été polie. Quand Sirius fit remarquer que personne ne leur tomberait dessus, Maugrey répliqua que la dernière fois que l'Ordre avait pensé ça, Rogue avait faillit y passer. Rogue avait terminé sa convalescence mais était toujours très faible d'après les Médicomages et terminerait l'année au 12 Square Grimmaurd puisque sa maison avait été détruite. Pour une fois, Sirius et lui étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait de protester allègrement contre cette décision totalement arbitraire mais Rogue n'ayant nulle part où aller, il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix.

Finalement, peu avant la cérémonie fixée à onze heures, Maugrey et Sirius tombèrent d'accord pour procéder comme ceci : Remus et Sirius partiraient avec les garçons et Lavande tandis que les Tonks, Nymphadora et les filles accompagneraient Fol Œil. Hermione accompagna Ginny à l'étage et trouva Tonks assise sur son lit, en train de se faire remaquiller par sa mère.  
Andromeda Tonks ressemblait beaucoup à Bellatrix. S'en était même troublant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, un très beau visage et un port altier qui en disait long sur ses origines aristocratiques. Pourtant, quand elle se retourna pour leur sourire, Hermione vit que son sourire était plus doux et ses yeux pétillants de vie. Tonks portait une robe blanche très simple et très élégante qui soulignait son ventre arrondi. Et semblait rayonnante malgré son maquillage qui avait légèrement coulé. Ses cheveux roses vif étaient relevés en un chignon haut où était accroché un voile de dentelle blanche.

– Tu es magnifique, Tonks, souffla Ginny.

Tonks rougit légèrement et laissa sa mère rectifier son visage.

– Allez, il faut y aller, clama Andromeda en aidant sa fille à se lever.

– Les filles, cria Ted depuis le rez-de-chaussée, c'est l'heure !

Elles descendirent aussi vite que possible alors que Ted préparait la poudre de cheminette. Quelques conduits de cheminées plus tard, Hermione, Ginny, Andromeda, Ted et Tonks débouchaient dans une jolie maison très coquette. Hermione essuya la suie qui tâchait sa robe et s'aida de sa baguette magique avant de sortir dans le jardin. Elle eut un grand sourire en franchissant la porte. Le jardin était bien taillé mais fleurit de toute part. Une jolie arche – décorée de roses roses – était installée au centre, entourée de chaises blanches où les invités étaient déjà installés. Hermione et Ginny se hâtèrent de rejoindre les garçons qui étaient en grande conversation pour décider si oui ou non le bébé serait un garçon où une fille.

– Si Tonks boit beaucoup de jus de citrouille, c'est une fille, trancha Fred. Maman faisait ça et elle a eut Ginny. Imparable.

– Ça n'a aucune valeur scientifique, fit remarquer Hermione en s'asseyant entre Théodore et Ron.

– Ah ! Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait quelqu'un, répliqua Fred en souriant.

– C'est vrai, ajouta George, personne n'avait encore contesté notre théorie parfaite, je commençais à être inquiet.

– Alors bon, on se disait bien que Hermione n'était pas là…

– Encore que, poursuivit George, ça démangeait Théodore.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'oserais pas démonter une si belle théorie, rétorqua l'intéressé.

– C'est bien, c'est bien, approuva Fred.

– Tu survivras longtemps, ajouta George.

Hermione leva à son tour les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand George lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle adorait les jumeaux. Devant l'arche, Sirius était debout, droit comme un i et fier comme un paon. Andromeda se fraya un chemin parmi les invités et s'assit au premier rang, à côté de Harry.

Le mariage fut très doux et plein d'amour à l'image de Tonks et Lupin. Jamais ce dernier n'avait semblé aussi heureux. Une fois les vœux échangés, Sirius écarta les chaises à l'aide de sa baguette magique et installa les tables pour le buffet. Il leva excessivement les yeux au ciel quand Fol Œil inspecta les bosquets sans doute pour vérifier qu'un Mangemort ne s'y cachait pas.

Après avoir félicité les nouveaux mariés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavande, Théodore, Ginny et les jumeaux s'installèrent sur une table, les assiettes pleines de nourritures.

– Maman aime trop les mariages, commenta Fred. Ça sent mauvais pour nous, George.

– Et encore on a un peu de temps. Hermione en revanche…

Théodore avala son vin de travers et Ron dût lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos.

– Mais le plus drôle, poursuivit George, ça sera quand même Ginny.

Ginny leva un regard furieusement terrifiant sur son frère et les jumeaux la regardèrent prudemment.

– Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, grinça-t-elle.

– Je dis simplement que maman risque de s'étouffer en découvrant avec qui tu es, vois-tu.

– Elle s'en doute un peu cela dit, ajouta Ron.

– Oui mais entre se douter de quelque chose et l'avoir sous les yeux… commença George.

– Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ajouta Fred, on va rencontrer sa mère.

Ils eurent tous un soupir énamouré parfaitement ridicule de l'avis des filles présentes.

– Non mais vraiment, marmonna Hermione.

– Elle est vraiment belle, confirma Théodore.

– Tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda Ron.

Il avait un air un peu trop intéressé et Lavande lui planta _accidentellement_ sa fourchette dans la main.

– J'allais parfois passer quelques jours de vacances chez lui, expliqua Théodore en souriant.

Hermione lui fit un regard noir et songea à lui planter sa fourchette ailleurs que dans la main.

– Vous savez que vous êtes en train de vous monter le bourrichon pour rien là ? dit Ginny en plantant sa fourchette dans son poisson grillé. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus bancal que Blaise et moi donc vous n'êtes pas prêt de rencontrer sa mère.

Ils semblèrent tous étrangement déçus.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 15 :)_  
 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos impression !_

 _J'en profite pour dire qu'après le chapitre 16, **je ferais une pause d'un mois** le temps d'écrire la suite. Avant que vous ne me jetiez des cailloux, je m'explique. Je participe au National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) qui est un challenge d'écriture qui se déroule chaque novembre. Il faut écrire 50 000 mots en un mois (soit une centaine de pages environ). C'est assez intense donc je ne pourrais pas écrire aussi vite la suite qu'aujourd'hui. Je préfère donc stopper ma publication pour bien prendre de l'avance plutôt que de poster une semaine et de risquer de ne pas avoir la suite à poster la semaine suivante. En plus, pendant le Nanowrimo j'écris une fanfiction que je posterais sans doute pendant les vacances de Noël alors on ne se plaint pas hein :P_

 _Je vous dis à vendredi prochain, un très bon week-end à vous !_


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour mes chatons !

Désolée du retard ! J'ai dû réécrire une scène, l'envoyer à ma bêta etc. du coup j'ai pris un peu de retard :) Voilà le dernier chapitre de leur vie à Poudlard, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci beaucoup à ma bêta **TiteTyLee** qui fait un super travail :)

 **Berenice** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour le moment j'en suis à 11 000 mots sur les 50 000 (34 pages écrites environ), ça avance bien et je suis sûre que ça vous plaira !

 **PotatoKiwi** : Mon petit Kiwi ! Je resterais toujours à tes côtés voyons... en plus pendant le Nanowrimo j'écris une nouvelle fic qui est une Theodore-Hermione-Drago, pour l'instant j'en suis à 11 000 mots, soit 34 pages :)  
A partir de ce chapitre, Drago deviendra un personnage vraiment récurrent et... peut-être un ami d'Hermione, qui sait :P Je suis d'accord avec toi, ses parents et Voldemort ont eu une énorme incidence sur Drago mais en même temps c'est pendant le tome 6 qu'il se rend compte qu'il est dans le mauvais camps je crois.  
La prédiction de Lavande est un avertissement, tu auras d'ailleurs la réponse dans ce chapitre (et j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction :D) !  
Je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse à ta lecture et te souhaite un excellent week-end !  
Signé : Nanafruit !

 **Guest** : C'est une personne qui relit et corrige ton histoire :) En plus de ça elle peut t'aider pour l'intrigue aussi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Hermione revenait d'un pas léger du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle venait de donner sa réponse – positive – concernant son futur emploi, celui de professeur de Métamorphose. Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit de joie à cette pensée. Naturellement, ça ne serait pas facile et le professeur McGonagall l'avait averti :

– Il vous faudra apprendre les différents programmes et réviser certaines notions, avait-elle dit. Cela signifie de longues semaines de travail avant la rentrée, mais je ne suis pas inquiète, Miss Granger. Vous serez parfaite.

Elle avait donné à Hermione une liste de choses à faire avant la rentrée et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que son été ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle se hâta de remonter jusqu'au septième étage, dans la tour de Gryffondor, pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Mais qu'importe, elle était sur un petit nuage. Tellement qu'elle percuta violemment quelqu'un qui descendait l'escalier menant au sixième étage. Elle tituba un instant et se rattrapa en s'agrippant au bras d'une armure installée contre le mur.

– Ne t'excuse pas surtout ! râla une voix traînante un peu trop reconnaissable.

Malefoy la toisa de ses yeux gris.

– Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de le faire, je l'aurais sans doute fait, répliqua calmement Hermione.

Elle se sentait trop heureuse pour laisser Malefoy gâcher ainsi son plaisir.

– Parfait, dit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre une colonne. J'attends.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussa un profond soupir.

– Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Malefoy ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir bousculé, ânonna-t-elle. Tu es content ?

– Très, confirma-t-il.

Hermione s'apprêta à le contourner pour se diriger vers sa salle commune mais Drago l'arrêta.

– C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu es la nouvelle McGonagall ? demanda-t-il.

– Je la remplacerais des premières aux quatrièmes années seulement. Elle s'occupera des autres, répondit-elle un peu méfiante.

Drago ne répondit rien – et ne se moqua pas non plus – et repartit vers l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs.

Quand Hermione arriva à la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était au travail. Il régnait un calme royal et chaque élève de cinquième et septième année était plongé dans ses parchemins et livres divers. Elle repéra Harry et Ron assit sur leur table habituelle, celle près de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry était plongé dans ses révisions du cours de Métamorphose tandis que Ron était occupé avec ses cartes du ciel pour le cours d'Astronomie. Le nombre important de miettes qui tapissaient la table en bois témoignait du taux de grignotage de ces dernières heures.

– Et voilà, chuchota-t-elle en prenant place en face d'eux.

Elle étala les parchemins qu'elle tenait fermement serré contre elle sur la table et Ron s'empara de deux d'entre eux.

– Oh, Hermione ! Tu es la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton admiratif.

Deux élèves de cinquième année le fusillèrent du regard pour oser faire trop de bruit mais Ron ne leur prêta aucune attention. Hermione eut un immense sourire et les yeux brillants de larmes. Harry lui tapota le dos, la félicita et sortit plusieurs Chocogrenouilles de son sac qu'il distribua à ses amis. Autant fêter la nouvelle dignement ! Trop excitée pour travailler, Hermione décida de s'accorder un soir de repos et monta lire dans son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt afin de faire un crochet par l'infirmerie avant de filer à son double cours de potion. Elle sortit du lit sur la pointe des pieds et fila prendre une bonne douche chaude qui acheva de la réveiller. Une fois sèche et son uniforme enfilé, elle prit sa cape avant de se faufiler hors du dortoir. Théodore s'était fait mordre par une Tentacula vénéneuse lors de son cours de Botanique il y a trois jours et il devait rester à l'infirmerie toute la semaine, ce qui l'embêtait fortement puisqu'il s'ennuyait comme un hippogriffe mort. D'habitude, Hermione lui rendait plutôt visite à la récréation du matin mais aujourd'hui c'était le deux mai, soit le jour de son anniversaire, et surtout un double cours de potion l'empêcherait de venir le voir avant le déjeuner. Quand elle arriva, Théodore était occupé à prendre son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Madame Pomfresh qui se plaignait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez.

– Et vous mangez jusqu'à la dernière miette ! lui intima-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour revenir dans son bureau.

Hermione s'approcha du lit en souriant et contempla le plateau débordant.

– C'est du grand luxe, commenta-t-elle

– J'ai le droit c'est mon anniversaire, répliqua-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa et s'assit contre le montant du lit. Théodore posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et but son verre de jus d'orange.

– Joyeux anniversaire, susurra-t-elle au creux de son cou.

Elle sortit un paquet de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et le lui tendit. C'était un coffret contenant un assortiment de plumes provenant de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il y avait une plume auto-encreuse, une autre à réplique cinglante et la dernière à vérificateur d'orthographe.

– Oh, Hermione, merci !

– Oh et puis les jumeaux m'ont donné ça pour toi… ajouta-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac.

Elle sortit un autre paquet enveloppé dans un papier brillant violet. Theodore l'ouvrit avec précaution et vit un coffret noir intitulé « Le kit du parfait Mangemort » contenant un Pousse-Rikiki, une marque des Ténèbres comestible et une boite à flemme pour « sécher les réunions avec Voldemort ». Ils éclatèrent de rire et Théodore ouvrit la boite à flemme pour observer les différents bonbons.

– Ils sont vraiment géniaux, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

– Tu n'as plus qu'à empoisonner quelqu'un avec le reste, ajouta Hermione.

Elle consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était huit heures, elle devait se dépêcher de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle se dégagea doucement de Théodore qui retomba sur les oreillers en grimaçant. Il avait fait tous ses devoirs en avance, avait lu quelques ouvrages supplémentaires, terminé les livres qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël et il s'ennuyait donc ferme.

– Plus que deux jours, lui assura Hermione en lissant inutilement ses draps de lins.

Mais deux jours c'était beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs Théodore devait être l'élève de septième année le mieux préparé aux ASPIC avec tout ce qu'il avait lu en quatre jours. Quand Hermione se releva, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau nue en déclenchant une série de frisson jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les fit s'interrompre.

– Ah non ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh. Un peu de tenu, et puis ce garçon a besoin de repos !

– J'ai dormi pendant quatre jours, je me suis assez reposé, répliqua Theodore.

Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle redescendit dans la Grande Salle et s'installa près de Harry qui lisait le journal. Elle eut à peine le temps de le saluer que Ginny entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle et s'effondra à moitié sur leur table, la cravate de travers.

– Tonks… elle… elle a… et c'est… et puis… bégaya-t-elle en hoquetant.

– Calme-toi avant de parler, proposa Harry en souriant.

Il lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille frais que Ginny avala d'un trait. Elle reprit un peu sa respiration et brandit une lettre sous leurs nez.

– Tonks a accouché ! clama-t-elle. C'est un garçon et il n'a pas… euh… de problème de fourrure !

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur la lettre. C'est Sirius qui l'avait envoyé et il avait tout raconté en détail. Un peu trop de détail, d'ailleurs. Ils apprirent notamment que Tonks avait perdu les eaux sur le tapis du salon.

– Beurk, commenta Harry en grimaçant.

– Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë, les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu es le parrain !

Harry lui arracha presque la lettre des mains et relu avidement la phrase, histoire d'être bien sûr. Il eut un immense sourire et regarda Hermione qui avait lâché quelques larmes. Il leva son verre de jus de citrouille et trinqua avec les filles en l'honneur de Teddy Lupin-Tonks et de ses merveilleux cheveux bleus.

* * *

Quand Théodore put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, le dimanche matin, il apprit avec un certain agacement que le môme de la fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait vu pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques semaines était né exactement le même jour que lui. Niveau sabotage on peut difficilement faire mieux. Mais il avait mieux à penser pour le moment. Il était installé dans la salle commune de Serpentard en compagnie de Blaise et Drago et grignotait une Patacitrouille de la boite que Drago lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Ils tentaient de venir à bout de l'immensité de leurs devoirs d'autant plus que les ASPIC étaient dans moins d'un mois. La bibliothèque avait été prise d'assaut par les cinquièmes années et comme Hermione aidait Neville à réviser, Théodore était repartit dans sa salle commune. Il se surprenait d'ailleurs à compter les jours qui le séparaient de son début de vie à deux avec Hermione.

Il était en train de réviser sa métamorphose quand Pansy entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas conquérant. Théodore était prêt à parier qu'elle allait trouver un moyen pour venir leur donner à tous une migraine carabinée.

– J'ai une nouvelle, les gars ! clama-t-elle en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

Blaise releva la tête de son _Traité avancée de botanique_ et la toisa. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil et attendit que ladite nouvelle tombe.

– Les Poufsouffles organisent une fête pour tous les septièmes années, expliqua-t-elle.

– Quand ça ? demanda Blaise.

– Le soir de la fin des examens. On a rendez-vous dans « la Salle sur Demande », ça vous dis quelque chose ? Parait-il que c'est une salle secrète ou un truc dans ce genre-là.

Drago, Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard amusé. Bien sûr qu'ils connaissaient la Salle sur Demande !

– Tu as entendu ça où ? demanda Drago.

– Dans les toilettes des filles, répondit Pansy en toisant le devoir de Théodore sur les sortilèges de disparition. Je peux te l'emprunter, Théo ? ajouta-t-elle.

– Certainement pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement en reprenant son devoir.

– Il y aura qui ? demanda Blaise alors que Pansy et Théodore se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

– Tous les septièmes années normalement, marmonna-t-elle, mais je pense qu'il y aura aussi quelques sixièmes années. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, pour rien… murmura-t-il.

– On a intérêt à être discret, fit remarquer Théodore, même si l'année est terminée, les professeurs risquent de ne pas apprécier.

– C'est sûr qu'il faudra éviter de tous se retrouver devant à la même heure, approuva Blaise. Il faudrait faire des petits groupes qui arriveront au septième étage petit à petit.

– Les Gryffondors seront là les premiers, non ? demanda Daphné en s'asseyant à côté de Pansy. Ils sont au septième étage, je crois.

– Les Serdaigles ne sont pas très loin non plus, ajouta Drago, mais les Poufsouffles et nous ça sera plus délicat.

– Il y a un passage secret qui mène des cachots au septième étage, fit remarquer Blaise.

– Exact, approuva Theodore, mais il faudra être discret sinon Rogue ne nous ratera pas.

* * *

Les ASPIC arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût d'à peu près tout le monde. Comme pour les narguer, le mois de juin avait amené avec lui un temps radieux et un soleil qui donnait envie de s'étaler paresseusement dans le parc de Poudlard plutôt que de réviser. Si tout le monde était à cran, personne n'osait parler à Hermione. Elle arborait l'air un peu dément qu'elle avait habituellement lors des examens, mais en pire. Fred et George ayant accepté Ron dans leur boutique, celui-ci avait moins de pression sur les épaules mais il souhaitait tout de même faire bonne figure. Harry, Lavande et lui travaillaient jusque bien après minuit dans la salle commune et se levaient tôt pour poursuivre leurs révisions. Hermione, quant à elle, préférait la quiétude de la bibliothèque ou une salle de classe vide. Cela dit, Ginny avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas forcément pour réviser. Elle manqua de se prendre un coup du _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes_ et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui tentait de garder un air digne alors que Harry et Ron toussaient pour cacher leurs ricanements.

Cela dit, Hermione devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Un soir, elle avait plus ou moins – plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs – fait l'amour avec Theodore dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

– Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, se défendit-elle.

– Bien sûr.

– On cherchait un livre bien particulier, ajouta Hermione.

– De la recherche très en profondeur, manifestement, répondit Ginny avec un sourire carnassier.

– C'était un livre d'alchimie pour compléter nos recherches en potion, grinça Hermione, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé alors… heu… disons que oui on a un peu dérapé. Oh et puis ne me regardes pas comme ça !

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans la bibliothèque, se défendit Ginny.

– Je vais vomir, grimaça Ron.

– Alors arrêtes d'écouter, suggéra Hermione. Peut-être mais tu n'es pas en reste, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Ginny.

Ron fit mine de vomir et Lavande hurla de rire en se récoltant un regard noir de la part de Ginny.

– Attends Lavande … Ça te regarde ? grinça Ginny.

Ginny avait déclaré un soir qu'elle préférait aller vivre avec Fleur plutôt que de supporter Lavande dans sa famille.

– Je fais partie de la famille maintenant, répliqua Lavande.

Harry et Hermione donnèrent un coup de pied sous la table à Ginny pour l'empêcher de faire ce que ses yeux semblaient suggérer : tuer la petite-amie de son frère.

– Et crois-moi Lavande, j'ai hâte que tu rencontres maman. Ah et Fred et George vont t'adorer !

Ginny conclu sa phrase par un sourire carnassier et Ron grimaça. Si Fred et George partageaient l'animosité de Ginny pour Lavande, les réunions de famille allaient être explosives.

– Ginny, coupa Harry lorsque Lavande s'apprêta à répliquer, normalement tu seras la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor l'année prochaine. Tu veux qu'on parle de stratégies ?

La diversion de Harry eut l'effet escompté puisque Ginny estima que le Quidditch était bien plus important que sa future belle-sœur et se tourna vers Harry pour discuter de stratégies. De toute manière, la veille de son premier examen, il était incapable d'ingurgiter un autre cours. Les septièmes années commenceraient leurs examens le lundi matin à neuf heures par la métamorphose. C'était la matière la plus difficile pour la plupart d'entre eux – sauf ceux comme Neville qui n'avait pas pris cette matière en ASPIC – et, quand on regardait les visages des élèves de Gryffondor, tout le monde semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Hermione monta se coucher vers vingt-trois heures et relu une dernière fois son cours théorique de métamorphose au lit. Incapable de se concentrer, elle soupira et ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avant de s'allonger sur le côté et de fixer la silhouette touffue de Pattenrond qui dormait contre elle. Elle mit de longues minutes à trouver le sommeil, le ventre noué à l'idée de ses examens le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne parlait beaucoup à la table du petit-déjeuner. Hermione fixait sa tasse de cappuccino dont la mousse commençait à disparaître et se força à avaler quelques toasts. Travailler le ventre vide n'est jamais bon. De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentard, les élèves n'étaient pas plus enthousiastes. Théodore avait disparu derrière un épais grimoire de métamorphose et Blaise lisait par-dessus son épaule. À côté de lui, Drago Malefoy touillait sans conviction sa tasse de thé.

Peu avant neuf heures, ils se rendirent tous au premier étage où l'examen avait lieu. Le professeur McGonagall les appelait les uns après les autres suivant l'ordre alphabétique tandis que les élèves arpentaient le couloir en marmonnant les formules magiques. Hermione réussit sa métamorphose humaine à la perfection et le professeur McGonagall la gratifia d'un sourire. Elle sortit de la salle, un peu tremblante mais soulagée, et laissa sa place à Daphné Greengrass. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et s'assit sur une table près de la fenêtre – autant bénéficier d'un rayon de soleil – et attendit impatiemment Harry, Ron et Théodore. Ce dernier arriva le premier avec un air très satisfait. Il posa ses affaires sur la table et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

– Tu as réussi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

– Absolument, confirma-t-il.

– Harry est en train de passer ?

– Oui, répondit Théo, il est rentré quand je suis sorti. Pourquoi ? Tu veux revenir dans la Réserve ?

Il ponctua sa question d'un long baiser et ses mains se baladèrent sous la jupe d'Hermione qui fut sur le point de se laisser tenter par une petite incartade dans la bibliothèque. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire dans une bibliothèque. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se décider puisque Harry arriva et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

– Je pense que ça allait, répondit-il en sortant son livre de potion, McGonagall a même sourit à la fin.

– Alors c'est bon signe, conclu Theodore, elle ne sourit jamais.

Ron arriva près d'une demi-heure plus tard et avait, par accident, transformé une chaise en pot de fleur au lieu de lui-même.

L'après-midi, ils avaient l'épreuve théorique de Métamorphose. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la Grande Salle où les septièmes années passaient leur examen. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été poussées contre le mur et une série de pupitres étaient alignés. Hermione avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et écrivait avec application son troisième parchemin. Harry était assis plusieurs rangs derrière elle et gribouillait sur un coin de la table en cherchant activement dans son esprit la définition du sortilège de Transfert. Théodore était assis au pupitre à sa gauche et remplissait son quatrième rouleau de parchemin ce qui déprimait singulièrement le Survivant qui pensait ne pas survivre à cette épreuve. Ron, quant à lui, avait oublié son épreuve et dessinait sur un coin de sa feuille de brouillon tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'œil noirs à Blaise Zabini qui fixait la fenêtre de la Grande Salle avec un air somnolant.

– Zabini, si vous voulez dormir, vous le ferez _après_ l'épreuve ! l'interpella le professeur McGonagall en le faisant sursauter.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les parchemins s'envolèrent des tables pour se poser sur le bureau. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires à la hâte et montèrent à la bibliothèque. Théodore étala ses livres de potion sur une table et Harry relut les notes d'Hermione sur le filtre de paix. Réaliser une potion avec le vieux manuel de Rogue était une chose, le faire tout seul en était une autre. Cela dit, Harry avait été content de voir qu'il était plutôt bon en potion quand il n'avait pas Rogue sur le dos.

En fin d'après-midi, Lavande arriva à leur table en compagnie des jumelles Patil et Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Theodore fut le premier à craquer face aux gloussements des trois filles qui, soit râlaient ostensiblement à propos des examens, soit échangeaient les derniers potins. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers une table, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, où était installé Blaise.

– Oh, tu te souviens de mon existence, marmonna Blaise, tu ne supportes plus les Gryffondors ?

– Je ne supporte plus Brown et les jumelles Patil, répondit Theodore, on se croirait dans un poulailler.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Hermione posait ses affaires sur leur table.

– Non mais ça va bien oui ! s'exclama Blaise.

– Si je reste là-bas je vais passer Brown par la fenêtre, répliqua Hermione en sortant ses notes de potion.

Blaise lança un regard noir à Theodore qui souriait.

– Et il n'y avait pas d'autres tables disponibles à la bibliothèque ? questionna Blaise.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'étais seul pour être tranquille, répliqua-t-il.

– Et parce que je n'étais pas là, marmonna Théodore par derrière son énorme grimoire.

Blaise le fusilla du regard et évalua la possibilité de le passer à travers la fenêtre avec Brown.

– Potter va rappliquer aussi je suppose ? grinça Blaise.

– Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione en étalant ses livres. Oh ! En fait si…

Harry s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux, les mains chargés de livres. Il posa ses affaires sur leur table et s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

– Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, répliqua-t-il à Blaise qui le fusillait du regard. Mais je ne veux pas rester à côté de Padma.

Finalement l'après-midi passa vite, chacun étant absorbé dans ses révisions.

Le reste des épreuves des ASPIC se passa de la même façon, alternant périodes de stress, de révisions et de soulagement. Finalement, le vendredi après-midi, chacun poussa un cri de soulagement lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'épreuve théorique de Sortilèges. Le ciel était parfaitement bleu et le soleil réchauffait paresseusement l'atmosphère. Le calamar géant avait émergé du Lac Noir et prenait un bain de soleil tandis que les élèves profitaient enfin de leur liberté.

Il régnait une ambiance particulière chez les septièmes années. C'était leurs tous derniers examens, après ça, ils ne leur resteraient qu'à empaqueter leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Poudlard avait été pour beaucoup une seconde famille et quitter un foyer que l'on a aimé pendant sept ans restait difficile.

Mais avant de songer à partir, les septièmes années avaient une fête à organiser. Lors du repas à la Grande Salle, Ernie Macmillan était venu déclarer à Harry, Ron et Hermione d'un ton solennel que les Poufsouffle s'occuperaient de la nourriture. Hermione était ensuite allé demander à Padma Patil – Harry ayant refusé catégoriquement de l'accompagner – si les Serdaigle pouvaient s'occuper de faire passer les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle jusqu'au couloir du septième étage sans que Rogue ne leur mette la main dessus. Enfin, les Serpentard étaient chargés d'apporter de quoi boire – raisonnablement sous peine de finir écorché vif par le professeur McGonagall – et quelques sucreries. Pour une fois toutes les maisons s'entendaient.

* * *

Hermione devait bien avouer que cette fête était une réussite même si elle éprouvait une bizarre envie de pleurer. C'était fini. Poudlard était désormais derrière elle et la prochaine fois qu'elle arpenterait les couloirs du château, ce serait en tant que professeur. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire à Harry et Ron. Qu'elle avait adoré ces années passées à leurs côtés, que même si tout n'avait pas été agréable, elle gardait de très bons souvenirs à leurs côtés. C'était peut-être ça le plus terrifiant. Après avoir passé sept ans à vivre ensemble, ils allaient désormais être éparpillés chacun de leur côté.

Hermione avala d'un trait son verre de Bièraubeurre et sentit son corps se réchauffer. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chercha Théodore du regard. Mais rien. La lumière un peu tamisée et les élèves agglutinés par grappe l'empêchait de distinguer qui que ce soit. Elle repéra néanmoins Harry en train de – vraisemblablement – se disputer avec Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass, Ron dansait avec Lavande un peu plus loin, la tête sur son épaule. Elle vit même Neville en grande conversation avec Hannah Abbott. Près de la porte d'entrée, Dean, Seamus et – Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour en être sûre – Goyle ramenaient de la nourriture depuis les cuisines. Manifestement, l'appel de l'estomac créait des liens. Elle finit par se frayer un lien dans la foule des élèves. Au milieu de la pièce, elle fit un bond en arrière pour éviter Cho Chang qui dansait avec Poufsouffle et percuta violemment quelqu'un qui renversa son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa robe de sorcier. C'était Malefoy.

– Granger ! cracha-t-il comme une insulte. Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

– Désolée, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et prononça un « _Récurvite_ » qui nettoya sa robe.

– Voilà, ajouta froidement Hermione, ce n'était pas utile de râler, donc.

Il inspecta un instant sa robe et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me tâcher sinon, Granger ? Théodore t'a laissé tomber ?

– Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je l'ai simplement perdu de vue.

Malefoy la toisa un instant.

– Il est parti avec Blaise et Weaslette aux cuisines, lâcha finalement Malefoy, donc si Weaslette ne lui a pas mis la main dessus, il devrait revenir.

Hermione ricana. Si seulement, il savait que Ginny était en réalité avec Blaise.

– Ginny n'est pas comme ça, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

– C'est sûr qu'entre Potter, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner et j'ai oublié les autres, énuméra Malefoy, elle a l'air _tellement_ difficile.

Hermione se rapprocha du Serpentard et le toisa dans les yeux même s'il était bien plus grand qu'elle.

– Une femme a le droit de sortir avec autant d'hommes qu'elle le souhaite sans pour autant être taxée de fille facile, siffla-t-elle.

Ils se trouvaient contre un mur, non loin de la porte d'entrée. Malefoy s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque deux idiots – qui volaient sur leurs balais à travers la pièce – firent tomber le lustre. Il se brisa en mille morceaux et la salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Hermione tâtonna pour trouver le mur et quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras doucement, sans doute Malefoy.

– Tu as peur du noir ? demanda Hermione d'un ton goguenard.

– Non mais je t'ai simplement pris pour une chaise, navré, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

– La chaise te remercie, poursuivit-elle.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et chercha la sortie de la Salle sur Demande en suivant le mur du plat de sa main. Elle percuta deux élèves dont Colin Crivey qui jura quand son appareil photo tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva enfin la porte et sortit dans le couloir du septième étage où tout était silencieux et calme. Hermione était d'ailleurs persuadée que les professeurs avaient décidé de laisser les septièmes années faire leur fête du moment que ça restait « d'une frivolité modérée » comme dirait le professeur McGonagall. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait vu les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall sortir en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione prit un raccourci qui la mena directement au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, un endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. De là-haut, on voyait le parc, la Forêt Interdite, le Lac Noir et les montagnes qui entouraient l'école. Elle s'accouda contre la rambarde et savoura la douceur de l'air sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour humer l'odeur de l'herbe sèche qui annonçait l'été. Un bruit de pas derrière elle indiqua que quelqu'un s'approchait et elle se retourna vivement. Ce n'était que Malefoy. Elle se détendit un peu et attendit qu'il soit accoudé à côté d'elle pour lui parler.

– Tu m'as suivi ? demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

– Oui. Non. Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu es bizarre, lâcha Hermione.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Pas comme d'habitude, dit Hermione.

– Merci Granger. Je crois avoir une assez bonne définition du mot « bizarre », railla Malefoy.

– Ce que je veux dire par là, expliqua-t-elle, c'est que même si la fin de la guerre a changé les mentalités, tu n'as jamais été très aimable avec moi.

– Si tu étais moins pénible, je serais plus aimable, répliqua Drago plein d'une philosophie personnelle.

– Donc c'est de ma faute ? questionna Hermione.

– Complètement, Granger, approuva-t-il.

Hermione soupira longuement et se pinça l'arête du nez.

– Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, répondit-il finalement.

– Donc tu m'as suivi, poursuivit Hermione

Une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres et l'herbe quelques mètres plus bas. Drago soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il avait considérablement changé en presque deux ans. Hermione supposait que la mort de Voldemort et la perte de tous ses repères avaient dû opérer un changement considérable en lui. Il était moins moqueur, plus mature et – peut-être bien – plus tolérant. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il restait beaucoup plus avec Théodore et Blaise et moins avec Crabbe et Goyle.

– Tu as réussis tes ASPIC ? demanda finalement Hermione.

Quitte à rester dans la tour d'Astronomie avec Malefoy, autant faire la conversation. Puisqu'il était différent depuis quelques temps, peut-être que ça valait le coup de le connaître un petit peu plus.

– Je crois, je me suis trompé dans l'épreuve théorique de Sortilèges mais je pense que ce n'est pas très grave, répondit-il. Toi, je suppose que tu as tout réussis.

– Ne dit pas ça ! répliqua Hermione qui sentait son stress monter de nouveau. J'ai peut-être tout raté ! Déjà je pense avoir mal répondu à la question théorique de potion sur les différentes contre-indications au filtre d'Amortentia...

– Granger ?

– ...j'ai rajouté une définition trop longue du filtre de paix comme exemple, poursuivit-elle.

– Granger ? Répéta Malefoy d'une voix exaspérée.

– ...et puis tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai forcément tout réussis quand on sait que j'ai omis de mentionné l'existence des trois lois fondamentale de la Métamorphose élém...

– Hermione ? coupa Drago en désespoir de cause. Je m'en fiche totalement, tu sais ? Parce que tout le monde sait que tu auras les meilleurs résultats et c'est juste très agaçant de voir que tu en es fais des tonnes pour montrer que tu es la meilleure.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

– Je ne fais pas ça pour montrer que je suis la meilleure ! répliqua-t-elle en colère.

– Alors pourquoi tu étudies comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

– Déjà pourquoi tu m'appelles « Hermione » ? grinça-t-elle. Si je fais ça c'est pour prouver que même si j'ai été élevé par des Moldus, je peux être aussi douée que n'importe lequel d'entre-vous.

– Et tu es meilleure que nous, tu es contente ? Railla-t-il.

– Oui, répondit fièrement Hermione, si ça a permis de te faire comprendre que je vaux au moins autant que toi, alors oui. Si tu étais un gentleman, tu t'excuserais pour ton comportement.

– Tu ne manques pas de culot, répliqua Drago.

Néanmoins il souriait. Ce n'était pas si désagréable de parler avec lui en fin de compte.

Des éclats de voix retentirent en bas des escaliers et Hermione se retourna. Elle s'apprêtait à aller voir lorsque Drago l'attrapa par le bras et se rapprocha d'elle. Il la regarda un instant de ses yeux gris et sembla hésiter, puis, soudainement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Hermione étouffa un cri et mit quelques secondes à réagir. Elle finit par s'écarter vivement de lui et le toiser, les yeux écarquillés.

– P-Pourquoi tu… commença-t-elle en le repoussant.

– Tu voulais que je m'excuse non ?

– Mais pas comme ça ! protesta-t-elle. La plupart des gens s'expriment avec des mots tu sais. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

– Peut-être parce que tu me plais un peu, répondit-il en s'accoudant de nouveau à la rembarde.

– Depuis quand ?

– Quelle importance ?

– Tu veux bien arrêter de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle un peu agacée.

– Depuis quelques temps, répondit-il de façon évasive.

Plusieurs mètres plus bas, deux élèves s'embrassaient à l'ombre d'un bosquet.

– Normalement on demande avant, lança-t-elle en fixant ses mains faiblement éclairées par la lune.

– Pardon ? Demanda Drago en tournant la tête vers elle.

– Normalement on demande avant d'embrasser quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle, surtout quand on n'a pas été très gentil avec ladite personne.

Il ricana.

– Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

– Non, répondit Hermione en souriant. Je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase. Drago s'était approché et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres puis suivit le contour de sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser son cou. Hermione était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Le plus horrible dans tout ça c'était qu'elle pensait bien qu'elle aimait ça Une série de violents frissons parcoururent son corps et elle se détesta. Les idées brumeuses, elle laissa Drago l'embrasser doucement tout en caressant son dos. C'était agréable et ce baiser avait le frisson excitant de la nouveauté et de l'interdit. Drago la plaqua doucement contre le mur de pierres froides et glissa ses mains dans son dos. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair et la robe bleu d'Hermione glissa doucement jusqu'à ses chevilles.

– Non attends… bégaya-t-elle en posant ses mains à plats sur son torse. Non, je ne peux pas…

Drago attrapa doucement ses mains et se rapprocha contre elle tout en l'embrassant. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

– Arrêtes de réfléchir, Granger ! lui intima-t-il. Tu ne peux pas profiter de l'instant sans penser à autre chose.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais elle ne récolta rien d'autre qu'un sourire goguenard. Son corps lui commandait de faire quelque chose que son esprit réprimait et elle se sentait sur le point de céder.

– Et puis, susurra Drago au creux de son oreille, ça n'arrivera qu'une fois et on oubliera aussi vite que c'est venu. Tu es très joli, ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione le fixa alors qu'il lui souriait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage et elle se mit à rougir. De plaisir, de honte, elle ne savait pas trop. Drago déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et elle se sentit se détendre un petit peu. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et fit glisser son soutien-gorge à terre. Alors qu'il caressait doucement ses seins du bout des doigts. Hermione posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Drago l'attrapa ensuite pour la plaquer contre lui et l'embrasser un peu plus sauvagement. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le mordit quand il glissa sa main dans sa culotte.

Elle releva ensuite la tête et croisa son regard qui n'avait rien de méchant. Il semblait étrangement triste même si un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

– Juste une fois, murmura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en l'attirant contre elle.

* * *

Ginny portait une jolie robe rouge décolletée qui agissait sur Blaise comme le fromage dans un piège à souris. Elle était présentement assise sur ses genoux, dans un coin de la Salle sur Demande. La lumière était revenue mais Hermione était introuvable. Harry aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'heure, Ginny ne voulait pas s'inquiéter. C'était la première fois que Blaise se comportait comme s'il se fichait éperdument de l'avis des autres et elle comptait bien en profiter. Il avait passé ses deux bras autour de sa taille et avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine avec un léger sourire. Les quelques élèves qui osaient la regarder de travers – comme Ron qui paraissait scandalisé – se voyaient copieusement fusillés du regard.

– Au fait, commença Ginny, tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Blaise, je n'ai pas besoin de travailler dans l'immédiat.

Ginny ricana. Quand certains n'avaient pas besoin de travailler, d'autres – comme son père – travaillaient beaucoup pour peu d'argent.

– Quoi ? demanda Blaise. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même.

– Non, grogna Ginny, mais la vie est injuste.

– Bienvenue sur Terre, répliqua Blaise. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, si je ne travaille pas je pourrais venir te voir.

Ginny eut un petit sourire.

– Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il embrassa doucement son cou avant de répondre.

– Peut-être…

Ginny sourit et le serra contre lui tout en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait si heureuse à ses côtés que la perspective d'être séparé un an la terrifiait.

– Et peut-être même que tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours chez moi, ajouta-t-il prudemment comme si sa propre idée l'étonnait.

– Ta mère sera d'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

Autour d'eux, l'ambiance était plus détendue. Il était près d'une heure du matin et chacun se sentait un peu somnolent. Ginny se pelotonna dans les bras de Blaise et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts.

– Elle n'en saura rien, répondit-il finalement, elle n'est pas là en journée et parfois elle part quelques jours à Noël. D'habitude, j'y allais avec elle mais elle ne m'en voudra sans doute pas si je reste…

Ginny eut un nouveau sourire.

– Pourquoi pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Elle était d'ailleurs prête à recommencer mais Théodore arriva vers eux avec un air préoccupé.

– Je ne trouve pas Hermione, soupira-t-il.

– Mets-lui un collier avec une clochette, suggéra Blaise.

Théodore le fusilla du regard et Ginny se releva. Elle scruta la pièce des yeux mais ne vit aucune trace de son amie.

– Je vais voir dans la salle commune, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle remonta le couloir du septième étage et arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle prononça le mot de passe et se faufila par le trou dans le mur. La salle commune était déserte et Ginny monta directement dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Elle entendit alors Hermione pleurer à chaudes larmes dans la salle de bain. Fronçant les sourcils, Ginny se précipita et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Elle tapota alors et entendit Hermione renifler.

– Hermione ? C'est moi, dit Ginny.

Ginny entendit la serrure cliqueter et Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle avait les joues baignées de larmes et se jeta presque dans ses bras.

– Oh G-Ginny… hoqueta-t-elle, j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible !

Ginny l'entraîna vers son lit à baldaquin et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle la serra contre elle et lui passa un mouchoir.

– Raconte-moi, dit calmement Ginny, ça ne peut pas être si horrible.

Hermione se moucha bruyamment et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

– Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Tu as tué quelqu'un ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement.

– Bien sur que non !

– Alors ce n'est pas si grave, conclu Ginny. Dis-moi ce que tu as fais.

Il y eut un assez long silence et Hermione parla enfin.

– J'ai couché avec Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

– Tu… quoi ? s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, les yeux brillants de larmes.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, poursuivit-elle dans un murmure.

Ginny la fixait, la bouche ouverte.

– Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Ginny. Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

– Je suis montée prendre l'air au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, expliqua-t-elle, il m'avait suivit et on a un peu parlé. Il… Il m'a embrassé et je… Je sais que j'aurais dû le repousser mais j'ai adoré ça, Ginny. J'ai vraiment adoré l'embrasser et j'ai adoré coucher avec. Je suis une horrible personne, conclu-t-elle.

– Non, objecta Ginny. Ce que tu as fais, ce n'est pas bien du tout vis-à-vis de Théodore mais ça ne fait pas non plus de toi quelqu'un d'horrible.

– Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans toute cette histoire ? C'est qu'une fois qu'on avait fini, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais Théodore plus que tout. Il a fallut que je le trompe pour que je me rende compte à quel point je l'aimais.

– C'est sûr qu'il y a mieux comme façon de s'en rendre compte, marmonna Ginny.

– Il va me haïr, souffla Hermione en laissant les larmes couler de nouveau.

– Non ! s'exclama Ginny. Hermione, tu ne dois absolument rien lui dire.

– Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

– Tu l'aimes et tu veux faire ta vie avec ?

– Oui, répondit Hermione.

– Alors lui dire le rendra malheureux et ne servira à rien hormis soulager ta conscience, dit Ginny.

– Je vais devoir vivre avec ça alors ?

– C'est ton erreur, c'est à toi de l'assumer, rétorqua Ginny en grimaçant.

Hermione hocha la tête, se moucha et sécha ses larmes. Elle considérait qu'elle l'avait bien mérité de toute manière. Ginny posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

– On est jeune, ajouta Ginny, parfois ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On ne peut pas être parfait tout le temps.

Hermione ne répondit rien et fixa la fenêtre qui diffusait une faible lueur sur le parquet brillant. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et serra doucement sa couverture contre elle. Elle sentit Ginny lui caresser doucement les cheveux tandis qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

* * *

Le temps était très clair en ce samedi matin. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, un léger vent se chargeait de rafraichir l'air et le Poudlard Express était là. Écarlate et brillant, il crachait des panaches de fumées au-dessus des élèves qui se pressaient pour grimper dans la locomotive. Hagrid aida les élèves à porter les bagages puis se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui arboraient tous les trois de larges cernes violets après leur nuit de la veille. Il les regarda un instant puis fondit en larmes.

– Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry en tapotant le dos de son ami.

Hagrid sortit un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment. Les larmes avaient coulé dans sa barbe hirsute et scintillaient comme de la rosée.

– On va se revoir, lui assura Hermione. Pas plus tard que dans deux mois, Hagrid.

– Pareil pour moi, ajouta Ron, la filiale de la boutique de Fred et George ouvre fin août…

– Et moi, ajouta Harry, je vous promets de revenir au moins une fois par mois, le week-end, pour prendre le thé.

Hagrid se moucha une nouvelle fois et sortit un sachet de sa poche.

– Je vous ai fait des caramels pour la route, dit-il en les donnant à Harry. Vous allez tellement me manquer.

– On se verra peut-être plus souvent, vous savez, dit Ron. Après tout, on n'aura plus les devoirs ou le Quidditch, on sera libre de venir, Hagrid.

– Et on s'écrira, assura Harry.

Hagrid prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes. Il porta leurs valises jusqu'à un compartiment vide et redescendit leur dire au revoir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans le Poudlard Express, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Harry. Il se retourna et se trouva face au professeur McGonagall qui avait son habituel air sévère. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à elle, Harry sentait un indescriptible sentiment de culpabilité monter en lui.

– Suivez-moi, Potter, lui dit-elle, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous parler avant votre départ.

Alors que Harry suivait son ancien professeur, Hermione et Ron montèrent dans la locomotive et s'installèrent le compartiment où Ginny et Luna ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Hermione scrutait la fenêtre, le ventre terriblement noué depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Harry et Ron de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle songea qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire devant Luna. Ginny s'assit devant Hermione tandis que Luna ouvrait son dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_ , un hors-série dédié aux dragons.

– Ça plairait à Hagrid, commenta Ron en jetant un œil à Luna.

– Je sais, répondit-elle de sa voix éthérée, j'ai promis de lui en envoyer un exemplaire en arrivant chez moi.

Lavande était restée avec les jumelles Patil et Théodore était avec Blaise et Drago pour le voyage si bien que leur compartiment était plutôt calme. Quelque part, Hermione en était soulagée. Ne pas avouer sa faute à Théodore la rendait malade et elle préférait ne plus jamais recroiser Drago de toute sa vie. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait pu non seulement coucher avec mais en plus y prendre autant de plaisir.

– Ça va ? demanda Ginny à voix basse.

Hermione sentit les larmes affluer et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle secoua la tête et posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ginny se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle.

– Ça va aller, Hermione, chuchota-t-elle, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

– Je suis méprisable, marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu n'aurais évidemment pas dû faire ça, chuchota Ginny, mais si les histoires d'amour étaient simples, ça se saurait.

– Il mérite de savoir, insista Hermione.

– Et de souffrir ? questionna Ginny en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Harry se hâtait de revenir vers le Poudlard Express et bouscula une des jumelles Carrow sans le faire exprès.

– Non bien sûr que non, admit Hermione.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne méritait pas ça, c'était bien Théodore.

– Alors même si c'est douloureux pour toi, il ne mérite pas de souffrir non plus, conclu Ginny.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et Harry rentra dans le compartiment. Il s'assit sur la banquette, en nage, et but une longue gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

– Qu'est-ce que te voulait Dumbledore ? demanda Ron en sortant son vieux jeu d'échec version sorcier de son sac.

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant que ce n'était rien d'important mais Hermione devina aisément que c'était probablement quelque chose que Harry voulait garder pour lui.

Lorsque le train s'ébranla, Hermione se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, Ron et Harry se pressèrent derrière elle pour observer le château. Sept années s'étaient écoulées, sept années de joies, de peine, d'espoir, de tristesse, de rire, de retenues, de Quidditch et bien d'autres choses qui avaient changé leurs vies à jamais. Hermione prit la main de ses deux meilleurs amis et les serra fortement alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer en regardant les hautes tours de Poudlard disparaître derrière la végétation sauvage d'Écosse.

En regardant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse, Hermione pensa à sa vie. S'être donnée à Drago avait eu le mérite de la conforter dans son choix. C'était de Théodore dont elle était amoureuse, c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait partager sa vie et, pourquoi pas, se marier et avoir des enfants un jour. Est-ce que risquer de perdre ce bonheur qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout valait-il ces quelques minutes en compagnie de son ancien ennemi ? Certainement pas. Hermione essuya discrètement une larme qui coulait contre sa joue.

* * *

 _Vous me détestez n'est-ce pas ? Je sens de très mauvaises ondes par ici... Pour vous consoler, n'oubliez pas que cette histoire a un happy end ET vous êtes autorisés à me détailler en review la façon dont vous souhaitez que je meure._

 _Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? Pour montrer que les histoires d'amour ne sont jamais simples, surtout quand on est jeune et qu'on est passionné :) Je ne voulais pas d'une histoire toute lisse, je voulais qu'elle soit réaliste aussi !_

 _Ne me jetez pas de cailloux, n'oubliez pas que je vous écris la suite XD_

 _ **RDV le 4 décembre** pour le chapitre 17 ET comme je suis fort aimable (et que je veux éviter un lynchage) j'ai un petit OS Theomione pour vous :) Je le posterais aux alentours du 20 novembre, comme ça vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps !_

 _Sinon à votre avis... Hermione va le dire à Theodore ou pas ?_

 _A bientôt :)_


	17. Beaucoup d'amour pour vous

Bonsoir,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Compte-tenu des terrifiants évènements de hier soir, je voulais savoir si tout le monde ici allait bien ?  
Si vous faites partie des familles touchées je vous présente mes plus sincères et profondes condoléances. Le deuil est un processus long, difficile et on ne se remet jamais vraiment de la mort de quelqu'un, on apprend à vivre avec.  
Ne cédez pas à la panique, à la peur ou pire à la haine. Le terrorisme est un acte profondément lâche que rien ne peut excuser et je pense très sincèrement que la seule façon de le contrer c'est en nous montrant soudé et en paix.  
Soyez plein d'amour pour vos proches et si jamais quelqu'un a besoin de se confier, sachez que vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire ou un mail, j'y répondrais quoiqu'il arrive. Surtout n'hésitez pas !

Je vous embrasse bien fort mes chatons !


	18. Chapter 17

Bonsoir mes petits chats !

Je suis très contente de poster à nouveau ici parce que vous m'avez beaucoup manqué !

 **Guest** : A priori non, mais je peux publier un récapitulatif de ce qu'il s'est passé dedans.

 **PotatoKiwi** : TU LE SAVAIS :D Hum... alors mon défis d'écriture se passait bien jusqu'aux attentats, après ça j'ai perdu le film, ça m'a beaucoup remué :-/ Sinon je suis ravie que tu ais aimé et compris ce chapitre :) En fait, je me suis dis que si Hermione ne faisait "que" embrasser Drago alors la réaction de Théo serait un peu disproportionnée et puis je trouvais que ça ne serait pas complet si Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas un vrai moment à eux. Pour le reste tu as été perspicace ;) Sinon je commence à poster mon Théo-Hermione-Drago courant vacances de décembre ! Bisous mon petit Kiwi !

 **Ayano** : Hello ! Moi aussi Theo est un de mes personnages favoris de Serpentard, malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvé de très bonnes fics à me mettre sous la dent donc j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne :) Je suis vraiment ravie que tu ais aimé mon histoire, ta review fait partie de celles qui me font chaud au cœur et qui me motivent à écrire la suite ! D'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse j'ai une Dramione sur le feu... ;)

 **Maelle** : Bonsoir ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre :) Effectivement je voulais montrer que ni Hermione, ni les relations amoureuses en générales sont parfaites, surtout quand on est jeune. Après, bien entendu je ne cautionne pas l'infidélité, mais je les voyais mal se disputer pour une broutille ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Un gros merci à ma très géniale bêta **TiteTyLee** :)

Le chapitre précédent a provoqué beaucoup de réactions, j'espère que celui-ci vous rassurera ;) Et j'espère également que, suite aux attentats de Paris, tout le monde va bien :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 _Le 1er septembre 1998_

Hermione passa sa main sur le bois de son bureau. Il était doux quoiqu'un peu rugueux par endroit et semblait avoir vu passer de nombreux professeurs avant elle. Elle soupira et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Farfouillant dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière violette, elle tira sa baguette magique et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à réchauffer la pièce et elle se sentie un peu mieux. Il était dix-huit heures trente et le calendrier épinglé à son mur indiquait le 1er septembre. Les élèves arriveraient sous peu et pas plus tard que le lendemain, elle donnerait son tout premier cours en tant que professeur de métamorphose.

Pour son tout premier soir, elle dormirait à Poudlard, dans la petite chambre austère et froide adjacente à son bureau. Non pas que ça change quoi que ce soit cela dit, elle dormait de toute façon seule. Les soirs suivant, elle rentrerait chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Théodore à Londres. Ils avaient déménagé à la fin du mois de juillet dans un immeuble un peu biscornu du Chemin de Traverse, situé non loin de chez Fleury & Bott. Hermione adorait cet endroit. Il était grand, lumineux et remplit de magie. Le miroir de sa coiffeuse lui conseillait chaque matin de couper sa tignasse et soupirait chaque soir quand elle revenait. Pattenrond gambadait joyeusement dans toutes les pièces et avait une préférence pour le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'Hermione revenait là-bas, elle était terriblement seule.

Elle n'avait pas suivi le conseil de Ginny et avait avoué sa trahison à Théodore une semaine après leur emménagement. Théodore était resté interdit pendant de trop longues et interminables secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il l'avait regardé avec tant de déception et de douleur qu'Hermione sentait que cette plaie-là ne se refermerait jamais. Depuis, il passait la majeure partie de son temps à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital où il apprenait le métier de Médicomage. Autant dire qu'ils ne se voyaient pratiquement pas.

Hermione soupira et tenta de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle avait pleuré pendant près de trois longues semaines, elle n'allait pas recommencer aujourd'hui. Elle inspira longuement et se servit un verre d'eau avec la carafe posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle vit Hagrid qui sortait de sa cabane accompagné de Crockdur et d'une lanterne qui éclairait le chemin devant lui. Hermione s'enveloppa dans sa nouvelle cape de velours, posa son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit de son bureau d'un pas qu'elle espérait assuré. En vérité, elle était morte de peur.

– Ah, miss Granger ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en se précipitant vers elle, le parchemin de la cérémonie de Répartition dans la main. Vous êtes prête pour le banquet ?

Elle semblait un peu stressée mais elle sourit à Hermione. Celle-ci hocha la tête en grimaçant et le professeur McGonagall eut un sourire compatissant.

– Tout va bien se passer, lui assura-t-elle.

Elles descendirent ensemble dans le hall d'entrée où le professeur Flitwick attendait l'arrivée des premières années. Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et franchirent ses lourdes portes pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Les jambes d'Hermione étaient un peu tremblantes et elle prit place entre les professeurs Sinistra et Vector qui la saluèrent chaleureusement. Le professeur Rogue, qui était de retours après de longs mois de convalescence, la salua d'un imperceptible signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et semblait encore plus maigre et cireux qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Le professeur Flitwick entra alors dans la salle en compagnie des élèves de l'école, le vieux Choixpeau dans la main. Hermione repéra Ginny dans la foule et lui sourit.

La cérémonie de Répartition fut joyeuse et Hermione tenta de se joindre à l'allégresse générale même si son ventre restait noué. C'était étrange de voir tout cela depuis la table des professeurs. Elle vit les élèves de premières années, minuscules et terrifiés, s'avancer un par un vers le professeur Flitwick qui leur souriait d'un air rassurant. Elle remarqua également que le professeur McGonagall semblait heureuse mais tendue par son nouveau statut de directrice de l'école. Hermione applaudit chaleureusement chaque nouvel élève puis le banquet débuta – après un discours du nouveau directeur. Hermione se servit un peu de tout et dégusta le tout avec appétit. C'était tout aussi délicieux que dans son souvenir. Lupin était assis de l'autre côté de la table et discutait avec animation avec Hagrid quant à Rogue, il mangeait lentement en gardant le regard fixé sur son assiette. Hermione éprouva une pointe de tristesse à son sujet. Après tout, il avait failli mourir et personne ne l'aurait réellement pleuré, à part peut-être le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva après une nuit plutôt courte et agitée. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle fit une halte à la salle de bain en tentant de discipliner sa tignasse. Maintenant qu'elle était professeur, elle se devait de faire un petit peu plus attention à son apparence. Elle se contenta de nouer ses cheveux en chignon et de s'habiller élégamment. Elle se maquilla très légèrement – assez pour avoir l'air réveillée – et prit ses affaires avant de descendre à la Grande Salle.

La plupart des élèves étaient encore à moitié endormi et Hermione vit même une élève de quatrième année somnoler, la tête sur la table. Tout en se servant une tasse de thé, elle balaya la salle du regard et vit Ginny, assise à la table des Gryffondors, qui lisait avec beaucoup d'attention une longue lettre. Cette année, Hermione n'aurait pas les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour se charger d'eux. Le Professeur McGonagall donnerait cours à ces classes et Hermione donnerait cours aux premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années. En plus de ça, elle était également responsable de la maison Gryffondor. Malgré tout, Hermione était morte de peur. Lorsque le bruissement habituel de plumes annonça l'arrivée du courrier, elle leva les yeux vers les centaines de chouettes et de hiboux qui plongèrent vers les élèves et espéra un instant voir une lettre arriver pour elle. Mais rien.

Elle soupira et avala son verre de jus d'orange. Théodore ne lui parlait plus depuis un mois, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il lui envoie une lettre aujourd'hui.  
Peu avant neuf heures, Hermione prit son sac et se dirigea vers son premier cours au troisième étage. Elle commencerait par les premières années. Le cœur battant à l'idée de mal faire, elle tenta de faire bonne figure et de prendre un air sévère, à mi-chemin entre celui des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, avant de passer la porte. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore là et elle en profita pour sortir ses affaires, ouvrir les fenêtres afin de laisser entrer la douceur et les premiers rayons de soleil puis écrire la leçon du jour au tableau noir.

Lorsque les premiers élèves entrèrent, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et tenta de faire comme le professeur McGonagall ferait.

Les heures défilèrent et Hermione tenta de faire de son mieux même si elle avait surtout l'impression d'être une aussi mauvaise professeur qu'Ombrage l'était. Les cours se succédèrent au cours de la journée et elle comprit à quel point donner cours à des adolescents était épuisant. Pour commencer, ils étaient d'une insolence incroyable ! Elle-même était sûre de ne pas être aussi culottée quand elle avait onze ans. Ensuite, il fallait constamment qu'elle soit stricte pour éviter tout débordement dans sa classe et elle devait bien avouer que la tentation de faire peur aux élèves de la même façon – ou presque – que le professeur Rogue la titilla souvent. Enfin, elle arriva au dîner exténuée en se demandant si son travail était réellement fait pour elle. Elle avait choisit de manger à l'école ce soir-là puisque personne ne l'attendrait chez elle. Elle se servit une généreuse part de ragoût et mangea avec appétit. Elle n'était pas très douée en cuisine et c'était Théodore qui se chargeait des repas habituellement. Quand elle rentrait, il s'arrangeait pour lui laisser un morceau de ce qu'il avait préparé mais il refusait de la croiser. C'était ce genre de petites attentions qui lui faisaient dire qu'il l'aimait peut-être encore un peu.

Après le dîner, elle évita de justesse Peeves qui n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'elle n'était plus une élève et prit la direction de son bureau. Elle prit un peu de poudre de cheminette, la plongea dans le feu qui prit des teintes verdâtres et prononça le nom de son nouveau chez-elle. Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds sur le parquet de bois de son appartement, tout était sombre autour d'elle. Elle agita sa baguette magique et les pièces s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière. Elle se sentit mieux même si son ventre était tout de même noué.

– Théodore ?

Le silence lui répondit et elle soupira. Manifestement, l'appartement était vide. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre mais elle était désespérément vide.

* * *

Théodore soignait la plaie d'une patiente qui avait été gravement brûlée par un dragon qu'elle détenait probablement clandestinement dans une grange. C'était véritablement très moche comme plaie et il grimaçait tout en appliquant un épais baume orange qui devait reconstituer la peau d'ici quelques semaines.

– Tu travailles tard, fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

Théodore eut un sourire en reconnaissant Jessica, une de ses collègues, avec qui il avait sympathisé ces dernières semaines.

– J'ai du travail, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Jessica était une jolie femme grande avec de longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient en vague douce au creux de son dos. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit vide en face de lui de sa patiente et lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

– Je travaille de nuit aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle l'air de rien. Ça te dirait de venir boire un café avant de partir ?

Théodore déglutit difficilement. Il savait que Jessica flirtait avec lui depuis pratiquement le début. Au départ, il ne lui avait accordé aucune attention, puis sa bonne humeur lui avait fait du bien.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en songeant qu'un café ne menait à rien de toute façon.

Il termina d'appliquer l'onguent sur les plaies de sa patiente – qui était toujours inconsciente – et donna la consigne à un infirmier de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve d'ici deux heures. Il consulta ensuite sa montre et grimaça. Vingt-et-une heures. C'était bien plus tard que son heure habituelle de sortie et il était à peu près sûr que la Guérisseuse-en-chef qui s'occupait de sa formation le scalperait vif si elle se rendait compte qu'il était encore ici. Il suivit Jessica dans la salle de repos et prirent un bon café bien chaud.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc installé dans un couloir qui menait aux salles des naissances. L'endroit était désert. Les patients dormaient profondément et les guérisseurs étaient en effectifs réduits la nuit.

Théodore haussa les épaules et fixa le fond de sa tasse à café. Non, il n'allait pas bien mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'en parler avec elle. Il en parlait déjà trop peu avec Blaise alors avec Jessica…

– C'est à cause de ta petite-amie ? demanda-t-elle.

Théodore se tourna vers elle.

– Je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'avais une copine, dit-il en guise de réponse.

– Tu l'as dis à ta guérisseuse un jour, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Et tu as laissé traîner une oreille ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et il avala une gorgée de son café trop chaud. La gorge brûlante, il se songea qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avant d'être sure qu'elle reste sa petite-amie. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et virent passer un collègue qui jeta à Théodore un regard interrogatif. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ôter sa robe de guérisseur et espéra que personne n'aille dire qu'il faisait trop d'heures supplémentaires. Travailler l'empêchait de penser mais il récoltait une belle fatigue, des kilos en moins et un moral toujours aussi bas dès qu'il posait les pieds hors de Sainte-Mangouste. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans une telle situation indéfiniment mais il n'arrivait pas à parler à Hermione pour autant. Penser à Hermione lui rappela qu'on était le 1er septembre et qu'elle avait eu sa toute première rentrée en tant que professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Cela lui rappela également qu'ils ne se parlaient plus – enfin qu'il ne lui parlait plus – depuis plus d'un mois !

– Elle travaille où ? demanda Jessica.

– Elle est professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, répondit-il machinalement.

– Et bien… Elle doit être sacrément intelligente, lâcha-t-elle.

– Oh oui…

Il aurait aimé rajouter qu'elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, qu'elle était incroyable et merveilleuse mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Il termina son café et grimaça. Tout avait un goût très amer. En fait, il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait avoué par honnêteté et il lui en voulait pour ça aussi.

– Euh… commença-t-elle, ça va bien entre vous ? Tu sembles un peu éteint et vu que tu travailles tard…

– On s'est disputé, avoua-t-il.

– Je suis navrée.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et Théodore la regarda. Elle était très jolie et sa silhouette longiligne devait faire craquer un bon nombre d'homme mais il ne lui trouvait rien de particulier. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas quand elle se rapprocha de lui en souriant. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son dos et plongea son regard dans le sien. Mais Théodore ne ressentait rien. Il n'aimait pas le contact de sa main contre lui, son parfum n'était pas agréable, ses cheveux étaient trop lisses, ses yeux trop clairs… Une petite voix très mesquine glissa à son oreille qu'il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu puisque Hermione ne s'en était pas privée.

Il secoua la tête et se redressa brusquement.

– Désolé, dit-il en se relevant, je ne peux pas.

Jessica sembla à la fois très gênée et agacée et Théodore devina qu'elle avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui dise non.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Tu n'es pas... elle, se contenta-t-il se répondre.

Elle n'était pas Hermione. Elle n'avait pas ses épais cheveux, ses grands yeux bruns, son intelligence, son parfum floral qu'il aimait tant. Théodore souhaita une bonne nuit à Jessica, prit ses affaires et sortit de l'hôpital. Étrangement, quelque chose allait mieux. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'il avait le choix, il _savait_ depuis le début qu'il lui pardonnerait. Pas tout de suite, sans doute pas dans les prochains mois même, mais il lui pardonnerait. Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait vivre avec elle, il voulait toujours fonder une famille avec elle et il savait qu'ils seraient heureux. Il la connaissait bien aussi et il était prêt à la croire quand elle disait que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Il soupira et poussa les portes de Sainte-Mangouste. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage et il se mit à frissonner. Enveloppant son cou autour d'une écharpe, il marcha d'un pas souple vers le quartier sorcier de Londres. Il n'avait aucune répugnance particulière envers les Moldus mais il n'appréciait pas leur façon de vivre sans magie. Certes, ils n'avaient pas le choix et ne connaissait rien d'autre mais Théodore se sentait totalement déstabilisé – sans doute parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas comme lui avait fait remarquer Hermione, plus tôt cet été.

Le soleil était couché quand il posa les pieds dans le Chaudron Baveur. Tom le salua d'un bref signe de tête tout en servant un plateau de foie crue à ce qui semblait être une harpie. Théodore sortit sa baguette et se rendit dans la boutique de l'arrière-cour. Il tapota les trois briques qui ouvraient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il adorait cette rue la nuit. La boutique des frères Weasley illuminait le chemin de couleurs chaleureuses et joyeuses, des sorciers se baladaient en bavardant joyeusement et tout semblait plus doux dans ce bref interstice entre le jour et la nuit ces quelques minutes avaient une saveur particulière. Il arriva au numéro vingt-six et inséra une clé en argent dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Il sut immédiatement que Hermione était là. Une faible lueur lui parvenait du salon et une douce odeur de fleur flottait dans l'air. Il posa sa robe de sorcier verte sur la patère et se dirigea vers le canapé. Hermione était profondément endormie dessus, ses cheveux retombant en vagues douces autour d'elle. Elle tenait un livre ouvert au chapitre « Sortilège de Transfert » sur son ventre et un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même était tombé par terre. Théodore n'était pas le seul à travailler trop pour éviter de penser.

Il hésita puis ramassa le parchemin qu'il déposa sur la table. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur le sofa et observa Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle était belle à être différente. Il était partagé entre la tristesse et l'envie de la retrouver comme avant. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'il ne lui referait peut-être plus confiance. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et la secoua doucement. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de se retourner de l'autre côté. Pattenrond en profita pour sortir de sous un meuble et sauter sur les genoux de Théodore en ronronnant.

– Hermione ? appela-t-il.

Il la secoua de nouveau et elle finit par se réveiller dans un sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en le regardant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

– Tu es rentré ? Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec un air fébrile.

– Il est neuf heures et demie. Du soir, crut-il bon de préciser. Tu travaillais ?

– Je… J'avais besoin d'étudier le sortilège de Transfert. J'ai les quatrièmes années demain matin…

Elle frotta ses yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– J'ai finis tard, dit-il en guise de réponse, une patiente est arrivée en urgence après avoir été brûlé par son dragon.

Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Hermione pense qu'il rentrait tard parce qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre.

– Son dragon ? répéta-t-elle.

– Elle cachait un dragon dans sa grange, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Hermione se mit à rire.

– Il faut la présenter de toute urgence à Hagrid, répondit-elle en souriant.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient, qu'ils se souriaient même, en un mois.

– Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

Théodore la regarda un instant.

– Toi aussi, répondit-il.

– Mais tu m'en veux toujours ? supposa-t-elle.

Théodore hocha la tête.

– Oui mais… je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'en veux mais je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, lâcha-t-il.

Cette décision prononcée à voix haute le soulagea. Il n'avait plus à se torturer avec des suppositions, il avait choisit de rester avec elle.

– Je sais que ça ne change rien, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë et à toute vitesse comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis, mais c'était une erreur que je ne referais pas. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Il songea que le temps lui redonnerait confiance sans doute.

– Tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda-t-elle de cette même voix aiguë.

– Évidemment, répondit-il en souriant, sinon je ne me serais pas donné autant de peine. Je vais te faire du thé, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Hermione retrouva un peu de sa confiance en elle et distribua plusieurs retenues notamment à trois sœurs, des triplées de cinquième année, qui avaient trouvé amusant de la faire tourner en bourrique pendant une heure sur leurs identités. Le jeudi suivant, elle était même d'excellente humeur à l'heure du déjeuner quand le professeur McGonagall lui demanda de mettre un mot dans la salle commune de Gryffondor concernant les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch.

– Je rappelle que les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à se présenter, rappela-t-elle à ses élèves surexcités par la nouvelle.

Ginny avait accueillit avec joie le fait qu'elle était la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle confia à Hermione qu'elle espérait vraiment que Demelza Robins réussissent les sélections, après tout, elle était une excellente Poursuiveuse. Les sélections débuteraient le samedis suivant et Hermione laissa à Ginny le soin de s'occuper de ça. Elle lui fit un mot stipulant qu'elle l'autorisait à réserver le terrain de Quidditch pour le samedi suivant et songea que la première journée à Pré-au-Lard tomberait le même jour. Parfait ! Elle en profiterait pour aller voir Ron et peut-être Harry si celui-ci se libérait.

La semaine s'écoula avec plus ou moins de succès. Elle avait la sensation que ses cours étaient assommants, les élèves – surtout les quatrièmes années – l'écoutaient peu et elle se sentait un peu démoralisée. La seule chose positive depuis le 1er septembre était Théodore qui lui reparlait même s'il restait un peu froid. Le samedi matin suivant, elle avait retrouvé Harry et Ron – qui avait temporairement fermé la boutique de ses frères – au Trois Balais et ils buvaient à présent un verre. La journée était fraîche mais belle et le soleil éclairait paresseusement l'intérieur du pub. Les élèves de l'école s'étaient également installés là et bavardaient autour d'eux avec animation. Quelques uns – notamment Colin Crivey et sa bande – agitèrent leurs mains en direction de Harry, Ron et Hermione avec un grand sourire. Ginny avait passé quelques minutes avec eux puis était repartie avec ses amies quelques instants plus tôt.

– Je suis épuisée, lâcha Hermione en buvant une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

– Tu as distribué beaucoup de retenus ? demanda Ron en souriant.

– Seulement trois… aujourd'hui, dit-elle en riant.

C'était vraiment bon de les retrouver. C'était également très étrange de ne plus vivre tous ensemble à Poudlard, de devoir se retrouver pour quelques heures seulement et être obligé de tout se raconter rapidement. Quelque part, elle était très nostalgique.

– Au fait, commença Harry d'un air gêné, heu… Tout va bien avec Théo ?

Ah oui. Hermione savait qu'ils finiraient par poser la question. Elle leur avait avoué son « problème » quelques jours après le début des vacances et ils avaient tous les deux tenté de l'aider. Elle s'était sentie encore plus proche d'eux quand ils avaient décidé de ne pas la juger pour ça. Tout comme Ginny, ils lui avaient conseillé de ne rien dire à Théodore même si Harry comprenait son besoin d'honnêteté. Finalement, quand elle avait tout avoué, Harry l'avait accueillit chez lui pendant quelques jours.

Le pire avait été la réaction de Blaise qui avait profité de voir Ginny pour lui expliquer en long, en large, et en travers à quel point il la trouvait méprisable. Drago, quant à lui, avait dû recevoir une lettre plutôt salée de Théodore puisqu'il lui avait lui-même écrit à Hermione pour le remercier d'avoir enterré son amitié avec lui.  
Dans ces moments-là, l'amitié de Harry, Ron et Ginny avait été précieuse.

– On a pu parler mardi dernier, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre mais qu'il ne me fait plus tellement confiance.

– C'était à prévoir, commenta Ron, mais c'est bon signe.

– Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu as l'air déprimé pourtant, remarqua Harry.

– Seulement fatiguée à vrai dire, précisa-t-elle. Les cours sont épuisants – je n'imaginais pas que c'était si dur – et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis horrible d'avoir fait ça.

Ron posa sa choppe de Bièraubeurre sur la table et essuya la trace sur la table du bout de sa manche.

– Tu n'as tué personne, tu sais, dit-il. Tu as fais une erreur. Les gens normaux font des erreurs, Hermione.

– Tu n'es pas parfaite, ajouta Harry en souriant. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est arrêter de te flageller et aller de l'avant.

– Montres lui qu'il n'a plus de raison d'avoir peur, renchérit Ron.

– De toute façon, ajouta Harry, tu es trop honnête. Il sait que tu lui diras si jamais ça se reproduit.

– « Si jamais » ? Ça ne se reproduira pas ! dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. J'ai trop à perdre…

Ils commandèrent du jus de citrouille bien frais et saluèrent le professeur Chourave qui venait d'entrer dans le pub.

– J'ai croisé Parkinson sur le Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour, dit Harry pour dévier la conversation.

– Parkinson ? répéta Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

– Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Je venais m'acheter un nécessaire à balais et elle revenait d'une boutique de vêtement très cher. Elle m'a juste lancé un regard un peu méchant.

– Tu commences les entraînements quand ? demanda Hermione qui préférait parler de Quidditch plutôt que de Pansy Parkinson.

– Après-demain, répondit-il, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur…

– Évidemment que oui ! dit Ron sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu es le meilleur joueur que Gryffondor ait eu depuis Charlie.

– Quand même, insista Harry, jouer au Quidditch en équipe professionnelle c'est autre chose…

L'après-midi se poursuivit lentement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline lentement en laissant des traînées rouge sang dans le ciel. Les élèves quittèrent petit à petit Pré-au-Lard et Hermione rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle avait promis de rentrer tôt pour manger avec Théodore qui avait passé sa journée chez Blaise. Elle serra longuement Harry et Ron contre elle puis elle attacha sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit afin de transplaner.

De retour chez elle, elle atterrit accidentellement sur son chat Pattenrond qui courut se réfugier sous la commode du salon en feulant. Elle s'agenouilla et tenta de le faire sortir à grand coup de biscuits MiamChat quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda Théodore en guise de bonjour.

– Pattenrond boude, répondit-elle se relevant, les cheveux plein de poussière.

Théodore était encore froid avec elle, sans compter qu'il ne l'embrassait pas, pas plus qu'ils ne couchaient ensemble. Cela dit, Hermione savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer que tout redevienne comme avant en un claquement de doigt.  
Elle lui sourit et il partit préparer du thé dans la cuisine. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'odeur du thé noir embauma l'appartement que Pattenrond consentit enfin à pointer le bout de son museau hors de la commode. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine et observa un instant Théo qui retirait le thé de la tasse d'un air plutôt distrait. Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement en posant sa tête contre son dos. Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle et s'écarta doucement. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui mais il semblait à chaque fois réticent.

– Tu n'apprécie plus ma compagnie, chuchota-t-elle.

Ça sonnait plus comme une constatation que comme une question mais Théodore secoua la tête.

– Laisses-moi juste un peu de temps, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête et prit la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendit. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait préparé. Ce genre de petites attentions la touchait énormément et elle échangea un sourire avec lui.

Dans la soirée, une pluie fine se mit à tomber mais cela n'entacha pas leur envie de sortir et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir manger dans un petit restaurant très agréable d'une rue perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse. C'était la première fois qu'ils ressortaient ensemble depuis des semaines et cet acte tout simple mit du baume au cœur d'Hermione.

Du moins, cela aurait pu être le cas si ils avaient pu manger. Ils avaient à peine enfilé leur cape que le feu de la cheminée crépita. Les flammes devinrent vertes, signe qu'un visiteur approchait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall apparut dans leur salon, l'air inquiète et le chapeau de travers.

– Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione laissa choir sa cape sur le fauteuil et s'approcha de la nouvelle directrice de l'école.

– Croyez bien que je suis désolée de venir vous importuner si tard mais il semblerait qu'un des élèves de Gryffondor ait disparu, annonça-t-elle avec un air inquiet.

– Depuis quand ? Demanda Hermione tandis que Théodore partait préparer un verre de Whisky Pur Feu au professeur McGonagall.

– D'après les quatrièmes années de son dortoir, depuis hier soir.

– Hier soir ? S'exclama Hermione. Et ils ne le disent que maintenant ?

– C'est ce que je leur ai dit, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air sévère, et elles m'ont certifié qu'ayant un petit ami chez les Serpentards, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se baladerait hors des dortoirs.

– Vous avez parlé à son petit ami, je suppose…

– Oui, approuva-t-elle, et il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être. Ils devaient se retrouver dans le parc à vingt-deux heures et elle n'est jamais venue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard d'excuse avec Théodore qui tendait son verre à son ancien professeur.

– Elle ne s'est pas envolée tout de même, commenta-t-il.

– Et pourtant, elle est introuvable, soupira-t-elle, ma première année en tant que directrice et une élève disparaît…

– Non, coupa Hermione, on va la retrouver. Je prends mes affaires et je…

Mais le professeur McGonagall l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

– Non, restez chez vous, Miss Granger, dit-elle. Nous avons fouillé le château de fond en comble mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Vous prendrez le relais demain matin.

Elle termina son verre, rajusta sa cape et s'apprêta à repartir. Elle paraissait toujours aussi inquiète et Hermione lui assura qu'on retrouverait l'élève même si elle-même n'avait aucune idée de comment. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall prit un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le récipient posé sur la cheminée et repartit vers Poudlard.

– La Salle sur Demande, dit Théodore une fois que leur professeur fut partit.

– J'y ai pensé aussi ! Mais comment y entrer si elle y est déjà ? soupira Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu peux toujours emprunter la carte du Marauder de Potter, non ?

Hermione hocha la tête et soupira, l'air inquiète. Les Gryffondors étaient sous sa responsabilité et elle venait d'en perdre un quelque part dans le château.

– Tu surveilleras les alentours de la Salle sur Demande, les passages secrets… énuméra Théodore.

– Si elle y est, elle finira forcément par sortir, ajouta-t-elle.

– Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle y reste, en effet.

– Ou alors c'est quelque chose de bien plus grave, suggéra-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Théodore secoua la tête.

– Avant de voir le pire, éliminons déjà les causes les plus probables.

– Comme une dispute ? demanda-t-elle.

– Par exemple, approuva-t-il. On est toujours un peu idiot à cet âge-là.

Elle eut un petit rire et Théodore passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front. C'était la toute première fois qu'il se montrait aussi tendre depuis leur dispute de l'été. Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux et pensa que c'était bien plus simple quand on savait sur quel pied danser. Une dispute aurait été incroyablement douloureuse mais elle aurait pu la surmonter, en revanche, cette situation instable où ils étaient ensemble tout en se témoignant une froideur quotidienne était plutôt insupportable.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'une pluie diluvienne se mette à tomber dehors, les obligeant à rentrer Pattenrond – qui était partit dormir sur le balcon – et à annuler leur dîner. Ils sortirent quelques restes de la veille, débouchèrent une des bouteilles de vin du père de Théodore et dînèrent assis sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Pattenrond vint quémander quelques miettes dans leurs assiettes et partit se réfugier sous une commode avec un reste de poulet tout en les surveillant de son regard jaune vif. Finalement, la soirée ne se terminait pas si mal.

* * *

 _Et voilà :)_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous voyez ils se sont un peu réconciliés même si ces choses-là prennent du temps ^^_

 _Dès le prochain chapitre vous aurez plus de personnages en action : Blaise, Drago, Ginny, Ron, Harry... et d'autres ! Je voulais me remettre dans le bain en me concentrant uniquement sur la rentrée d'Hermione à Poudlard._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !_


	19. Epilogue

Bonsoir !

Je commence par le commencement à savoir m'excuser platement pour mon retard. Pendant ces quelques mois j'ai tout simplement écrit mon mémoire de Master 2 qui fait tout de même 120 pages. Concrètement, quand j'écris un mémoire, (c'est mon 2e j'en ai eu un à écrire pour le M1 aussi) je n'ai plus envie d'écrire à côté et cette envie revient soit ponctuellement, soit quand j'ai terminé.

Cette suite est un épilogue. J'annonce la couleur comme ça c'est fait ^^ je n'avais plus envie d'écrire la suite mais je refusais de laisser cette histoire sans fin donc j'ai tout de même écrit un épilogue qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et vous fera rire !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _15 ans plus tard_**

– Alors ? C'est l'heure ? demanda Ron pour la cinquième fois en une heure.

– Presque, soupira Hermione en lorgnant sur sa montre.

Ron se renfrogna et but une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre. Les minutes avançaient avec une lenteur exaspérante.

– Courage, Weasley, lança Blaise depuis l'autre bout de la table. Je t'offrirai une bièraubeurre pour te consoler.

– Très drôle, vraiment, railla Ron.

– De toute façon, intervint Ginny d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le début de dispute qu'elle sentait venir entre son mari et son frère, il n'y a aucune raison de s'angoisser pour quoi que ce soit.

Il y eut un silence palpable autour de la table seulement brisé par le raclement des choppes de bièraubeurre.

– C'est sûr, dit Harry en attrapant un Fondant du Chaudron dans la coupelle dorée posée devant lui.

– Oui enfin, lâcha Blaise, ça me gênerait que ma fille soit à Poufsouffle. Aie !

Hannah Abbott, qui tenait le Chaudron Baveur depuis quelques années après que Tom ait pris sa retraite, lui avait habilement lancé un magazine roulé en boule pile poil à l'arrière de son crâne.

– Poufsouffle, c'est très bien, répliqua-t-elle en leur servant le dîner.

Elle posa un plat de ragoût qui sentait délicieusement bon sur la table, ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille et des petits pains encore chauds.

– Certes, marmonna Blaise en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

Pour la peine, il se servit une généreuse part.

– Du moment que ce n'est pas Serpentard, dit Ron en enfournant le hamburger qu'il avait commandé dans sa bouche.

– Sérieusement Weasley, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ta fille soit à Serpentard, répliqua Drago.

Ron lança un regard à Harry mais celui-ci ne put ni défendre son ami, ni confirmer ce que disait Drago : son fils était à Serpentard et il était le meilleur ami de celui de Drago. Une situation incompréhensible et complètement incongrue qui obligeait Harry et Drago à supporter la progéniture de l'autre, deux semaines chacun tous les étés. Et avec le sourire.

– Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux supporter Weaslette junior en plus de mini-Potter ? Tous les ans ? railla Blaise.

Alors que Drago esquissait un sourire, Pansy vint à sa rescousse.

– Je vous signale, dit-elle d'une voix cassante, que mini-Potter est avant tout un mini-Moi ! Alors un peu de respect !

– Quelle idée aussi… marmonna Drago.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

– Non rien…

Le Chaudron Baveur était très animé en ce premier jour du mois de septembre. Hannah ne cessait d'aller et venir entre les tables pour servir la foule de sorciers, goules et même de vampires qui venaient manger ou boire bien au chaud dans le pub.

– Ce sont des vampires là-bas ? demanda Lavande d'un air inquiet en scrutant l'angle de la pièce où trois personnes excessivement pâles discutaient.

Blaise se tordit le cou pour regarder puis haussa les épaules.  
Ils s'étaient installés sur une grande table qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Hermione et Théodore s'étaient installés à côté, suivis de Blaise, Ginny et Harry et en face d'eux, Pansy, Ron, Lavande et Drago. Un peu plus loin, Fred et George discutaient avec animation avec Angelina, Alicia et leur frère Charlie. Sirius et Remus étaient plongés en grande conversation et Tonks riait avec sa mère.

Hermione grignotait un bout de pain et rentra sa chaise pour permettre à Ginny de se lever et de contourner la table pour aller chercher des crackers au fromage.

– Encore ? demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

Grand mal lui en prit puisque Ginny se retourna et avait sur le visage un air très proche de celui de Mrs Weasley quand elle était en colère.

– Encore ? répéta-t-elle. Encore ? Tu es sûr de toi là ?

– Non rien, marmonna-t-il en plongeant presque dans son ragoût alors que Théodore cachait difficilement son sourire narquois.

– C'est de _ta_ faute tout ça alors je mangerai quatre kilos de crackers au fromage si je le veux.

– C'est tout de même formidable que Ginny et moi soyons enceintes en même temps, intervint Lavande en souriant.

– Merveilleux, marmonna Ginny en partant vers le comptoir. Absolument incroyable…

Ginny était enceinte de cinq mois et c'était, selon ses dires, un enfant surprise puisque la saison de Quidditch venait tout juste de commencer. Malgré tout, elle avait choisi de le garder et en était très heureuse même si ses nausées persistantes ne passaient qu'en mangeant des crackers au fromage. Allez savoir.

Tandis que Blaise allait galamment payer la nourriture de sa femme pour se faire pardonner, Hermione tapotait nerveusement la table en bois du bout de son index.

– Tu es nerveuse ? demanda Théodore en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle eut un petit rire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

– Pas toi ?

– Non. Pour être honnête, Rose peut bien être à Poufsouffle, je m'en fiche, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– En fait, avoua Hermione, je ne suis pas nerveuse à cause de ça mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'intègre pas bien.

– Ah…

– Je veux dire… j'ai eu du mal à me faire des amis, et toi aussi, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule, expliqua-t-elle.

Théodore gratta ses cheveux bruns machinalement. Pour lui, la solitude était naturelle et agréable mais il savait qu'Hermione aimait partager ses connaissances et ses convictions avec d'autres.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours quelqu'un comme soi quelque part, lui assura-t-il.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle avait laissé leur deuxième enfant, leur petit Tristan, chez ses parents et avait hâte de le retrouver même si elle comptait profiter au maximum de leur soirée en amoureux.

– Bon alors il vient ce hibou, râla Drago en fixant la fenêtre, Londubat a toujours été terriblement lent.

Il évita habilement un objet que lui lança Hannah – elle était mariée à Neville qui était présentement le professeur de Botanique – et leva son verre en sa direction. Neville avait promit de leur envoyer un hibou sitôt la cérémonie de Répartition terminée.

– La Répartition n'est pas terminée sans doute, supposa Hermione.

– Ou Londubat cherche un hibou… commença Drago.

– Ou Londubat cherche une plume… suggéra Blaise.

– Ou du parchemin tant qu'on y est, intervint Théodore.

– Ou McGonagall blablate, suggéra Fred.

– McGonagall blablate, approuva Blaise.

– C'est sa dernière année, la défendit Hermione d'un ton sévère.

– On le sait Granger que tu seras la nouvelle directrice, soupira Drago.

Hermione le fusilla du regard par-dessus sa chope de bièraubeurre et leva les yeux au ciel quand il lui fit un clin d'œil. Etonnamment, après avoir surmonté l'énorme crise qui avait secoué son couple, Hermione était devenue amie avec Drago. Une situation qui la surprenait d'ailleurs chaque jour. Ils prenaient plaisir à se taquiner et à échanger leurs points de vue généralement très différents sur divers sujets.

– Hermione est la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard ? s'exclama Fred d'une voix haut perchée tout sauf naturelle.

– C'est impossible, affirma George. Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Quoique… Attends Georges, il me semble bien qu'elle nous en a touché un mot, ajouta Fred.

– Même une phrase je dirais.

– Voire tout un discours si je me souviens bien, renchérit Fred.

– Ca suffit, les gronda Hermione même si ses joues roses montraient qu'elle était très fière de son parcours.

Elle avait enseigné cinq ans à Poudlard comme professeur de métamorphose et elle avait adoré cette expérience. Enseigner à des élèves, avoir la sensation d'être utile, c'était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Puis, elle était tombée enceinte de Rose et avait décidé que ça serait le bon moment pour changer de carrière. Après ça, elle avait travaillé au Département de la Justice Magique où elle avait pu faire considérablement avancer les droits des elfes de maison, puis des loups-garous. L'année précédente, alors qu'elle était en train de finaliser un nouveau projet de loi, le directeur McGonagall l'avait appelée pour lui parler de sa prochaine retraite et de son envie de la voir lui succéder.

– Je plains d'avance nos mini-nous pour les prochaines années difficiles qui s'annoncent, annonça solennellement George.

Fred et Angelina avait eu une fille, Roxane, qui était inséparable de la fille de George et Alicia. Elles faisaient les quatre cents coups à l'école pour le plus grand bonheur de leur papa respectif.

– Comme si ça allait les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Hermione.

– En effet, approuva George.

Leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse s'était agrandie et ils vendaient même des Farces et Attrapes à l'étranger. Ron, quant à lui, tenait toujours leur filiale à Pré-au-Lard, en compagnie de Lavande, et s'en accommodait très bien.  
Dehors, le temps devint menaçant. Le vent soufflait contre les fenêtres du pub et la pluie ne tarda pas à tomber, rajoutant le clapotis de l'eau aux conversations bruyantes.

– Ça va retarder la chouette, se plaignit Blaise.

– Oh et puis même si tu dois attendre demain matin pour savoir où Robin sera, tu n'en mourras pas, rétorqua Pansy en attachant élégamment ses longs cheveux noirs.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et décida de l'ignorer.

– Elle devrait être à Gryffondor, c'est très bien Gryffondor, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

– Absolument mon cher Sirius, approuva George en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

De l'autre côté de la table, Blaise, Drago, Pansy et Theodore affichaient leur plus bel air sceptique.

– De toute façon, on s'en fiche du moment qu'elles sont heureuses, conclut Hermione.

Ron sembla sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'un hibou se cogna en plein vol contre la fenêtre du Chaudron Baveur avec un bruit sinistre. Ginny se leva comme si elle était montée sur ressort, Blaise sur ses talons. Le pauvre hibou était trempé et tout froissé à cause de l'orage qui ne faiblissait pas, dehors.

– C'est le hibou de Neville, intervint Hannah en souriant.

Elle s'installa à côté de Harry tandis que Blaise détachait fébrilement la longue lettre de la patte du hibou qui hululait de faim. Une fois que ce fut fait, le volatile plongea son bec dans le verre de jus de citrouille de Ginny et but à longues gorgées.

– Alors ? demanda Ron en tentant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise.

– Beaucoup de blabla inutile, râla-t-il en allant directement voir à la fin de la lettre. Londubat, quoi.

– Il le fait exprès pour vous faire mariner, intervint Hannah avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

– Ah, enfin, marmonna Blaise. Oh, Robin est à Serpentard !

– Et Rose à Serdaigle, intervint Ginny.

Hermione eut un sourire radieux.

– Et Hugo ? demanda Ron, inquiet que son fils ne soit au milieu des Serpentard.

– A Poufsouffle, répondit sa sœur.

Il souffla de soulagement même s'il aurait adoré qu'il soit à Gryffondor, comme sa fille aînée. Cela dit, Ron était déterminé à ce qu'aucun de ses enfants ne se sente lésé comme lui quand il avait eu l'impression de n'être qu'un Weasley de plus.

– Rose est à Serdaigle, répétait Hermione, les yeux brillants. Tu sais que j'ai failli y aller ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Theodore. Le Choixpeau a hésité à m'y envoyer.

– Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Je crois que j'aurais préféré y aller, ajouta-t-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

– Sympa, merci, intervint Blaise qui lisait toujours la lettre. Ah, Drago ta sœur est en retenue.

– Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sa sœur, Lyra, avait quatorze ans et était en quatrième année à Serpentard. Elle adorait se balader la nuit dans l'école et faire des promenades dans la forêt interdite. Elle était l'exact opposée de Drago – qui l'adorait même s'il aurait préféré se faire trancher la main plutôt que de l'avouer – et elle rendait folle ses parents. Récemment, elle avait eu son premier petit copain ce qui avait failli tuer Lucius Malefoy.

– Oui, elle a poussé un première année dans le Lac, répondit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

– Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Drago d'un ton cassant.

– Une sombre histoire de Mangemort, répondit Blaise. On ne peut pas dire que Londubat soit très loquace.

Drago soupira et relut la lettre. Sa famille resterait à jamais entachée par leur passé et, aux yeux des autres, ils restaient peu fiables, voire dangereux. Si lui passait au dessus avec le temps, sa sœur réagissait au quart de tour et défendait sa famille coûte que coûte.

– Elle a eu raison, approuva Ginny.

– Oui mais en attendant, c'est elle qui est en retenue, pesta Drago.

– Je vais envoyer un hibou à Neville pour lui demander d'être plus clair, intervint Hannah. Enfin pas celui-là, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil au hibou qui dormait à présent sur la table.

Soulagée que sa fille ait été répartie, Hermione se laissa aller contre Theodore et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne lui restait qu'un an à travailler au ministère de la Magie, puis, elle serait la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. C'était à la fois terrifiant et terriblement excitant. Elle espérait que les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore – qui coulait des jours heureux à Godric's Hollow et avait fondé son propre magazine de Métamorphose – l'aideraient dans ses nouvelles tâches. Après tout, il se passait toujours quelque chose à Poudlard.

La première année où elle avait enseigné avait été éprouvante. Hermione avait dû faire face à plusieurs enlèvements d'élèves et à sa vie personnelle qui menaçait de partir en fumée. Finalement, il avait fallut neuf longs mois pour que les Aurors comprennent que Fenrir Greyback – qui était toujours introuvable – enlevait des enfants pour les transformer en loup-garou et les convaincre de revenir au château trouver le dernier Horcruxe que Voldemort avait dissimulé. C'était un plan démentiel et Greyback avait été retrouvé au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite, dans un endroit sombre et écœurant où même Hagrid ne mettait jamais les pieds. Cinq élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient là, désormais contaminés et traumatisés par leurs longs séjours dans la forêt. Même si les lois anti-loup-garou avaient été abrogées, Hermione savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais avoir une vie normale. Les séquelles étaient trop profondes et les préjugés des gens encore trop ancrés dans la société même si les choses évoluaient lentement.

Malgré tout, Remus Lupin avait une belle carrière de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il faisait également de son mieux pour aider les élèves qui avaient été mordus et tentait de faire évoluer les choses. Mais, surtout, il surveillait Teddy qui était en quatrième année à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle, et qui avait une belle carrière de Maraudeur à son actif.  
Sirius, quant à lui, vivait toujours au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Bien qu'il aille aussi bien qu'on le puisse, ses douze années passées à Azkaban avaient laissé des séquelles indélébiles et il préférait rester seul. Cela dit, il avait toujours la compagnie de Kreattur et Remus venait le voir chaque jour pour boire un verre après une journée de cours. Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient également autant que possible et Sirius se contentait largement d'eux. Après tout, ils étaient sa véritable famille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione envoya une longue lettre de félicitations à sa fille, accompagnée d'un panier de douceurs que Théodore avait préparé. Elle n'était pas bien douée en cuisine. Tout en habillant son fils Tristan qui était occupé à voler sur son balai miniature, elle songeait que la vie passait véritablement à toute vitesse. Quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle n'était qu'une fille de moldus qui tentait par tous les moyens de prouver qu'elle était aussi compétente que les autres. Aujourd'hui, elle était au Département de la Justice magique et dirigerait bientôt Poudlard. C'était si énorme comme responsabilité qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment d'être prise d'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Une fois que son fils eut enfilé son pull, elle le laissa jouer à travers le living-room sur son balai miniature offert par Harry pour ses cinq ans. Il se cramponnait de toutes la force de ses petites mains au manche et semblait frustré que l'engin n'aille pas plus vite. Elle le regarda tourner en rond autour de Pattenrond – qui se faisait vraiment très vieux – et songea que sa vie avait tourné complètement différemment de ce qu'elle avait cru. Déjà, elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que Malefoy et elle deviendraient amis. Il y avait plus de chance que Voldemort revienne du bon côté et épouse Ombrage. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que Drago espérait toujours qu'il se passe _réellement_ quelque chose entre eux bien qu'elle lui ait fait clairement comprendre que ça ne serait jamais le cas. La plupart du temps, elle passait outre ses remarques et ses sous-entendus et tout se passait très bien.

Trop absorbée à regarder son fils slalomer entre les meubles de la maison, Hermione ne vit pas Théodore s'approcher et la basculer sur le tapis moelleux où Pattenrond dormait. Celui-ci les fusilla du regard et partit s'installer plus loin. Hermione avait le cœur brisé en y pensant, mais elle savait que son cher chat orange n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

– Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, expliqua-t-il, alors je compte bien profiter de la situation.

Il l'embrassa longuement tout en glissant une main sous sa robe de sorcier mais ils furent interrompus par Tristan qui vola près d'eux en clamant « Beurk ».

– Pourquoi je peux pas avoir un frère moi aussi comme James ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus vers eux.

James était le fils aîné de Harry et Pansy. Hermione soupira. Tristan posait cette question au moins trois fois par jour et se voyait inlassablement répondre la même chose.

– Non, mon chéri, deux enfants ça nous suffit, expliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

– Pourquoi ? Je suis tout seul ici, ajouta-t-il toujours perché sur son petit balai, ses orteils frôlant le sol.

C'était son principal argument, celui qui faisait hésiter Hermione.

– Tu sais, tu pourrais avoir une autre petite sœur, argumenta Théodore.

Il avait sorti cet argument un nombre incalculable de fois et ça suffisait généralement à faire oublier cette idée à Tristan. Du moins, pour au moins trois heures.

– J'ai réfléchi et je trouve que c'est pas grave, je pourrais jouer quand même avec, dit-il à la surprise de ses parents.

Hermione et Théodore échangèrent un regard.

– Ah…

– Tu ne veux pas un chien plutôt ? demanda Théodore en désespoir de cause.

Même s'il ne voulait pas tellement d'un chien, ça serait beaucoup plus simple de s'en occuper. Au pire, il pourrait toujours embaucher Sirius. Avec Hermione qui deviendrait bientôt la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, leur organisation allait avoir besoin d'un sérieux coup de frais.

– C'est bien les chiens, insista Hermione, tu pourras jouer tout de suite avec tandis qu'avec un bébé, il faudra attendre quelques années.

– Et on devra s'en occuper très souvent, ajouta Théodore.

Tristan réfléchit quelques instants.

– Alors je peux avoir le chien mais vous faites quand même un bébé et comme ça je joue avec le chien et puis quand le bébé sera grand je jouerais avec lui, dit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

 _Pas folle la guêpe._

– Il ira à Serpentard, lança Théodore.

Hermione lui fila un coup de coude mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son fils. Elle l'attrapa de son balai – « Hey ! » – et le serra contre elle.

– Mon petit bébé, sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je te promets qu'on y réfléchira.

Tristan hocha la tête et se pelotonna contre sa maman.

– Il ira vraiment à Serpentard, insista Théodore.

Hermione lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus et il s'approcha pour les serrer tous les deux contre lui.

– Je peux avoir un chat aussi ?

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et merci beaucoup d'avoir été si patient !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit et moi je m'en vais dormir pendant 2 semaines minimum vu comment je suis épuisée XD_


End file.
